Inuyasha
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: With the Sacred Jewel being shattered, dark forces have begun to move across the land. Forces dark enough call the Moon Beings forward and find a way to save the world again. Join Ikkaku, Takara, Emiko, and Miyuki in their next and hardest adventure. Friendships will be tested. Hearts will be broken. Battles will be devastating. All for the sake of staying alive.
1. Opening and Characters

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime! Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 _ **Opening and Introductions**_

 _Many years ago, on the nights of the Full moon, a great evil was said to have ruptured chaos across the lands. Humans and Demons alike were scared to step foot outside their homes at night until finally they could no longer take it. A demon by the name of Kazuhiko, and his wife Tsukiko, finally stood forward and trapped the evil inside of the moon in the sky._

 _But every full moon, the seal would grow weak, resulting in the chance of the evil to break free and wreak havoc even more. Kazuhiko and the others created an idea to keep the evil contained but there was to be a sacrifice. Only the song of Purity could keep the evil imprisoned in the moon and so instruments were crafted from the purest of elements and Kazuhiko took his family with him into the sky, their new home to be the cell of the evil they were tasked to keep imprisoned._

 _The tales of them, and the reason, have long been lost except by few that still walked across the earth. Until, after nearly 200 years, the family returned to the soil of the word beneath their home. The family thought they would be seen as normal but the family was considered evil and outcasts on both the side of the humans and the other demons._

 _The actions they received infuriated the father and the daughter as the son didn't seem to care of what were thought of them. The mother though…the mother found herself ensnared in a romance between herself and a human king that resulted in a set of twin daughters. It also caused the destruction of its castle, its inhabitants, and the mother and both fathers, leaving the four children alone in the world._

 _The Four Moon Beings have made friends and enemies over the years but now an evil force is going to end up bringing them all together in order to save what remains of the world._

 _ **Inuyasha**_

 _ **Half-breed Dog Demon**_

 **Age:** Over 200

 **Height:** 5'5'

 **Weapon:** Tetsaiga, Claws

" **Should something terrible be caused again by the Shikon Jewel, whatever it may be, I shall cut it down with my own hands."**

Having lost his mother at an early age, he was raise by his aunt Kara, who, unknowing to him, was the older sister of Miyuki and Emiko, who soon became his friends when he tried to find and take the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls from the priestess Kikyo. He fell in love with the priestess and was going to become a full human to live with her. But Kikyo betrayed him and he was put to sleep for 500 years until a strange girl from the future awoke him.

 _ **Kagome Higurashi**_

 _ **Human time traveler**_

 _ **Age:**_ 15

 _ **Height:**_ 5'2'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Bow and Arrows

" **I am Kagome! I'm not anyone else!"**

A Young girl in high school that was dragged back into the Feudel era due to the Sacred Jewel being inside her body. As the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo, she now has to join with a band of unlikely characters to retrieve all the shards of the Sacred Jewel; that she shattered, of course.

 _ **Miroku**_

 _ **Human Buddhist monk**_

 _ **Age:**_ 18

 _ **Height:**_ 5'5'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Wind Tunnel, Sacred Sutra, Shakujo

" _ **My name is Miroku. I'm a monk who always helps people in need."**_

A young monk on a journey to defeat Naraku. Cursed with the Wind Tunnel in his hand, Miroku will die in a few years if the tunnel is not sealed; Naraku's death is the only answer. At first he didn't like the idea of traveling with Inuyasha and the others but soon changed his mind after they helped each other. A perverted,, yet lovable guy, he hits on every woman he sees, much like this grandfather before him.

 _ **Sango**_

 _ **Human Demon Slayer**_

 _ **Age:**_ 16

 _ **Height:**_ 5'3'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Hiraikotsu, Sword, poison

" **Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!"**

A young demon slayer who loses her entire village to the hands of Naraku. It takes a while but she joins the group in order to get revenge, hay to find that her cousin Akio is also alive. Her younger brother, Kohaku, is taken by Naraku and is turned into a puppet to do his bidding. She wants to free her brother even if it means dying herself.

 _ **Sesshomaru**_

 _ **Full-breed Dog Demon/Lord of the West**_

 _ **Age:**_ Over 300

 _ **Height:**_ 6'1'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Tensaiga, Bakusaiga, Tokijin, Poison, Claws, Whip.

" _ **I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive, which excludes the lowly likes of you."**_

Older Half brother to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru took on his father's title as Lord of the West after his death. Though much a loner, Sesshomaru has history with the Four Moon Siblings, especially Takara, seeming as how the two of them were lovers nearly two hundred years ago. Sesshomaru left her behind after his father's death and much has not been said between them though he his clearly aware that Takara is living with the Wolf Demons and is always present during their Full Moon Ceremonies. His path of Supreme Conquest has yet to falter even after all these years.

 _ **Naraku**_

 _ **Half-breed Spider Demon**_

 _ **Age:**_ 50

 _ **Height:**_ 6'0'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Shapeshifting, Miasma, flight

" **I have often heard you humans refer to this as fate or destiny. Only the weak utter such nonsense. It is different for the truly powerful: they create this so-called destiny with their own hands."**

Not much is known about this man in the beginning of their journey, just that he holds responsibility for something that has gone wrong in multiple lives of the gang. Emiko swears that she's heard his name somewhere before.

 _ **Koga**_

 _ **Wolf Demon Leader**_

 _ **Age:**_ Looks 18

 _ **Height:**_ 5'6'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Goraishi, Speed

" _ **She's my woman!"**_

The New head of the Eastern wolf tribe, after the death of his mother, Takara, who had been living with the wolves at the time, raised him and the other few orphans. Vowing to protect Takara with his life, he strives to be the best at everything. He got his hands on two of the Scared Jewel Shards during a scuffle with the Birds of Paradise and it pulls him into the fight against Naraku.

Taking an instant liking to Kagome, it leads to unneeded fights with Inuyasha.

 _ **Kikyo**_

 _ **Resurrected Priestess**_

 _ **Age:**_ 18

 _ **Height:**_ 5'2'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Spiritual powers and bow and arrows

" **No matter how much I desire to do good and help others, the truth is I live off the souls of the dead. Pure is impure. Impure is pure. Good is evil. Evil is good. Or is it?"**

A Priestess that died after pinning Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages. Close to the twins Emiko and Miyuki, Kikyo fell in love with their older brother Ikkaku. After the older demon's rejection of her feelings, Kikyo found herself seeking out Inuyasha more and more. After her death and the removal of the Jewel everyone thought peace would remain; it didn't.

 _ **Akio**_

 _ **Human Demon Slayer**_

 _ **Age:**_ 18

 _ **Height:**_ 6'0'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Humdai, posion, and knives

" **How this group has ever hoped to beat Naraku I'll never know."**

Sango's eldest cousin, Akio is more of the blacksmith for the Demon Slayer Village than a fighter but that doesn't mean he can't fight. The only survivor against Naraku's vicious attack, he only survived thanks to Kilala and the ability to hide when he knew the time was right. Furious by Naraku's deception of Sango and his use of Kohaku, he's joined with Sango and the others to get revenge.

 **Kiyoma**

 **Jewel Maker**

 **Age:** Over 300

 **Height:** 5'7'

 **Weapon:** Claws, Jeweled Axe

" **The Jewel of Four Souls. The One Jewel that I want nothing to do with. It brings nothing but death with it. It would do good to just destroy it completely."**

Kiyoma is Sesshomaru's cousin, their mothers having been sisters. A strong warrior, she just turned her life from battle and began making jewels and other things with her partner, Hosenki. That doesn't mean she can't fight though. A strong demon that rivals Sesshomaru in power, if she agreed to her cousin's probes for a fight then there would be a horrid battlefield. Considering Takara as her best friend, she often visits the Moon Goddess at the Wolf's Mountain but after Hosenki's death she has all but disappeared in appearances. Some believe that she's in Sesshomaru's castle, where her aunt, Inukimi resides.

 _ **Ikkaku**_

 _ **Eldest of the Moon Siblings**_

 _ **Age: Over 700**_

 _ **Height: 6'3'**_

 _ **Weapon:**_ Brute Strength, Transformation, Claws

" **Lay even a finger on either of my sisters and I'll make you regret it."**

The oldest of four, Ikkaku is most likely on the top of Sesshomaru's battle list and one of the scariest guys you'll ever meet. Seen as the leader of the Moon Siblings, he always seems to know when his sisters need help and will show up without a word to give it. Years ago, having fallen in love with Midoriko, the creator of the Sacred Jewel, Ikkaku refused to let himself fall for another human and feel the pain of loosing them again and in doing so he rejected Kikyo's feelings. He half blames himself for her death as well and has secluded himself from the outside world next to his sisters. He dislikes Sesshomaru for how he just left Takara behind a hundred years ago and is only restraining from fighting the dog demon due to his love for his sister.

 _ **Takara**_

 _ **Moon Goddess**_

 _ **Age:**_ Over 700

 _ **Height:**_ 5'9'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Diamond Blade, Transformations, Claws

" **How can I pass judgment or see wrong in your choices when I have done much worse in my own?"**

At first Takara hated children but her choices in life have led her to become the adopted mother of several orphans over the years, including her younger sisters, Inuyasha, and Koga. At first she wanted nothing to do with the outside world but after meeting Inutaisho and his son Sesshomaru, that changed.

She loves Sesshomaru with all her heart but let him go when his father died. Taking in Inuyasha out of respect for the dog demon that showed her the other side of life, she raised the child till he was old enough to take care of himself before disappearing from his life. She then found herself with the Eastern Wolves and was treated like a Goddess due to her powers. Though resented by Emiko, Takara is Miyuki's role-model and is who the younger woman always confides in. She even knows the dark secret Miyuki hides from everyone; even her twin sister.

 _ **Emiko**_

 _ **Half-breed Moonbeing**_

 _ **Age:**_ over 200

 _ **Height:**_ 5'3'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Transformation, Speed

" **Only idiots want to use the Sacred Jewel. The damn thing should just be destroyed!"**

The youngest of the four Moon Siblings, Emiko is scared of their elder sister Takara due to a frightening event in their younger years. Never able to forgive her sister for the scar on her back, Emiko has avoided her for the last 200 years and has lived with Ikkaku on Mt. Ho-oh. Once best friends with Kikyo, the half-breed was hurt when the priestess was able to acquire Inuyasha's feelings for herself. Though the weakest of the four, her speed makes up for her loss when things get dirty. At the announcement of Inuyasha's reawakening, she and her sister hurry to Kaede's village to see their long-lost friend.

 _ **Miyuki**_

 _ **Half-breed Moon Being**_

 _ **Age:**_ Over 200

 _ **Height:**_ 5'7'

 _ **Weapon:**_ Lance, Transformation

" **All that I've done has been for peace; peace for my family."**

The older twin, Miyuki adores Takara and looks up to her as more of a mother figure than a sister. She still has faith that Sesshomaru will return for her sister in the end and is waiting for the day to tell the others that she told them so.

Though seemingly harmless on the outside, Miyuki's mind is full of schemes and other things that are dark enough to make priests shutter. Unknown to anyone but Takara, Miyuki has had a hand in some of the events that ruined others lives and leads a secret connection to a certain villain.

 _ **Kyorimaru:**_

 _ **Monster of the Moon**_

 _ **Age: ?**_

 _ **Height: ?**_

 ** _Weapon: Sounga, ?_**

" _ **All shall perish."**_

The Creature that the Moon Beings have kept locked in the moon for nearly 700 years. Biding his time, the only moments Kyorimaru can try to break free is when the Ceremony of Purity is interrupted. On Several occasions he has taken control of one the Moon Guardians and tried to break the keys locking him up; his favorite toy being Takara. His blade, Sounga, had once been in the hands of Inutaisho but is now lost after the great dog demon's death.

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **And it is finally here! My story starts right after Inuyasha and Kagome return from her time after Shippo, so Episode 14.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Reunions and Surprises**

" **Are you sure this is true?"**

"Come on, when have I ever been wrong?"

"You want a list?"

"Oh, come on, Emiko, lighten up. We're about to be reunited with your boyfriend. You should be happy? Fifty long years? I wouldn't be surprised if you fainted upon your first glance at him."

"I'm not that bad, Miyuki."

It was only a week after their last Ceremony of Purity in the Field of Silence. Miyuki, the elder of the two twins, had hurried to Mount Ho-oh the day before to grab her sister. Fifty years ago a friend of theirs named Inuyasha, had been betrayed and sealed to the Tree of Ages near a human village. A rumor had spread about the young half-breed being released from the said tree and so the sisters wanted to find the truth. Their older brother, Ikkaku, had warned them to be careful but the twins felt that they could take care of themselves.

Miyuki was 5'7' in height and looked to be in her early 20s with long black hair to her waist and her eyes a smoky amber. Her milky white skin stood out against the black kimono she wore. She hated that her skin would shine in the moonlight but that was something that she had gotten used to over the years.

Emiko was a tad shorted than her sister, 5'3' with black hair cut to her shoulders. Her eyes were the same as her sister's as she wore a blue kimono that matched her sister's. Her skin also shone in the moonlight though she didn't mind it as much as her twin did.

"What if he doesn't recognize us?"

"Then we'll make him," Miyuki smiled. "Don't worry; he'll know who you are. And if he doesn't then we'll just have to beat him up until he does. Stop being so nervous."

Emiko couldn't help it. After all these years she thought her feelings for the younger half-breed had disappeared but the moment she was told he was alive again, her stomach wouldn't stop fluttering. She still cared for him it seemed, but how? After all that had happened, after he had chosen the priestess...

Oh, Emiko didn't know what to do anymore. She shouldn't be feeling anything right now. She was happy just living with her brother.

Wasn't she?

"Miyuki," Emiko began softly. "Where have you been? After the events fifty years ago, I only see you during the ceremonies and when you come to visit in the mountain."

"Well, I took my chances at living as a hermit," Miyuki smiled. "And then I drifted for a few years, living off of the wild. I visited Takara often. I have a feeling that she's growing tired of living with the Wolves. We should really pull her out of there." Miyuki watched as her twin's face changed; she sighed. "It's been over a hundred years, Emiko. You have to get over it."

Emiko turned her face away. She grew to fear their older sister years ago. She had tried to get over it but her mind wouldn't let her. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that creature Takara would change into. She saw her wounds.

She saw her death.

It wasn't fair to Takara, Emiko knew that,, but she couldn't change how she felt. Every time she saw her, all she could see were those horrid eyes. They still haunted her dreams.

"I smell blood."

Miyuki''s words stopped her sister in her tracks. "Blood?"

"Not fresh blood, but old. Half a day, maybe." Miyuki looked at her sister. "I think...I think it's Kaede's."

Kaede. She was Kikyo's younger sister. Emiko remembered the little girl that followed her friend around all those years ago.

"I suppose something has happened," Miyuki still wore a frown. "You don't think Inuyasha-"

"No, not to Kaede," Emiko shook her head. "Let's hurry."

Miyuki gave a shrug and hurried after her sister. Both of them had agreed to not transform and enter the village. It had been over fifty years since any of the Moon Siblings had been there at the Bone-Eater's Village so having a pair of animals transforming into humans in the middle of the village would be a bad idea.

Miyuki had been right in the blood. It had been Kaede's. Though Kikyo's younger sister had gotten older, Miyuki remembered the house that the elder woman walked out of; and the eye-patch that was currently covering the right side of her face.

Currently, the elder priestess was arguing with another woman, trying to leave her house.

Miyuki stared at Kaede. "What the hell happened to you?""

Both women stopped arguing and looked at the sisters. The priestess frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

The old woman was short with long gray hair pulled back, and was currently using an iron tsuba as her eye-patch now. Dressed in the red and white of a priestess, one f her arms were in a sling and she was using her bow as some kind of cane.

"Don't be rude, Miyuki," Emiko hissed at her sister.

At the name, Kaede paused. She had been going to ask who the two women were, she felt she had seen them before, and the name assured her that she had. Her brow furrowed.

"Emiko, correct?" She asked. "And Miyuki. You...used to live here; which your brother, am I correct?"

"Aww, you forgot about us?" Miyuki faked a hurt face. "I'm hurt."

"No, not forgotten," Kaede's memories were coming back. She remembered her and Emiko always fishing or hunting together. And Miyuki, Miyuki was the one that helped her with harvesting and medicines. "You're both still so young. I'm almost jealous."

"Yeah, well, considering our lineage, we really don't have a choice; not that I'm complaining, of course."

Kaede nodded. She and Kikyo both had been told the secret behind the trio that lived with them for so many years. "It's been so long."

"Fifty years," Emiko smiled. She remembered the child, too. She didn't like kids but Kaede had pulled her own weight for being one so young. She was the only one in the village next to Kikyo that Emiko had even liked. "Sorry about not visiting sooner. Our lives got...complicated for a while."

~No lying there,~ Miyuki grinned to herself.

"I understand," Kaede waved their explanation away. "You and your family do enough for us humans as it is," She waved her helper away. The young woman left, most likely to tell the others about the newcomers. "It gladdens my heart to see the two of you again. Your older brother is doing well as well, I hope."

"You know Ikkaku. Solitary is his thing."

"Indeed it is."

"Kaede!"

The voice calling from behind made the women turn. Miyuki cocked her head to the side at the strange girl riding a...metal horse? What was that?

A young teen, with pale skin and long black hair, her eyes were a light brown and she was wearing...something that neither sister had ever seen before. It was a short green skirt, a white top with a matching green collar and a red ribbon. White shocks reached high on her legs and she wore strange shoes as well.

"You're back." Kaede took a few steps forward.

The girl gave a frown. "What happened to you?"

"What does it look like?" Emiko crossed her arms. "She was attacked."

Miyuki went to make a comment herself but a certain man dropped down before them, an annoyed look on his face.

"So you're still alive."

Emiko couldn't help herself. "And I see you're still an asshole. Fifty years and you're still the same, Inuyasha."

With long silver hair and golden eyes, Inuyasha held dog ears on his head, claws on his hands and feet, still ran around barefooted and was still dressed in the red robe of the fire rat.

The half-breed titled his head to the side as he looked at the two women. "Do I know you? Are you the ones that attacked the village?"

Miyuki slapped a hand over her face, trying to hide her laughter as a dark look pased over her sister's own face. This was what Emiko had been worried about. Oh, todaay was just going to get better and better! Emiko moved forward to hit the man in red but Miyuki caught her.

"Now now, pup," The older twin called him by the nickname he had had all these years ago. "You know better than to make Emiko angry. You're hurting her feelings. Why, she was in a rush to get here when we heard that you were released from that ghastly Tree. After all these years and you still haven't learned how to give a proper greeting. What, do I have to through her naked into the river again to jog your memory?"

Understanding dawned on the half-breed's face; there was apparently going to be a lot of that going around today. "Emiko," He took a step forward. "Miyuki!"

"Bingo," Miyuki grinned. "Neither of you recognized us; I'm a little upset."

"Considering that I've been dead for the last fifty years-"

"That's no excuse," Emiko slammed a fist on Inuyasha's head. "We should have been the first people on your mind when you woke up!"

"Hey, that hurts!" Inuyasha rubbed his head. "A lot more than I remember."

"Good; you deserve it."

"Um, Inuyasha?" The young teen behind them still sat on her...thing, watching the exchange in confusion.

"A new friend of yours, Inuyasha?" Miyuki asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah. This is Kagome and that's Shippo."

Tilting her head, Emiko took in the small face that was now poking out of the basket in front of Kagome.

The small creature was a fox demon with brown hair, green eyes, and a cream-colored, fluffy tail. In blue pants, a turquoise shirt patterned with leaves and a tan vest with a black belt. Shoe less just like Inuyasha, his hair was pulled back with a bow that matched his shirt.

"Who are you?" Shippo asked.

Miyuki gave a smile as she grinned. "We're the reasons you're still alive."

"Shut it," Emiko hissed at her sister before giving a smile of her own. "We're just old friends, that's all."

"Half-breeds, am I right?" Shippo asked. "I can smell it."

Kagome looked at the two women. "You're half-breeds, too?"

"Unfortunately," Miyuki answered calmly; she could feel Emiko's anger rising against the little fox now; her smile was gone. She hated others calling her that. "but that's not important right now. Right now, what's important is what the hell are you riding?" She moved to get a better look at what Kagome was riding. "It doesn't look like a horse; had it has wheels."

"It's bicycle," The young teen tried to explain. "I can't keep up with Inuyasha so we brought it from my time."

"Your time?" Miyuki repeated with a raised brow.

Emiko moved forward. "What do you mean?"

"Now's not really the time for this," Kagome wanted to get back to talking with Kaede but the older woman seemed to be amused with the sisters' arrival; she wore a huge grin on her face.

"What better time than the present?" Miyuki shooed Kagome off the bicycle with her hands. "Let me try."

"Are you serious?" Emiko watched as the new girl let her sister onto the bike.

"Why not? It's something we can tell Ikkaku about later," Placing her feet on the pedals, she grinned as the contraption began to moved forward. "Hey, this is easy!"

Emiko sighed, shaking her head as Miyuki took the bike for a spin; wobbly at first but she got better and steadier. "My apologies for my sister."

"It's-it's all right," Kagome couldn't help but smile as Miyuki laughed.

"So, you said you brought it from your time..." Emiko thought for a moment. "Just how is it that you're from the future?"

Kagome chuckled nervously. "That didn't take you long at all, did it?"

"Of course not," Inuyasha snorted. "It's not hard to tell you're not from here. Add that with what brains Emiko has and it's easy to figure it out."

"Coming from the moron that got pinned to a tree for fifty years," Emiko hissed, taking a low blow. Inuyasha went to say something but Emiko moved closer to Kagome, ttaking in a breath. "You have Jewel Shards too, hmm?" She glanced at the other half-breed. "Still haven't learned your lesson yet, Inuyasha?"

"It's none of your business," He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, she's just worried about you," Miyuki put her foot on the ground, stopping the bike. "Stop being an ass, Inuyasha."

"That's kind off hard for him, actually," Kagome commented.

"Wait until he lives with you for a few years. Trying to live in the same house is like living in hell. Especially when he takes a bath. I know that dogs smell when they get wet but damn."

"Would you knock it off already?!" Inuyasha growled at Miyuki, his face a dark red; she laughed and pedaled on the bike some more.

"So," Emiko looked back at Kaede. "Would you like to explain all of this?"

Miyuki finally got off the bike and listened with her sister as Kaede retold the events. Kagome had come from the future and was the one that released Inuyasha from Kikyo's spell. It was then confirmed that Kagome was Kikyo's reincarnation and that she was the one that brought the Jewel of Four Souls back to this world and was also the one that shattered it. Inuyasha and Kagome were now on a journey to gather all the shards of the Jewel to keep it from falling into enemy hands. This journey was how they found Shippo; and had a run-in with Sesshomaru.

"So big brother knows that the little one's awake again, huh?" Miyuki shook her head. "Why did you cut off his arm!? Big sister's gonna be mad."

"Uh, he was trying to kill us? That justifies it. He got what was coming to him."

"Yeah, but I like Sesshy," Miyuki gave a sigh as she stared up at the sky. "He might not talk a lot but I got along just fine with him."

"Yeah, well, good for you."

"Kikyo's reincarnation, huh?" Emiko glanced Kagome over again. "No wonder…"

"No wonder what?" Kagome asked.

The older woman gave a grin. "No wonder Inuyasha's sticking around you. Only an idiot would stick around someone that smells as bad as that damn woman did."

Silence fell between them all before Miyuki began to snort as she laughed. Kagome looked hurt and Inuyasha got into another yelling contest with the other demon.

"Don't mind her," Miyuki waved at the human girl. "Over the last fifty years Emiko has gotten more...territorial. It's not your fault."

"Territorial?" Kagome repeated but her question was left behind as Inuyasha turned back to Kaede.

"So, just what the hell happened?"

Kaede, though happy with the commotion, turned and began to head up the steps behind her house. "I'll show you."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Kikyo's Stolen Ashes**

" **She stole her ashes?"** Miyuki tilted her head to the side as the group stared into the large hole. According to Kaede, last night some ogre sorceress attacked and stole the urn with Kikyo's ashes inside. "What's the old hag gonna do with that?"

"Something bad, no doubt," Emiko sighed.

Miyuki stared at the hole a bit longer. ~Still giving us trouble, huh woman?~

"My sister had unusually strong powers, even for a priestess," Kaede conitnued to explain. Her remains have fallen into the hands of evil. Who knows for what evil purpose they will be used?" Inuyasha gave a huff and turned away. She turned too him. "Inuyasha!"

"You're on your own!" The half-breed called back. "Apparently you've forgotten that Kikyo betrayed me. Have you forgotten who shot an arrow into my chest?"

Kaede pulled a sad face. "Forgive me."

"Forget about him," Miyuki leveled her face with the old lady. "I'll do it."

"You will?"

"Miyuki," Emiko frowned at her sister.

"Look, I know both of you are mad at her. Inuyasha has a right to be. So do you, Emiko, but that was fifty years ago. Get over it." She stretched her arms out. "Besides, I never got to say goodbye." ~Not properly, anyway~ "This'll be sort of a sending off thing for me." Inuyasha huffed again and went on down the stairs; Emiko hurried after him.

"You forget, the moment that Kikyo betrayed Inuyasha may have happened fifty years ago but to him it was only weeks. Being asleep can do that to you." Miyuki smiled at Kaede. "Don't worry; he'll get over it eventually. Both of them will."

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," Kagome began to speak again. "Why is your sister upset over it as well?"

"You really need to ask?" Miyuki chuckled. "For being a girl yourself I'm surprised you don't already know. Maybe future folk just aren't as smart aas were are, huh? Then again you're only a teen. It's hard to think like someone who's been alive for over two hundred years."

"T-two hundred years!?" Kagome and Shippo cried together.

"That's right." Miyuki winked. "And if that shocks you then you should meet our older siblings!"

As Miyuki happily conversed with Kagome and Kaede, Emiko followed Inuyasha away from the spoiled grave. She hadn't seen the man in fifty years. No, that wasn't true. Every now and then she would come and visit this village at night. There she would sit at the roots of the tree and stare at his form. She had tried so many times to try and pull that arrow out but she just...she couldn't do it. Instead she would just talk to him, making jokes and delivering news about Ikkaku and Miyuki. She would even talk about her fears of Takara and asked him if she was just being foolish. She always waited for an answer; she never got it. It had made her cry a few times but not in a long while.

But now she learns that a teenager had done what she couldn't. A teen had been strong enough to remove that arrow from Inuyasha's shoulder. And not only that, but the said teen was Kikyo's reincarnation. Emiko knew that it was wrong but she already felt spiteful against Kagome. The very thought of Kikyo's reincarnation being anywhere near Inuyasha made her blood boil.

Neither of them said anything and just sat under a tree. Emiko wanted to speak, really, but she didn't know how to start the conversation off. Ideas popped into her head but none of them sounded right or just too...too stupid. Oh, why couldn't she have Miyuki's will? Her older sister just popped things out left and right. It wasn't fair that she was the shy one!

"How...how's Ikkaku?"

Inuyasha's words stopped her thoughts and Emiko looked at the man beside her. He seemed...struggling to start a conversation as well. It made her happy that she wasn't the only one.

"He's fine. I've been living with him on Mt. Ho-oh since...since I left. After all that happened, he's been the only one I've been in any real contact with next to Miyuki. When she told me that...that there was a chance that you were...were back, I had to come see. I...I've missed you, Inuyasha. I know it might not seem that long to you, but it has been." She felt her face flush. What was she doing? This wasn't the way she wanted to go at all!

"I...I've missed you to, Emiko," The man lifted his head and looked at her. "Outside of my mother and aunt, you and Miyuki were the first ones to accept me. And then you left me. Why did you leave?" Inuyasha asked. "You were just gone. You didn't say goodbye or anything. I had to learn from Miyuki that you had just up and left one night. Why?"

Emiko hung her head. She knew why.

 _"I...I know that it's wrong of me, that I shouldn't be mad, but I just can't help thinking that...that it's not fair. Kikyo is my best friend, she means a lot to me, and I feel really bad that Ikkaku...rejected her like that but she...she came and took Inuyasha from me. Now every time that I see them together, no, even when I see either of them, I feel this rage just building inside me. I...I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to stay here anymore. I...I want to go back to the mountains. I want things to go back to the way they were before...before our first Ceremony!"_

It wasn't long after that Miyuki arrived with the news that Kikyo had died after sealing Inuyasha to the tree.

"I should have said something. If I did then maybe things would have turned out differently but I...I just couldn't face it, Inuyasha."

"Face what?"

"You...and Kikyo."

Inuyasha raised a brow. He went too ask her what she meant but Kaede caught his eye. She was leading a horse, Kagome with her bike beside her.

"Emiko, knock some sense into these two brats," Miyuki told her sister. "She insists on coming with me; both of them do."

"I have no doubt that you could do this on your own, Miyuki," Kaede told her. "But I am a priestess and they were my sister's ashes that were stolen.

I will take them back with my own hands."

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Inuyasha stood up.

"Don't be so harsh!" Kagome told him.

"I'm going with you," Kaede told Miyuki. "I shall deal with the consequences when I arrive."

Emiko gave a sigh. "Then I'll have to join in as well. The guilt would never leave me if I let you go and then you died."

"The more the merrier!" Miyuki smiled. "Even you're invited, Inuyasha; if you pull that stick out of your ass."

He glared at her. "I don't remember your mouth being this vulgar."

"Only when I'm around idiots."

"You wanna say that again?"

Emiko sighed, not able to hide her grin. "This is gonna be a long day."

"Can the two of you travel like Inuyasha can?" Shippo asked, popping up out of Kagome's basket again.

"No," Miyuki smiled. "We travel faster."

"H-how is that possible?"

"I'm not going into details, but we come from a race of Shape-shifters. We're the last of them, it seems. While our two older siblings can transform into any animal they want, Emiko and I only have a select few. I prefer land animals while Emiko likes to fly more than anything."

"That's amazing," Kagome sounded amazed. "I know there's a lot of demons out there but shape-shifters?"

"You'll learn something new here everyday, lady."

They traveled all day. Kagome and Shippo were both amazed as Emiko and Miyuki transformed into birds to fly; Emiko a hawk and Miyuki a skylark. Kaede and Inuyasha had seen it before though so they just watched and listened until they settled down for the night. Everything was pretty much quite between them all after Kaede and Shippo fell asleep. The twins moved off for a little while, claiming to be om outlook duty,

and didn't return until the morning when they all began to move again.

"We must retrieve Kikyo's ashes as soon as possible!" Kaede was saying. "I have a dreadful feeling about this."

Miyuki and Emiko were in their human forms now, walking along side the others as Inuyasha stood on the back of Kaede's horse. Emiko was running a hand over the creature's face, keeping it from bucking the other half-breed off.

"Of course you do. An ogre stole ashes. You know it wasn't for redecorating."

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it?" Inuyasha growled. "If you didn't want the ashes stolen why didn't you just scatter the ashes into the river? We wouldn't even be in this predicament if it wasn't for you and sentimentality."

"Inuyasha, have ye no regards for human graves. A grave is not simply a place to bury a body or ashes. It is a place of refuge, a shelter for those who were left behind."

"Left behind?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Don't act like you don't know, Inuyasha," Emiko told him. She knew all well that the half-breed visited his mother's grave all the time.

"My sister was born a priestess," Kaede continued. "She used her powers for the good of the villagers. She kept demons away from the villagers and battled illness and famine countless times," She gave the twins a look. "With some help."

"A lot more than just some," Miyuki chuckled, crossing her arms. "The village would have been in ruins before she was even born if not for us!"

"Ever since my sister's demise, Kikyo's spirit continues to encourage them to overcome their obstacles and have the strength to carry on. However, man is weak. Danger and uncertainty can weaken the heart. Her grave was a place of reassurance. A place where hearts could find peace."

Miyuki gave a sigh and turned to the man on the back of the horse. "So, how much further?"

Inuyasha turned from looking at Kagome and glanced at the other woman. "Not much. Wait a second, you're a demon to. You sniff it out!"

"But its so much easier when a man does the work for us! Thank you so much for not making us work Inuyasha! I'll pay you back with some dumplings in the next village, okay?"

Emiko flushed as her stomach growled. The talk of food was making her hungry.

They soon reached a forest, weird wax dolls hanging everywhere around them.

"Someone is trying to make a replication of Kikyo, it seems," Miyuki commented. "Or one with her face, anyway. Maybe the ogre chick's a freak and likes other girls."

Emiko looked at her sister in disbelief as they came to a long bridge. "Where in the world do these ideas of yours come from?"

She shrugged. "Who knows." She glanced at the bridge. "It's moments like these that I'm happy I can fly."

"Scardy-cat." Inuyasha commented, leading the way.

"I don't know who the hell you're talking about," Miyuki hurried after him in a huff. "Who was it that couldn't even swim when we first met?"

Emiko sighed and moved after her sister, leaving Kagome and Kaede to follow after, leaving Shippo to run past them all. He found the clay dolls fist. They took the forms of bandits, it seemed, and more had followed them from the forest.

"A bridge is hardly a place to fight, but I suppose that there's nothing we can do about it," Miyuki moved past Kagome and Kaede, taking the group in the back. Clapping her hands together, they all watched as a spear, a sick, gray color, formed in her hands.. She bared it at the dolls. "Keep an eye on the girls, Emiko."

Emiko frowned. She really needed to get some weapons. Transformation wasn't really going to help everywhere nowadays.

The mud dolls were so easy to kill, there was just allot of them and it got more and more annoying as their remains kept piling up.

At a cry above them, they all turned to see that Urasue had joined them and cut the bridge in half. Inuyasha fell first. Emiko wasted no time in diving after him. The rest of them fell too, the ogre grabbing Kagome and leaving Kaede and Shippo to fall. Miyuki gave a curse and grabbed the fox demon before the old woman, bringing her falling to a stop as her spear caught in the side of the mountain. She landed on it gracefully, a firm hand on both of her companions.

"So, she was after Kagome, huh?"

"It appears so," Kaede frowned, hanging to the half-breed beside her. "But why?"

"It's all to do with your sister, don't you think?" Miyuki smiled at her. "She went through all this trouble of taking her ashes and now she wants her reincarnation? It's not hard to guess that Kagome's in trouble of having her soul taken; or erased."

"No! We can't let that happen!" Shippo cried. "We have to save her."

Miyuki gave another grin. "Do we really?" The fox stared at her in shock. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," She gave a glance further down the crater. "I wonder where the two of them went."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Hatred Refueled**

" **Miyuki, what happened?"**

"I think this pretty much explains itself," The sister replied. "The time traveler actually is Kikyo reincarnation."

Miyuki had been standing there, watching as Urasue and the doll that she made of Kikyo watched as Kagome was placed in a weird bath. The bubble that now surrounded the strange girl was what stopped her in her tracks. The moment her eyes had landed on Kikyo, Miyuki felt a fire light up in her chest. An anger that she thought had been put out fifty years ago was being re-kindled.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha had seen the doll beside Urasue as well and the moment he called out the name, Kagome's soul left her body and entered Kikyo.

"Dammit, dog!" Miyuki hissed. "What the hell did you go and do that for?"

Inuyasha normally would have made a remark but he was still staring at the events happening before them. Shippo hurried over to Kagome, calling to her, but Urasue laughed.

"You're wasting your time talking to a soulless lump of flesh but I have no bones about having her later for dinner."

"You fiend, Urasue!" Kaede growled at the ogre. "How dare you desecrate my sister's grave and use her remains!"

"My creation is wondrous, is it not?" The ogre grinned. "I have-" He voice cut off as Miyuki's spear lashed out, it's blade removing the ogre's head from her body. Shippo gave a cry as the head rolled towards him.

"Well, that's enough of that," Miyuki grunted, glaring at the Priestess before them. "We've got bigger problems to deal with right now."

"Kikyo." Emiko stared at the other woman, a mix of sadness and pain.

Miyuki called out her names as well, but in her eyes there was nothing but hatred.

The priestess looked up at the two sister, a small smile spreading across her face. She remembered them. "Emiko. Miyuki. You're here."Her eyes then landed on the other half-breed there in the clearing and her smile faded as her eyes hardened. "Inuyasha."

"Oh boy," Miyuki silently sighed.

"Why are you still alive? I bound you to a tree with a scared arrow."

Inuyasha came out of his shock and gave off one of his grins. "Yeah, you sure did. I stayed there for fifty years but as you can see I'm alive and I'm ready to take you on again!"

Kikyo looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You vile beast. I despise you! You loathsome-" Her speech stopped when her right shoulder glowed red; the fatal wounds that had killed her fifty years ago returned to her shoulder.

"Got a problem, Kikyo/" Inuyasha sneered.

"Learn when to keep your mouth shut, honey," Miyuki told her friend.

Kikyo stared at the blood on her hand before roaring out- "Why did you betray me, Inuyasha?!"

"What's going on? Where's all that blood coming from?" Inuyasha asked.

Miyuki gave a sigh as Kaede, Inuyasha, and Kikyo all spoke about what happened fifty years ago when the both of them died. She didn't want to stand here and listen to them all fight and argue about what did or didn't happen. Besides, she knew the truth of it all anyway...

Turning her head, she glanced off into the trees. She knew that _**HE**_ was there and she also knew that his mind was already working.

Miyuki was brought out of her thought by Kikyo firing an arrow at Inuyasha; he jumped out of the way.

"Kikyo, stop this," Emiko moved towards the Priestess. "There's no need for this."

"No need?" Kikyo growled. "He betrayed me! He killed me! Get out of my way, Emiko!"

"Let me handle this, Emiko," Miyuki moved forward.

"Miyuki..." Emiko knew that her sister wasn't as close to Kikyo as she was, in fact she knew that her twin hated Kikyo. She didn't want Miyuki to fight her friend but...she took a step aside and let her sister have her way.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," Miyuki grinned, standing between the next arrow and Inuyasha.

"Miyuki, no," Inuyasha tried to talk but Emiko placed a hand on his shoulder and he fell silent.

"Miyuki, you're not one that I want to hurt," Kikyo told her. "Please don't stand in my way."

"Well, then that makes one of us," The other woman replied, twirling her spear in her hands. She narrowed her eyes and took a stance. "You and I both know that your arrows can't do anything to me, priestess."

"It's me, Miyuki," Kikyo tried to tell her. "I have returned; I'm not just some doll from this ogre's magic."

"I know you're not," Miyuki admitted.

"Then why? Why do you raise your hand against me?"

"For the pain you've caused," Miyuki replied. "You were better off dead, you damned woman!" She stomped a foot. "This is for what you made Emiko go through! This is for Ikkaku!"

Kikyo's eyes widened at the man's name. At his name, memories from when she was a child flashed through her mind. She lowered her bow. "I understand your anger against me, Miyuki, but I-"

"Don't give me your hog-wash speech," Miyuki cut her off. "You understand nothing!" ~Calm down, Miyuki,~ The demon told herself. ~Keep your cool~ "I'll put you in your grave again, Kikyo, before Ikkaku even learns about this, and this time I'll do it with my own hands!"

"Release me sister's soul from this body, Miyuki," Kaede called out. The older woman had moved over to Kagome's body with Shippo.

"As long as I have my hatred I will not return to that body. Not until I kill you, Inuyasha!" Kikyo roared.

"You still have to get through me first, lady," Miyuki growled.

"Wait," Inuyasha ran forward. "You can't kill her, Miyuki!"

"The hell I can't! You heard what the old bat said. Kill her and set her free. She shouldn't even be alive right now! That ogre messed it all up. When we kill her then Kagome comes back and then after that we con continue on this journey of yours, agreed?"

Inuyasha tried to find something to say but his voice had stopped working.

"Miyuki," Kikyo looked appalled. "You would choose to help him over me?"

"Every damn time!" Miyuki ran forward, ready to kill this woman and send her soul back to the other world but somehow Kagome got to it before she could. The young girl called her soul back into her body, leaving just Kikyo's body.

Or so they had thought.

"The anger has seeped into the doll," Kaede told them, watching as what was left of Kikyo limped away from them. "It's the only reason why she 's still able to move."

Inuyasha didn't way a world and just hurried after the priestess, leaving the others there with Kagome to talk.

Emiko watched as Inuyasha hurried after Kikyo. She wanted so bad to stop him from doing so but she couldn't get her body to respond; just like fifty years ago. The moment that Miyuki had arrived and told her that Kikyo and Inuyasha had killed each other she blamed herself. She had left them both. If she had stayed then it might never have come to this. But how could she stay? How could she stay and face the two of them together when she loved Inuyasha herself? She had to leave. That's why she went back to Ikkaku. Their older brother understood her problem, considering that he had faced one quite similar to it himself. It was terrifying how close the two events were.

Ikkaku, though he didn't want to admit it, was distraught over Kikyo's death as well. He hid it well but Emiko could still tell. She knew the story of their ancestor, Midoriko. It was one of the reasons why she hated the Shikon Jewel so much. All it had done was cause pain; first for Ikkaku and now for her. None of it was fair!

"You all right?"

Kagome looked at Miyuki. The older woman had taken a seat beside her; her spear had disappeared from sight.

"Yeah, I think so," She glanced at the other sister before giving a sigh. "I'm sorry for all of this."

"Why are you sorry?" Miyuki asked. "You're not at fault here; that damned woman is.'

Kaede gave a frown. "Do you dislike my sister because of your sister?"

Miyuki gave a sigh herself. "No. In all honesty, the moment that Kikyo grew up from that cute child she was I didn't like her. She chose to be a priestess, I can respect that, but her choices afterwards I didn't like. I was never friends with your sister. Emiko was. And the moment that she decided to betray my sister was the last straw. That's why we left your village, Kaede."

Kaede bowed her head. "I understand."

Kagome gave a frown herself. "How did Kikyo betray Emiko?"

Miyuki gave a sad smile. "By taking Inuyasha."

It then dawned on Kagome, what Miyuki meant when she said that Emiko was territorial. Emiko loved Inuyasha. That's why the two of them came back to see them. That's also why the two of them left the village. Emiko couldn't face Inuyasha and Kikyo together."Do...do you also-"

"Inuyasha? Hell no," Miyuki gave a laugh as she shook her head. "I don't like dogs too much. Though our big sister has a thing for the pup's brother."

Kagome looked shocked for a moment. She had met Sesshomaru, not that long ago, actually. He wasn't bad looking but at the same time his personality was what scared her. Especially when he had transformed. Their sister had to be powerful to keep a demon like that in check.

"No, my man is currently busy right now so he let me come with Emiko. He's kind of a secret. Only big sister knows about him so I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it a secret. It'll be a big surprise in the future."

Kagome didn't understand why her lover had to be kept a secret but she nodded anyway."Your elder sister, what's her name?"

Miyuki smiled. "Takara. I'm sure we'll run into her eventually. You'll probably even get to meet Ikkaku, too. He's the oldest of all four of us. He's a bit of a smart ass but he's a lot nicer to women than Inuyasha is."

Kagome nodded. "So, I guess this means the two of you will be traveling with us now, huh?"

"I guess so."

Kagome looked at the grin on Miyuki's face before giving a sigh. Emiko was in love with Inuyasha and the other half-breed was so oblivious to it, apparently. With their arrival, it meant that any feelings that she had started to develop, anything, was now about to be put out. She had to stop them before Miyuki put them out for her.

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Perverted Monk**

" **Now this is what I call a hot spring!"**

Miyuki couldn't help but chuckle before giving her own sigh of delight as she slid into the hot water. She used to hate Hot Springs when she was a child due to the extreme temperature but now she loved them.

The group was traveling to the south this time. After the event with Kikyo returning, Emiko announced that she was going to help recover the Jewel and then when it was complete again, she was going to give it to their older brother and have it destroyed. She and Inuyasha had gotten into an argument about that earlier that day, leaving Miyuki and Kagome to talk amongst themselves. Emiko left not long after that to tell Ikkaku of the plan, and said that she would join up with them later.

"Ahh, this place brings back memories." Miyuki smiled.

"Really?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. "You've been here before?"

"Yep. I sure have. Only when I was younger, though. After Takara left us, this is where I found her again. She had already met Sesshomaru so she didn't come back with me like I wanted."

Leaning back into the water, Miyuki let the memory run through her head.

 _Miyuki grabbed a hold of her kimono. "You have to come back with me, Takara! You have to!"_

 _With a sigh, Takara couldn't help but smile at the young girl. "Look at you; you're covered in dirt. Into the Springs with you, Miyuki."_

 _The warm water greeted Takara's cold skin thankfully again, making a soft, pleasing sigh leave her lips. The young woman, though still a child in their terms of life, watched her with a soft smile._

" _Why did you leave, Takara?" Miyuki asked, leaning against the large boulder to her sister's left. "Did we do something wrong?"_

 _Takara pulled a quick, surprised look. "No, no. You did nothing wrong, Miyuki. If anyone did something wrong, it was me."_

" _But why?" She asked. "What did you do wrong?" Things were silent for a moment. "Oh, you mean…about at our first Ritual?" She referred to her and her sister. "But Ikkaku explained that to us! You didn't do it on purpose! We understand that! It was that creature! We know that it could happen to either of us as well! The creature just chose you that night! You did nothing wrong, Takara!"_

 _She stared down at the little sister that sat before her. Miyuki would reach the height of 5'7' when standing and wore her black hair to her waist, always claiming that she would never cut it again after a mishap when she was younger when asking Ikkaku for a trim of two inches that ended in three feet. Her skin was milky white like Takara's and her eyes were a smoky ember, like their mother's had been._

 _Takara reached forward and placed a hand on her sister's head. "I'm glad that you're not frightened of me, Miyuki, and I would love to come back, but I…I feel that I should continue on with Inutaisho and his road. I don't know what it is, but something is telling me to stay here," She grinned at the sad look on Miyuki's face. "But that doesn't mean we won't see each other again. You're my little sister, Miyuki, half or not. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."_

 _Miyuki grinned now. God, she really was like a little kid. "Then, can I stay with you?" Takara pulled another surprised look. "At least for a little while? Emiko is being taught by Ikkaku how to fight and I find it boring! Please, please, please, please, please! Just until the next Ceremony! Come on! It's only a month!"_

 _Takara chuckled and shook her head. "It's not my decision, Miyuki. We will be going through battles." Her smile faltered. "How about we talk to Inutaisho about it in the morning?"_

" _Which one was he?" Miyuki shrunk back a bit. "The one that came out of the water?"_

 _Takara's chuckle was harsh this time. "No, that was his son, Sesshomaru. Inutaisho was the one that was behind you. He said you could stay the night, remember?"_

 _Miyuki nodded with a grin. "Yeah! He seemed really nice."_

 _~Yeah he does, doesn't he? Makes me wonder if Sesshomaru took after his mother instead of his father.~_

" _Well, let's hurry up and get done with our baths so we can sleep. I'm sure you're extremely tired after chasing after me all day." Takara told her sister._

 _Miyuki agreed with a grin._

 _Takara gave a silent sigh when Miyuki turned away from her. She was getting a very, very bad feeling about this._

"Your sister," Kagome began. "You've mentioned several times that she and Sesshomaru know each other."

"Know each other?" She laughed. "They're in love."

"In love?"

"Uh-huh." Miyuki gave a sigh. "In the short version, an accident happened a long time ago that resulted in Takara wounding Emiko. In shame, Takara left and ran into an army. It was led by Inutaisho, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father." Kagome nodded her head, remembering vividly the large bones that she had been inside during their battle with Sesshomaru. "Inutaisho, instantly knowing who my sister was, took her into his army. He would come almost every month to our Ceremonies and talk with us. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, didn't quite like my sister at first. He didn't seem to like anyone," Kagome could agree to that. "But while the others saw the hate anger dislike, I saw something else. So did Takara. It took a few good years but, in the end, Sesshomaru and Takara fell in love."

"It's hard to picture Sesshomaru being in love." Kagome admitted.

"You've only met him once, right? I'll show something when we run into him again."

"You think we will?"

Miyuki laughed. "Inuyasha cut off his arm, right?" She then leaned back. "I know others don't like him; even Ikkaku doesn't, but he's nice. He risked his life to come and save me and Emiko from some demons when we were younger. And he even risked his life to help Takara..."

Kagome stared at the other woman for a moment. She had never noticed it before but her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was beautiful; no, she was beautiful.

"Your sister wasn't with Sesshomaru, though. Did something happen?"

"After the death of Inutaisho, Sesshomaru left her. He didn't know how to deal with anything, that fool. It was because he left Takara behind that Ikkaku hates him so much. But I know that Sesshomaru still loves my big sister. I see him during the Ceremonies, watching her. He's even gone to the mountain where she lives and has left her presents. It's cute. I know he still loves her, just as much as she loves him, but he just doesn't know how to apologize for what he did. He's too ashamed of his actions towards her to face her fully. Ikkaku thinks I wish for a lost cause but I know Sesshomaru. And I also know Takara. She will wait for him until he pulls himself out of his pity state. He will come back for my sister."

Kagome gave her a small smile. "You obviously know a different Sesshomaru than the one that Inuyasha and I know."

Miyuki gave a smile. "Maybe I do. People like Sesshomaru only let those important to them in deep. He's not a bad guy, I promise you. You just gotta know how to deal with him. Like I said, when we run into him I'll show you."

Miyuki gave a sigh and tilted her head back to stare at the stars above them. Thinking about Sesshomaru made her both sad and happy. It made her think of...

Kagome's scream knocked her out of her train of thought in time to see that a group of monkeys had pulled on her hair; and Inuyasha came bursting into the Hot Spring.

"Dammit, Inuyasha!" Miyuki growled as she dove under the water; Kagome had whacked him in the face with a large rock. "First Emiko and now us? Don't you know to never spy on women in the bath? It's bad luck, you pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Inuyasha cried, turning his back hurriedly and getting back out of the water. "She's the one who screamed!"

The argument carried onto the next morning. Miyuki tried to ignore it and just walked along ahead of them. Shippo was currently resting on the top of her head, trying to get away from the arguing between the other two as well.

"You'd think they're married." Miyuki sighed.

"You really think so?" Shippo asked her.

"No," She shook her head. "But if they don't stop arguing then I'm going to knock them both out."Catching something out of the corner of her eye, Miyuki stopped to see a demon come flying down the hill at them.

"A Tanuki?" Was all that Miyuki had time to say before the demon attacked Inuyasha. In a flash, a young man snatched Kagome and her bike and began to pedal away. She glanced up at Shippo. "What the hell just happened?"

The young fox shook his head. "I have no idea."

Not daring to take a step, Miyuki watched in interest as Inuyasha went to slay the Tanuki; it transformed into a smaller, more feeble form; apparently it's true form. The winds then grew harsh and Miyuki felt as if something was trying to suck her up. Giving a glare, she grabbed a tight hold onto Shippo and faced the man that had grabbed Kagome. With short black hair pulled into a small tail with dark blue eyes. Young, about 18, he wore two golden hoops in his left ear and one in his right. In dark robes that instantly shouted monk to Miyuki, she noted the strange wind was coming from the man's right hand. She gave a glare.

"Thanks for the help, Miyuki!" Inuyasha growled.

Miyuki had watched the monk ride off before glancing back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "You're welcome."

Kagome had been let go and had helped Inuyasha back up the cliff.

"That creep!" Inuyasha roared. "Who does that guy think he is?"

"He did mention something about being a monk," Kagome commented. "But what was the deal with his right hand?"

"Who can say?" Miyuki crossed her arms with a frown. "I think it's best we stay away from him."

"But...but he took off with my bike!" Kagome told her.

"That's what you're worried about?" Inuyasha growled. "You were almost kidnapped."

"Kagome," Miyuki looked at the young teen. "That Monk...he didn't happen to take the Jewel Shards too, did he?"

Kagome pocked her fingers together. "Kind of."

Inuyasha's face turned red in anger. "WHAT?!"

Miyuki sighed again about an hour later. Inuyasha had followed the monk's sent to a nearby village and was now currently sniffing at the ground trying to find which way he went. All the villagers were staring at them, whispering about them all being demons; especially Kagome. Inuyasha then led them to the Red district. She had to give a laugh as Inuyasha was crawling across the dirt, sniffing it like an actually dog.

"Your father would be ashamed." She laughed at him.

"What do you know?" He growled.

"A lot more than you apparently."

"There it is!" Kagome called out. Her bike was propped up against one of the buildings.

Miyuki gave one look at the sign outside the door before giving a sigh."So, is anyone else getting the feel that this guy's a pervert?"Shippo happily raised his hand.

"Bastard!" Inuyasha ran into the Geisha house, Kagome right behind him. Miyuki happily waited only a few moments before the monk came running out into the streets, Inuyasha right behind him.

"Can't you guys do this peacefully?" She asked Kagome as the other woman followed them.

"That's kind of hard for Inuyasha, you know?"

"Unfortunately, I do."She sighed again as Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. She had a feeling that she was going to sigh often while traveling with these fools.

"I don't know who you are," Inuyasha began. "But you're no ordinary monk."

"I go by the name Miroku," The monk told him. "And yes, I am a monk who works to aid the common man." Calls began to pass through the town about the monk about to slay a demon and the crowd got large.

"You work to aid the common man?" Inuyasha mocked. "You're nothing but a sleazy robber! Give us back our shard of the Sacred Jewel! We went through a lot of trouble to get it and we're not gonna lose it now!"

Miroku just stood there with a smile before pulling out Kagome's necklace. "Touching speech. I know you went through a lot of pains to collect his Jewel but trust me, it's in better hands with me, Inuyasha."

the Half-breed frowned. "So you knew who I was all along."

"Not at all. It was one of your beautiful companions that called you by that name."

"He can't be all bad if he has such good taste." Kagome blushed, putting her hands together.

Miyuki stared at her. "Are you serious?"

Inuyasha gave a growl before jumping in to fight again. "You won't be flapping your lid when I get done with you!"

The monk was quite impressive. He was able to block the Tetsusaiga with the Shakujo he held with great ease and his speed was on par with Inuyasha as well. He only stumbled when he didn't see the stack of wood behind him and tripped, allowing Inuyasha the chance to knock the staff from his hands.

Inuyasha stood over him. "I'll have that Jewel back from you now, unless you'd rather die." Miroku's reply was doing a kick ass back flip and running away. "Oh? Trying to flee again?"

"Villagers, take heed!" Miroku called over his shoulder. "Get as far away as possible...for your safety!"

"He doesn't want to hurt the people?" Shippo asked.

"I think this has something to do with those winds from earlier," Miyuki told them. "Come on."

She had bee right. When they found Inuyasha and Miroku again, the monk had removed the prayer beads from around his hand and released those strange winds again. Inuyasha had shoved the Tetsusaiga into the ground but even the sword was sliding forward.

"Oh, we have to help!" Kagome cried. Miyuki gave a grin and grabbed Kagome's arm. "What is it?"

the half-breed gave her a big, scary grin. "Don't hate me."

"Wha-AHHHHHHHH!" Kagome's word turned into a scream as Miyuki threw her into the winds.

Miyuki gave a grin as Miroku sealed his right hand again to keep from sucking Kagome in and caught the teenager, resulting in a harsh landing against the ground.

"Nice thinking, Miyuki," Inuyasha nodded at his friend, sheathing his blade again.

"How did you know that was going to work?" Shippo asked her.

Miyuki gave that grin again. "I didn't."

"Are you serious!?" Kagome yelled at her. "Anything could have happened!"

"But it didn't," Miyuki told her. "And now we know that the monk isn't that bad of a guy," She watched as Kagome squealed; Miroku had groped her. "I spoke too soon."

"Hey, hands off, pervert!" Inuyasha roared, grabbing Kagome.

"Kill him!" The teenager growled, a livid look on her face.

"Please, calm yourselves," Miroku sat up. "Let me explain myself."

"May I offer an idea," Miyuki moved forward, tossing Miroku his staff. "Let's get out of the village. The people will be coming out soon, wondering what the hell is going on."

"That's a good idea." Inuyasha glared at the monk. "And don't even try running away again."

"Seeming as how I'm sure you'll catch me again, I won't." Miroku assured him.

They settled down in a small clearing as the sun began to set and Miroku wasted no time in explaining his story.

"I too am in search of the Sacred Jewel shards in order to find a certain demon, and eliminate him. A terrible demon that goes by the name of Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kagome repeated. Inuyasha glanced at the monk as Miyuki gave a frown.

"Yes. This Wind Tunnel in my right hand was created by a curse placed by Naraku."

"What sort of demon is Naraku?"

"I know little of him," Miroku answered her. "Except that he's malicious and devours people."

"Like many other demons out there,' Miyuki replied. "You're not narrowing the field at all there, monk."

"According to my father it was my grandfather who battled Naraku in his youth. It was over fifty years ago. Their battle lasted several years and each time Naraku was said to have taken on a form of a different person."

"He was a shape-shifter?" Kagome glanced at Miyuki. "Have you ever heard of this Naraku?"

"Me? No," Miyuki shook her head. "The only shape shifting me and my family does is into animals. I didn't even know human shifting was possible. That's something to ask Ikkaku about."

"In their final battle, it is said that Naraku took on the form of a beautiful woman. My grandfather had great spiritual power, but unfortunately..."

Kagome gave him a look. "Bet he was a lecher."

"That's a good guess," Miroku smiled.

"Must run in the family," Miyuki snorted.

Naraku pierced my grandfather's right hand with the seals and managed to escape. It was passed down to my father and now it is mine. Each years the hole in my hand gets bigger and bigger. Unless I can defeat Naraku I will, eventually, be sucked inside myself."

"You mean you die," Miyuki sat up from the grass.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I am willing to accept that if it is to be my destiny, but in the mean time I can't let Naraku go unchecked. The Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls vanished fifty years ago is now returned, but shattered. Naraku is sure to gather the fragments in order to strengthen his own powers. It is said that Naraku nearly got the Jewel fifty years ago. In doing so, he killed the priestess protecting it."

That got Inuyasha's attention. He jumped to his feet. "You say he killed a priestess?"

"That's right."

"That's an interesting story there, monk," Miyuki began. "But I was there fifty years ago when the Jewel was burnt with that priestess' body. There was no other demon there, save for this ugly bastard here pinned to the tree."

"You were there?" Miroku asked her. "Then that makes you a demon. Too bad; you're cute, too."

She snorted. "Even if I was human, I'm way out of your league, pal." She gave a frown as Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by his robes.

"Miroku! You say Naraku takes different forms? What does he look like now?"

"Calm down," Miroku told him. "If I had that information I would have slain him long ago myself."

"Inuyasha, I told you that there wasn't another demon there," Miyuki told him.

"What if you're wrong, Miyuki? You have to be! Someone could have slipped past you easily."

"Easily, huh?" She pulled a hurt face.

Kagome pulled the Jewel out of her shirt. "If we keep looking for those fragments, we're sure to run into Naraku, right?"

Miroku stared at her. "How did you get that back?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Let's search for the Jewel Shards together! Unless you plan on giving up, Inuyasha."

The half-breed turned to her. "I'm never giving up!"

She turned back to the monk. "What do you think? I'm sure Inuyasha is getting tired of being the only man in a group of three women and a fox."

"Hell, I'm getting tired of it," Miyuki added.

"There's a third woman?" Miroku cleared his throat, trying to act like had hadn't spoken. "I've always been more of a solitary man, preferring to work on my own than in the company of others."

"But, if you don't kill Naraku soon, you'll die, won't you?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome," Miroku turned to her. "Are you concerned about me?"

"Of course..." Her voice changed when the monk grasped her hands in his; Miyuki felt her laughter building up.

"Then I have a request. I wish for you to bear me a son."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief as Inuyasha's eye twitched in anger. "And why would I do that?"

"If I should fail to destroy Naraku I would like a son to carry on my family's mission." He pulled Kagome into a hug.

Inuyasha moved forward and pulled them apart. "Quit it, will you? You lecherous priest!"

"I'm a monk, not a priest."

"If you lay a hand on Kagome again-"

Miroku took a step backward. "Well, pardon me. I though you were just a companion but apparently you are in love with Kagome."

"Huh?"

"Please forgive me. My, this is awkward."

Miyuki's laughter took off as Kagome and Inuyasha began to argue. She finally stood up and faced the monk herself. "You get used to the two of them." She glanced him over. "I understand your problem. If you don't kill Naraku then your bloodline will disappear with you, but do try to keep your perverted ways to yourself. You're not that bad looking. I'm sure you can find a woman somewhere willing to have your child. Wooing every one you come across is not the way to do that."

"Then will you do me the favor of bearing my child?"Miroku asked her.

She pulled a face. "What happened to the problem of me being a demon?"

"As long as you're beautiful I can't be too picky."

"Not again! Hands off, you damn monk!" Inuyasha stomped over to his friend's rescue.

Shippo watched from the tree above them, munching on a pear. He shook his head and sighed. "I never want to grow up."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Blood and Ink**

" **About time you got back."**

Emiko looked at her sister. Miyuki had been waiting for her in a small field. Inuyasha and the others had gone on ahead with Miroku into a village. Though the monk was perverted, it was nice to have another person to talk to. When he was serious, it was like having another adult around when Inuyasha and Kagome decided to get into their childish arguments. It's a shame that Inuyasha chased the monk off. Maybe it would get better with Emiko back.

"How's big brother?"

Emiko rolled her neck, having flown all day. "Ikkaku believes that us getting involved with the Jewel Shards is a bad idea. He said he'll be checking on us periodically to make sure we don't die."

"Never changes," Miyuki chuckled.

"So, what's happened since I left?"

Miyuki wasted no time in explaining everything. Emiko found the events with Miroku to be quite funny and wanted to meet him. She then got mad when learning of Inuyasha chasing him off.

"Boys will be boys," Emiko sighed as the sun began to set.

"The others took off to find another Jewel Shard so I waited here with you," She took a breath. "The Full Moon will be here in three days. Inuyasha knows why we have to leave but the human won't. What do we tell her?"

"Why tell her anything?" Emiko crossed her arms, moving down the road. "She has no reason to get involved with the Ceremonies. She doesn't deserve to know."

"Don't say that. The monk might start calling us princesses. I know the wolves call Takara that."

Emiko stared at her sister. "Are you serious? You want to be referred to as a princess?"

"You've never thought about it?"Miyuki smiled. "Lord Inutaisho referred to us as Moon Goddesses, remember? Even Ikkaku was called a God."

Emiko shook her head and turned from her sister. Miyuki just continued to smile as she followed her twin.

Earlier that day, they had come across the strangest battleground. No blood was left on the group of bandits and the distinct smell of ink lingered around the area. Soon after they ran into a small man that was able to summon up ogres from his paintings on paper. Miyuki told her sister that the man was using a Jewel shard to create his terrifying warriors. Emiko instantly knew that it was a horrid idea. Inuyasha and Kagome went on ahead to try and find the painter again while Miyuki had waited for her sister.

"We need to get that Jewel Shard away from him as soon as possible," Emiko was telling her sister. "I'm beginning to think these shards have a mind of their own. There's no telling what they can do."

"A mind of their own?" Miyuki repeated. "What makes you think that?"

"It's not just by chance that all of this has happened," Emiko replied. "I believe...I believe that someone is pulling the strings behind all of this. The question is who."

Miyuki shook her head. "You and Ikkaku both. Stop overthinking. You'll grow wrinkles and lose your hair."

"Will not!"

Emiko was able to find Inuyasha easily from the feel of the Jewel shards that Kagome possessed. They had run into Miroku again, apparently, explaining why the group was in the most expensive house in the entire city.

"Ah, so this is the sister that I've heard about!" Miroku smiled, giving her a small bow. "Just as beautiful as your sisters."

"Though I appreciate the compliment, Miyuki gave me fair warning of your...tactics, monk." Emiko gave him a small smile. "The answer is no."

Miroku gave a sigh and hung his head. "I see."

"I told you what to do, Miroku," Miyuki smiled as she took a seat beside the man. "Maybe I should help you find a girlfriend."

He looked up. "You would do that?"

Emiko turned from her sister and to Inuyasha. "You attract the strangest things, dog."

"Shut it, you damn bird."Was her reply.

She grinned, sitting beside him. "I take it that the ink blew your nose out, right?" Her answer was silence. "Don't be upset. We'll find that painter in the morning."

"Already got a plan forming in your head, do you?" Inuyasha grinned. "You were always good at that."

"You could too if you took a moment to think instead of rushing headlong into danger. That's why you were caught in so many of the forest traps around the village."

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Don't remind me."

"Aww, but the looks you gave were always so cute! And your please for help were adorable!"

Kagome watched as Emiko spoke to Inuyasha. There was a feeling in her stomach that she didn't understand. What was it and why was she feeling it?

Miyuki stayed outside of the rooms later that night, staring up at the night sky. The others had retired to sleep but it eluded her. It had been two weeks since they had parted ways. She hadn't been without him for this long in a long time. She missed him. She wanted to see him. She-

Footsteps caught her attention and she looked across the way. A pair of guards were moving towards Miroku's room. She didn't have to think hard about what they wanted to do with the swords in their hands. She took her time, watching as Miroku easily beat the men off and the others joined in. She pranced over herself when her sister showed up.

"Now, what were you saying about a Jewel fragment?" Miroku was asking the guards. "Which one of you wants to go first?"

"It isn't our fault, honest!" One of them called out. "Our Lord demanded that we seize your Jewel shard."

"The master himself went to go take the shard from the artist." The other announced.

"You humans never learn." Emiko hissed.

"He's a dead man," Miyuki yawned. She watched as Miroku got the whereabouts of the artist before taking off on Kagome's bike again.

"How can he ride that thing?" Emiko asked, her head cocked to the side.

"It's easy," Miyuki smiled. "You should try it! It's really fun!"

Emiko flushed and turned her head. "No thanks."

"Are you two coming or not?" Inuyasha growled, taking off with Kagome on his back.

Emiko gave a glare and hurried after him. "Shut it, dog!"

Miyuki shook her head before moving herself.

They arrived to a massacre. All the men that the Lord had taken had fallen to the ink ogres. Only a few were running off. Inuyasha sliced through them to save the Lord but the smell of ink knocked him out.

"Get out of the way," Emiko shoved Kagome and Shippo off of the other half-breed and pulled him out of the ink puddle. "Just stay here, Inuyasha. I'll handle this one."

"Oh, poor little puppy," Miyuki laughed at the passed out man at her feet. She grinned at her sister. "Go give that bastard a good licking for me, Emiko!"

"Please, allow me," Miroku placed himself in front of Emiko. "It would be most rude of me to allow you to soil your hands on ink."

Emiko gave him a frown. "I've soiled them on worse, you know."

The monk ignored her comment and took the beads off of his hand. She watched, remembering that Miyuki had told her about this Wind Tunnel the young man seemed to have.  
"Just stay behind me; for your own safety."

The winds began to pull the ink monsters in, leaving Emiko to watch in shock. It was quite the sight. Miroku closed his hands not long after and fell to a knees; she stabled him.

"Too much in one go?" She asked.

"Yes," He nodded, appreciative of her stable hand. "It's the first time I've sucked in so much evil at once. I must rest a bit."

"Well, if you're chasing after Jewel Shards honey, you're gonna have to get used to it," She told him, watching as the artist made his next move.

He had summoned another ink monster to help him escape; a three-headed snake.

Emiko stared at the man for a moment before pinpointing the Jewel Shard in the man's bamboo ink pot on his waist.

"Now, allow me," Emiko shot at the monk. Miyuki couldn't help but let a grin spread across her face as she watched her sister transform. Emiko stuck to smaller animals most of the time but tonight she chose something else.

"Wha-what is that?" Miroku cried out.

"Emiko," Inuyasha, regaining his senses, had awoken in time to see the other half-breed take on a large snake form herself; a basilisk.

"Don't look at her eyes," Miyuki warned. "Or else you'll be turned to stone."

Miroku turned her face, left to watch the ordeal from a shadow on the ground and hear the screams as Emiko took down the others snake; she swallowed it whole. "I don't understand. How?"

"It's really not that hard," Miyuki told him. "I've already told you that we're demons; shapeshifters."

"I know, but...still..."

Miyuki chuckled as her sister killed the painter. "Show off."

Kagome stomped up to Emiko when she returned to her normal form. "What did you kill him for?"

"If you didn't notice the bastards was going to kill you without a second thought."

"You could have just taken his Jewel Shard! You didn't need to kill him." Shippo cried from her shoulder.

"You'll both understand when you're older," Miyuki came to her sister's defense. "You can't save everyone; and when you try to it'll more than likely turn on you in the end."

Emiko, ignoring them all, moves towards the ink pot and dumped it onto the ground.

"The shard is tainted," Miroku commented.

"Stop being a baby," Emiko crossed her arms. "Kagome, come grab this."

"You know," Miyuki began as Kagome purified the shard. "You or I could probably purify them to.

"True," Emiko nodded. "But why take away what little shred of importance the time traveler has from her?"Miyuki couldn't help but let out a howl of laughter as the sun began to rise on them. Emiko turned her back to her. "Let's get out of here; the ink is starting to give me a headache."She crouched over. "Ooh, I think it was a bad idea to eat that thing."

Miyuki laughed again. "Inuyasha, carry her, would ya? She's gonna pass out just like you did."

The half-breed turned his head. "That's what she get's for eating it. It's her own fault."

Miyuki gave him a furious look."Inuyasha."

He grumbled. "Fine,"

Emiko shook her head. "I'll be alright after lying down for a while. There's really no need."

"It's alright," Inuyasha told her with a grin. "Just take it as a thank you for not making me do all the hard work this time."

Shippo watched as Emiko got onto Inuyasha's back and he held her, walking slowly as she fell asleep. He jumped on Miyuki's head. "Why doesn't your sister just transform into something small and sleep in Kagome's basket?"

"Because we're half-breeds. We can't keep our forms when we sleep," Miyuki answered. "Our older siblings can keep their forms due to being full bred demons. Ikkaku loves to sleep as a tiger. When we were younger we'd use him as a pillow; his fur was so soft!"

"You're coming with us?" Kagome's question pulled Miyuki out of memories. She had been talking to Miroku.

"Yes," The monk smiled. "Journeying in the company of a pretty woman, much less three of them, is so much more enjoyable."Kagome giggled and Inuyasha huffed."And despite Inuyasha's appearance he's really not such a bad fellow."

"Don't forget, he's still technically a child." Miyuki teased.

"Shut up!" He growled at the other half-breed. He then pulled a face as he glanced at Emiko's sleeping face. He really didn't want to wake her up.

Miyuki giggled with a smile. "So cute!"

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Six**

 **A Surprising Reunion**

" **What do you mean you're leaving?!'**

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Miyuki shoved her foot into the man's knee, making him sit beside her again. "You know that once a month the two of us have to go off and meet with our brother and sister."

"I know that," Inuyasha growled. "I just don't see why!"

"Because we have a better relationship with our siblings that you do with yours!" She grinned. "Then again, maybe if you hadn't cut off his arm Sesshomaru wouldn't hate you so much."

"He was trying to kill me!" Inuyasha growled. "He's always hated me!"

"What are you going to do?"Shippo asked from around his food.

The group had settled down for the night inside a mansion thanks to Miroku's tactics once again. The Monk was currently talking to the owner of the place as the rest of them ate.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that," Miyuki told him.

The little fox frowned. "That doesn't tell me anything."

"Don't waste your breath," Inuyasha told him. "I've tried for years to find out but they've never given me a straight answer. I can't even track them after they transform. They always leave on the night of the full moon and just return exhausted the next day to sleep."

"It's better for you to not get involved," Emiko told them. "Just accept that we'll be gone one night every month and everything will be okay."

"Is it a secret meeting?" Kagome asked the girl beside her.

"Something like that," Miyuki grinned. "Maybe you'll find out in the future."

Miroku joined them soon after and joined them for dinner. Inuyasha confronted him but something caught Miyuki's attention. It was a smell. It was moving towards them; and it was one that she knew well. She jumped to her feet.

"Miyuki?" Emiko looked at her sister. "What is it?"

"Emiko, it's-" Her words were lost as the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What is that?" Kagome asked as it shook again. The candles went out, leaving just the moonlight to allow them to see.

"Whatever it is, it's big." Inuyasha commented.

"Yes," Miroku nodded. "Let's run."

Inuyasha gave him a look. "W-why you! You can't just eat and run!"

"If the demon is truly big then we are no match for it," Miroku replied. "It's irrational. It's impossible. It's against my religion." Miyuki laughed at the poses that the monk took while speaking.

"You oughta be arrested."

"Why run?" Emiko grinned. "When it's bringing us a Jewel shard?"

"A Jewel shard, you say?" Miroku asked her.

"She's right," Kagome agreed. "And it's coming in fast."

"Oh, well that's a change," Inuyasha grinned. "We've never had them bring the Jewel to us before."

"I suppose if it's a Jewel fragment involved I could make a little effort." Miroku took off out the door.

"Wait! This one's mine!" Inuyasha growled, moving right after them.

"Aren't you coming?" Kagome asked Miyuki as her sister took off out the door after the men.

"In a moment," Miyuki grinned, showing another bun in her mouth and a few more into her arms. "Just need a few of these for the show!"

Kagome had no idea what she was talking about but carried Shippo as she moved to catch up to the others. They got there in time to see a large ogre peering out over the small town and sitting on that ogre's shoulder...

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled at the appearance of his older half-brother.

Emiko narrowed her eyes. She remembered him, having met him a few times in the past. She wasn't as fond of him as her sisters were. Speaking of Miyuki...

Standing at 6'1', the older demon had fair skin and golden eyes, his silver hair long and nearly to his knees. Slender, his ears were pointed and a blue crescent moon rested on his forehead between his bangs with two magenta strips on each cheek; matching ones sat upon his arms.

Sesshomaru's armor included a spiked pauldron that covered his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass and "lotus petal" faulds. His kimono was mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of royal birth. He wore sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" effect. His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Chinese influence. On his right shoulder was his mokomoko, the fur and tail of his true form which he retained in his humanoid form.

Emiko had never seen Sesshomaru transform before but from Inuyasha's description of it, it was frightening.

She did have to admit though, that the dog had grown up good over the last hundred years since she had last seen him.

Sesshomaru had moved without anyone of them noticing as was desecrating the ground at their feet with his poison in moments before they dispersed from the area.

Sesshomaru took a pose. "As usual, you are slow to take action, little brother."

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled after he stopped coughing. "To what honor do we owe this visit?"

"Spare me the faint innocents," Sesshomaru replied. "I'm here for the Tetsusaiga of course."

Inuyasha gripped his blade. "Still haven't given up on it yet, huh?"

"They know one another?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's older half-brother," Emiko answered. She was looking around, searching for Miyuki. Her sister seemed to have disappeared. "Unlike Inuyasha, though, he's a full demon." She gave a frown. "I thought you said that Inuyasha cut off his left arm."

Kagome's eyes widened. "He did."

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told his brother. "Or will you surrender it now without the need for a battle?"

"No chance!" Inuyasha growled. "This time I take more than just one of your arms!"

Inuyasha went to attack his brother but a sudden cry of joy caught him off guard.

"Sesshy!"

Sesshomaru only had a moment to widen his eyes. Only one person ever called him that. To think that she was here. He saw a flash of black hair and glowing skin before the young woman slammed into him, locking her arms around his waist.

"I've missed you so much!" Miyuki squealed. "It feels like it's been forever!" Emiko felt her worry fade away on her sister's whereabouts.

Kagome's, on the other hand, did not. "What is she doing? Is she crazy?" For her to hug Sesshomaru like that, it was insane.

"Worry not," Emiko shook her head. "Of the few people that Sesshomaru even allows within walking distance of him, Miyuki is one of the few that he won't hurt."

~Me, on the other hand, I'm not so sure~

"Why is that?" Miroku asked, watching the scene.

"It's because of your older sister, right?" Kagome asked. She got a nod. "Takara, their older sister, is Sesshomaru's lover."

"Ex-lover," Emiko corrected her. "After all, he did walk out on her."

~What right do I have to hold a grudge against him, considering that I did the same thing?~ She sighed to herself.

"When I heard that you had your arm chopped off I wanted to come find you immediately but I couldn't find you!" Miyuki's words were nonstop as she gripped to the older demon before her. "I was so worried! Just imagine what Takara will think when she hears about it!" At her older sister's name she felt Sesshomaru stiffen for a moment before relax again. She squeezed him harder. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Sesshomaru was still for a moment before lifting his right hand and placing it on Miyuki's head. "You needn't worry about me." He told her.

She pulled back and looked up at him. "How can I not!? If you were to...to..." She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

Kagome watched in awe. Miyuki's words that night...they had been true.

" _It's hard to picture Sesshomaru being in love." Kagome admitted._

" _You've only met him once, right? I'll show something when we run into him again."_

" _You think we will?"_

 _Miyuki laughed. "Inuyasha cut off his arm, right?" She then leaned back. "I know others don't like him; even Ikkaku doesn't, but he's nice. He risked his life to come and save me and Emiko from some demons when we were younger. And he even risked his life to help Takara..."_

 _Kagome stared at the other woman for a moment. She had never noticed it before but her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was beautiful; no, she was beautiful._

" _Your sister wasn't with Sesshomaru, though. Did something happen?"_

" _After the death of Inutaisho, Sesshomaru left her. He didn't know how to deal with anything, that fool. It was because he left Takara behind that Ikkaku hates him so much. But I know that Sesshomaru still loves my big sister. I see him during the Ceremonies, watching her. He's even gone to the mountain where she lives and has left her presents. It's cute. I know he still loves her, just as much as she loves him, but he just doesn't know how to apologize for what he did. He's too ashamed of his actions towards her to face her fully. Ikkaku thinks I wish for a lost cause but I know Sesshomaru. And I also know Takara. She will wait for him until he pulls himself out of his pity state. He will come back for my sister."_

 _Kagome gave her a small smile. "You obviously know a different Sesshomaru than the one that Inuyasha and I know."_

 _Miyuki gave a smile. "Maybe I do. People like Sesshomaru only let those important to them in deep. He's not a bad guy, I promise you. You just gotta know how to deal with him. Like I said, when we run into him I'll show you."_

Miyuki was right. You had to search deep, but there was a bit of good in Sesshomaru. Unfortunately, it seemed it was only used around Miyuki and Takara.

"Miyuki," Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment as he addressed the younger half-breed; his hand had dropped from her head. "I hadn't heard that you were traveling with my little brother. I ask that you stay out of this."

The younger demon sighed and backed away. "Fine, but only because you asked nicely."

"That was nicely?"Miroku asked.

"Nicely in Sesshomaru's way," Emiko explained.

"Try not to hurt Inuyasha too much now, you hear? That'll make Emiko awfully mad."

"Who's side are you on here!?" Inuyasha roared at the other half-breed.

Miyuki giggled as she backed away from the older demon. "My own, of course."

Inuyasha, clearly not liking that answer, ran at Sesshomaru, beginning the battle.

"He's an idiot," Emiko sighed as her sister ate buns from one of the rocks off to the side. "Wild attacks like that are not going to work against Sesshomaru."

"You've seen him fight before, it seems." Miroku commented.

"Of course I have, but it's been years. Sesshomaru is smart. He won't use the same tactics over and over again. The only one that can actually help on that part is stuffing her face and clearly on his side."

"Whoo! Looking good, Sesshy!" Miyuki called as the older demon began to burn Inuyasha's arm with his poison. "Use your whip!"

"Shut up, Miyuki," Emiko roared at her sister. "Stop helping him!"

Sesshomaru grinned before jumping back from his brother and, like the woman had said, used his whip to knock the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's hands. He landed and, in a sigh of victory, placed his hand on Tetsusaiga; it transformed in his hands.

"He shouldn't be able to touch the sword!" Kagome cried.

"It's that arm he's using," Emiko told her. "It must be a human arm. It's the only explanation."

Sesshomaru gave a twirl and slashed at his brother. Miyuki grinned as she watched the strikes of light from the attack barely miss Inuyasha. She had only seen the Wind Scar be performed once and that had been by Inutaisho. As he stood there, Sesshomaru truly did look like his father.

She couldn't wait to tell Takara about this.

"I shall show you, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru began. "The Tetsusaiga's true power." He glanced over his shoulder. "Jaken."

"Yes my lord! I shall summon all the mountain demons!" Miyuki saw that little imp that followed Sesshomaru around nowadays, clearly entertained as demons were called forth and obliterated, the mountain as well, by another Wind Scar.

"Oh my," Emiko felt her knees shake; it didn't happen often. This demon...he was definitely stronger than her; than Inuyasha. Maybe even...

"Ikkaku," She clasped her hands together. "Where are you when I need you?"

"Now do you see?" Sesshomaru turned back to his brother. "The words made from our father's fang reign's supreme. Unfortunately the Tetsusaiga is not capable of choosing it's owner. Do you realize now that a half-demon like you can never master it?"

"Sesshomaru-" Emiko went to run out in front of Inuyasha but Miyuki's words stopped her.

"Don't get involved. Let the siblings settle their rivalry."

Emiko wanted to argue but she couldn't. What force of help could she be when she couldn't even face her own older sister? And besides, if she got involved then she had a good idea that Miyuki would pull her right back out. She wouldn't let Sesshomaru get hurt right in front of her.

Apparently, Miroku didn't listen to her and took a place in front of the half-breed."I'm afraid that I can listen to this no longer. I must put an end to this foolish sibling rivalry."

"Hey, butt-out!" Inuyasha roared. "I can handle this."

"Not on your own you can't."

"Back off, ya creep! I want to stand in the front!"

"Don't be such a stubborn mule!"

"Blah, blah, blah," Miyuki tossed the last bun in her mouth and gazed up at the stars above them. She had half a mind to go and grab Takara now but she feared that by leaving she would miss all the good parts. That and from the distance from here to the Wolf Mountain there was no way they would get back in time, even if they flew.

It was Miroku releasing his wind tunnel that caught her attention again. Unfortunately she was right in it's path. She went to move but Sesshomaru jumped in front of her, shoving the Tetsusaiga into the ground. She smiled. Sesshomaru wouldn't allow her to be sucked in.

"Oh no!" She heard Jaken's cries. "Sesshomaru, the little guy will be sucked in!"

Sesshomaru gave a frown before reaching into his robes and pulling out a...hive? She blinked. "The Saimyosho?" She gave a grin. "Oh my."

As Sesshomaru tossed the hive into the air, she watched as a bunch of evil looking insects appeared right in Miroku's path.

"They're not being sucked in," Emiko caught on fast. "They're flying right into it!"As soon as her words left her mouth, Miroku gave a cry of pain and closed his Wind Tunnel. She caught him as he crumbled over; his hand had turned purple. "They're poisonous." She stated, glaring at Sesshomaru. "How could he have known!?"

"Could your sister have told him?" Kagome asked from her other side.

"No, Miyuki wouldn't have told him to do that." She glanced over her shoulder. "Inuyasha, kill the rest of them!"

"On it," He nodded, jumping into the air.

"I'll go look for an antidote," Kagome told Emiko. "Watch Miroku."

Emiko gave a nod and lifted the monk's arm over her shoulder. "Just hang in there, Miroku. We'll find something to help you."

"How sad," Miroku sighed. "Not even able to protect you from bugs."

"Shut up, would you?" She asked him. "These are dire circumstances."

"Thanks, Sesshomaru," Miyuki smiled.

"You're in the way."

She couldn't help but laugh. That's exactly what he had told he that night, years ago, when one of their Ceremonies went bad.

" _Emiko," Ikkaku's voice was firm. "Take Miyuki and get out of here."_

" _No!" Miyuki jumped to her feet. "I'm not going to leave! Takara needs help to fight that beast out of her!"_

" _She'll kill you, Miyuki! There's nothing we can do!" Emiko told her sister._

" _Shut up!" Miyuki's fierce growl shut her sister up. "You don't understand! You hate her, but it's not her fault! If you want to run, then run, but I'll stay here and go through this a thousand times over if that's what it takes to save my sister!" She went to run forward but a form moved in her way, stopping her. Her eyes grew wide. "Sesshomaru!?" Miyuki cried out in surprise. "What are you…"_

 _He glanced back at her. "You're in the way."_

 _The young woman stared up at him for a moment before tears rose in her eyes. "Oh, oh Sesshy…" She rubbed her tears away._

" _Miyuki, you and Emiko get back and stay out of the way," Ikkaku moved forward to take a stand beside Sesshomaru. "Don't kill her, dog-boy. We just need to distract her long enough for the sun to rise again."_

" _An hour?" Sesshomaru asked him. From the position of the moon, he knew that the sunrise wasn't too far off._

"Of course," Miyuki moved away from him. She watched as he released another Wind Scar, leaving Inuyasha alive but buried under the remains of the large ogre that Miroku had laid to waste.

Sesshomaru began to laugh. "Your stupidity knows no bounds. Run and hide while you can. That, and only that, is the only choice left to you. Then again, perhaps you should stand up and face your death. At least you would die with honor."

"Will you shut up?" Inuyasha growled. "Getting a hold of one sword sure loosened your mouth! Let me give you a piece of advice now while I have your attention. If you're gonna kill someone, make sure to do it right the first time. Otherwise, you may just end up eating your words!"

Inuyasha lunged at his brother but Miyuki knocked him back to the ground and stood over him. "What the hell, Miyuki?!"

"Shut up for a minute." She turned her gave back up to the older dog demon. "Sesshomaru, think with me for a minute. You came here for the sword, right?"

He frowned at her. "Yes."

"And now you have it, right?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you still here?" She placed a hand on her hip. "What's the point of killing Inuyasha if the Tetsusaiga is already in your hands. Sure, there's that unending voice in your head telling you to kill him, but what will you gain? There's no power in it at all to be gained. It'll be more of a mercy killing, if anything." Inuyasha began to growl at her again but she stomped a food on his stomach to get him to shut up. "Take your prize and go; leave Inuyasha to my sister."

"Your sister?" His eyes narrowed as he glanced at Emiko as she worried over the monk while dealing with Jaken.

"Listen to me, Sesshomaru. Take the sword and go. If you threaten Inuyasha's life anymore then I'm afraid that I won't be able to restrain myself."

He looked a bit shocked. "Is that a threat?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She locked eyes with him. "I have a second chance to fix all this. I won't let even you stand in my way." She then scratched the back of her head. "Then again, I'd rather not fight you. Takara would kill me."

Everything was silent for a moment before Sesshomaru gave a smirk. "Jaken," He called to his servant, about to order a withdrawal, when an arrow came out of nowhere, hitting the Tetsusaiga. The blade returned to is' normal, useless form.

"Are you kidding me!? Miyuki whipped around, staring at Kagome as she notched another arrow. "He was leaving, dammit! Now he'll never go!"

"Drop the sword!" Kagome ordered the demon. "The next one is aimed at your heart!"

Emiko hung her head. "The girl's gonna die."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Unforgivable**

" **You know what this means."**

Miyuki hung her head at Sesshomaru's words. "Dammit." She moved out of the way. "Kill the girl for all I care, just leave Inuyasha alive."

"Miyuki!" Inuyasha growled as he was finally able to stand up. "What the hell?"

She ignored his words and just moved away. This was getting bad. She had to think of a plan. Now that the sword had been transformed, Inuyasha wasn't going to stop until he got it back. She had to do something; think of something. She searched her mind as the sound of fighting rang behind her. It wasn't until the shattering of Sesshomaru's armor, and a roar from Sesshomaru's mouth, that she turned around again. She froze. Another of Kagome's arrows had been fired and shattered the older demon's armor, but that wasn't the problem; it wasn't what made Sesshomaru hiss like that. His eyes had turned red as he glared at the human girl, she could see his teeth growing but he was fighting it, trying to keep his anger suppressed. In his right hand was a necklace, a crystal crescent moon, only a little bigger than the one the demon wore on his forehead, hung from the chain, shining in the moonlight.

Miyuki recognized it instantly; panic ran through her.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's eyes had returned to normal. "Make her stop. Even as a half-breed, the blood of a demon flows through your veins. Be proud of that. Do not accept human aid, even in death." He placed the chain over his neck, letting the crystal moon fall against his chest.

"Why…why did he go crazy just then?" Kagome asked, watching as Sesshomaru clutched at it.

"Easy," Emiko replied. "He doesn't want to die."

"No, you moron!" Miyuki glared at both of them, now standing in Kagome's way. "Kagome, if you fire another arrow at him, I'll kill you myself!"

Kagome took a step back. "But...but why?"

"If you destroy that moon around his neck you will kill my older sister!"

Emiko's mouth dropped open, now realizing where she had seen that crystal before. "You mean...he still has it? After all this time?"

"Yes," Miyuki closed her eyes. "I told you that he still loves Takara. He continues to possess her heart. If you put my sister's life at risk anymore I shall make you regret it in ways that will happily make you beg for hell."

Kagome felt the ice in the other woman's words, saw the dark truth in her eyes. Miyuki was usually so happy, so playful. Where did all of this come from?

"How can he possess her heart?" Miroku gasped out.

"It's a long story that we really don't have time for right now," Emiko replied. "But trust me when I say you do not want to destroy that pendant. Just stay out of this."

"But he could kill Inuyasha!" Kagome growled. "We have to save him!"

"Stop it, you fool!" Miyuki went to grab her bow when Sesshomaru released another Wind Scar from the reformed Tetsusaiga. Miyuki was able to get out of the way but Emiko had grabbed Kagome first, getting caught in a bit of the aftermath. It knocked Kagome out.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha ran at his brother.

"Emiko, are you alright?"

The woman shook her head and glanced at her sister. "Yeah. We need to get the others out of here. With Kagome passed out and Miroku poisoned they're just weights holding Inuyasha back."

"But,"

"Miyuki, listen," Emiko grabbed her sister's arm. "I know you care about Sesshomaru but right now he's the enemy. You and I both know this place is dangerous. Help me get them out of here now and we'll both come back, alright?"

Miyuki gave in. "Fine."

Inuyasha watched over his shoulder as the sisters took the humans and got out of there fast. HE turned back to his brother. "I don't know what the hell just happened, but I do know one thing. If I break that necklace you'll get pretty angry, right?"

"You'll never get close to it." Sesshomaru growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Now that I think about it, I saw it last time we fought too. What, did your mother give it to you? Is it a memento of father's? Or is it just a hunk of junk from some whore that-"

Sesshomaru rushed forward, anger clear on his face and shoved his hand through Inuyasha's gut. "How dare you!"

Inuyasha was shocked. That was the fastest his brother had ever moved before. And all over some pendant?

"You will eat your words, vermin."

"I'm surprised, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha grunted, hanging on with every last inch of his will. "I don't know who gave you that pendant, or why it means so much, but I'll have to thank them when I meet them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Over your anger you haven't have realized it yet."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Realized what?"

"That I'm taking my sword back!" Inuyasha roared. He ripped the bottom half of his arm off and took the Tetsusaiga back.

"Master!" Jaken ran up in panic. "Without the human arm, you can no longer touch the sword!"

"So, again," Inuyasha struggled to speak. "I'll have to thank whoever gave you that..." His strength faded and he fell to a kneel. He seemed to be unconscious but Sesshomaru wasn't a fool.

"Jaken, we're leaving," The older demon turned. "As the Tetsusaiga is beyond my reach, there is no sense in staying."

"Oh, already? Certainly." Sesshomaru didn't speak again as he took to the sky, The Saimyosho following after him.

"Sesshomaru!" Miyuki's voice made the demon look back down. She was waving furiously with a smile as her sister tended to Inuyasha. "I'll see you at the Ceremony!"

"Shut up and help me!" Emiko growled.

Miroku's friend Hachi, that Tanuki from before, served as their ride back to Kaede's village. Everyone but the sisters and Shippo were hurt but Inuyasha wasn't letting that stop him. He began yelling at Miyuki the moment they started flying.

"What the hell was that, Miyuki! Who's side are you on! He could have killed us!"

"If the damn brat wouldn't have shot him then he would have left!"

"With my sword!"

"A sword isn't worth your life, Inuyasha! Ooh, wait until big sister hears about this! She's going to be furious!" Miyuki took a breath, cooling herself down. "Look, Inuyasha, I like you. You're a good friend, but I've known Sesshomaru longer. He's saved my life on several accounts so I owe him. And even if I didn't owe him, I'd still take his side over yours. It's nothing against you, I promise. But Sesshomaru...he's apart of my family, even if my other siblings don't agree."

Inuyasha froze for a moment. "That Pendant...who's is it?"

"It's my sister's. It's Takara's heart."

"Her heart?" Kagome asked. "How is that possible?"

Miyuki frowned at them. "This story...I don't want any of you telling it after you learn it. It would just cause problems, understand?"

They all nodded in silence, ready to hear it. Even Shippo was listening.

Emiko was the one to start the story this time. If they didn't explain now, there would just be more questions.

"Nearly 800 years ago, a duo of Shape-shifters ruled the lands, keeping peace. Their names were Kazuhiko and Tsukiko; Ikkaku and Takara's parents. Peace reigned until a creature from hell named Kyorimaru decided to change that. Our older siblings parents got together with sorcerers and came up with a way to lock Kyorimaru away. The only one alive at the time was Ikkaku when his parents locked the hell beast in the moon."

"The moon?" Miroku repeated, staring up at the sky. It was sunrise now, but he could still faintly see the moon in the sky.

"Yes. Together, the sorcerers crafted four instruments that would be the key to the monster's cell. Each of us possess one of them. The Sanshin, the Takio, the Harp, and the Flute. Kazuhiko and Tsukiko took their son and lived on the moon for years. Our family has lived for the last 800 years, keeping that Creature of the Moon locked away. It is on the nights of the Full Moon that Kyorimaru's powers are strongest and so that is why we perform the Ceremony of Purity. We are the only things standing between the Creature and the destruction of the world."

"So, when you say you're leaving later today," Kagome began, recalling their conversation from last night. "You mean that you're going to go perform the ceremony?"

"Yes," Miyuki nodded. "Eventually, while living on the moon, their bodies began to change. When Takara was born, she held that crystal pendant that you saw in Sesshomru's possession. It's her heart. Both me and Emiko have the same, though in different shapes. Though born with his heart in his body since he was born before the moon events, Ikkaku's own heart was eventually forced from his body as well, just like his parents. From what we've heard it was a very painful ordeal. Ikkaku calls it a way of Kyorimaru trying to break them."

"What...what happens if you don't perform the Ceremony?" Shippo asked.

Emiko wore a frown, not liking this part of the story. "If the Ceremony of Purity is not performed, or if it is interrupted, Kyorimaru has a chance to break free. I've only seen it three times. He can take control of the nearest body and tries to destroy the keys. If all four are destroyed then he'll be set free. We must keep that from happening at all costs."

"You keep referring to Kazuhiko and Tsukiko as their parents. Are they not yours as well?" Miroku asked.

"We're younger half-breeds," Miyuki answered. "Our mothers are the same, Tsukiko, but unfortunately our fathers are not. After returning to earth, Tsukiko made the mistake of falling for a human lord. He was the descendant of Midoriko."

"Midoriko?" Miroku raised a brow. "I know that name."

"Midoriko was the creator of the Scared Jewel," Emiko told him. "Her blood runs in our veins which is the reason why the two of us can sense Jewel Shards just like Kagome can. I was told that Tsukiko went into labor on the night of the fool moon, resulting in Kyorimaru getting a chance to try and break a key but something happened."

"The more anger and hatred you hold, the more control the Creature of the Moon has on you. The hate that Kazuhiko felt for his wife for falling in love and having children with another man made him the first to lose control and then Tsukiko let her hate take control after her husband had killed her lover. Kazuhiko and Tsukiko wore each other's hearts. Takara sacrificed her body to take ahold of them and destroyed them; freeing them from the creatures control but at the same time, killing them. She would have died herself if her pendent had been harmed. Us Shape-shifters can still be harmed, but it would talk a lot of pain to destroy the pendant without actual contact."

"She…killed them?" Kagome whispered. "Her own parents?"

Miyuki felt her tears coming but she held them back as much as she could. "What else could she do? She knew she stood no chance against them, with Kyorimaru's power running through them. Instead, she had to destroy their hearts."

"Your sister...she must be powerful," Inuyasha commented.

"She is. She and Ikkaku raised us."Miyuki nodded. "She's more of a mother than my sister."

"How did she meet Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, but Emiko but a stop to the stories by announcing that they had arrived at Kaede's place.

"Thanks for the ride, Hachi," Kagome smiled with her feet back on the ground. "We really owe you one."

"Don't mention it."

As Miroku paid the Tanuki, Miyuki smiled at her sister. "Emiko, take Inuyasha to Kaede and start getting him patched up. Miroku, you need to get some rest as well." She glanced at Kagome. "You come with me."

"Me?" The young teen looked surprised. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need some help gather herbs. That, and we need to have a talk."

Emiko took a step towards her sister. "Miyuki,"

"Go get Inuyasha started on healing, sister. I'll be back soon." Emiko watched as her sister led Kagome off into the trees.

"What is she planning?" Miroku asked, watching as well.

"Who said she was planning anything?" Emiko grabbed Inuyasha and began to lead him to Kaede's. "Let them go."

Kagome chuckled and smiled as the two of them gathered herbs in the trees. They got some for the poison Miroku acquired and some that would help the hole in Inuyasha's chest heal faster. Miyuki was cutting jokes and talking. Kagome felt like she was with one of her friends from school again, clearly enjoying herself. They had been gathering herbs for about 45 minutes before they reached a clearing.

They stood before the Bone Eater's well.

Miyuki sat on the edge of it. "You know, my parents are the ones that built this."

Kagome looked surprised. "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes, reliving the memory again.

" _They call it the Bone-Eater's Well." Ikkaku's voice made Miyuki jump and she glanced at her brother. He was staring hard at the well._

" _The Bone-Eater's Well?" She repeated. "Why call it that?"_

" _Because this is where the villagers will toss the bodies of the demons and other monsters they will kill."_

 _That explained why it held such a nasty feeling to it. "How do you know all this, Ikkaku? Did one of the villagers tell you?"_

" _I was here when it was made."_

 _Naraku blinked. "Truly?"_

" _Really, Ikkaku?" Miyuki knew her brother well enough to know that he wouldn't joke around about something like this. "It's that old?_

" _Yes…I remember this place," Ikkaku began. He walked around the well. "I was here only once before the moon. This village was having horrid luck with demons and our parents chose to help them. Mother would jokingly call it our 'Last Help on Earth'."_

 _At the mention of their mother, Miyuki hung her head. The tone of Ikkaku's voice this time clearly stated that he missed his parents. He would never admit it aloud that he blamed the twins, but Miyuki felt that, somewhere deep inside, he had to. She blamed her and her sister herself. She knew that Takara, even though she loved her and her sister, there was still an orb of hate that she could see on certain occasions. But Takara still loved her. Both she and Ikkaku raised them after the horrid event with their parents. They could have just left them to die, but they hadn't. They had kept them and raised them and they were still with them today. That is what surprised Miyuki the most._

" _It was actually here that we found the Priest that locked the creature in the moon and helped send us there. He was a strange Priest, no doubt about that, but he was a great help. He had to have been you ancestor, right old man?"_

 _Ikkaku had turned his head to stare behind them. Miyuki gave a jump when an elder man stepped out of the trees towards the village. It was the head of the village; Kikyo's grandfather._

" _I knew it." He commented. "I knew that there was something strange about you._

 _Miyuki pulled a face. Ikkaku had told them not to let their secrets out to the villagers. Why would he openly talk about it if he knew the human was there?_

" _And what do you intend on doing about it?" Ikkaku asked, turning to face the man._

" _Absolutely nothing. The story of the Moon Travelers have passed through my family for generations. It was believed to be just that, a story, but for it to be known by you, and for the creation of the Bone Eater's Well…that and there is a scroll…The Priest drew a picture of the three demons…from his memories, I suppose. I…I knew you were one of them the moment I saw you. You look a lot like your father…I knew that you meant us no harm." He then shot a smile at Miyuki. "You or your little friend." Naraku scurried up her shoulder and hid on her back. The elder gave a laugh._

" _Wolves for Takara and humans for me, eh?" Ikkaku's comment was low, making Miyuki understand that it was just for himself._

 _The elder continued to wear a large smile upon his face. "I assure you that your secret is safe with me! I do not foresee you causing any problems in my village; and little Kikyo has become so fond of you. I know that you plan on leaving after the winter, but I ask you…think about staying. You will won't you?_

 _Miyuki felt her mouth drop open at his words. Did he really just ask them that? She leaned towards her brother with a hushed voice. "Humans are weird."_

 _Ikkaku shook his head, a laugh mixed with a sigh leaving his mouth. "You're telling me."_

"You're family is involved with everything, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

"That's what happens when you live over 800 years," Miyuki smiled. "You know, I like you, Kagome, I feel like we could have been friends."

"Could have been?" Kagome felt her stomach twist. What was going on? "Why can't we?"

"You're about to leave, you see?" Miyuki continued to smile. "I can forgive you for attacking Sesshomaru, lord knows even I want to smack him around a bit, but I can't forgive you for what else you did."

"And...and that is?"

Her smile grew wider; darker. "You threatened my older sister's life. Your Sacred Arrows won't work on me or Emiko due to Midoriko's blood in our veins, but Takara is different. You could have destroyed that Moon with one. You tried to kill her; I'll never forgive you for that."

"Miyuki, I-" Kagome tried to talk, to apologize, but the other woman had grabbed her by the throat, dangling her in the air. She hadn't realized that the half-breed had that much strength in her arms. She scratched at her arms, trying to released the hold on her throat but Miyuki just continued to smile at her.

"It's too bad, Kagome, but what's done is done." Reaching forward with her other hand, Miyuki grabbed the Jewel Fragment and ripped it away from the teen. "Since Emiko and myself can find the Jewel Shards, you're not really needed, I suppose. I must thank you, though. The reappearance of the Shikon Jewel is quite profitable," She tilted her head to the side. "Do me a favor and try not to find a way back here. If you do, then I'm afraid that I won't be as compassionate the next time we meet."

The last thing Kagome saw, before she was dropped into the well, was Miyuki's smiling face before everything went black.

Miyuki's smile fell into a frown before she held her hand out. Her spear appeared. Shoving the tip into the wood, she watched as that sick, gray color made the top of the well close up, shutting it off.

"Good riddance," The half-breed tossed her hair over her shoulder as she turned from the well. Grinning at the Jewel in her hand, Miyuki couldn't help but feel victorious. "Just a little more, my dear," She shoved the Jewel into the front of her black kimono. "Just a little longer."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Too Close**

" **Where's Kagome?"**

Miyuki looked up at Shippo's voice. She had just entered Kaede's place, herbs in her hands. Emiko was currently dressing Inuyasha's wounds, Kaede at her side, as Miroku sat in a corner near the fire.

She glanced away as she set her herbs on the floor. "Kagome's not coming back."

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked up in surprise as Emiko gave a sigh.

"What did you do now, Miyuki?"

"Your little time traveler can't come back. I blocked the well."

"What did you do that for?!" Inuyasha tried to stand up but Emiko kept him held down.

"You don't really expect to win with her on the team, do you? She can't do anything. All she was was a Jewel Detector. Well, now there's two more. She's useless in a fight. She was just going to get herself killed. She's safer in her world than here." She pulled out the Jewel Shards that she took from the teen. It's better this way."

"Were you worried about her dying or were you mad at her attacking Sesshomaru?"Emiko asked.

"A little of both," Miyuki admitted. "But it doesn't matter now. She's gone."

The room fell silent before Inuyasha closed his eyes. "She's right. It's better Kagome stays in her own time than here. At least there she'll be safe."

"You cant be serious!" Shippo cried. All he got was silence. The little fox ran out and Miyuki gave a sigh.

"He;s still young," Miroku told her.

"Yeah, I know." She sat down beside the monk. "So, what's the next plan?"

"Well, we need to find Naraku."

She groaned. "Him again?"

"Naraku?" Emiko raised a brow. That name...it sounded so familiar. "Who's that?"

"Naraku is the demon that caused of the Wind Tunnel in my hand and we now have reason to believe that he was the one to pit Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other." Miroku leaned back. "The question is, why?"

"I've never met anyone named Naraku," Inuyasha told him. "So what grudge could he hold against me?"

"Maybe it wasn't you," Emiko told him. "Maybe it was Kikyo. She did hold the Sacred Jewel, you know." She glanced at Kaede. "Do you know anything about this?"

The old woman closed her eye. "My sister said that her Sacred Jewel was stolen by Inuyasha. Don't you think it strange? The one who disguised himself as you could have made off with the Jewel. Instead he returned it and then attacked you. He tricked you into attacking the village then Kikyo bound you to the tree. Was he trying to pit you against each other or was he trying to fill Kikyo's heart with hate and bitterness?"

"What makes you think that?" Emiko asked her.

"In Kikyo's possession, the Sacred Jewel remained pure. But when her heart became unclean and hateful it tainted the Jewel. At that time, there was only one person that would have hoped for that."

Miyuki raised a brow. "Who are you talking about?"

Kaede stood. "You should know him better than anyone else, Miyuki. You were the one that mainly took care of him."

Emiko furrowed her brow. She knew who the old woman was talking about. "What the hell does Onigumo have to do with any of this? The poor bastard couldn't even move. He died right before Miyuki left, right?" She looked at her sister.

"Yes he did," Miyuki stood up too. "He was paralyzed and gave up not even a day before the attack between Inuyasha and Kikyo happened. I buried the body myself."

Kaede gave a sigh. "Follow me."

The our of them followed Kaede down a path that Miyuki knew too well. Her warning signs were going off in her head right now. They were getting close; too close.

"Onigumo was a bandit that was burnt to the point of almost nothing," Miyuki was telling Miroku. "From the story he told me, he was betrayed and paralyzed, left to die while being set on fire alive. It would take years for all his burns to heal and after that he would never move again. Kikyo wanted to care for him but as time went on her other...duties got in the way and so I took them up."

"You didn't mind?"

Miyuki shook her head. "Not at all. It gave me something to do while I lived here. I was about to leave days before the bandit showed up. I saw it as a sign to stay here a bit longer. After he died...after Kikyo and Inuyasha died, I left."

"Hey, that's it!" Emiko looked at her sister. "Naraku's name. That's where I've heard it before!"

Miroku and Inuyasha both looked at her. "What? Where?"

"Miyuki," Emiko took a step towards her sister. "That Spider you used to have, wasn't his name Naraku?"

Miyuki felt her panic rising as both Miroku and Inuyasha stared her down but she swallowed and kept her cool. "He wasn't a pet, Emiko. He was a friend!"

"Yeah, but that was his name, wasn't it?"

She sighed and glanced away. "Yes, his name was Naraku."

"You didn't think to tell us this sooner?" Inuyasha growled.

"It's not the same! The spider isn't who you're looking for." Miyuki told him. "Besides, I haven't seen the spider in nearly thirty years. Little demons like him don't live that long, you know?"

Emiko gave a sigh. "No, I suppose they don't, do they?" She turned back to Kaede just as they stopped before a cave.

Miyuki took in a deep breath. She remembered this place. When she lived here...this was like her sanctuary. She remembered tending to Onigumo here. She remembered everything that had happened here...\

" _Good morning; it's Miyuki today." She smiled as she set the bucket of cool water and other things beside her. "Would you like to eat first, or shall I go ahead and changed your bandages?" Knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Miyuki softly began to unwrap the bandages on his right arm. She always changed the bandages first to get the worst out of the way so the man could rest as he ate the soup she had brought. She kept the soup close to the small fire she created, careful to keep it away from the burn victim._

 _Her heart ached for the poor man as she changed his bandages. The way his skin was peeling away with the cloth was good, yes, but still to see it…if she wasn't careful in some spots then his skin would start to bleed. That was horrible. He was already in enough pain, she didn't want to see him go through anymore. Clearing the body with the cool water and soap, Miyuki placed an ointment that Kikyo had given her to the skin before wrapping him with the clean bandages._

 _The man kept his visible eye trained on the ceiling above them, his arms and legs limp, everything unmoving as she bathed and changed him. He felt useless. It was so embarrassing. One beautiful woman seeing him like this was enough, but for two? And if that hadn't been enough, he couldn't even clean himself up when he had to go to the bathroom. He was wishing that he had just died in the fire. It would have been better than dealing with such a disgrace like this._

 _For four months it had been just these two women he had seen, and the young one that often came with the priestess. He knew that the priestess, Kikyo, did it because of her trainings but this other woman…why would she help? She wasn't a priestess and she had no history with him. Could it be that she was just a kind soul? If that was it, then, perhaps…_

" _I'm sorry that this happened to you," Miyuki's voice brought the man from his thoughts. "And I wish that there was something that I could do to change it but I can't. But instead, if Kikyo can't continue taking care of you in the future, you won't have to worry. I'll be here. I can tell you some stories for you next time if you'd like." He stayed silent and still, making the young woman give a silent sigh as she continued to work on his legs. He was paralyzed from the neck down, according to Kikyo. He was never going to be able to walk again; never move again. Whatever gods there were, they truly didn't like this man for some reason. "You know, there's apparently been a shortage in fish lately. My sister and Inuyasha have gone to see what the problem could be. I was thinking that maybe another village has been picking through the waters or maybe wild animals."_

 _One of the reasons why she enjoyed taking care of the burnt man was because he listened for hours. Or, at least, he looked like he did. Perhaps his ears had been too hurt during the fire to hear anymore and that explained why he never spoke but with his form she at least had something she could talk to. With Naraku never around anymore…_

" _I wish I knew your name," She commented, setting her supplies aside. "I hate referring to you as the burnt man all the time. It seems…immoral." Leaning back for a moment, she looked at the man that was now wrapped in clean bandages. She had to feed him quickly and return to the village to create new ones for tomorrow. With all the blood and burnt skin clinging to the old ones she wasn't even going to try reusing them. Perhaps Kikyo was already in the process of making new ones; she was normally on task with that._

" _Onigumo."_

 _Freezing for a moment, Miyuki turned back to the man on the ground. "What was that?"_

 _His eye slid to her for a moment before glancing away again. "My name. It's Onigumo."_

" _You can talk!" Her face lit up like a star as she clapped her hands together in a little applause. "I'm so happy! I had been afraid you weren't able to anymore." He was shocked to see her so relieved. She was strange, that one. "Onigumo, huh?" It meant Spider Demon. Go figure. "It's nice to meet you, Oni!"_

 _He glanced at her again. "Oni?" He growled. "I'm not a demon. You go around calling me that and I'll kill you."_

 _Miyuki couldn't help but laugh, but not in a teasing way. She was just happy that he was talking. "Okay, then I'll just have to think of something else," She turned and grabbed the soup she had brought with her. "I bet you're hungry now, right? It's Kaede's Miso again."_

 _That little brat's food again? She would make it too dull for his taste. "Why don't you ever cook?"_

" _Unfortunately I can't. Every time I try I ruin it," Miyuki flushed moving closer to his head. "I'm afraid my sister is the one with the cooking genes." Carefully lifting his head like always, she placed it on the edge of knee, giving him a tilted lay so the soup would be easier to swallow._

" _You have a sister?" The soup went down smoothly, spreading warmth through his unmovable body; or perhaps it was the woman's doing. "Why does she not help you like the priestess's sister?"_

" _Trust me, it's better if Emiko stays away. Though we're twins, we're very different. It's hard to keep her from speaking her mind, despite how rude it can be."_

" _Any other siblings?"_

" _Mmhmm. An older sister named Takara and an older brother named Ikkaku. They don't live here at the village, though. Both live in the mountains." ~I think that's where Ikkaku is right now, anyway~ "Do you have any siblings?"_

" _No." Onigumo's answer was short, telling that it was a touchy subject for him._

 _Miyuki settled to telling him some small stories about her childhood when the four of them were all together; before Takara had left them. She kept any and all information about them being demons or the moon or the jewels and the ceremonies hidden. Onigumo's short laughs and comments kept her smiling. She was happy that he had finally started talking to her. He even told her some small things he had done with friends as a child but he never went past the age of seven. She had a feeling that that was where things started to go down the hill for him and so she didn't pry._

 _She stayed there well after the soup was gone, just talking. It felt like she hadn't done this in forever. She really didn't want to leave but she knew that Emiko would come searching for her and having her step in on Onigumo was a horrible idea._

" _I'm afraid I must leave for today," Gathering her things, she smiled at the man. "I enjoyed talking with you today, Onigumo. Thank you."_

 _She was thanking him? It should be the other way around. "Are you coming back tomorrow?"_

 _She paused for a moment and gave a smile. "I suppose I could let Kikyo have the day off tomorrow. I don't have anything really planned."_

" _I would like that."_

Kaede went into describing a conversation that she had with Onigumo. Miyuki ignored them for the moment and entered the cave. The Ominous feel of evil was all over the place; it brought a smile to her face that grew larger at what she found inside. There, right where Onigumo used to lay, was a large, pale spot. Everywhere else in the cave had been covered with grass over the years but that one spot had stayed empty.

"Miyuki," Emiko's voice made her sister turn. "Are you sure that Onigumo was human? There's no way a human could leave off this feeling."

"Look, I know we're all searching for answers but why don't you just lay off the guy? He's dead, alright? Let him rest in peace!"

Miroku took a step closer to the other woman. "Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?"

Miyuki felt her brow twitch. "If that's what you think then why don't we take this back outside, you-"

Shippo's cries for help reached them and they all hurried back outside to see a bunch of wolf demons chasing the fox child.

"Shippo!" Emiko moved fast, grabbing the child before her claws laid waste to the wolves.

"Emiko!"

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha!" She called over her shoulder. "You're still hurt. We can't risk your wounds opening up again!"

"Did you say...Inuyasha?" The voice made Emiko turn around to see another Demon had approached them, it's eyes large and drool falling from it's teeth.

"That depends," Emiko growled. "What do you want?"

"I am the guardian of Hell, Royakan."

"Royakan?" Kaede repeated. "But aren't you the gentle creature that guards the forest?"

"That was before I was reborn! Inuyasha! I have come to slay you!" He took a large breath and released more wolves.

"Dammit," Miyuki gave a hiss before transforming into a wolf herself, her white fur making her stick out among the gray ones. Emiko let Shippo go and transformed into a Tiger.

"Let them handle the wolves," Miroku told Inuyasha. "You stay here and protect Lady Kaede."

But the wolves just kept coming. Royakan released more and more, keeping the group from reaching him to stop him. Inuyasha had to use his claws to kill off a few that attacked him and Kaede; Emiko could already see the blood seeping through is clothes again.

"Emiko," The tiger turned it's head at the monk's call. "Help me get close to Royakan."

With a roar, the tiger pounced at the wolves in front of the monk, knocking them aside. Miyuki came in from the side and bulldozed right into a few others as Emiko jumped on more, creating a path for the monk. Miroku lifted his staff as Royakan went to go take a breath and hurled it as hard as he could. It knocked the demon off for a moment, giving the human time to run in front of him and unleash his wind tunnel.

Slamming it's fists into the ground, Royakan disappeared from the battle, leaving a huge hole. Miroku closed his hand again and took a breath.

"Inuyasha!" Emiko had returned to her human form and ran to the other half-breed. His wounds had reopened; horribly so. "Kaede, we have to help him! Go get-"

"We don't have the time right now, Emiko," Miyuki's voice turned her sister's head. "Or did you forget that the Ceremony is tonight?"

Emiko had forgotten for a moment. She gave a growl. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We can help get him back to the village but after that we need to head towards the Field of Silence."

"You're just going to leave?" Shippo demanded. "At a time like this?"

"We have no choice," Miyuki told him. "If the Ceremony is not performed then we'll have lot more trouble on our hands than Royakan."

"Go, quickly," Kaede told the sisters. She knew the details of their Ceremony. "The monk and I will take care of Inuyasha until you can return."

"I understand," Miroku nodded. "Perform your Ceremony and return quickly."

Miyuki gave them both a nod before taking off into the sky as a skylark. Emiko gave a growl before following her as a hawk.

~I'll be back soon, Inuyasha. Just hang on. For me!~

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Naraku Appears**

" **Didn't I tell you not to come back!?"**

Pulling back from Inuyasha, Kagome turned to see that Miyuki and Emiko had arrived, they just looked different. Both of them looked exhausted; even had dark bags under their eyes. She was about to ask why when what she had learned the other day struck her. Last night was the night of the Full moon. The sisters had gone to Perform the Song of Purity. They must have flown straight from the Ceremonial grounds to get back here so fast.

Kagome had gotten back due to Shippo's help. The wolves had torn a hole in the gray material that Miyuki had covered the well with and the young fox had hidden inside with the fragment of the Jewel Shard. It was how she got back through the well. Inuyasha had just ripped the rest of the well's lid apart right before the sisters had arrived.

"Miyuki," The teen went to go take a step back, remembering that evil smile on the half-breed's face before she was tossed down the well, but instead she turned her head.

"Lay off her," Emiko told her sister, fighting a yawn. "She won't attack that pendant again so stay your anger."

Miyuki gave a huff and crossed her arms. "Easy for you to say."

"You must be exhausted," Miroku approached her.

"Emiko made us haul ass back here at dawn out of worry for her mutt but it appears that you're all doing just find without us." Miyuki told him. "I'd ask you to carry me back to Kaede's place but you're probably worn out yourself."

Miroku struck a pose. "I'm never too tired to help a pretty lady! Please, allow me to-"

"Someone's near," Kagome suddenly spoke, staring off into the trees. "Someone with shards of the Jewel."

"Really?" Miyuki rubbed her eyes. "Damn, I must be really tired not to notice."

"There's lots of them," Emiko agreed with Kagome. ~Could it be~

The three half-breeds and Miroku took off into the trees, searching for the man. Inuyasha found him first and cut off his escape route. He was tall and cloaked in a large white baboon pelt.

"I knew you were nearby," Inuyasha began as the two sisters arrived and circled the man. "You're Naraku, aren't you?"He stayed silent, not moving even as Miroku joined them. "At last I've found you." Kagome and Kaede arrived after him, Shippo on Kagome's shoulder.

"This is who the fuss is all over?" Miyuki crossed her arms, fighting a yawn.

"Answer me one thing before I avenge Kikyo's death," Inuyasha began. "Naraku, why do you bear such a grudge against me?"

"Grudge, huh?" The man's voice was deep; it sent a tingle down Miyuki's back. "I suppose you wish an answer to that question or else eternal peace will elude you even in death."

"It is him," Kaede took a step forward.

"Kaede," He turned to the older woman. "Age has not been kind to you."

"Onigumo! Is that not your name?" The old priestess called out.

"Onigumo? Ha ha, that name brings me such fond memories."

"I told you, Onigumo died. I buried him myself, dammit!" Miyuki roared. "I don't know who you think you are, playing games like this, but I'm growing tired of it; and fast!"

"You're right," He told her. "Onigumo died fifty years ago. Nay, I am Naraku, merely borne out of Onigumo." Naraku took a breath. "Onigumo was such a foolish man indeed. He began to desire the kind-hearted woman who nursed him. He succumbed to his weakness and called forth the demons and from the many demons merged to become one; a demon named Naraku. Myself. It required many demons to create my body. The body that had been buried was nothing but a shell of what remained after I was done forming," Naraku told Miyuki; she bit her bottom lip, trying to keep her anger down. "Because the priestess had been reduced to a powerless girl this region teemed with demons. Her power had been diminished all because she had 'fallen in love.'" Emiko glanced at Inuyasha; his anger was rising. "She submitted to her childish desires and attempted to use the Shikon Jewel for her own purposes and for that she was punished. And Inuyasha, you suffered the punishment as well."

'So you were the one to attack me?" Inuyasha growled. "And then you attacked Kikyo? You bastard!"

"Then tell me?" Naraku looked at him. "Why was it that the truth you held in each other so easily destroyed?"

"What are you saying?"

"It was anger, a and bitter anger, that set you against one another. That is the true legacy of the trust you had for each other. Even Kikyo could not comprehend it. She should have used the power of the Shikon Jewel to save her. Instead she chose death. Had she pleaded for her life her pathetic, wretched wish would have been easily granted and then she would have understood the ultimate truth of darkness."

"You three," Inuyasha called out. "How many fragments does he have?"

"Ten," Kagome answered. "No, twenty."

"There's too many to count," Emiko told him.

Inuyasha gave a huge grin. "Hey, Naraku, I'll show you what tainted is!" Naraku and Inuyasha both jumped into the air and the baboon pelt was ripped to shreds, revealing a man in dark purple with long black hair; his face was kept hidden by his sleeves and hair.

A purple mist was released from the man's body; it began to decay the trees and life all around them.

"A Miasma!"Miroku cried. "Get away."

Emiko followed but Miyuki turned back to get another look at the man in purple as he fell back into the miasma.

"You know, I bet you he's handsome." She grinned.

Emiko stared at her sister like she was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Think about it. Most demons that take on human form are hot as hell. This one has to be gorgeous! Oh, can I have him, Emiko? Please?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What? I can't help it. That's like trying to tell Takara not to be attracted to Sesshomaru. It ain't gonna happen." She sighed as the miasma began to disappear. "Aww, too bad."

Miyuki had settled into a small conversation with Miroku but it was cut short by Inuyasha rejoining them. The man had grabbed the woman from the front of her Kimono and began to shake her, demanding answers.

"Let go of me!" Miyuki tried to shove him off but he shook her again.

"There was a spider scar on his back! And you just so happen to have a pet spider named Naraku! Give me answers! How are you connected to this? What did you d-"

Inuyasha gave out a cry as a fist was implanted into his stomach; he shot back several yards, doing a back flip to land on his stomach.

"Touch my sister like that again, half-breed, and I'll break every bone in your body."

Emiko turned from her conversation with Kaede in shock. "Ikkaku?"

"Brother!" Miyuki smiled happily, giving the man a hug.

"This is your older brother?" Miroku asked, taking the man in.

"Yes, this is Ikkaku."

Standing 6'3' in height, Ikkaku had short black hair that spiked off to the left side of his head and silver eyes. His skin was smooth and it glowed like his sister's did. In black pants that were tucked into his boots, he wore a short, black vest that was outlined in silver and showed off his abbs and other muscles. He returned Miyuki's hug with one arm as he stared at the other half-breed in red .

"So, this is Inutaisho's brat all grown up, huh? I'm not impressed. At least his brother's smarter than him. And better to look at."

"You got a problem with me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Only when you lay a hand on my sisters."

"What are you doing here, Ikkaku?" Emiko asked, moving up beside her siblings.

"The two of you took off so fast this morning. Takara was worried and sent me after you. I watched everything from the trees. This Naraku...he was the cause of Kikyo's death, is that right?"

"It appears so," Emiko nodded.

"I think he was just eating up their anger," Miyuki crossed her arms. "I buried Onigumo. It's just a demon playing off of their feelings."

Ikkaku gave a sigh. "Why do the three of you continue to involve yourselves in these strange things. First it was Takara with Inutaisho and then the wolves. Now it's the two of you and the gathering of the Shikon Shards. Why can't you all live in peace like I do?"

"Waste away on a mountain?" Miyuki waved a hand. "No thanks."

Ikkaku shook his head and glanced again at Inuyasha. ~So, this is the one that Kikyo turned to...~

"Um, sir," At the small voice, Ikkaku turned from Inuyasha and saw that Kagome had approached him. HE took in her strange appearance and recalled his sister's words.

"So, you are the time traveler, aren't you?"

Kagome paused and nodded her head. "Yes."

"Emiko spoke the truth when she told me you were Kikyo's reincarnation. You truly resemble her," He gave a silent sigh. "I'm afraid that you don't carry her presence, though." He narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Don't make the same mistake that Kikyo did, child."

"And...and what is that?"

"Falling in love with a demon."

Kagome looked away for a moment before glancing back at him. "If you're here to punish me for what happened, I'm sorry!"

Ikkaku looked at her strangely. Behind him Emiko slapped a hand to her face and Miyuki laughed. "Punish you?"

"When we fought with Sesshomaru, I almost broke your sister's heart! Miyuki threatened to kill me. Are...are you not here to do the same?"

"Sesshomaru, huh?" Ikkaku rubbed his chin for a moment before placing a hand on the girl's head. "Don't worry. It'll take more than a sacred arrow to kill Takara. Besides, that damn dog would let himself die before he'd let any harm come to her." He turned away. "I guess that means he's good for something, at least."

"Ikkaku!" Miyuki gave him a slap to the shoulder. She then shook her head. "You traveled out this way after us. You must be exhausted. We all are. Stay and sleep for the day, will you?"

Ikkaku turned and looked at Kaede. With her sister dead, he knew that this woman was the leader of the village now. "It's that is not a problem."

Kaede shook her head. "Of course it isn't. We've kept your home cleaned and proper for the day you returned."

"You haven't used it in fifty years?" Ikkaku sounded shocked. "Are you serious?"

"How could we? You could have appeared at any moment."

"Why do I get the feeling that we've acquired another companion?" Miroku asked aloud.

"Ikkaku won't say for too long," Emiko assured the monk as they watched the old woman lead Ikkaku and Miyuki back towards the village. "He'll stay to make sure Miyuki and I are safe before taking off on his own again. We need to keep him and Inuyasha separated as much as possible while he's here."

"Oh?" Kagome joined in. "Why is that?"

"For several reasons. One of them being Inuyasha wanting to fight him every step of the way to stroke his ego."

"Wouldn't your brother know to just ignore him?"

"Oh, he knows, he just won't. Ikkaku's worse than both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

Miroku hung his head. "Wonderful."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **I Can't...**

" **What the hell are you still doing here?"**

"I'm not leaving until I'm sure that my sisters are in proper hands. If I were to leave them with someone who is incapable to protect them while they help collect Jewel Shards then I'll just have to stick around and protect them myself."

"I am perfectly capable of protecting them!" Inuyasha told the other man.

"That is yet to be seen." Ikkaku blew him off, quickening his pace to join Miyuki.

"He's really getting on my nerves."

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Emiko told the other half-breed. "He's just teasing you. Calm down and let him go. He'll leave soon enough."

Miyuki giggled at her brother. "You know, it's not nice to tease him so much. You might end up pushing him over the edge."

"Good," He replied. "He'd deserve it."

Miyuki stared at her brother. "Ikkaku...could the reason you don't like Inuyasha be..."

"Let's not bring up the past, Miyuki." Her brother told her, crossing his arms.

"Of course," She couldn't help but smile, though. She knew what was going on in her brother's head. She understood how he felt.

"This mansion is enormous!" Shippo cried out a few hours later, staring up at the large building they had stopped at.

"What do you think, Miroku?" Kagome looked at the monk. "Will we be staying here for the night?"

"I'll wager that Miroku tells the owner that there's an ominous cloud over the mansion again." Inuyasha snorted.

"You're mistaken," Miroku replied. "I have a legitimate reason for coming here."

As it turned out, strange demons were going around and stealing the souls of dead women. The princess of the mansion they were at had died the day before and her father was afraid her soul would be taken. Miroku gladly offered their services and a large feast was placed before them.

"Not bad, monk," Ikkaku smiled over his bowl of rice.

"You're praising him?" Inuyasha looked at the older man. "He's swindling these people!"

"If they are dumb enough not to notice then why fight it?" Ikkaku shrugged. "If you're that against it then go sit in a corner like a good dog and let the rest of us eat."

"Why I-"

"Just sit, Inuyasha!" Emiko grabbed his belt and dragged him back to the ground beside her.

Dinner continued happily until nightfall when everyone split up and went their own ways. Miroku and Shippo went to check on the younger sister of the dead woman. Miyuki announced that she was going to go to sleep and Inuyasha and Emiko went to go stand guard outside in case the demons showed up for the soul. Ikkaku took a seat beside the dead princess and had lost himself in silence and thoughts. Kagome had to touch his shoulder before the older demon realized that the young teen had joined him.

"Does something trouble you?" She asked, sitting beside him.

"Just old memories," He answered. "When you get to my age you have a lot of them."

Kagome nodded. "Your sisters told us that you were over 700 years old. How is that possible, even for a demon?"

Ikkaku closed his eyes for a moment. Miyuki had told him that they revealed their past to these humans not long ago; of course they would have questions and thirst for more. "Our time on the moon, being so close to the creature inside it, altered our lives. Our hearts do not rest inside our bodies so neither of them age. In the end, we will age until our hearts are destroyed. I believe, in the end, I will have to take my own life if I were to want to be at peace."

"Take your own life?" Kagome repeated. "You mean suicide?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I'm not ready to stop living, though. I'll know when my time has come. I've got a few more hundred years left in me."

"What about Miyuki and Emiko? They're only half-breed's, right?"

"Yes. I...wish to believe that they will age just like me and Takara but I also fear that due to the human blood in them that's not the case. If anything were to ever change about them then I would know. If it comes to the moment that they start to age and pass on then I will be there for them every day, making sure they get to do anything they want before passing on."

Kagome smiled at him. "You're a good older brother. Kinda makes me wish I had one."

"No siblings?"

"No, I have a younger brother. Sota...he get's on my nerves a bit sometimes but I still love him."

Ikkaku smiled. "All siblings will annoy the other. It's just the way of life. I remember how much Kaede used to annoy Kikyo back in the day."

Kagome gave a small frown. "That's right. You used to live in the village with Miyuki and Emiko, right? You knew Kikyo."

"I was there when she was born," He told her. "I watched her grow up into the priestess that she became but I left before...before the events happened." Ikkaku closed his eyes. "Keep hold of my words. Don't make the same mistake that Kikyo did. In all honesty, you shouldn't be messing with the Jewel Shards either but I know that leaving them shattered around the place is just as bad as making it whole again. I just pray that you all stay safe."

Kagome nodded. "I understand your feelings. I'm afraid but at the same time I know that I have to do something. If I don't, it'll just eat at me until-" She gave a cry as the princess' body rose from her bed. Ikkaku placed himself before her as a bright light burst the doors open. A strange demon, long like a snake but with six legs by it's face, came in and grabbed the ball of mist that had escaped from the body; the princess' soul. Ikkaku jumped up and slashed it with his claws; the soul returned to it's body.

"W-what was that!?" Kagome cried.

"They're called Soul Collectors," Ikkaku moved towards the ruined door to see more of the demons making off with more souls. "And I means two things. Someone is doing something very bad or..."

"Or what?"

Kagome's question was left unanswered as Miroku appeared, running from the younger princess of the mansion.

Emiko, turning to her brother, wore a frown. "Should we follow them?"

"No," Ikkaku shook his head. "Why get involved with something that doesn't involve us?"

"I second that." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

Ikkaku parted ways with the group that next morning. He gave his sister parting words but ignored the others. The Soul Collectors were still fresh in his mind. He had only seen those demons once, back years ago when he and Takara had first come to earth; when he had met Midoriko.

The appearance of these demons could only mean one thing. A soul was not at peace.

He had a good idea who it was.

Following his instincts, Ikkaku quickly came across a barrier. It would keep mortals out, no doubt, but not someone like him. He slipped on inside, noticing more Soul Collectors floating on in ahead of him. HE felt his stomach tightened as he followed them into the trees. They led him to the Soul thief.

He stopped in his tracks.

He had been right.

Laying there in a tree slept Kikyo. He closed his eyes for a moment before taking a second look. It had been fifty years since he had last seen the Priestess but not a day had gone by where she wasn't on his mind.

All around the sleeping woman were balls of light; the souls of the dead girls.

Ikkaku took a step forward. The two of them had parted on such harsh words...

" _Thank you, Takara," Ikkaku's voice brought the priestess from her sleep. Peeking at the man before her, she saw that Ikkaku stood there with Takara, silently talking. It was a bright day out, shining light on the siblings through the leaves._

 _Takara truly shined here, it seemed._

" _Just be sure that the girls don't need anything before you leave again," Takara told her brother. "And take care of…your ordeals now if you plan to do what I think you are. You don't want it following you around the rest of your life."_

" _Coming from the one that gave her heart to a mutt, right?"_

 _Takara smirked and turned from her brother. "A mutt he may be, but protects it he still does."_

" _Get out of here with your poem crap!" Takara turned and walked away with a laugh. Ikkaku gave a sigh and then turned to stare at the woman that had stood up from the tree base she had been placed on. His eyes narrowed again. "You…"_

" _Ikkaku," Kikyo tried to apologize but her words were lost as the demon roared her name and grabbed her by her arms angrily._

 _"What were you trying to do? What spell were you casting on us!? Do you know what you almost did!?"_

 _Never before had he and Takara transformed together. If they had…the destruction would have been worse than what had happened with their parents. No one would still be alive…_

 _"None, I swear!" Kikyo cried, fear in her voice. Ikkaku's eyes had gone back to their silver color, but those dark red ones were still burned into Kikyo's mind. "I just...I just wanted to watch your Ceremony! I just wanted to see you again, Ikkaku!"_

 _The anger drained from his face but was replaced by a look of sorrow as the grip on her arms softened. "Do you carry the Jewel with you?"_

 _"Y-yes," Kikyo reached down and revealed the purple stone. She watched as several emotions traveled through the man's eyes. "What...what is it?"_

 _"If you wish to watch, then next time don't bring the jewel. Its impurity almost cost you your life last night. If you had stayed longer..."_

 _~At least, that's what I hope that it was…~ He just didn't know anymore._

 _Kikyo looked at the purple stone. "What does the Jewel have to do with anything?"_

 _"I...I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He let go of her and turned away._

 _"Let me help you," Kikyo moved towards his. "I know I can be of some use. You can't do this on your own, Ikkaku."_

 _Ikkaku hung his head and the priestess heard a long sigh. "I know what you want, Kikyo, but I'm afraid that it can never be."_

 _It was like a stab in the heart. So he did know, huh? "What are you talking about?"_

 _"Playing coy will do nothing," He glanced at her. "You don't know anything about me. You don't know my past, my family. You only know what we've let you see. If you were to know the truth then you would flee."_

 _"Never." Kikyo argued. She moved towards him again with a firm look on her face. "I could never fear you, Ikkaku. I lo-"_

 _"Don't say it!" He shouted at her. "Please, for the love of god, don't say it!" His voice trembled and she pulled a sorrowful face. She moved forward to touch him but he brushed her away. "Do you know how that Jewel on your neck was created?"_

 _Kikyo pulled a face. Why would he bring something like that up now?_

" _A priestess named Midoriko fought a large battle against demons. It went on for seven days and night and then finally a demon captured her in its jaws. In a final attempt to win, Midoriko pulled the demon's soul into her own and then expelled both hers and it's. Both of them died but their combined souls created the Jewel of Four Souls. It is said that Midoriko and the demon continue to do battle even now."_

 _The man was silent for a moment before beginning to speak again._

 _"Takara and I were there," Ikkaku told her. "We fought alongside Midoriko in her strife against the demons. It was a way of proving ourselves in strength. For six nights and days we helped her. In that short amount of time I...Midoriko was very precious to me. And she died. She died because I had to leave and wasn't there to protect her on that final night. The woman I loved was cursed to battle those demons alone inside that damn jewel for the rest of eternity because I wasn't there!" He turned and faced the priestess. "What you want from me I cannot give to you, Kikyo. I will not wallow in my self-pity when another human dies! I will not face that pain again! If I were to take you, you would die on me just like the rest. It's better now that you forget these feelings of yours and just erase me from your mind, Kikyo. Find a human and settle down with him. You will be much happier with him than with me."_

 _"But I don't want anyone else." She shoved herself into him, putting a firm grip around his waist. "I don't care if you're a demon, Ikkaku!" She tried to make him see reason but the man just steeled himself more and more._

 _"You say that now, but in the end, you'll change. You humans always do." He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away from him. The hard, cold glare on his face now made her tears break forward. Did he really hate her that much? "Go back home, Kikyo. There is nothing for you here."_

 _"But...Ikkaku..."_

 _"I said go!"_

 _Ikkaku wasn't going to give her a chance. He took off into the sky as an eagle, leaving the priestess to stare off after him._

 _She felt like she was breaking. Had…had that really just happened? Had he really said those things and shoved her aside? Her dreams were falling. After purifying the jewel, she dreamed of just living with Ikkaku in a simple area, away from everyone else. She didn't care that he was a demon. She still loved him…_

 _But his heart was still bound to another. To the one inside the Jewel around her neck. How was that fair…it wasn't fair!_

"So, it's true."

Kikyo lifted her head at the voice. She looked surprised. "Ikkaku."

"When Miyuki told me that you had been resurrected by the ogre I had hoped that you had died again when you fell from that cliff. I now see that that's not the case." He then gave her a frown. "I also know about what you did with Inuyasha. What you did to Emiko. Why, Kikyo? Why do that to them? Why do that to yourself?"

The priestess hung her head. She had slipped down from the tree. She had so much that she wanted to say to the man before her, she had recited it so many times before in her mind, but now, as he stood before her, she couldn't voice it. The hurt words of how he had rejected her. Of how she had turned to Inuyasha for comfort. How she thought that, if his sisters had told him about Inuyasha, that he would come back to her and take her from the half-breed's arms.

"I let a foolish ploy go on too long," Kikyo finally answered. "And now I am paying the price for it. I let my feelings turn me away from my work, from my goals, and now the entire land has fallen into chaos." She closed her eyes. "I never meant for any of this to happen, Ikakku. You must believe me."

"I do believe you. I just can't help with is. The only thing I can do..." He took a deep breath. "I'll send you off, Kikyo," He told her. "You shouldn't be made to suffer."

The Priestess looked afraid for a moment but it faded as she stared into the eyes of the man before her. "If it is by your hands then I do not mind," She closed her eyes. "I'm just glad I got to see you one last time; and to tell you that I am sorry."

Ikkaku stared at her, claws raised and ready. He knew it would be the right thing to do. To send Kikyo back to peace, but for some reason, as he stared into her face, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He saw...he saw Midoriko's face before him. He saw the face of the woman he loved...

"I can't do it," He hung his head in defeat. "I can't kill you."

Kikyo opened her eyes again to see that Ikkaku was shaking. "Ikkaku," She went to touch him but he waved her away.

"Get out of here, now, before the others arrive. Having Inuyasha see you again would just make matters worse."

"But I don't want to leave you," Kikyo told him. "Not again."

"I can't give you anything Kikyo," He told her. "I never could. I can't lead a normal life. All I'm good for is keeping a damn beast from Hell locked in the moon. I still can't give you what you want."

"Neither can I," Kikyo grabbed his arms. "Don't you see it? My life is no longer normal. I can only survive now by feasting off of the dead souls. I'll never age now, never die. I don't want anything from you, Ikkaku, but to remain by your side."

Ikkaku stared at her. "I...I can't...Midoriko..."

"I know you will never get over the guilt of not saving her," Kikyo told him. "But you shouldn't let that hold you back. I don't care how long it takes, Ikkaku. With me like this...we have nothing but time. Let me help you. Let's help each other."

Ikkaku glared at her in silence for a moment, fighting with himself. He then gave in and sighed. "I'm more like my mother than I thought, aren't I?" He held out a hands to her. "Hurry, before I change my mind."

Kikyo felt a smile break out over her face. Ignoring his hands, she looped her arms around his waist. He wasn't returning her feelings but he was giving her a chance to help him. Giving her a chance to make him see just how much they now needed the other. She was getting her chance to prove just how much she loved him.

Ikkaku was still, letting the woman hold him. ~What am I doing?~ He closed his eyes before wrapping his own arms around her. "Let's go." He felt Kikyo's arms tighten as he lifted them into the air. The Soul Collectors followed after them, leaving the forest behind.

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Akio and Sango**

" **Naraku is gathering Jewel Shards himself so he's cutting our work in half.** We'll let him collect them then we'll kill him and take them for ourselves."

"Nice plan there, dog-boy," Miyuki grunted from her seat by the fire. "Be sure that it doesn't back fire and he takes the shards we collected, all right?"

"He does grow stronger with every shard he collects, right?" Shippo commented. "He's using them, not just collecting them like we are. Our only hope is to find more jewels than he does. Even a kid like me knows that! It makes me wonder if you've taken a few too many blows to the head."

"Let me try that theory out on you!" Inuyasha roared. The little fox got up and ran to hide behind Miyuki as she laughed.

"Inuyasha," Miroku joined the conversation. "What will you do if you gather all the shards?"

Inuyasha sat back down. "What else? I'll become a full-fledged demon!"

"Oh? That's what you have planned?" The monk commented.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You can't do a thing when you're weak. If there's a guy you don't like what's the sense if you lose to him?"

"You mean Sesshomaru, don't you?" Miyuki teased.

"Shut up!"

"What about you, Miyuki?" Miroku asked the woman beside him. "What do you want to do with the Jewel?"

She was silent for a moment. "That's a secret. I'll only tell you after we collect them all." She leaned back on the ground though, staring at the moon. "It'll be amazing though; and good. You'll see."

That next day they found out that the Jewel shard they had been tracking down was already taken by a young woman. A Demon Slayer.

"Demon Slayers?" Emiko looked at her sister. "Do you think it's the same village?"

"Perhaps. There's only one village that I know of after all." Miyuki nodded.

"What are you two talking about?" Shippo asked.

"Just north of here, a few days only, is a village of Demon Slayers. They've been here for generations." Miyuki told them.

"It is there that the Shikon Jewel first took form; it's where Midoriko fought the demons and created the Jewel." Emiko closed her eyes.

"It's also the battle grounds for Ikkaku and Takara, too. They were there when the Jewel was created!"

"Really?" Shippo jumped on her shoulder. "What has your family not done?"

"Very little, apparently," Kagome smiled. "Can you take us to this village?"

"Of course," Emiko nodded. "It's only a day or so away. Miyuki," She turned to her sister but found her gazing off to the west. She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Miyuki turned back with a huge smile. "Not at all." She began to move out of the village. "Everything is going perfectly."

As the sisters led the group to the Demon Slayer Village, an ominous presence covered them that night. A horde of demons passed overhead, hundreds of them.

"They're headed for the village!" Emiko cried, taking off.

"Oh my," Miyuki pulled a frown. "Not even the entire village would defeat this many demons!"

"Then let's go!" Inuyasha growled, moving after Emiko.

They hurried to the village but by dawn they had arrived too late. Everything was in shambles and burned. Bodies of humans and demons lay everywhere, their foul smell wreaking the air.

"This is horrible," Kagome gasped.

"Poor bastards," Miyuki sighed, staring a young boy with a blade in his hands.

"Whatever Jewel shards that were here are no longer around," Emiko announced.

"No, they were most likely taken after the battle," Miroku nodded.

"Maybe we can catch up to them if we hurry!" Shippo offered.

"Not until we give these guys a proper burial," Inuyasha announced. "These guys deserve that at least."

"Inuyasha is right," Miroku went to say more but a hissing sound reached their ears. A huge, two-tailed cat came around the corner of one of the buildings, a demon's head hanging in it's mouth. Beside it was a young man.

The man took one look at them and sighed. "Oh god, you mean you bastards haven't all left yet?!"

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head.

"It appears that one of the slayers actually survived," Emiko commented, staring at the man.

"Lord Inuyasha, is that you?"

Inuyasha gave a frown. "That voice..."

"Those are not your enemy, Akio. Calm down, Kilala."

Akio was a young man, about 18, and 6'0' in height with black hair kept short and sharp green eyes. Dressed in a skin-tight jumpsuit, he had light blue armor plates on his joints and a white sash around his waist that held a blade to his side. A mask was hanging around his neck as a strange axe-like weapon was in his hands.

The voice came from another demon, though tiny. Myoga the flea.

It's all right, girl," The demon slayer laid a hand on the demon cat's head. She gave off a purr before a blaze of fire overtook her. The large cat was reduced to nothing but a cute kitten that jumped up into the man's arms.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Kagome smiled.

Kilala scratched behind her ear and Myoga hopped off, jumping onto Inuyasha's face to drink some blood. Miyuki laughed as the other half-breed smashed him flat.

Miroku turned to the other man that had gone silent. "Are you the only one left?"He gave a frown and turned his head.

"It appears so, doesn't it? Or do you expect to find any other survivors among this carnage?"

The monk bowed his head. "I am truly sorry."

Akio stared at them for a moment. "Just what are you doing here, anyway?"

"We heard of one of the Demon Slayers acquiring a Jewel Shard from a Centipede demon only yesterday and followed it here," Emiko answered him.

"That Jewel shard, huh?" He gave a frown. "I told uncle that it was a bad idea to bring them here, whether or not it was created here."

So I take it there was more than just one." Miyuki commented.

"Eight," Akio told them. "Sango brought the last one yesterday; just before she and the others went off for another mission," He ran a hand down Kilala's back. "It's what led those demon's here, I know it." He gave a sigh. "Good riddance. Let that bastard have them all."

"You mean you saw who took them?" Shippo asked.

"So what if I did?" Akio growled at them. "Go bug someone else. The Shards aren't here anymore which means you should just leave." The man walked away, the small cat in his arms making noises at him, trying to calm him down.

"Ass much?" Emiko grunted, crossing her arms.

"I would be too if I had just seen my entire village slaughtered before my eyes," Miyuki told her. She grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve. "Let's go help him. We can get answers out of him later."

Akio didn't say a word as these new people helped him gather together all the human bodies and burned the demons. Didn't make eye contact as Miroku and Emiko began to dig holes and Inuyasha and Miyuki began to bury the dead. He didn't cry, either, until his eyes landed on his mother and younger sister. He remembered watching as the demons came down upon the village like a plague, ripping them apart and eating. His mother had grabbed her sister and tried to hide her. Akio had been in his workshop, working with the remains that Sango had brought him back from the centipede she had defeated. If he had been at home he would have been able to protect them. He could have...

He didn't realize that he had been crying until Kilala rubbed against his face. He grabbed his cousin's pet and hugged her, trying his hardest not to squeeze the life from her.

Kagome watched from beside Inuyasha. "That must be his family."

"Yeah," He folded his hands inside his robes. Those were the only two bodies left to bury as the day went on in silence. He eventually did so and then disappeared. Kagome moved forward and placed flowers on all the graves.

"He's the only one that knows about the Jewel," Miroku commented, praying over the graves.

"No he's not," Emiko replied. "I told you all about Midoriko on the way here. Is our word not enough?"

"No, it's not that. Perhaps the slayers have a different story to it," Kagome told her. "It's good to get all sides of it, don't you think?"

"I...suppose."

Akio didn't approach the group again until nightfall. He had removed his mask but had just placed a light green top over his armor, tying it closed. Kilala moved at his side, still in her small form.

"I thank you for your help," He gave the group a short bow. "And I ask that you forgive my...previous actions. It was not kind of me to be rude with you."

"Your reasons were understandable," Miroku assured him. "I'm sorry that this had to befall your people."

"So am I," He closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't have much information for you. The man that took the shards wore just a white cloak of a Baboon."

"A white baboon?" Inuyasha growled. "Did you see what he did?"

"Not really," Akio admitted. "I was busy hiding at the time."

Kagome blinked. "Hiding?"

"You're a coward? That's how you survived?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No, not a coward," Akio growled. "And don't call me that! What's the point of dying when you can live to fight another day? I'm going to avenge my village by ripping that bastard apart limb by limb." He looked murderous for a moment before calming his face again. "I thank you for your help but I must leave to go find the others."

"The others?" Miyuki asked.

"A group was called off to a castle to take care of a demon, both my cousins and my uncle with them. I'm going to go after them and tell them what happened. Then I'm going to go hunt down whoever attacked my village. My only lead is the Jewel Shards. If I have to find them all to find the culprit then I will."

Miyuki looked at the others with a grin before turning back to the Demon Slayer. "Then come with us."

He blinked. "What?"

"We're also seeking the Jewel Shards. And the man in the Monkey outfit. If you don't like the idea, then at least allow us to escort you to the castle and the rest of the Demon Slayers. We can exchange information with the other Slayers and then part ways. Or stay together. Whichever you want."

Akio frowned at the woman. "Just what are you after?"

"What do you mean?"

'Don't play coy. I can read people quite well." He turned from her. "I suppose it doesn't matter. You can talk to my Uncle if you're searching for answers." Kilala jumped onto his shoulders, careful of the weapon strapped to his back. "If you're coming then come on. I don't have all day."

Miyuki gave a chuckle as Inuyasha mumbled something unpleasant under his breath.

Miroku gave a grin as Kagome giggled. "Fits right in, doesn't he?"

Emiko gave a smile of her own. "You can say that again."

 _ **~We were strangers, starting out on a journey**_

 _ **Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through**_

 _ **Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing**_

 _ **At the beginning with you~**_

" **A time traveler, huh?"** Akio gave a frown. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I know, right?" Miyuki giggled. "And that's not even the best part. I-"

"Will you stop talking already?" Inuyasha growled at at the one behind him. "Don't go telling him everything!"

Miyuki just gave a sigh and crossed her arms behind her head. She had been telling Akio about how the group had come together in hunting down Naraku. It had then led to Kagome's strange attire and explaining of her part in the Jewel of Four Souls; and why it had shattered.

"What about you and your sister?" Akio glanced at her. "Why do the two of you hunt down Naraku?"

"We don't." Miyuki answered. "This fellow how done no ill will towards me so I'm not trying to kill him. I'm just, shall we say, along for the ride. Or, rather, to protect my sister. She's the one that decided to follow Inuyasha around. What kind of sister would I be if I were to let her collect these Jewel Shards without me? Your village is proof of just how dangerous these things are; no offense."

Akio closed his eyes. "I understand." Akio was still wary of these newcomers, ready for any type of attack in a second, but he couldn't deny that he was pleased to have the company. Miroku was his favorite to talk to, next to Miyuki. He and Miroku were close in age and their views on...certain things were quite similar. Miyuki kept engaging in conversations with him so he gave in and spoke with her. He knew that she was just trying to cheer him up but he was afraid that it was going to take a while for him to do so fully.

"How much longer to this castle?" Inuyasha asked the other man.

"I...I'm not sure," Akio shook his head. "Uncle took the others down this path. Surely they've completed the mission by now. We should have run into them by now."

Kagome pulled a worried face."You...you don't think-"

"Never," Akio shook his head. "Uncle would not fall so easily. And Sango is the strongest in the village. She's still alive; they all are."

~I hope.~ Akio gave a smile as Kilala rubbed her face against his. ~Yeah. Sango's still alive. I know it. Especially if I am.~

A strange noise reached Akio's ears at that moment; strange but familiar.

"Get down!" He grabbed Kagome and Miyuki, yanking the two women down. The others barely got down themselves as a huge boomerang cut through the trees above them. He'd recognize that weapon anywhere; especially since he was the one that had created it.

"Sango!" Jumping to his feet, the young man ran to his cousin. "Sango!"

The young woman before him , with long black hair and brown eyes, was dressed in armor just like his, just with pink plates, and the huge boomerang in her hand. The look of surprise on her face could be seen, despite the mask she wore.

"Akio?" She barely shot out his name before the man pulled her into his arms. "You're alive?"

"Oh, Sango!" Akio felt like he was going to cry again; he held them back as best as he could. "I...I had begun to lose hope! Where are Kohaku and the others? Did Uncle send you out as a scout?"

"Akio...Kohaku...Father..." Akio froze as he felt his cousin tremble in his arms. "They're dead, Akio...the two of us...the two of us are the only ones left." Sango pulled back from her cousin. "Akio, I heard that the village was completely destroyed. How are you still alive?" She glanced over his shoulder at Inuyasha and the others. "Did they take you as a prisoner? As a slave?"

"A slave?" Akio subconsciously repeated her words, his mind still comprehending that his uncle and Kohaku were dead too.

"Not only do you attack my village but you take my cousin hostage?"

"Hostage?" Miyuki repeated.

"Uh, lady," Emiko called out. "I think you got the wrong idea."

"Silence!" She pulled her arm back and released her weapon again. "I will avenge my village!"

Inuyasha whipped out his blade to block the boomerang but it shoved him back.

"What the hell is that thing made out of?" Miyuki asked. She was ready to pull out her spear but Myoga was shouting out about not attacking the young girl. She began searching her mind when her eyes landed on someone near the trees. She gave a grin.

"Well well," She called out. "Decided to show yourself again, thief?"

Naraku was sitting there, in a clove of those Saimyosho, just enjoying the show as Sango tried to kill Inuyasha. Nothing but the lower half of his face was seen and his mouth was twisted up into a grin that made Miyuki want to hit something.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miyuki."

"Oh, so you know my name, do you? How so?"

"As I said, I was borne of Onigumo. Of course I would remember the name of the maiden that haunted his dreams. I can honestly say that time has not affected your looks."

She smirked. "Smart and smooth. You know, if our two groups weren't currently butting heads right now then the two of us could have a nice, long talk that involved-"

"Miyuki!"

Her sister's voice made the young woman drop to the ground as Sango's weapon grazed over her head again She glared at the demon slayer. "Damn woman."

"Stop Sango!"Akio grabbed his cousin's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? He's the one that destroyed our village!" Sango pulled away. "Now help me or stand back!"

"Inuyasha? He wasn't there! He didn't do this!"

Sango turned back to him. "What?"

"Inuyasha didn't attack the village. These guys-"

"Obviously his mind is clouded," Naraku called out. "It would be easy for anyone like Inuyasha to slip in during the fighting. He doesn't know what's wrong or right. Trust me, Sango, and My young Lord."

Sango's eye hardened as she faced Inuyasha again. "Just stay back, Akio. I can handle this."

"Sango!"

"She thinks Inuyasha attacked the village," Shippo cried.

"She's half-dead," Emiko pointed out. "If she doesn't stop now then-"She watched as Miroku confronted Naraku. The hand he knocked off had a mind of it's own and attacked Kagome, taking the large portion of the Jewel that they had acquired. It returned to him and he chuckled.

"This is not for the likes of you."

Miyuki looked at her sister. "We have to learn how to do that."

Emiko pulled a disgusted face."No we don't."

"Now that I have the fragment in my possession I need not linger." Naraku informed them.

"Aww, you can't just leave right in the middle of the game," Miyuki's grin turned sinister.

"I'm afraid I must."

"You're not going anywhere!" Inuyasha ran forward to attack him bust that Miasma of his was released again and he took off into the air in a dark twister.

"Sango, I will await you at the castle. Kill Inuyasha and return without fail."

"Oh, bad idea, spider-man," Miyuki took off after the man. "I love the feel of the thrill of the hunt."

Akio glared after the man. ~What has he done, Sango.~ "Kilala, follow him. I'll be along soon."

The two-tailed cat gave a growl and took off after Miyuki, transforming into her larger form. Miroku followed right after him.

"What the hell did you do to piss him off?" Emiko asked her friend.

"How should I know?" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's cry made the two turn to see that Sango's Hiraikotsu go spinning over them.

Sango ran to grab it again but froze as Akio grabbed her weapon instead, his face set. "Akio! What are you doing? Give me-"

"Sango," Her cousin's voice was firm. He never took this tone with her; ever. "Are you that dumb?" She glared at him. "What has he done to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sango, you're covered in your own blood!"

She looked down; he was right. Her blood was pouring down onto the ground at her feet. She didn't feel a thing. "I...I didn't realize that it was this bad..."

Akio closed his eyes. "Inuyasha didn't attack the village, Sango and no, there's nothing wrong with my mind. That man as lying to you. Naraku, as you called him, he was the man that I saw attacking the village. Trust me, Sango. I wouldn't lie to you."Sango felt her eyes watering. No, he wouldn't lie to her. He never had, even when it came to childish things when they were younger. He pulled her into his arms. "Let's go get Kilala. I'll take you back home and there you can rest up. It's going to take you a little while to heal."

"That settles one problem," Emiko sighed.

"And just gives us another," Inuyasha glanced off to where Miroku, Miyuki, and Kilala had run towards. "We need to hurry."He turned to Akio. "You carry that weapon of hers. I'll carry her."

Akio nodded. "Let's hurry. She needs treatment; fast."

They caught up to the others to find that the trio was having a hell of a hard time with the man in the monkey outfit.

"Haven't I told you not to play with your food?" Emiko commented, slicing through one of the tentacles that was now protruding out of the white cloak.

Miyuki gave a pout."But that takes the fun out of it all."

"So, you're still alive, Inuyasha." Naraku sighed.

The half-breed gave a huff. "As if a human can kill me."

"Is this a bad time to mention that your father was pretty much slain by a human samurai?" Miyuki grinned, having to have her two words."Only after fighting Ryukotsusei first, of course, but hey, a win's a win."

"Shut up, Miyuki!"

"Admit it, Naraku," Inuyasha growled at the other demon. "You were the one that turned that pack of demons onto the village and annihilated everyone."

Naraku grinned again. "I merely mentioned to the demons that the village guard was going to be thin that day."

"You were after the Jewel Shards in that village, weren't you?" Miroku demanded.

"You're not as slow as you look." Naraku told him. "The Villagers should have been prepared to defend such a bounty."

"You didn't have to kill them all!" Emiko roared. "We all know you could have gotten them without doing so!"

"Where would the fun in that be?" Naraku went on to say more when a weapon cut his head off.

Akio grabbed Sango's Hiraikotsu as it came back to him, angry tears in his eyes. "You missed a Demon Slayer, you damn bastard!"

Kagome watched from Sango's side. The two of them and Shippo were currently by a tree, watching from the sidelines.

"So everything, that spider demon an what happened at the castle..." Sango hung her head. "It was all a trap. It was all apart of his damn plan!"

"Too easy," Miroku stared down at Naraku's head. "Could this really be the Naraku I was pursuing?"

"Hey. Monk," Miyuki called over. "If the hole in your hand hasn't closed up then he's not dead yet." She glared at the body. "This thing isn't real."

"Not real?" Inuyasha raised a brow. "What are you talking about."

"It's a puppet," Akio moved forward and took his blade, cutting down the middle of the unmoving body. It faded away into nothing when he removed a wooden doll, leaving just the jewel shards behind.

"How did you know?" Emiko asked him.

"I'm trained to," He told her simply. "He held no demonic energy; nor human. Whoever Naraku really is he's been watching from the sidelines."

"This must be his hair," Miroku looked at the strand on the doll Akio had handed him. "Demon puppetry. I've only heard stories of it. A counterfeit Naraku. We will most likely run into more of them."

Akio looked at Inuyasha. "I am taking Sango back home. She'll need time to rest. Since...since we're the only ones left, I'll answer your questions about the Jewel Shards but not until I get her fixed up."

"We understand," Emiko told him. "Allow us to come with you. I can help with her wounds."

Akio nodded. "Then let's go."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **This Chapter is a little shorter than the others, I'm afraid.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Secret of the Jewel of Four Souls**

" **I am more of the blacksmith for the village.** I created most of the weapons from the demon bones and the armor, including my Humdai and Sango's Hiraikotsu."

"You made them? Amazing!"

Akio smiled at Kagome's words. "Yes, well, I don't like fighting much but I can when I have to. Strategy is more of my game," He paused before the Limestone cave. "This is where it happened." He glanced at the group behind him. "You ready?"

Everyone but Sango and Miyuki were with him. Sango was still in bed after ten days and Miyuki had volunteered to stay behind and watch over her while Akio took the others to the Limestone cave and answered their questions.

"This place is a graveyard," Akio told them. "We thought demons used this place to hide away but in all reality the creator of the Jewel is the one keeping everyone outside."

"Midoriko." Emiko stated.

"That's right," Akio smiled. "As long as you are pure you will be allowed in."

"You're related to her, aren't you, Emiko?" Kagome asked the other woman. "You go first. Maybe she'll...I don't know, recognize you."

"Related to her?" Akio raised a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"It's a long story," Emiko shook her head. "Let's not get into it."

Akio smiled as they all passed through the barrier but stayed silent as they ventured in. old bones, now turned to stone, paved their way, leading them to a dragon demon that had the upper body of a woman protruding out of it's mouth.

"What the heck is this?" Inuyasha cried, staring at it.

"This is what you wanted," Akio answered him. "Demons of all kinds, dragons and spiders and all other manner of things merged into one to wage a battle against one single human."

Emiko stared up at the face of the woman; she looked just like...like Miyuki. It was frightening.

"The demon has her in it's jaws." Inuyasha frowned, taking a seat before the stalagmite.

"Her name is Midoriko." Akio told them. "She is a priestess from several centuries ago."

"A priestess?" Kagome repeated.

"But look at the number of demons surrounding her," Inuyasha pointed out. "This priestess must have had immense spiritual power."

Akio crossed his arms. "The Court nobles controlled power at the time. War and famine were inevitable resulting in horror and death. Demons took their chance to gain power and attacked everything. Priests and warriors tried to kill them but only one woman, Midoriko, was able to purify demon's souls and render them harmless. She was ranked as the most powerful human to ever live."

"How is that even possible?" Kagome asked.

"Everything was created through the same things. Demons, human, stones. They're all created through the Four Souls." Akio continued.

"I've read of them," Miroku announced. "The four souls are namely: Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. Combined they become the soul of one person housed inside the heart. Aramitama is courage. Nigimitama is friendship. Kushimitama is wisdom. Sakimitama is love. When the four souls work properly in harmony is is called Naobi," He stood up and gave a bow at the foot of the stalagmite. "and the human heart is filled with good. Are you keeping up with me, Inuyasha?"

The half-breed blushed and gave him a look. "No, not really."

"When someone does something bad, it energizes evil and the human loses his way." Akio explained. "A soul, demon or human, can turn good or evil in a blink of an eye. Due to this, Midoriko was a formidable foe to the demons. It was because of this that they sought her out."

"Well her power didn't last very long," Inuyasha grinned. "To me she's a pretty useless priestess."

"You don't know anything, do you?" Emiko growled at him.

He blinked. "What do you mean?"

"The battle isn't over, dumb ass."

"What do you mean?"

Akio smiled. "You're friend is smart, Inuyasha. You should learn from her."He raised his head and stared at the large hole in Midoriko's body. "The battle raged on seven days and seven nights, this snake bastard here got his fangs into Midoriko. It was with her last ounce of energy that she grabbed the demon's soul and sucked it into her; she then forced out her own soul. It resulted into the creation of the Shikon Jewel; the Jewel of Four Souls."

"The hole in her chest is where she forced out her own soul?" Miroku asked.

Akio nodded. "She wasn't able to purify the demon's soul. All she could do was seize it and imprison it, along with herself. When I tell you that the battle rages on, I mean it. Inside the Jewel both Midoriko and all the demons she fought are still fighting inside of it. That's why there is so much evil in the Jewel. That is why purification was sought out."

Kagome reached into her shirt and pulled out their piece of the Jewel. "Inside the Sacred Jewel...a war rages on.'

"It's not like this story complicates things," Inuyasha commented. "All we have to worry about is Naraku hunting down the Jewel shards. I'm gonna take possession of the Sacred Jewel and use it to become a full-fledged demon and then Midoriko can rest in peace." They all watched as Inuyasha started to glow before being thrown out of the cave; he didn't return.

"Fool,"Akio sighed. "This village has been working as Slayers for Centuries due to Midoriko's influence. We protected the Jewel but fifty years ago the village put it into the care of a human priestess."

"You mean Kikyo." Miroku said.

"I think that was her name. Seeming as how the Jewel is still tainted I'm guessing that she failed."

"She was killed by Naraku."Emiko told him. "The more evil that holds it, the worse it's powers become. It's a battle of good and evil over and over again."

"As long as Naraku is after the Jewel Shards there will only be more bloodshed. We must put an end to it," Miroku told them.

"Easier said than done, Monk." Akio glanced at Emiko; she was still staring at Midoriko. "Earlier you said that you were related to Midoriko, is this right?"

Emiko didn't remove her gaze. She explained all about her family's past but paused before she was born.

"One year, my elder siblings decided they wanted to come back to Earth. They received their wish. They met Midoriko, and fought alongside her. Ikkaku...our older brother..." She paused for a moment before turning to face the Demon Slayer. "Ikkaku loved Midoriko but the woman already loved another. She had given birth to a son. That bloodline traveled all the way to me and my sister. It's why we can sense Jewel Shards and why Kagome's purification won't work on us."

Akio nodded. "I figured as much. Both of you resemble her. That and you were able to purify the Jewel Shard that you took from Sango's back. I suppose meeting up with you and your friends wasn't that bad of an idea." He stood up and looked at Miroku. "I have no doubt that Sango, like myself, will want to track Naraku down for revenge. Consider us apart of your team now."

"That makes eight," Shippo commented. "You think we'll get anymore?"

Kagome gave a shrug. "Who knows?"

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **A Sister's Sorrow**

" _ **I grow tired of this game."**_

"I know you do."

" _Why not go ahead and quit it and return to me?"_

"Because I find it entertaining; for the most part. Let me play just a little longer. When the truth is revealed, I'm afraid all I will receive is hatred. Only Takara understands."

" _You can stop."_

"No I can't; not anymore. They'll all understand eventually. Besides I don't believe I'll be terribly crushed if they don't forgive me."

"Who are you talking to?"

Miyuki turned to see that Emiko had slipped into the Hot Springs behind her. The group had stopped for the night to rest after recent events. They had dealt with a fake water god and then there had been a huge problem with Miroku's Wind Tunnel expanding across his hand. The though of it, after seeing what had become of his father and grandfather, was quite frightening.

Miyuki sighed and stared at her hands. "To myself, mostly."

Emiko glanced down. A small spider sat in her sister's hands. It was very clear that she was thinking about the spider demon that once sat upon her shoulder."You miss him."

"Of course I do," Miyuki released the spider on the rock behind her. "He was my best friend. It's...different not having him beside me all day, every day."

Emiko nodded. Her sister had changed a lot over the last fifty years. She also hid a lot more than she used to. The two of them were twins and yet Emiko could honestly say that she didn't feel that they were related anymore. She had a good idea as to why, though.

"I've been thinking about what you said," Emiko began. "And I've decided...the next Ceremony...I'm gonna...try and patch things up with Takara." She peeked at her sister and found that Miyuki now wore a huge grin on her face.

"That's great, Emiko! I'm so proud of you, even if it did take you nearly a hundred years to get over it."

"Yeah, well"-

Emiko doubted that she would ever truly get over what had happened. She would always fear the ceremonies, fear her eldest sister, but it wasn't Takara's fault. It never had been. It wasn't right to punish her for something that she couldn't control."

Sango and Kagome joined them and Miyuki decided to announce that Emiko and the young Demon Slayer had almost matching scars on their backs. It led to a conversation about brothers; even Ikkaku and Sesshomaru were brought into it.

Miyuki enjoyed being with Inuyasha and the others, she really did, but she had a job to finish, that's all. Perhaps, in the end, they could all come together again.

The next day carried on swell until they came across an old man. He was bleeding; horribly. Spoke of an attack on his village before he died. The village ended up being in shambles as well.

"Everyone's been killed," Sango gazed around at the destruction.

"How cruel." Kagome looked tearful.

"Could it have been bandits?" Emiko asked.

"No, not this," Akio took a closer look at one of the bodies. ~These wounds...could they be...~

"No one move," Sango called out.

Miyuki froze in mid-step. "What is it?"

"The entire place is rigged with bombs." Akio told them. ~With my bombs~

"Bombs?" Miroku glanced around. "Then there's a chance that our culprit is still here."

"Yeah," Inuyasha pulled out his sword. "And he's right over there!"

Slashing through a nearby home, it revealed that a young boy, dressed in black and yellow armor, hiding there.

"His armor...it's just like theirs!" Kagome cried, but neither Sango or Akio heard her.

"Kohaku..."

Emiko raised a brow as Inuyasha tried to investigate the boy for answers. Did they know this boy?

Akio watched as Inuyasha and Kohaku jumped around some more before jumping in. "No! Stop it, Inuyasha!" He ran forward and grabbed the half-breed's arm. "Don't do it!"

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha growled but Akio didn't let go, giving Kohaku the chance to run off.

Sango wasted no time in following after the young boy on Kilala. They all chased after them just to run into a barrier. Akio banged a hand against it, trying to gain passage but it didn't work.

"Dammit!"

"That boy," Miroku began. "Do you know him?"

Akio dropped his hands to his side. "That boy...it was Kohaku."

"Kohaku?"

"Sango's little brother..." Akio closed his eyes. "She told me that he died at the castle. Kohaku...he was too kind to slaughter a village. Something's wrong."

"Of course there is," Miyuki took a step forward wit ha frown. "That boy had a jewel shard in his back. Naraku, undoubtedly, has done something to him. Whether or not that's truly Kohaku remains to be seen."

Emiko closed his eyes. "I pray that it's not."

Sango returned unharmed, though she kept more silent than revealing anything about what happened behind the barrier. They returned back to that destroyed village and laid everyone to rest before settling down for the night.

Miyuki felt herself growing more and more restless. As night fell and the others all gathered in one of the remaining shacks, she found her mind wandering. She had to excuse herself and sit outside. How long was this search for the Jewel Shards going to go on? She felt like she was going to go crazy. She needed to go see Takara, to talk to her, but with this group so close to Naraku she couldn't risk leaving them. Something horrible could happen without her there and she wasn't willing to take that chance.

Her worry granted her no sleep that night. Good thing too. She was already outside when Kohaku showed up again; this time he had brought some demonic friends.

"Are you stupid?" Emiko growled at the monk beside her. He had begun to remove his prayer beads on his wind Tunnel. "One, you're still not completely healed and two, if these guys were sent by Naraku then those damn bugs are here too, remember?"

Miroku gave a growl and lowered his hands. "You're right."

"There's no need to waste your life on the small fry," Inuyasha told them all. "All I have to do is take out their ring leader."

Kohaku lifted a hand and demons shot out at them. Emiko and Miyuki took over the side attacks, leaving Inuyasha to take the front; and Kohaku.

"You're gonna need to fight better than that!" Inuyasha roared as the boy flailed at him. Kagome begged for Inuyasha not to kill the boy; instead he gave him a blow to the face.

"Aye yiy yiy," Miyuki rubbed her own cheek. "Even I felt that one."

"He's just another trap set by Naraku," Inuyasha was arguing with himself. "I should just kill him. I have to!"

Kohaku stood up. "You're right. You should kill me. I deserve to die. I killed them all. Father, the others, the villagers, I shouldn't be allowed to live."

As the boy continued to talk, the sisters exchanged a look. He was acting like some kind of weird puppet. "What the hell is going on here?"

Miyuki shook her head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Kohaku lifted his weapon and stabbed it into his back. Akio took a step forward, ready to run in if the boy went any further.

"He's trying to take out the Jewel Shard!" Kagome gasped.

"Kohaku, stop!" The words had barely left Akio's mouth before Sango's Hiraikotsu went flying over his head and hit the Tetsusaiga that Inuyasha had left in the ground. Kohaku gave his sister a sad look before hopping on the back of one of the remaining demons and taking off.

"Kilala!" Akio cried out for the cat who transformed in moments. He hopped on first before Sango joined him, the Tetsusaiga in her hands.

Emiko gave a frown. "So, this was Naraku's plan, hmm?"

"Plan?" Miyuki glanced at her sister.

"Yes. After the events at the temple, Naraku undoubtedly saw the sword's power. He's afraid of it. That's why he's doing this. Using Sango to get the sword. Using her brother's soul to do so...this man...demon, whatever he is...he's smart. Evil, but still smart."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and Miroku carried Shippo as the twins ran alongside them.

"My Wind Tunnel is sealed," Miroku told the others. "And the Tetsusaiga is stolen. It looks like the two of you are going to be greatly needed in this upcoming battle." He told the twins.

"Not a problem," Miyuki gave him a wink. "I've got this one covered. You won't know what hit you."

"Bull shit," Inuyasha replied. "All I need are my fists! I just need to knock them all around a little.

"Don't be too hard on them, Inuyasha," Emiko scolded. "Sango is more than likely trying to free her brother from Naraku. Akio...Akio's doing the same. Sango is all he has left in the world. If there's any chance that Kohaku is alive...they both will do anything to save him. I know you and your brother don't really get along but try and understand it."

Inuyasha gave a huff and turned his head. "I'm not some heartless bastard, you know."

Miyuki laughed. "Could have fooled me."

Inuyasha followed Kohaku's scent of blood to a castle. The scene they found was intense. Both Kilala and Sango were wounded and down for the count, leaving Akio to protect them both from Kohaku and Naraku. Wounds covered his body from Kohaku's attacks, refusing to leave Sango open to any of her brother's attacks.

"Why resist?" Naraku called to the young man. "If you refuse to fight then you will eventually die, leaving Sango to her brother's hands. Why not just go ahead and stop him now?"

"I...I won't," Akio shook his head. "I can't kill him. And neither will I die. I'll save my cousin. I'll save you, Kohaku!"

Sango lost what strength she had left and collapsed to the ground. Akio turned to her immediately as Inuyasha and the others arrived. Behind him, Kohaku dropped his weapon and fell to his own knees.

"Oh my," Miyuki pulled a face..

"Naraku made him do this to them?"

"They wouldn't fight back," Kagome shook her head. "Not against her little brother. How could he?"

"Naraku! Show yourself!" Inuyasha roared. "Where are you?"

"You don't honestly think that he's just going to show himself, do you?" Emiko asked, moving to Akio's side.

Kagome went to Sango and placed her head in her lap, leaving Miyuki to check on Kohaku. He just sat there, staring at the ground before him. She placed a hand on his head but he remained still.

She gave a sad smile. "Poor thing."

"Inuyasha," Miroku turned to the man behind him. "This is exactly what happened to you fifty years ago. Naraku tried to set you up against the one you loved."

"What do you mean?"

Kagome was the one to answer. "Naraku tried to make Sango hate her brother. He hoped that she or Akio would kill him. Then the Sacred Jewel shard in his back would become even more evil. He tricked you and Kikyo the same way, to make them hate an betray each other so they would fight. I can't forgive him. I'll never forgive this! Kikyo died so that the Sacred Jewel would remain dormant. In the same way, Sango refused to fight her brother, Naraku's such a fool. There's no way Sango would have done it. Sango is a kind sister who loves her brother."

"Love, in the end, get's you nowhere, I'm afraid," Miyuki told them all. She stood, watching as a purple gas began to fill up the courtyard. It was Naraku's Miasma again.

"Foolish mortals!" Naraku's voice called out to them. "Now you can all die in this sea of poison vapor!"

"Well, what's the plan now?" Emiko asked as Sango gave Kohaku her mask.

Kagome spoke first before anyone else could. She notched and arrow and let it loose towards the castle.

"Naraku! Take this!"

The arrow broke through the gas and the wall, in it's light it revealed a young man; it had ripped his right arm into nothing.

At six foot, Naraku appeared to be a young man with long black hair and red eyes. His pale skin shone against the light of Kagome's arrow as a look of shock was pulled over his face. Dressed in a dark blue outfit, he held a purple vest over the top of it.

"So, that's him, is it?" Emiko growled, staring at the one that had been tracking.

"Naraku," Kagome growled. "You are totally despicable! Now, die!" She notched another arrow. "I won't let you go, even if you beg for forgiveness!"She let the second arrow go, sure that it would hit her mark. But the arrow was knocked aside, crashing into the side of the castle. "What the-" Kagome turned to look at the one who had knocked the arrow away. "But…but why?"

Time seemed to free. Miyuki, who had just been in front of Kohaku, was now wearing a frown on her face, her lance in her hand.

"Miyuki?" Emiko looked at her sister. "What are you doing?"

"Damn," The young woman shook her head, taking steps away from them all; backing up towards Naraku. "Why? Why do you have to make it so hard?"

"Ahh, finally tired of all of this?" Naraku chuckled. He seemed completely unfazed that one of his arms were not completely gone.

The woman gave another sigh and placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah, I guess I am." She glanced at him. "You win this round, Naraku."

"Miyuki?" Emiko repeated her sister's name, taking a step forward. "What are you talking about?"

Miyuki glanced at her twin and gave a small grin. "Sorry, little sister, but it seems my game has come to an end."

"Game?" Miroku repeated.

"Miyuki..." Kagome stared at the other woman. "You were in on it from the beginning. You're the one that's been helping Naraku, aren't you!?"

Inuyasha stared at his friend in shock. "What? But why? After all that he's done, why would you even think to-"

Naraku's laughter cut him off. "Shall I be the one to tell them?"

Miyuki shook her head. "Think, Emiko. Fifty years ago, what do you remember about all that happened?"

Emiko blinked. "Miyuki, what does that-"

"It has everything to do with it!" Her sister's voice was full of hurt and rage. "Everything! That damned woman had all of you wrapped around her finger! I was the only to see it. The only one to see just how impure that priestess actually was!"

Miroku put the pieces together faster than the others. "The story that Kaede told us, she said that the burnt man Onigumo fell in love with the kind-hearted woman that took care of him. It wasn't Kikyo."

"It was you," Emiko called to her sister. "You were always the one watching after Onigumo. It was you he wanted, not Kikyo." She gave a frown, all the information falling to place in her mind. "That little spider friend of yours never really died, did he? Onigumo, he merged with that spider of yours, didn't he? Naraku and that spider are one in the same, isn't it?" Her voice stopped. "Which...which also means...you knew, didn't you?" Emiko took another step forward. "You knew about his plan. To plot Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other."

"You're smart, Emiko. I just wish you had seen it sooner." Miyuki shook her head. "It's too late for that now, though. I had hoped that we could all play together a little while longer but you keep getting in our way."

"Miyuki…but why?" Emiko cried. "Why did you do all this?!"

"Why? Why?!" Miyuki roared. Anger had burst clear across her face; a fearsome look that none of them had seen before."Because you were hurt! Only Kikyo was supposed to die! Die for all the pain she caused to you! She took Inuyasha from you, Emiko! And the stupid half-breed didn't even realize it! He didn't realize your feelings for him and he's doing the exact same thing all over again with this stupid girl!" She shoved a finger at Kagome. "Only Kikyo was supposed to die! With Kikyo gone, Inuyasha was to be all yours! All yours but she pinned him to that damn tree! Inuyasha's just an idiot. The only reason Kikyo even paid any attention to him was because Ikkaku refused her due to her being a human! How could I just stand by and let you be treated like that?! And so…I came up with a plan, a plan that Naraku helped me in. He attacked Kikyo, I attacked Inuyasha! It was supposed to turn him to you, Emiko, but he didn't. And when he came back, I thought that you would have a second chance with him, but no! He's doing the exact same thing to you, Emiko! Choosing that stupid, human girl all over again! I refuse to let you go through that again!"

"Miyuki…" Emiko stared at her sister in shock. This…all of this was her sister's doing. For her. Kikyo's death. Inuyasha's pain. The Shattering of the Sacred Jewel. It all happened because of Miyuki. Because of her sister…

"Kikyo's death," Inuyasha began to growl, glaring at the other woman. "It was all your fault?"

"Of course. Naraku and I have been behind this since the very beginning. Ever since I found him while imprisoned inside the lair of the Birds of Paradise."

"You mean you've been in on this, playing us from the beginning?" Miroku asked.

"Indeed," Miyuki gave a huge grin. "This, all of this was my idea, he just chose to join me. Taking over Onigumo to get a human body was his way of becoming stronger to help me. I was even there the night that your bloodline received the Wind Tunnel." Miroku glared at her, unable to reply from his anger.

"But can't you see? He's just using you to get the Jewel! He has to be!" Kagome cried.

"After all we have been through together, after all these years, he wouldn't betray me and I wouldn't him. Our bond is strong; strong like the one our older sister holds with Sesshomaru; perhaps even stronger." Miyuki shook her head. "but then again, I don't expect any of you to understand. Just heed my warning. If you continue to get in our way then I'm afraid that I will show you no mercy, sister."She held out a hand."Let's take our leave, Kohaku."

Akio watched as his cousin stood up and moved towards the other woman. He tried to grab him but fell from his wounds.

"Miyuki, wait!" Emiko ran forward but Naraku's miasma wrapped itself around the woman. "Miyuki!"

"Don't run, you cowards!"

Miyuki shot her sister another smile. "Sorry, Emiko."

The castle dissolved into nothing as the day broke. The purple gas disappeared too, leaving Emiko alone in a group of stares and questions.

 _ **~My pain filled drama queen  
Is always creeping at your bed  
Get ready to buy you out  
'Cause we all know  
What goes around comes around  
You should've known what I was all about  
Do not test me~**_

" **I've missed you."**

Miyuki barely had a minute to take a breath before Naraku's arms were around her, squeezing her tightly as the miasma dispersed, leaving them in a forest. She smiled and embraced the arms around her; His right one had already grown back.

"And I've missed you. Five months without you is just too much to bear," She turned her head to look at him. "Is your arm okay?"

"Of course." He flexed it with a smile. "Were you afraid?"

"Of course not."

He studied her face for a moment. "I'm afraid any thoughts of returning to them would be a bad idea. I can't afford taking a risk that they could harm you."

"It's all right," Miyuki shook her head. "As I said, I have more important things to focus on. Now we don't have to worry about the other getting hurt; we're not separated any longer," She locked her fingers with his. "It's getting close, isn't it? The next battle?"

"Yes," He closed his eyes. "I'd rather you not see."

"I'm not leaving again. You'll just have to deal with me being around all the time." She smiled as her eyes landed on the boy that still stood there with them; he was just staring off into the woods. "We have to take care of him now, too. For now."

"Your plans are more troublesome than I remember," Naraku laughed at her. "Now that they all know, I have no doubt that Ikkaku will learn about it."

"My brother does not scare me," Miyuki's words were cold. "If anyone does its..." She glance at Naraku again. "Let's keep tempting Sesshomaru to a minimal. Giving him the human arm and a jewel shard was a dangerous idea."

"Sesshomaru will not lay a hand on you, Miyuki. None of them will."

She smiled at the man she loved. "And as long as I'm alive, you won't die either."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **A Sibling's Advice**

 **Everything seemed different.** The forest. The grass. The animals. Even the wind. She knew it wasn't possible but she couldn't help but think that way. Everything felt like it had changed. Her sister was gone; again, and this time she doubted that Miyuki was coming back.

After the events at the castle, after Miyuki announced her betrayal and left with Naraku, the group had once again returned to the Demon Slayer Village to let Sango and Akio rest. It was there that Miroku demanded answers from her. Emiko didn't know what to tell them. She hadn't known anything at all about Miyuki's plans. Onigumo had disappeared fifty years ago, which meant that Miyuki had been hiding Naraku for years. That's what she had been really doing for all these years. That's why she went off on her own and felt left her behind; and it was all her fault.

Miyuki had attacked Kikyo and Inuyasha because of her. This…this was all because of her in the end.

Inuyasha hadn't said a word to her, let alone even look at her. Kilala had been poisoned by Naraku's Miasma and Kagome went to find a cure; Inuyasha had gone with her, leaving her to the other's questions.

" _I honestly believe that you had no idea about your sister's plans," Miroku told her. "But this means that you're truly involved in all of this now, just like the rest of us."_

Emiko had left that morning, heading towards Mt. Ho-oh. Ikkaku was there. He was the only one that she had now; the only one that she could talk to. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was still hoping that she was just going to wake up and Miyuki's betrayal was all a dream; a nightmare.

She wasn't that lucky.

The winds of Mt. Ho-oh were getting crisper, winter wasn't too far off, now. Would Ikkaku be staying on the mountain for winter again or will he go and join Takara like he had last year? The wolf demons treated the Moon siblings like gods; Ikkaku loved and used it whenever he got the chance.

How would their brother take the news? Miyuki and Naraku were the reason why Kikyo died in the first place.

Naraku!

Damn that little spider!

Emiko always knew that he was a problem. Multiple times she had told her sister just to kill it and get over it but now she saw that maybe she hadn't tried hard enough. If she had, then none of this would have happened.

Just…what had Naraku done to her sister to turn her into…this?

The moment that Emiko landed before the small house on the mountain she could tell that something was off. Had Takara come to visit Ikkaku like he would her?

Opening the door, Emiko froze at the sight of her. It was Kikyo. She was here; with Ikkaku. The woman held a smile on her face as she stirred at a pot over a fire. Her hair down, she was dressed in her red and white robes as Ikkaku was sitting against the wall, staring out the window. They had been talking but all conversation came to a halt when the door opened.

"You're here."

Kikyo looked up from the fire. Emiko was not who she had been expecting.

"Emiko."

"So, this is what you did when you left, huh?" Emiko shot her brother a look before turning back to the priestess. "Is it true?" She began. She wanted to know if what Miyuki had said was true. "Is it true that you only turned to Inuyasha because of Ikkaku's rejection?"

Ikkaku stayed silent; Kikyo closed her eyes.

"And if I were to say that it was?"

Emiko felt her knees give out and she hit the floor. "So, Miyuki had been right? All of this…all of this is your fault!"

Ikkaku looked at his sister. "What happened?"

Emiko stared at the fire, revealing everything to her brother. She didn't skip anything. The spider. Onigumo. Miyuki's betrayal; both of them. How it was Miyuki's idea to attack and kill Kikyo to give her Inuyasha. She spoke until she had relieved her chest of it all; it just made her feel worse.

"It was…it was Miyuki the whole time?" Kikyo sounded shocked. The one that had killed her…it had been her…

Ikkaku closed his eyes. "So, she's played her cards."

Emiko looked at her brother. "You knew about this?"

"No," He shook his head. "I only sensed the change in our sister. I thought that what I was sensing was due to her travels. It appears that I was half right. If anyone ever knew then it was most likely Takara, if anyone at all." He gave a silent sigh as he watched Emiko pull a face the mention of the other sister. "So that man at the Ceremonies…it's Naraku."

Kikyo looked at him now. "What do you mean?"

"Just like Sesshomaru stands in the forest to listen, waiting for a disturbance, there has been a second one. If you wouldn't run off as fast as you can after it ended, then you might have noticed him as well. I never approached or asked, accepting Miyuki's reason for secrecy."

"But aren't you mad? She helped kill Kikyo!"

"The guilt of that rests on my shoulders," The undead priestess hung her head. "If I had not done what I did…then none of this would have had to happen. I let my emotions control me, despite my training."

"What…what do I do?" Emiko asked them. "I'm at a loss. Inuyasha and the others will continue to go after Naraku and by doing so, Miyuki will be right in the middle of it. What am I supposed to do?"

Ikkaku was silent. "No one can answer that but you, Emiko. Growing up also means making your own decisions. There's no other way. Miyuki has grown and made her own choices. She's following the path she believes to be right. Now you have to do the same."

Emiko closed her eyes, leaving the trio in silence for the longest time. She glanced to the side. "I…I don't have any answers, yet. I do know, though, that I'll continue traveling with Inuyasha and the others. They're after Naraku and the Jewel Shards. Staying with them will bring me face to face with Miyuki again. Maybe then, I'll…"

Ikkaku looked at his sister. "do you want me to come with you?"

Emiko shook her head. "No, Miyuki's my twin. You and Takara have already done enough for us. This…this is something that the two of us have to solve on our own." As she stood she went to go say something to Kikyo but she shook her head and just went right back out the door.

Kikyo gave a sigh and hung her head. "I'm afraid your sisters might not forgive me."

"That's their problem, not yours." Ikkaku stood up; Kikyo looked at him.

"What are you going to do?"

He gave her a grin. "I'm going to go reacquaint myself with the spider."

 _ **~We go on with our lives and lose those things behind  
Wrapped around in lies we stand there voiceless  
We wander and live our lives until we find a way  
Searching for the light for eternity~**_

" **The pieces have begun to move.** I've been branded a traitor. There's no going back now."

"But you already knew that."

"Of course I did. You knew it, too."

"I know."

Miyuki gave a smile. "You know; I saw him not too long ago; Sesshomaru. Inuyasha tried to break the pendant he wore; he would have killed him if his anger hadn't of gotten the better of him." She gave a grin. "He still loves you, Takara, just like you still love him."

Takara turned from her sister. "I know."

Standing at 5'9', Takara had black hair that hung nearly to her knees and eyes of silver. Her milky skin glowed in the dark light of the cave. Dressed in a thin robe of white, the sisters had just returned from a trip to the hot springs. Takara was currently letting Miyuki comb her hair; the younger woman always loved to play with her hair.

"I hate to tell you this, but I'm afraid your boyfriend has lost his left arm. Knowing Sesshomaru, the fool will undoubtedly see it as a weakness on his part. Having him approach you now will most likely be harder now. You may have to approach him, now."

"Perhaps."

Miyuki gave a silent sigh. Her sister truly had changed after all these years. She didn't let anyone in anymore. Not like she used to. No longer harsh or easily angered, Takara was graceful and serene. She truly held the title that the Wolf Tribe had given her.

"Koga has resorted to using two of the Sacred Jewel shards in his legs for speed," Takara announced. "I ask that you restrain from destroying the entire mountain when you come for them. And please try not to kill him. I raised him. I'd rather the last 30 or so years not be wasted."

"I'll keep that in mind," Miyuki set the comb down and sat on her sister's bed. Over in the corner hung Takara's battle armor and a kimono top; white with violet magentas. Miyuki recognized the top. It's the same one that Sesshomaru had worn all those years ago; before his father died. If she had it…

"You and Sesshomaru haven't even spoken to each other since then, have you?" Miyuki looked at her sister again. "Why don't you just go to him?"

Takara closed her eyes. "I don't want to drag him into my problems. I…I don't want him to see me like that…ever again."

Miyuki closed her eyes. She knew what her sister was talking about. That night that Sesshomaru had been at the Ceremony; that night that Kyorimaru had taken control of her and made her attack him. She remembered it clearly.

 _Bandits had decided to crash the party, it seemed, and Takara had been the first in their line of view. Ikkaku and the two sisters had stopped playing their music as well. Ikkaku was busy fighting off the bandits as Miyuki had run to Takara's side; it was then that Sesshomaru noticed that Takara had been wounded…and she was holding her head, her face slammed into the ground as she hunched over her legs. A strange power was radiating off of her as Miyuki shook her shoulder, trying to get her to talk to her. And then, there was Emiko. It was because of this one that the dog demon knew what was about to happen._

 _Emiko was backing away from the field, her eyes wide in horror as she stared at Takara. It then happened. The strange power from Takara sky-rocketed and grabbed his attention again, as did Miyuki's scream. He caught view of the young woman flying through the sky, her blood behind her and then he heard the screams of the bandits as a form zipped through them, slicing them in half. Ikkaku jumped out of the way, joining Emiko as she had run to her sister._

 _The Bandits were disposed of faster that Sesshomaru had ever seen before, leaving just one form in the heap of the slaughtered bodies._

 _Sesshomaru stared in awe at what the woman had become. The tale he had been told about her came back to his mind._

 _ **Many years ago, on the nights of the Full moon, a great evil was said to have ruptured chaos across the lands.**_ _Humans and Demons alike were scared to step foot outside their homes at night until finally they could no longer take it. A demon by the name of Kazuhiko, and his wife Tsukiko, finally stood forward and trapped the evil inside of the moon in the sky._

 _But every full moon, the seal would grow weak, resulting in the chance of the evil to break free and wreak havoc even more. Kazuhiko and the others created an idea to keep the evil contained but there was to be a sacrifice. Only the song of Purity could keep the evil imprisoned in the moon and so instruments were crafted from the purest of elements and Kazuhiko took his family with him into the sky, their new home to be the cell of the evil they were tasked to keep imprisoned._

 _~This must have been what Miyuki had been talking about. That night that Takara had left them and joined us. This is what must have happened. And last time the bandits weren't here. It was just her brother and sisters to take her force…its force~_

 _Takara held her regular form, but at the same time he knew, could tell, that it wasn't her. Her fangs had grown with her eyes, giving off a wicked, possessed-like look off of the woman. Her claws hard grown longer, sharper as they dripped with blood of the humans that she had just disposed of. Her tongue stretched out of her mouth, like a snake, as it licked the blood from her fingers. Her eyes were now a dark red, turned into slits instead of their regular shape. If she didn't look demonic before, she sure did now._

" _No, no, no," Emiko's cries reached Sesshomaru as she shook her head. "Not again. Not again!"_

" _Emiko," Ikkaku's voice was firm. "Take Miyuki and get out of here."_

" _No!" Miyuki jumped to her feet. "I'm not going to leave! Takara needs help to fight that beast out of her!"_

" _She'll kill you, Miyuki! There's nothing we can do!" Emiko told her sister._

" _Shut up!" Miyuki's fierce growl shut her sister up. "You don't understand! You hate her, but it's not her fault! If you want to run, then run, but I'll stay here and go through this a thousand times over if that's what it takes to save my sister!" She went to run forward but a form moved in her way, stopping her. Her eyes grew wide. "Sesshomaru!?" Miyuki cried out in surprise. "What are you…"_

 _He glanced back at her. "You're in the way."_

 _The young woman stared up at him for a moment before tears rose in her eyes. "Oh, oh Sesshy…" She rubbed her tears away._

" _Miyuki, you and Emiko get back and stay out of the way," Ikkaku moved forward to take a stand beside Sesshomaru. "Don't kill her, dog-boy. We just need to distract her long enough for the sun to rise again."_

" _An hour?" Sesshomaru asked him. From the position of the moon, he knew that the sunrise wasn't too far off._

 _Ikkaku glared at him. "You kill my sister, and I'll-"_

 _His words were cut off by a loud, demonic roar moments before Takara dropped to the ground where they all had just been standing, creating a large crater with her fist. Emiko and Miyuki had disappeared until Sesshomaru caught sight of the hawk flying away into the trees and a raccoon moving away as well; the hawk disappeared but the Raccoon stayed on the edge of the trees to watch the fight._

" _Try to knock her unconscious!" Ikkaku called to the other demon._

 _Sesshomaru was still for a moment. Poison claw would be a bad move to use when he didn't know what her reaction would be to the attack. He wasn't trying to hurt her, after all. His Poison Whip would be a bad idea to use as well but then there was Mokomoko. Lifting his hand, Sesshomaru placed it on the white fluff on his shoulder. He could use this like a whip as well; maybe he could use it to constrict the woman. But if he could do that, he had to do something else as well. That left him with only a few things. His speed and strength were going to be what he could use. Hand to hand combat and his endurance would be his best bet in a battle like this._

 _A beast's growl grabbed his attention again and he turned back to the view before him to find that Ikkaku, now in the shape of a tiger, had pounced on Takara's back, trying to pin the woman's body beneath him. Takara was able to toss him aside like a ragdoll though and took off towards Sesshomaru. The dog demon jumped back again and readied himself for the creature to attack. His speed was able to let him dodge some of the worse blows, as he delivered some of his own, but a blow finally caught him in the chest. Takara's claws ripped through his top and skin. The pain made Sesshomaru wince as he jumped back from her as far as he could. Placing a hand over his chest, the blood poured out quickly. He gave a hiss and lifted a glare towards the woman. She had lost interest in him for the moment though as her tongue slithered out to clean her claws again._

 _The tiger pounced again but was sent flying through the air with a cry before Takara ran towards the other demon again. She seemed to be faster this time, as if energized by the blood she had licked from her fingers; and longing for more._

 _Kyorimaru really was strong and to add that to Takara's speed, Sesshomaru soon realized that he was in trouble. Takara had caught him and went to land another harsh strike but, as he stared up at her body from the grass, her hand stopped. He watched her eyes as they seemed to try and change back to their silver, cat-like shapes from the red they were now._

 _~She's fighting him,~ Sesshomaru told himself as he watched the struggle in the eyes. ~She trying to fight his control!~_

" _Sesshomaru!" Ikkaku's warning voice grabbed him and the other moved out of the way._

 _Ikkaku rammed forward again as a Gorilla this time instead and sent Takara flying across the clearing, creating another large hole as she crashed into the ground. Takara was up again in a moment and went to land another blow on Ikkaku but Sesshomaru got there first, his fist catching her in the side of the face and sending her flying once more. Ikkaku moved as well, clapping his monkey hands together and using them as a hammer, smashing down on the body._

 _Her body skidded across the grass and both the demons readied themselves for another attack, but her body didn't move again. Both froze for a moment longer but it was apparent that the woman had been knocked out and Ikkaku returned to his human form with an exhausted sigh._

" _I'm getting too old for this." He glanced at the demon beside him. "It would have been harder, and longer, if you hadn't of showed up. Miyuki and Emiko may have been hurt worse than they already were. I owe you my thanks." Sesshomaru just glanced at him before turning to watch as Miyuki, no longer a raccoon, ran to Takara's body with a cry. Emiko didn't return. "She'll be alright," The man continued, crossing his arms. "Takara's strong."_

" _She was fighting it," Sesshomaru told him._

 _Ikkaku looked at him in surprise. "What?"_

" _Before you rammed into her again, Takara was trying to fight it off." Sesshomaru told him. "I could see it. That was why she didn't attack again. She was fighting for her body back."_

" _Then maybe, just maybe, we can keep this from happening again…"_

 _Sesshomaru closed his eyes. ~Maybe…~_

" _ **Are you all right, now?"**_

 _At the voice, Takara thought that she was just dreaming at first, but then she remembered it all. The feel of the bandit's sword as she and the others were attacked before the ceremony was completed. And then the voice that entered her head, locking her in her own cell as the demon of the moon took over her body; again. It was her. Always her. Kyorimaru always chose to take her body…_

" _Takara?"_

 _Her eyes opened, she blinked from the sunlight, rubbing her eyes. She tried to sit up and felt the pain in her side and felt a hand catch her back before she could fall to the grass again. She took a few breaths and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the blood-covered Field of Silence. The large holes and sliced trees around them. Then there was Ikkaku not far away, talking to Miyuki but Emiko was nowhere to be seen. Instead, Sesshomaru was the one by her side, his hand still pressed into her back._

" _What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise, unsure of what to do. Had he followed her here? Was he…she took sight of the large gash in his chest and then at the blood on her hands. There was human, her siblings, and then a new one. Sesshomaru's. She had been taken over again and this time she had hurt someone…someone who was… "Oh god," She felt her eyes swell up in tears. She lifted her hands to her face and buried it in there as the tears flowed freely. Her shoulders shook as she sat there, sobbing over what she had, once again, done._

 _Sesshomaru watched her in silence. The strong woman that had annoyed him, that he had hated, had finally broken into the sobbing creature before him. It was different than what she normally was. Much different…and he found that he did not like seeing her like this at all. In silence, he carefully pulled her to his chest in a small hug. She didn't pull back, but continued to cry, gripping to the front of his robes. In the beginning he had wanted to see her break down like this beneath him but now that he saw it…_

 _Turning his gaze from the crying woman, he found that Miyuki had hurried over and thrown herself into a hug on Takara's back, burying her own crying face into her sister's back. Taking notice that Ikkaku walked over to them as well, Sesshomaru closed his eyes._

" _I owe you, Sesshomaru," Ikkaku told the other man. "If you hadn't of been here then things would have gone a lot worse."_

 _The silver-haired demon opened his eyes again and stood up, leaving the two sisters on their own as he turned to talk to the other. "How often does something like this happen?"_

 _Ikkaku shook his head. "Not often at all. I've only seen it four times since I was born. Once with my father and then this would be Takara's third time to endure it."_

" _Does it always choose her?"_

" _It's always been her or father," Ikkaku nodded. "We never understood why Kyorimaru does so."_

" _Perhaps a guard or something during the Ceremony would be a proper road as of now; to make sure that something from the outside doesn't break the concentration again." Sesshomaru told him._

 _Ikkaku gave a snort. "Miyuki told me what happened with that village last time. How they attacked her. The only ones that don't hate us seem to be you and your father's army. What, are you going to guard the Field next time?"_

 _Sesshomaru stared at him for a moment before glancing back at the two women. Takara had finally stopped crying it seemed, and was now just staring at the dried blood on her hands. The look of guilt on her face seemed to eat at his heart. He closed his eyes and turned his head from her._

 _~Never,~ He told himself. ~Never…again…~_

"He keeps watch at the Ceremonies so something like that **doesn't** happen again, you do know that, right?" Miyuki asked her. "You shouldn't let that bar your feelings."

"Coming from the younger one?" Takara gave a silent sigh. "I have been growing rather bored with the mountain as of late. Perhaps it's time for me to move on yet again."

"Move on, or go back?"

Takara stayed silent as she stood and faced her sister. "You should be more careful now that you've been caught, Miyuki. I don't want to hear anything about you being hurt because you were careless."

"Come on, this is me we're talking about, Takara. I'll be fine."

"Are you so sure?" She asked. "You'll have more enemies, stronger one, as you go down this path. Perhaps even Ikkaku, now."

"That doesn't bother me," Miyuki told her. "As long as I know I have you on my side, I'm not afraid."

Takara gave the younger woman a sad look before opening her arms. Miyuki jumped into her arms for a hug. "If you ever need me, dear one, just ask; I'll come."

Miyuki grinned at her words. "You promise?"

"Always."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Look, if you don't like the story then don't read it. I'm not writing it for you. Don't drag my work through the ground because you don't like my characters.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Unwanted Reunion**

" **I'm afraid that I'm not as much help as my sister is."**

Akio lifted his head and glanced at the woman that was beside him. "Why do you say that?"

"Miyuki was the one that could sense Jewel Shards. I can too, but only when they're really, really close. I can purify them but only a little. I'm afraid that all my ancestor's tricks have completely been given to my sister, if she even has that. For all we know, Miyuki was lying about being able to purify the shards at all. She wants them tainted, apparently." Emiko hung her head. "I'm afraid that all I'll be good for is fighting. You'll have to leave all the Shard collecting to Kagome."

Akio gave a frown, thinking for a moment. "The Time-Traveler, right? How does she even possess the power?"

"She's the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo."

"Kikyo? That name sounds familiar."

"She's the woman that your village gave the Shikon Jewel too to purify."

"Ahh." Akio closed his eyes. "Seeing as how all this crap is happening, she didn't do a very good job, did she?"

"There were…complications involved."

"All involving your family, right?" Emiko gave him a look. "Hey, just because I was half-dead doesn't mean that I can't hear. Your family has a foot in everything, doesn't it?"

"It's starting to look that way," Emiko sighed.

Akio placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stop letting it worry you; your hair will turn gray; or fall out. You had nothing to do with your sister's…choices, so therefore no one should blame you. If Inuyasha can't get over it, then piss on him."

It just made her sigh again. "You can't just…get over something like that though, can you?"

"Not easily, but everyone's gotta grow up some time," He gave her a grin. "That includes you, old lady."

She couldn't help but smile. "I'm not an old lady."

It had been a few days since the events at Naraku's castle. Miroku and Akio were the only ones really talking to her. Sango was still healing so she gave the woman a wide berth as Kagome and Inuyasha were still gathering a medicine for Kilala. Emiko knew that she had nothing to do with what happened with her sister but she still felt guilty.

"Are you going to be able to fight her?" Akio asked. "Your situation is different that Sango's but Miyuki is still your sister."

Emiko closed her eyes. "I want answers," She told him. "I want to understand why she's doing this. She said it was out of revenge but there's something else, I know it. I have to know what it is."

"I am also interested in her reasons," Akio stood up from the tree he had been sitting on. "I'm going to go check on Sango. I'm afraid that if I leave her in the hands of the monk alone for too long then he'll try to do something to her."

Emiko laughed. "Not while she's wounded. He has enough decency for that, at least."

"Let us hope," Akio went to leave but he glanced back at her. "Kohaku…he'll be safe with your sister, won't he?"

Emiko closed her eyes. "Though she's chosen to help Naraku, I am…quite sure that she won't let anything horrible befall your brother. No, I suppose that's not the right choice of words. She won't let Naraku kill him, at least."

"Good," Akio turned again. "I want him alive when I save him from that bastard."

Emiko gave a silent sigh as she wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees. She had gone to see Ikkaku but his words hadn't helped her. She thought about going to Takara but she doubted her sister's words would be any better; and the dread that she felt of facing her still loomed over her head.

She thought about just going after Miyuki herself but she knew that it would do nothing. She wasn't strong enough to beat her twin and…if asked…Emiko wasn't sure that she was going to be able to reject her sister's offer of joining them. She knew that Miyuki would ask her. She didn't know what to do.

A twig snapped behind her and she glanced over her shoulder; Inuyasha stood there, a frown on his face. She hadn't even noticed that he had come back, her mind riddled as it was. She turned away, not sure what to say or what to do. How could she apologize for what her sister had done?

"So…you're back," She began to mumble. "I take it that you found the herbs for Kilala?"

"Yeah," His tone was soft; it was apparent that he didn't know what to say either. He moved to stand in front of her.

"Emiko, was what Miyuki said true?"

"I didn't know!" She cried out. All ready she could feel the tears she had been holding back for the last few days. Oh, it was sad how easy he could do that to her. If only she had Takara's strength... "I swear to God that I didn't know. If I had I would have stopped her!"

Inuyasha stared at the other half-breed. She couldn't be faking that, could she? Which also meant-

"Did she speak the truth when she said you left because of me and Kikyo? Because you…loved me?" Her silence was the only answer he needed. Giving a growl, Inuyasha dropped down to sit beside her, arms crossed with an annoyed face.

Emiko felt her shoulders tremble; she tried to keep her voice calm. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't know. If I hadn't of left, then maybe…none of this would have happened. I'm not strong enough to face my sister so I couldn't see what she had done; what she had been planning. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't…"

"It's not your fault," Inuyasha told her. "And don't think that I blame you, 'cause I don't. If it's anyone's fault, it's my own," His voice dropped sadly. "If I hadn't been a fool. I thought she actually cared for me."

"I believe that she did, deep down," Emiko told him. "Just not in the way you wanted. That night, after Ikkaku's rejection, Kikyo was looking for a crutch, for comfort and she took it from you, she just took it too far. I don't think that it's just a hatred against you that kept her here. I believe that it's also a hatred against herself." She gave a frown. "Then again I'm just a woman who couldn't see that she was being betrayed by her own sister. What do I know?"

"You're smarter than you give yourself credit for," Inuyasha told her. "And a hell of a lot smarter than me," He glanced at her. "I'm sorry; about everything."

"What are you apologizing for?" She rested her face against her knees again. "You followed your heart; I can't get mad at you over that."

"The Emiko that I knew fifty years ago would."

She gave a chuckle as he tried to tease her. The tension was still there but it was easing up a bit. "Well, people change. Maybe if I was still the same then I would have been able to stop my sister."

"Miyuki did something to grow stronger; trained and other things. What…what was it that you did?"

Emiko froze. Should…should she seriously tell him? "Outside of the Ceremonies…all I really did was…"

He raised a brow. "Was what?"

"I watched you sleep."

"You did what?!"

Her face turned red, unable to look at him. "I sat for hours at that tree, waiting for you to come back. For you to talk. I tried pulling out that arrow but I couldn't." She hung her head. "I may have the blood of Midoriko but I'm afraid that I'm nothing like the priestess of legend." She closed her eyes. "But let's not wallow in that. I…I would like to stay with you. Miyuki now travels with Naraku. I want answers. I have to have them."

Inuyasha wanted to ask her more but from the tone of her voice knew that pressing her to talk more was going to be pointless. "When Sango's ready to travel then we'll head out again. I'll help you get your answers from your sister."

~I want some of my own, as well~

 _ **~We go on with our lives and lose those things behind  
Wrapped around in lies we stand there voiceless  
We wander and live our lives until we find a way  
Searching for the light for eternity~**_

" **I believe we have a guest."**

"Stupid humans. They can't do a single, simple job, can they?"

"Considering who it is, you can't really blame them."

"No, I suppose you can't." Miyuki wore a huge smile as she stared up at the figure that now stood before her. "I knew that Emiko would go straight to you, Ikkaku. She won't grow up if you keep helping her."

"Grow up like you did, hmm?" Ikkaku's eyes left his sister and landed on the man that sat beside her. He was wearing a long white, baboon pelt; he had a good idea that there was a blue face on the hood. "That's father's cloak."

"You wanted to throw it out," Miyuki replied. "You can't have it back."

He closed his eyes. He didn't want it back. "So, it was the little spider after all."

"Who else did you think it could be?" Miyuki continued to grin. She then gave a frown. "I ask that you don't get involved, brother. This has nothing to do with you."

"I suppose that it doesn't," He nodded in agreement. He took a seat before the duo and crossed his arms. "Kikyo _is_ involved though, so I'll be close by."

Miyuki let the scowl pass over her face. "She's with you now? You took her in?"

He closed his eyes. "I hadn't wanted what Emiko said to be true but it appears that your hatred from the undead priestess is unmeasurable. Why didn't you tell me, Miyuki?"

"Tell you what? That I killed the woman you rejected because she took the man Emiko loved? You rejected her; it had nothing to do with you, Ikkaku; until you took her back, apparently. Why don't you tell me a little about that?"

Ikkaku ignored her and glanced at Naraku. "And who's the mastermind behind all of this? You or her?"

"A little of both," Naraku openly admitted. "Two minds are better than one."

"I also heard about the demon slayer village. Whose idea was that?"

"Take a guess."

The man gave a sigh. "I don't suppose you'll tell me why you want the Jewel Shards either, will you?" All he got in reply were smiles now. "I can't tell you what to do, I just ask that you don't let the impurity of the shards drag you down further, Miyuki."

Miyuki knew that her brother was just looking out for her, worried. It made her smile. "You don't have to worry, Ikkaku. I'm better than that." She closed her eyes. "I know that you don't understand, none of you do, but I swear that there is a point behind all of this."

"And I suppose that this is all you will say on the matter." He gave a silent sigh as he was greeted with silence. He stared at Naraku for a moment. His red eyes were trained on the woman beside him, a small smirk spread across his lips. Normally, the eldest of the Moon siblings could read people easily but with him…he got nothing. Miyuki's doing, no doubt. She had been with the spider demon for over fifty years now so of course she would teach him how to keep him out; especially while they were planning…this.

"So, if you're not going to tell me your plans with the jewel, then at least tell me what you plan on doing with the demons that you have locked away in that mountain."

"Would you like to see instead?" Miyuki asked, standing to her feet. "It's almost time, anyway."

"Time?" Ikkaku furrowed his brow for a moment before a frown followed. He was smart enough to put two and two together. "Why not just train to get stronger?" He asked the black haired man before him as they both stood. "It's never failed before."

"That was the original plan, of course," Naraku answered him, glancing at him. "But I'm afraid that…things escalated faster than your sister and I thought they would. With the others after us now I'm afraid that we must use all means necessary to get stronger."

Ikkaku stared at his sister. "And…are you going to be absorbing demons like this as well?"

"Of course not," Miyuki snorted. "The only one of the group that's a threat to me is Emiko and the monk. But with the Saimyosho the monk is pretty much rendered useless and Emiko, well, she can barely lift a hand against me when we were together. I don't believe that I have much to worry about on that part." She then gave her brother a solemn look. "I ask that you don't get involved, Ikkaku. We can handle the others but I'm afraid that if you stand against us, we'll be a bit short on the power end."

Ikkaku closed his eyes. "I'll tell you like I told Emiko. I will not take sides. I will stand on the side and merely watch. But if you need any help getting out of this…game you have decided to play with your sister and the others then I will do all that I can to help you; if I can."

Miyuki stood there with a smile, though it was fake. Ikkaku had all but admitted that he would only help her if it benefitted him; Takara had promised to help no matter what. It proved why her older sister was the only one that she could depend on outside of Naraku and herself. She was also smart enough to know that, since she and Naraku were the ones to bring about Kikyo's death this Ikkaku will always have a sore side when it came to dealing with them.

"I have an idea," Ikkaku gave his sister a frown. "You won't run from her, will you?"

Miyuki tilted her head to the side with a grin. "Why would I do that?" Ikkaku gave a nod and disappeared. She frowned. "I have to learn how the two of them can do that."

Naraku moved up beside her. "Is it a good idea to let him bring your sister here?"

"Why not? She won't be able to do anything. Besides, I…I owe her a better explanation than the one she received, don't you think?"

Naraku gave her a smile. "Whatever you want, Miyuki."

 _ **~We go on with our lives and lose those things behind  
Wrapped around in lies we stand there voiceless  
We wander and live our lives until we find a way  
Searching for the light for eternity~**_

" **Ikkaku,"** Emiko's voice made everyone stop. The eldest of the Moon Siblings stood to the left of the pass, leaning against a tree, as if he had been waiting on them.

Having heard of the rumors of demons battling in a nearby mountain, the group had decided to make a move to see what was going on. They had cleared the villages nearby and the ominous feeling coming from the mountain was clear. Emiko just hadn't expected her brother to be there.  
Inuyasha hadn't gotten along with him when they had met but Miyuki's words made his dislike run deeper.

~So this…he's the one that Kikyo really wanted…~

"What are you doing here?" Emiko's eyes searched for the undead priestess but it seemed that Kikyo wasn't to be seen.

"I'll only take you." Was all her brother said.

"Take you where?" Akio asked. "Who is this?"

"This is her older brother, Ikkaku," Kagome told the man beside her.

Akio nodded, remembering all that he had found out about the Moon Siblings. He looked just like an ordinary man but he knew better than that.

Ikkaku locked eyes with his sister. "Are you coming or not?"

Emiko stepped forward. She knew where her brother was going to take her; there was no other reason for him to be here, after all.

"Wait," Inuyasha went to place himself in front of Emiko, but Ikkaku's glare stopped him.

"Haven't you caused enough problems? First it was your father and then your brother and now it's you. Do you mutts never change?"

Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru had history with the Moon Siblings, but he had never known that his father had been involved as well. Hell, he didn't even know anything about his father!

"You guys continue on," Emiko told them, moving towards her brother. "I'll be back soon."

Miroku gave a frown. "Is it a good idea for you to go alone?" Of course he would be smart enough to realize where her brother wanted to take her.

"She'll be with me," Ikkaku answered.

Emiko gave the monk a nod. "Make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything reckless."

"Hey!"

Miroku ignored the other man. "Of course."

"Be careful," Sango told her.

Emiko took her brother's hand and closed her eyes. He had transported her to different places before and every time it made her stomach queasy. This time, though, the queasiness disappeared when she opened her eyes and found out just where her brother had taken her.

Her mouth dropped open.

They now stood on a cliff, overlooking the top of the mountain that they had just been on. She could see in her head as Inuyasha and the others were making their way up the other side, trying to find out just what the hell was going on as night fell.

She and Ikkaku weren't alone, either.

"Hello, sister."

Miyuki stood there before her sister, that smirk of her's one her face, but there was something different about the air around her; and her attire.

Miyuki had separated her waist length black hair into three separate ties on the back of her head before twisting it into a thick braid. She wore a long white skirt that was split up the sides and hugged at his hips with what seemed to be gray armor. Her stomach was exposed as her watching white and grey top cut off close under her breasts, showing a toned abdomen and matching armor around her shoulders; the armor was that same, sick gray as the staff she knew Miyuki could use. Her pale skin seemed to glow even brighter than usual now, but Emiko doubted that it was because of the clothes she wore; it was because of the man that stood behind her.

Naraku stood behind her sister on the edge of the cliff, his back to them as he stared at the mountain. He had both his arms again now, and was dressed in his baboon cloak.

Miyuki gave a sigh as her sister just stared at her. She had already explained everything last time so why did she have to do it again? But she told Ikkaku that she would talk to her; she couldn't run. She didn't want to run.

Emiko gazed right past her sister and to the man that stood behind her. "So, you are the same spider, aren't you?"

Naraku glanced over his shoulder to see that Miyuki had turned to the side, leaving him to answer her sister. He turned and faced her fully. "Yes."

"How did you do it?" She asked. "Onigumo's body was just a useless heap of flesh."

Naraku closed his eyes for a moment before opening them with a smirk. "I had fallen in love with Miyuki long before we encountered Onigumo. She was the one that saved me from the dark cave that I was living in. She gave me something that I never even thought about having. I was unable to do anything for her in return. I spoke to your sister, Takara, one night, and she gave me an idea. It slipped out more than anything, but Takara's mention of the Shikon Jewel was what started everything. I knew that there was no way to get the Jewel like I was and so I began to feed on other demons, absorbing their powers and becoming stronger. Miyuki was what drove me so far. I wanted to be to her what Sesshomaru was to your older sister. Though they had parted ways, Sesshomaru still protects her heart, protects all of her. He's there every night during the ceremonies to make sure that nothing goes wrong. I couldn't do that with the form I currently had. During my time of…feasting, Miyuki had been taking care of Onigumo. The burnt bandit developed feelings for her as well and so when I approached him, what else could he do but agree? He was doomed to die in that cave. It was the night after you left. With other demons, we fused with Onigumo's burnt body. As the strongest demon there, I was able to retain my conscious and take control of the body and make it my own. It was the next day that we attacked the village."

Emiko knew that the spider had to have some kind of feelings for her sister but she just hadn't been sure how far that it had gone. To go this far…she could begin to understand. With how close Miyuki and Takara were it was obvious to believe that Naraku was able to see the exchanges between Sesshomaru and the eldest sister. Of course he would feel…incompetent next to the Dog Demon; in more ways than just one.

"If it's been that long…then you were playing us," Emiko's eyes finally fell on her sister. "Playing me from the entire beginning. That's why you wanted to kill Kikyo again; so it wouldn't be revealed what had really transpired. The moment we met she was brought back from the dead you started lying! To me! You had us all in the palm of your hand! Why? Why lie to me?"

"It's all for the greater good," Miyuki told her. "You should all stop. The moment Naraku and I have the complete Shikon Jewel is when everything will be perfect."

"The Jewel? That's the problem, isn't it? You've been ensnared by it, just like all the others. I can help you, Miyuki! Stop all of this and let me help you!"

"The only way you can help me, Emiko, is by giving me Jewel Shards or staying out of my way." Miyuki took a step towards her twin. "You can say all you want but it changes nothing. I am not ensnared in the taunt of the Shikon Jewel. Naraku has not brainwashed me, either. I know what I am doing and I am going to continue to do so until I've completed what I want. Come with me, Emiko."

The woman's eyes widened. "What?"

"You can come with me," Miyuki held her hand out. "With us. You can help us and gather the shards to recreate the Jewel and after that…after that everything will be as it once was."

"But think of all that you've done, Miyuki!" Emiko roared at her. "Nothing can ever be the same. Think of all those you've killed; the pain you've put on others. Sango and Kohaku and Miroku and even…even us! How can I just overlook what you've done and just watch as you continue to do more?!"

Miyuki stared at her sister in silence before dropping her hand. Emiko gave an involuntary flinch at the look that now rested on her sister's face; in her eyes. It wasn't normal; it was so cold.

"You just don't understand, then again you never did. You just hid behind Ikkaku all these years and you'll just continue to do so! I know what I want, Emiko, and I will do anything possible to reach my goals while you stay here and wallow in your own self-pity and disgrace." This venom, this was what her sister had turned into. This is what Naraku…what the Shikon Jewel…had turned her into. There was only one way to save her sister now; she just prayed that it wasn't too late.

"You do just that, Miyuki," Emiko's voice was firm. "But I'll be right against you, helping the others purify the Jewel and keep it from your clutches. The further you go down this path the worse things you will do. Please," She shook her head. "Please stop this now before it gets worse!"

Miyuki turned her back to her. "Go back to your half-breed, Emiko."

Emiko called to her sister again but there was no answer. She went to move forward but Ikkaku's hand grasped her shoulder, stopping her. She went to say something to her brother but a large explosion happened and they turned their attention back to the mountain before them. The rocks had crumbled, leaving nothing but a tornado; it came flying straight at Naraku.

Miyuki stepped back from the man beside her and watched as he dropped the robe from his shoulders. Emiko had to shield her eyes as a bright light erupted from Naraku; she only had time to see that the tornado was full of demons. She felt Ikkaku move from her side just to return moments later but there was nothing else that she could do until the light died down.

Naraku had absorbed the demons; all of them. The power she felt from the man as the light died from his body was…it was dangerous; very dangerous.

"How ominous." Ikkaku's words made Emiko glance at him; and do a double-take. An unconscious Kikyo was in his arms; and not far away was Inuyasha and Kagome; they must have been in the tornado of demons as well.

"How does it feel?" Miyuki asked, moving forward. She reached out and pulled the baboon pelt over his shoulders again.

"Perfect." Naraku answered her with a smile.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha's roar broke up their words and the man grabbed Miyuki before jumping out of the way of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. He let out a trail if his miasma before both of them disappeared into the air.

"Emiko," Kagome's voice made the other woman glance at the teen; she was making her way towards her an Ikkaku. "Were you able to find anything else out?"

She shook her head. "I had been hoping that Naraku was just using Miyuki but…it seems that that's not the case. I'm afraid that I know nothing more than what I already did."

"And do you have anything to add to this, old man?" Inuyasha growled at Ikkaku. He tried not to stare at the priestess in his arms.

"No," Ikkaku turned from them all, ready to make his own department. "The only help that I can give you is to go to Takara. She knows Miyuki more than either of us. She might have some answers for you."

"Takara…" Emiko felt her body freeze at the other woman's name. She had told Miyuki that she wanted to go see Takara, to try and make up for what had happened, but now…now she didn't want to…

Kagome gave a frown herself. She had learned that Emiko was fearful of her sister; she had seen the scars on her back that proved it to be true.

"You might want to track her down," Ikkaku urged. "Before she takes Miyuki's side."

"Your sister wouldn't do that, would she?" Kagome asked.

"The other one did," Inuyasha growled.

Emiko turned her head. Ikkaku was right; they needed to find Takara. But…could she face her? "She…she's still with the wolves, right?"

"Of course," Ikkaku closed his eyes. "Until the Ceremony, at least."

And just like that, Ikkaku was gone again, taking Kikyo with him. Silence rang between the three of them before Kagome decided to speak up.

"So, I take it it's time to meet the last of the Moon Siblings?"

"It appears so," Emiko nodded. "If she were to join with Miyuki and Naraku…I don't see her doing that but still…the bond the two of them hold is…a lot stronger than what me and Miyuki hold; held." She ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe we should ask Sesshomaru to come with us."

Inuyasha pulled a face at her idea. "You're joking, right?"

Emiko gave a half-hearted laugh. "I wish I was."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Sesshomaru's cousin**

 **Sesshomaru glared at the sky.** Jaken was off, trying to find something to eat at the moment. He had tried to get Totosai to make him a blade even better than the Tetsusaiga but the older demon had disappeared. He was about to go after the other demon but had paused to let Jaken rest for a moment while he thought.

The fact that, twice, he had failed to acquire the Tetsusaiga from his brother made his anger skyrocket. He had almost had it last time, too. He would have, to, if that human girl hadn't fired that arrow at him.

Sesshomaru didn't want to say it but he had been going to leave Inuyasha in the hands of Miyuki and Emiko and just take the Tetsusaiga and go but the moment that arrow almost hit…

Lifting his hand up, Sesshomaru placed it over the pendant that he was wearing. It was hidden beneath his top but he could still feel it's warmth beneath the cloth; feel it's pulse.

This was Takara's heart. Her very life rested in his hands. The very thought of letting that blasted human's arrow anywhere near this…he was more disgusted with himself than anything. Her giving him this…it meant more than life to him; more than that sword he wanted…

" _ **Why do you always bring friends?"**_

 _Takara gave a sigh as she turned to face her brother. "I can't help that they like to follow me."_

" _That's true, but sti…" Her brother's voice fell and his gaze turned hard as he looked over his sister._

 _She blinked. "What is it?"_

" _You…you're different."_

" _Different? What do you mean?"_

 _He was silent for a moment before a grin spread across his face. "Wow. You and the mutt. Who would have guessed?" Now understanding what he was talking about, Takara's face turned red. "But of all the ones you could have, you chose him? I thought you would have gone for the stronger one."_

" _Please," She snorted. "Inutaisho isn't worth it."_

" _Who's not worth it?" Turning her head, Takara faced the trio that walked towards them. Sesshomaru stayed back a few feet but Inutaisho and Inukimi walked right up to the duo._

" _I doubt my sister needs to repeat herself, does she?" Ikkaku asked, crossing his arms. "What are you doing here?"_

" _I asked to witness first-hand the ceremony," Inukimi answered him. "Please bear my curiosity."_

" _Hmm," Ikkaku took a better look at the woman. "The mutt's mother, huh?" Takara gave a chuckle at Sesshomaru's glare at her older brother. "I see he takes after his father more than you. It's too bad." He gave her a grin. "Please tell me that you have a daughter." Takara rolled her eyes as Inukimi laughed._

" _SESSHY!" The voice made Takara turn to watch as Miyuki fell from the sky and dropped onto Sesshomaru, ensnaring the man in a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" Sesshomaru didn't know how to react. Miyuki always seemed to catch him off-guard and throw him into strange circumstances. "Are you okay? Nothing happened after we left, did it?"_

" _Of course not, Miyuki," Takara told her sister with a chuckle. "Now get off him."_

 _Miyuki gave a chuckle and then grabbed her sister. "It's good to see you again, too, Takara! Hey, do you think I can go back with you guys again for a while?"_

 _Takara gave a grin. "Ask afterwards, hmm?"_

 _Miyuki seemed to agree with that before running off to greet Inutaisho. Takara watched her for a moment before her eyes landed on her other sister. Emiko was standing away from them all, unsure of how to approach…or something._

" _She still despises me." She sighed._

" _Let her," Sesshomaru moved up beside her, arms crossed. "In the end she will regret it and see how much a fool she has been."_

" _Hmm," Takara closed her eyes as the sun began to set. "Listen," She turned and faced him. "I told you that I had something that I wanted to give you. It's…it's pretty important to me, so I'm taking a big risk in doing so," She locked eyes with him. "Don't make me regret it, okay?"_

 _He raised a brow. "Just what is it?"_

 _Lifting her hands, Takara reached up to her neck and pulled something off. Sesshomaru didn't get a good look at it but he knew that it was a necklace when she reached forward and snapped it around his own neck. "Keep it safe." She told him before turning away and hurrying to her siblings._

 _Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment before reaching up and grabbing the necklace. It was a crystal on the cord, carved in the shape of a crescent moon. His eyes widened. He knew what this was. This was the necklace that he had seen when they encountered the Wolf Demons on their way to finding Kiyoma. This was the object that held Takara's soul; her life._

" _She gave it…to me?" He lifted his eyes to the woman as the ceremony began. "But that means…" The words that he had heard from Bokusenou came forward in his mind._

" _Over the years, the Shape-shifters, when they are born, their hearts aren't within their bodies. Instead they are within a pendant that the baby is born clutching. Each pendant is different for them all. Unless that is destroyed, they cannot die. Some hide them. Some keep them on them to stay safe. But, when they're married, most of them give the pendant to the other. Think of it as a sort of promise to keep the other safe for as long as they will."_

" _This means…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the music played through the field. Keep it safe, she told him. Keep me safe. For nearly four years they had been together, hating each other at first or not, but for her to trust him this much…to give him her life…for him to hold it in his very hands… Years ago, when they first met, he had wanted to get his hands on this pendant of her's to rid her from his life, to kill her, but now that he finally had it…_

 _He tightened his grip around the crystal. ~Keep it safe…I shall…~_

 **That had been nearly a hundred years ago.** After their…separation, Sesshomaru had waited for Takara to take her heart back, she had been able to on several accounts, almost monthly during the ceremonies, but she never approached him. He had thought about going to her once, had visited her home on the Wolf Mountain, but he turned and left every time she got close. He…he couldn't face her. The only person in the world that he couldn't face was a woman. It angered him but every time he tried to face her he remembered what he had told her the night they last spoke. It had been the night his father died…

" _Father has made his choice." The man replied._

" _That's my point! Your father! How can you just-"_

" _Leave it, Takara! The foolish old man has made his choice! He's chosen that woman and that damn half-breed!"_

 _Sesshomaru's roar made Takara take a step back. Never before had she seen this man so…angry. She understood, though. It explained everything. Sesshomaru felt betrayed. Betrayed by his father because Inutaisho had gone and created a child with another woman. This…this was much like how Takara had felt all those years ago when her mother had done the same thing. The anger and hatred that she felt towards Emiko and Miyuki at first, at her mother at first, but no longer did she harbor those feelings. After raising the twins, they had created a bond that had begun to heal her heart over what had happened. She had loved seeing their smiling faces when they were young…_

" _Sesshomaru," She grabbed his hand, pulling his steps to a halt. "I understand how you feel, believe me. If anyone does, it is me! But you cannot let your anger control you. What is more important? Your anger or your father's life?"_

" _Coming from the one that killed her own father?" Sesshomaru's cold words struck like a blade to the heart. Her eyes widened as she stared at him. He knew…he knew what she had done? "For the sake of his life or not," Sesshomaru turned his eyes to her. They were those cold, heartless ones that she had seen when they had first met; the ones that despised her. "How dare you say those words to me after killing your own. This has nothing to do with you, damn woman! Take the advice I had given you before. Leave. Leave and don't come back!" Ripping his hand from her grip, Sesshomaru continued to walk off._

 **The moment those words had left his mouth he had regretted it but the anger, the betrayal that he felt from his father, had made him leave.** Sesshomaru had tried to find her again the next morning but she seemed to have disappeared. He only had to wait until the monthly Ceremony but even then…as he watched her play her flute…he couldn't make himself approach her. He would wait, waiting for her to come to him, hoping that her approach would make his voice work, but she always left. She had to have known that he was there every month but she had barely looked at him.

They hadn't exchanged words in over a hundred years; it was painful to think about.

"Holy shit, it's true."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, restraining a sigh at the laughing voice behind him. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. "Why are you here?"

"I heard some strange rumors about you, dear cousin, and just had to come see for myself. You actually let that runt take off your arm. What the hell, Sesshomaru?!"

Sesshomaru turned to face his guest.

It was a woman, 5'7' and appeared to be in her middle twenties, with long white hair that fell in waves to her waist, accented with blue and pink jewels and golden eyes. Her face resembled Sesshomaru's but more feminine and no markings. Dressed in a kimono of white and blue, an array of jewels hung off her neck and wrists.

Behind the woman stood a two-headed dragon, green with a saddle, reins hanging limply around its neck. From the jewels encrusted in the saddle, it was undoubtable hers.

"What do you want, Kiyoma?"

Kiyoma stared at her cousin for a moment, that smile on her face. She had been there long enough to see Sesshomaru had been clutching at the pendant around his neck. It made her smile; and want to tease him.

"Oh, I was just checking up to see if you had gotten over yourself and gone back to Takara yet but it seems not."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The last time he had seen his cousin had been when the Panther Devas had attacked him. After that, though, she had disappeared. He had a good idea that he had been with Inukimi, though; with his mother.

"If you just came to ridicule me-"

"Calm down," Kiyoma held her hands up. "I didn't come to make fun; much. I came to see if you wanted help."

"Help?" He repeated.

"Yeah; help. You want the Tetsusaiga, right? Or was it true when it was said that you can't grip it?" His silence was her answer. "Then why even bother?"

"Because it is my father's legacy. A half-breed is not fit to…" Sesshomaru's voice fell silent and he stared at his cousin for a moment, thinking hard. "Kiyoma, do you know where I can find a dragon?"

Kiyoma tilted her head to the side, giving a glance over her shoulder at the one behind her. "A dragon?"

 _ **~Walk on by**_

 _ **Like a king**_

 _ **And telling everybody**_

 _ **Their ain't nothing~**_

 **Kiyoma gave a frown as she stood there, waiting.** She didn't know whether to be mad at her dear cousin or at herself. A bit of both, she guessed. Mad at Sesshomaru for asking her to do this stupid idea of his and mad at herself for actually going along and agreeing to do so. Then again, she did say that she had come to help him, hadn't she? She blamed being stuck in the castle with her aunt for the last thirty years.

Kiyoma was a Jewel Maker, partners with an Oyster demon named Hosenki; at least she was until the older demon had died. After her partner's death she had seemed to have lost all love and desire to create jewels and other treasure so she had resigned herself to living in the castle of the Lord of the West with her aunt, Inukimi. She still visited Hosenki's son time to time but she hadn't gone anywhere else for a long time.

Yes, she had been living in Sesshomaru's castle with her cousin's mother. It had been Inutaisho's castle but with the demon now dead it fell to his son. Sesshomaru hadn't even stepped foot into the castle since his father's death and had left its care to his mother. It was scary how similar Inukimi was to her son but Kiyoma was more scared of her aunt than her cousin. Sesshomaru came straight out and said whether or not he wanted to kill you. Unfortunately, his mother liked to hide her words and meanings and tease. It's undoubtedly where she picked it up from, though.

Her aunt held a dear place in her heart. Sister to her own mother, Inukimi was the one that took her in when her mother passed away during the birth of what was to be her younger brother; unfortunately, both had passed. Kiyoma blamed her father for that. When he had died during a foolish skirmish with demon hunters her mother had given up the will to live. In reality, Kiyoma saw Sesshomaru more as a brother than as just a cousin and though she knew that Sesshomaru would never admit it, the older dog demon felt the same. Their personalities were opposites, though. She loved to talk and tease; much like Inukimi. Sesshomaru was ever strong and silent. Sometimes it annoyed her but she would never change him.

The only thing that she would ever change about him was the way he treated a certain woman.

Kiyoma had been there close to the beginning of the relation between Sesshomaru and Takara, one of the Moon Siblings. She considered the other woman her closest friend now that Hosenki was dead, though the duo hadn't seen each other in nearly thirty years. She detested the way that Sesshomaru had just seemed to turn his back on the woman they all could see he would die for but her cousin was as hardheaded as his father. If he didn't want to have a conversation, then he would either ignore you or just kill you. It was true that their strength was alarmingly close, but Kiyoma had no desire to fight the other dog demon. It wouldn't be a short battle and she just didn't have the patience for it; besides, she wasn't entirely sure that Sesshomaru would keep himself from killing her if she slipped. She hadn't fought a battled since the events with the Panther Devas over fifty years ago, after all and she also had no doubt that her dear cousin was still set on his path of supreme conquest.

She frowned at the thought. That was why Sesshomaru had left Takara to the dust. He had felt that she was holding him back; at least that's what he had told her years ago when she had confronted him about it. Whether that was true or not, she couldn't say.

"Bigheaded fool," Kiyoma hissed, curling her hair behind her ears. "I swear, if he gets any dumber in this then I'm going to-"

Her words stopped as a familiar scent glided to her; several of them.

"What do you know," She grinned, turning to face the trees. "Sesshomaru was right."

"Lady Kiyoma! Lady Kiyoma!"

The cry of her name was what she heard first as a group emerged from the trees behind her. She couldn't help but continue to grin, knowing what was coming. She shot her hand out and snatched something out of the air before anything could happen.

"Well, well, look at that," She grinned. "It seems that I've caught a bug."

"Lady Kiyoma!" Myoga's eyes had teared up as he wiggled between the fingers of the larger demon. "It's so good to see you again! I had not heard that you had left the castle!"

"Myoga," She gave him a grin. "Were you going to try and drink my blood?"

The flea stopped moving. "N-no."

"You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?" Kiyoma began to squeeze her fingers. "You know how much I detest liars."

"I-I swear, my lady! I know that you dislike bugs so I know better!" The little demon was beginning to panic now. Others would just smoosh him but there was no doubt in his mind that Kiyoma would squeeze hard enough to pop his head off; she almost had multiple times years before.

"Good," She released her hold on the flea and he jumped to her shoulder. "I'm actually surprised to see you. You're not often found wandering around this far south. Why are you here?"

"Well, you see-" Myoga was cut off by a voice calling for him. The other scents that Kiyoma had picked up made themselves known as they exited the trees. "Oh dear."

"Ahh, there you are, Totosai," Kiyoma smiled at the old demon, her eyes ignoring the others around him. "I've been looking for you."

"L-looking for me?" The other demon gave a worried look. "Whatever for? As I recall you deal with jewels, not swords!"

"Oh, it's not for me. I'm afraid my dear cousin is the one that sent me after you. Why not just make him a sword, Totosai?" Kiyoma asked with a smile. "Sure, he's big and scary but if you just take a fang from him and do so then it's all done and over with, right? Or have you gotten so old that you're not sure you can make blades anymore, old man?"

Fear spread over the man's face and he jumped behind the half-breed in red. "You must protect me, Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha?" Kiyoma tilted her head to the side, shock clear across her face before it was replaced with that smile of her's again. That's why the cent was familiar. "So, this is the brat all grown up, huh? You were only yay high the last time I saw you."

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, and I doubt you've even heard of me," She backed up and gave another smile. "The name's Kiyoma."

"Kiyoma?" He repeated.

"Show respect, Inuyasha!" Myoga hissed. "Kiyoma is another dog demon; Sesshomaru's cousin. Her mother was sisters with Sesshomaru's mother."

Inuyasha looked shocked. "Sesshomaru has a cousin?"

Kiyoma gave a nod. "That's right. I see I've never even been talked about. Oh well, the best surprises are always the ones saved for last."

"No wonder they look so similar," Kagome commented.

"She's gorgeous," Miroku commented lowly; not low enough though.

"Uh-huh," Sango gave him a look that made him sweat as Akio gave a sigh and shook his head.

"You're way out of your league in this one, monk," Akio told him.

"Sesshomaru has a cousin?" Emiko gave a frown, staring at the woman.

Kiyoma seemed to have noticed and turned her gaze to her with that smile. "You…you look like Miyuki; could it be you're the coward that's been hiding from Takara?"

"C-coward?!" Emiko growled, clenching her fists.

"So you are!" She clapped her hands together joyfully. "Oh my, I don't know who has caused my dear Goddess more trouble; you or my cousin."

"How do you know my family?" Emiko growled. Referring to Takara as a Goddess only meant that this demon knew about their family secret.

"I would think it would be obvious," Kiyoma smiled. "Who else but me could make that fine, bejeweled blade that your dear, elder sister carries?"

Emiko's eyes widened. She had never seen it used in battle but Takara did hold a sword at her side now; or at least she had the last few times Emiko had ever seen her outside of the ceremonies. And if she was close with Sesshomaru like she said she was…

"Wait, so you're really Sesshomaru's cousin?" Shippo asked.

She nodded, that smile still on her face. "That's right."

"So that means your Inuyasha's cousin too, right?" Kagome glanced at the half-breed beside her. "Why didn't you ever say anything about her, Inuyasha?"

"I didn't even know," Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"He never knew because he's not my cousin," Kiyoma told them, that light, airy tone clearly hiding rage and hate. "He's the bastard son of demon and a human, nothing more. Why, it's all thanks to him that my darling uncle even left this word," She wiped her sleeve across her brow. "Oh, such an ill fate he met and all for what? An insufferable half-breed wretch that got caught in a spider's web and pinned to a tree for fifty years. I'm afraid my dear uncle is rolling in his grave." Her eyes grew sharp, though she still held that smile on her face as she stared at Inuyasha.

Kagome saw the glint in those eyes She really was like Sesshomaru! But something else of her words caught the young teen. She had said that Inuyasha had been caught in a spider's web. Did she know something about Naraku?

Inuyasha's own anger flared up. "Shut your damn mouth!" He grabbed his blade. "I don't care who you are! If you want a fight, then you got one!"

"No, Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga jumped from one demon to the other. "You mustn't fight her! Her strength rivals that of Lord Sesshomaru!"

"And I've beaten him twice! I got this!" Inuyasha unleashed an attack but Kiyoma merely moved to the side, that smile still stretched across her face.

"You compare me to my dear cousin, flea, and that is a dire mistake. I know all about your previous fights. A sheer chance of luck was all you were given. You only removed Sesshomaru's arm by chance. Do not think that I will make that same mistake; or give you the chance to."

"Wait, wait, wait," Emiko ran forward, grabbing Inuyasha's hands and holding his blade down so that he couldn't attack. "What did you come here for? Was it to attack us?"

"Oh, heavens no," Kiyoma covered her laugh with the sleeve of her kimono. "Why waste my time on such weak, pathetic fools? All I was asked to do was to find Totosai. Originally, anyway. You should consider yourself lucky, Inuyasha," She told him. "I only came down here to visit an old friend. Imagine my surprise to hear that you cut off Sesshomaru's arm. I hadn't even known you were removed from the Tree of Ages and already you've caused quite the uproar."

"You know about him being pinned," Kagome looked at the older female. "Are you…working with Naraku? Are you after the Jewel Shards too?"

"Jewel shards? Oh, do you mean the Jewel of Four Souls? Heavens no. Though a jewel maker I may be, that is the one Jewel that I want nothing to do with. It brings nothing but death with it. It would do good to just destroy it completely but I'm afraid that the greed and hate of you foolish people will not let that be so. As for this - Naraku, you said? - his name does sound familiar but I am afraid that I do not know who you refer to. Then again if I did know it, why would I tell you?"

Emiko gave a frown. So she wasn't going to let them know if she did or not, huh? Then again, if she was with Sesshomaru then there was no telling just what the duo were involved with. Sesshomaru had had Saimyosho with him during their last encounter and it was now proven that they were tools that Naraku used. How was she going to get information from this other demon? She was smart, it appeared. Much too smart.

"Now, Totosai," Kiyoma's eyes landed on the old demon again. "It's not very nice to run and hide from my dear cousin, you know. Are you coming with me quietly or am I going to have to drag you along behind me?"

"You're not taking him anywhere, lady!" Inuyasha bared his blade at her again. "I don't care whose cousin you are and I don't care who you think you are! You even think about laying a hand on him and I'll cut your arm off, just like I did Sesshomaru's!"

"Ahh, the fools always resort to violence," Kiyoma gave a sigh. "And here I thought you were taught not to cause harm to women; or has dear aunt Kara's teachings fallen to the black crevices of your mind already, little Inu?"

At the name, Inuyasha's mouth dropped open; his blade fell slightly. "That name…how…" His anger rose back up as he lifted the sword back up. "Tell me how you know that name!"

Kiyoma went to reply with that smile of hers again but she paused, glancing to the left with a frown. "And it was just getting good. You always know how to spoil my fun, dear cousin."

One moment Kiyoma was talking to the blank spot beside her, the next Sesshomaru stood there, gazing over the group before the two demons.

No one had any doubts anymore. Seeing the two demons stand side by side, it was scary. If you were to put that crescent moon and stripes on her face, Kiyoma would look just like him.

"So," Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. "You have transpired with Totosai to plot against me after all. Why is that?"

"Because you happen to be evil incarnate?" Totosai gave him an answer over Inuyasha's shoulder.

Sesshomaru glanced at him. "Totosai, it sounds like you're looking for an early retirement into your grave."

The blade maker ducked behind Inuyasha again as Kiyoma laughed gleefully.

"I told you to just make his sword, foolish old man," Kiyoma shook her head. "You're bringing in unnecessary banter and it is beginning to annoy me. Are we going to have to kill the half-breed to make you come with us?"

"Yes, that's right!" Totosai called out. "If you defeat him then we'll talk about that sword, Sesshomaru!"

"What are you saying?!" Emiko roared at the older demon.

"Totosai," Sesshomaru's lips split into a smile. "Your words are equivalent to a blood vow to me. Did you hear that, Inuyasha," The demon grinned at the half-breed. "He will forge my new sword after I kill you off."

"And this is where we make our exit!" Akio grabbed Kagome's hand and began to drag her away as Sango and Miroku took up a place beside Inuyasha and Emiko.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Akio gave her a smile. "It's called running. You'll get used to doing it the longer you're around me."

"We can't just leave them here!" She told him in disbelief.

"Can't we?" He asked. At her stern gaze, though, he gave a sigh and gave in. "Fine, fine, but if I die here, then I am going to haunt you until the end of the world."

"Now, now, this is between Sesshomaru and his little brother," Kiyoma's right hand now held a doubled bladed axe, encrusted with jewels that sparkled in the sunlight. "I really don't want to have to use it. Splashing blood on this beautiful creation would just be an atrocity but then again I can't have you getting involved, now can I?" Her eyes landed on Miroku. "And don't even think about using that hole in your hand, monk. I'll have to chop it off, if you do."

Sesshomaru stared at them all for a moment before his eyebrows furrowed down. "Where is Miyuki?"

Sesshomaru's question made Emiko blink. Had he…actually asked that? Her sister really had made an impression on the dog demon, hadn't she?

"Sorry, but I don't allow traitors to travel with me," Inuyasha sneered, getting ready for the fight.

"A traitor, you say?"

"Oh, but she was such a sweetheart!' Kiyoma gave a shake of her head. "Oh, please tell me you didn't hurt a hair on her pretty, little head!"

"So what if I did?" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru pulled a face. "I don't know who's more foolish, little brother. You or…" He stopped his words for a brief moment before lunging forward, his claws slamming into the ground moments after Inuyasha barely dodged out of the way.

Kiyoma shook her head. "Good lord, he's just like Sesshomaru when he was younger. You can tell by their attitudes that they're related."

"Are you serious?" Emiko asked, staring at the older female.

"Oh yes! Before Sesshomaru even met your family he was such a hot head. I had to knock him down a peg or two when we were younger; I'm afraid that I might not be able to do it anymore, though. It's a good thing he met your elder sister though. She was able to…let's say clam him down a bit."

At the mention of her elder sister again, Emiko frowned. Ikkaku had told her that going to see Takara would be the next best plan. She had made a joke only days before about asking Sesshomaru to come with them. To think he'd actually show up like this…

As she thought, an idea struck her. She knew that Kiyoma wouldn't allow her to get involved physically with the fight between the two of them but that didn't mean she couldn't have a word or two of her own!

"Sesshomaru!" The older dog didn't act like he heard her but she continued anyway. "Have you even thought about going to see my sister?! Have you even thought about her? You left her behind, you damn bastard!"

That got his attention and Sesshomaru paused in his fight, giving her a smirk. "Who are you to talk to me like that? Are you not the one who has hidden from her for nearly 200 years? You don't even have the strength to face her and apologize for all that you made her go through. Stay out of what does not involve you, half-breed."

"Doesn't involve me?" Emiko went to run forward but Kiyoma took a step towards her, that axe still shining in the light.

Inuyasha glanced at the other woman. "He's mine, dammit!"

Emiko glared right back. "Shut up, Inuyasha! Keep out of this!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "If you come any closer, then I will not see you as her younger sister. You will be slain."

"Ha! You can't kill me! You should know that by now, you stupid mutt!" Emiko roared.

"On the contrary, half-breed. All I need to do is destroy that ring on your finger." Emiko looked shocked. "After possessing your sister's own for so long, it's not hard to tell the differences of the Soul-bearing objects."

"Oh, so that's hers, is it?" Kiyoma glanced at the red jewel that sat on the younger woman's right hand. "Amazing!" She leaned forward a bit to get a better look. "I always wondered what it would feel like to hold someone's heart in my hand. Tell me, does it throb when you're scared? Does it hurt you if someone steps on it?" She gave Emiko a sinister look. "If you get involved with their fight, I may be forced to just find out."

Emiko gulped and took a step back. Her eyes…that golden yellow…it made her think of those ceremonies when…

"Don't you feel sorry for Tetsusaiga, Totosai?" Sesshomaru had knocked Inuyasha to the ground with a fist to the face and the half-breed was struggling to get back up. "It's nothing more than a wooden club now with the way Inuyasha swings it around like a Neanderthal. That sword can live or die, depending on its master."

Totosai gave a nod. "A wise observation indeed."

"Stop agreeing with him!" Kagome growled.

Kiyoma gave a sigh and glanced back at Emiko as the conversation continued. "So, tell me, just where did Miyuki run off to?"

Emiko gave a frown. Of course she would know Miyuki too, what, with all the time her twin had spent in Inutaisho's camp with Takara…

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Oh, but isn't it?" Kiyoma placed a hand over her chest. "Your older sister is quite dear to me. I can recall that younger half-breed clinging to her every time she came to the camp. If something were to happen to her, I'm afraid that Takara might be forced to come out of her cave she shares with the wolves. So tell me,-"

Before her words could go on, Totosai shot fire from his mouth, bringing the fight between brothers to a stop.

"So, you absolutely refuse," Sesshomaru called over the flames.

"Be quiet, you ungrateful mongrel!" The old demon growled. "You know as well as I do that I've already made you an excellent sword! The Tensaiga, also forged from your father's fang! He clearly stated that the eldest brother would have the Tensaiga and the youngest brother would have the Tetsusaiga!"

Kiyoma shook her head. ~Uncle, just what were you thinking~

"This is Sesshomaru we're talking about here, old man," Kiyoma sighed. "What good is a blade that can't kill? I mean, sure it has its uses every now and then but what's wrong with him wanting another one?"

"Can't kill?" Emiko repeated.

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Totosai. "Do you dare imply that this useless sword is worthy of me?"

"Oh dear," Kiyoma gave another sigh. "He's done it now."

"D-done what?" Akio asked the demon before them. His answer was given when Sesshomaru's hair began to flutter around his face. Kagome took a step back, remembering this happening the time that he had transformed.

"Time for us to go!" Totosai cried, bringing his hammed down on the ground.

Kiyoma gave a sigh and took a place beside Sesshomaru. The sword maker had turned the ground to lava all around, giving them an escape route. "Well, what now, Sesshomaru? I could always go and take him by force."

"And that doesn't bother you?" The demon glanced at the woman beside him. "You didn't use to like forcing others to bend to your will."

"Oh, please," She waved a hand. "What kind of demon would I be if I didn't help you, Sesshomaru. Besides, Totosai's a fool and next to that, it's Inuyasha's fault that…" She hardened her gaze, stopping her words.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Did you get what I asked?"

"Of course," She nodded. "I left it with Ah-Un." Ah-Un was the two headed dragon that Kiyoma had brought with her from the West Castle. "But tell me…just what do you intend to do with a dragon's arm?"

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **The Right Path**

" **I told you before, this is a sibling rivalry."**

Emiko gave a growl. Sesshomaru and Kiyoma had arrived again, the man going after his younger brother. Emiko and Sango had moved to help but Kiyoma had placed herself between them all.

"Why are you helping him?" Emiko growled.

"Because he's family," Kiyoma answered with a smile.

"So is Inuyasha!" Kagome told her. Behind them Sesshomaru was using his new dragon claw against the blade. He wasn't going for Inuyasha, but the blade itself.

"As I said before," Kiyoma's eyes narrowed at the human. "Inuyasha holds no relation to me. I am cousins with Sesshomaru through our mothers. The half-breed is not my family. Then again, even if he was, I probably still wouldn't call him family."

"Why…why do you hate him so much?" Kagome asked. "What did Inuyasha ever do to you?"

"Oh, nothing to me," Kiyoma smiled. "As I said, I'm just here to help family."

"Then why does Sesshomaru hate him?" Emiko asked.

"You would know the answer to that if you weren't so afraid of your sister." Kiyoma closed her eyes. "But I suppose I can clear up a few things. Look at it from Sesshomaru's view. Your father is the strongest, fiercest demon in the land. You, his second in command, learns that not only does he cheat on your mother with a human woman but he gets her pregnant, just to die saving her from the hands of other humans. Such a pitiful end for a demon as great as uncle was. He died saving a mortal woman and a half-breed. And then he went off and left Sesshomaru with the Tensaiga and leaves the half-breed the Tetsusaiga. I can understand my dear cousin's anger. It was a slap in the face from his father. Why leave the Tetsusaiga to the half-breed? Why die for some human whore and a wretched brat?!" Kiyoma's voice had turned into a yell and her grip on her axe made her knuckles turn white. The woman caught herself though and took a breath, resuming her usual calmness. "Then again, I don't expect you to understand. You never knew your parents either. You and Inuyasha are the same, just as Sesshomaru and Takara are. Imagine the anger your sister felt when she learned your mother had cheated on their father and you and your sister were left behind in their care. They all died that night as well, didn't they? Your mother and father and Takara and Ikkaku's father as well. My aunt is alive because she was smart and didn't get involved, despite how much she wanted to. That is why Sesshomaru and Takara bonded like they did. They understand the pain the other went through. Though my cousin was a fool, the bond the two of them share will not be so easily broken, even after a hundred years." Kiyoma closed her eyes.

"This Takara you keep talking about," Miroku spoke up. "You admire her."

"But of course," Kiyoma smiled. "It takes strength to tame one of the Great Dog Demons, and here she's tamed Four of us, five if you count the mutt."

Emiko opened her mouth to ask what the other demon meant but Inuyasha's cry made everyone's attention revert back to the other fight happening before them.  
"Why won't you roar, Tetsusaiga?" Sesshomaru stared at the blade in his brother's hands. "Then you can die along with your weak master."

"Why is he trying to destroy the blade?" Akio asked the woman before them. "Why not just take it for himself.

"Sesshomaru cannot touch the Tetsusaiga," Kagome answered him. "It has a barrier that rejects him."

"So he's trying to break it instead?"

"Why leave your father's heirloom in the hands of a bastard that doesn't even know what he looked like?" Kiyoma smiled. "He'd rather it be broken than in the hands of Inuyasha."

"He…he took his father's death really hard…didn't he?" Emiko gave a frown, glancing at the ground at her feet. Did…did Takara feel like this too? Or even Ikkaku? She knew the story, about how Takara had to be the ones to kill her mother and father because Kyorimaru had taken control of their hate, but she had never thought…did Takara…

Kiyoma was able to read Emiko's face. "I've known your sister almost as long as Sesshomaru had. We've had many talks about what happened the night your sister and you were born. Takara hated you both, despised you beyond recognition, blamed you for what her mother had done, but she did not shun you. She could have easily left you for dead in that ruined castle, or alone with Ikkaku, but she didn't. She raised you and, over time, came to love you. There will always be that glimmer of hatred she feels for doing what she had done, but she doesn't regret saving your lives, even after all this time. That is where Sesshomaru and Takara part. She knows how to forgive…all but herself, anyway." She mumbled.

Emiko raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Kiyoma gave a laugh. "Ask her yourself, if you can grow a pair, that is." She went to say something else but something caught her attention, drawing her back to the fight. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Sango asked, not sure what the demon was looking at.

"This could get ugly," She turned her back to the humans, holding an arm out. "If you want to live, then I suggest you back up."

"Is she…actually helping us?" Akio asked his cousin.

"I'm not sure," Miroku was the one to answer. "But I suggest we take her advice and back up."

"Sesshomaru," Kiyoma called out.

Her cousin glared at her. "Stay out of this!"

Sesshomaru went to run in again but Inuyasha sliced out with the Tetsusaiga, releasing a vast amount of power; the Wind Scar. Kiyoma had seen her uncle use this technique on several occasions. How in the world had the half-breed been able to-

Kiyoma was about to call out to her cousin again but she had seen the blue light around him just moments before the older demon disappeared. All that was left after the light died down was six large slices in the ground before Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru!" Emiko cried out, but he had disappeared. "Is he-?"

"No, my dear cousin wouldn't die to an attack that the half-breed doesn't even know how to control, though I have no doubt that he's wounded in both body and pride," Kiyoma gave a sigh as her axe seemed to just disappear from her hands. "And with him gone, I too, shall make my exit."

"Wait," Emiko moved towards the other demon.

"Oh, have more questions, do you?" Kiyoma gave a grin before propping a hand on her hip. "I'll tell you nothing else but this. You might want to come to terms with whatever fear you hold in your heart regarding the dear Goddess, half-breed. With Sesshomaru getting hurt like this I'm afraid she won't be able to stay her hand any longer."

Emiko gave a swallow. Kiyoma…she was right. Takara was going to be furious. The moment she learned that Inuyasha had nearly killed him…

"I don't care," Inuyasha roared out. "Let her come! I'll hack her away just like I did him!"

"No, Inuyasha," Emiko shook her head. "You're nowhere near strong enough to fight my sister."

"Stay out of this!"

"I'd listen to her, half-breed." Kiyoma smiled. "Takara's strength is nearly double that of my dear cousin's. That and I'm afraid the Tetsusaiga's defense won't work on her."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

Kiyoma gave a smile before she disappeared into thin air. "Takara can wield the Tetsusaiga."

Akio looked at Emiko. "Just what the hell is your sister?"

Emiko gave a sigh and shook her head. "I'm not sure even I know anymore."

Emiko's thoughts were cluster for the next few days. Everything with Sesshomaru and Kiyoma still ran through, especially the parts about her sister. She kept looking over her shoulder, waiting for Takara to show up and attack Inuyasha for hurting Sesshomaru like he had but she never showed up.

"Emiko," At her name, the woman looked up to see that Inuyasha had joined her at the back of the group, a worried expression on his face. "Your sister…this Takara, what's she like? Is she really as strong as Kiyoma said she is? Is she and my brother really…"

Emiko gave a silent sigh. "I haven't spoken to my sister in over a hundred years. She's most likely changed. I can't tell you how."

"What can you tell me?" Inuyasha asked. "I have to know! In case…incase what Kiyoma told me was true. In case I have to fight her!"

Emiko gave another sigh. "You won't be able to kill her, Inuyasha. She's just like Ikkaku; they're both on a whole other level." She saw the look on the man's face and gave in. "I'll tell you what I know but I'm not sure what good it'll do."

 _ **~He was testing.**_

 _ **He was teasing.**_

 _ **He was Testing.**_

 _ **HE WAS TESTING?!~**_

" **Aww, does dear cousin have a boo-boo?** Need I fetch auntie so she can kiss it and make it better?"

Sesshomaru gave a sigh at the sound of his cousin's voice. It had been nearly three days since he had been hit with the Wind Scar and he found himself resting near a human village, regaining his strength. There had been a young girl, barely six, maybe, that had been trying to bring him food and water; he ignored it, but…

"What do you want, Kiyoma?"

The woman dropped down in the grass before her cousin with a sigh. "Perhaps you should just give up on the Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru." The other demon gave her a hateful look bet she acted like she didn't see it. "I understand how you feel but you've tried three times, right? Maybe your father did something more than just put a barrier on the sword against you. Uncle Inutaisho was an ass when it came to things like this. You almost died this time. If Tensaiga hadn't-"

"I don't need to hear this," Sesshomaru went to stand but Kiyoma placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him down with a firm face.

"Well, you're going to hear it. Someone has to knock some sense into you and I won't let you try to kill yourself again. Stop being so proud, Sesshomaru. You nearly died this time. You can't…you can't do this to me, not like…like uncle did, or mom or dad…you're all auntie and I have left. I don't want you to die over some stupid sword, dammit!" Sesshomaru watched as her shoulders trembled and he gave a silent sigh, glancing away. He hated it when she cried; when Takara cried, too. "And Takara, too. She's already lost so much, too. Don't make her lose you, too."

He closed his eyes. "She-"

"Listen to me," Kiyoma refused to let her tears fall and stared her cousin in the face. "You're acting like a fool, and over more than just one thing. I thought you were smart, Sesshomaru. Don't you see that the way you're going now is going to make you lose everything! I understand your anger, your hate, but we both know someone who understands you even more than I do. You need to suck up your pride and face her; face your faults. Only then can you get stronger. You once told me that Takara was holding you back, but I know that was a lie. I know how enraged you were the might uncle died, I know that you took it out on her. She knows it to. She's stayed on that damn mountain, waiting for you to come for her, Sesshomaru, and you've done nothing but hide from her. That's why you can't beat Inuyasha. If you can't even beat your own weaknesses, then how can you expect to beat anyone else?" She took a breath. "Glare at me all you want; you know I'm right." She then gave a grin. "If you don't go for her soon, Sesshomaru, someone might sweep her away from you; me being one of them."

That brought a smile to the other demon's face and she gave a sigh of relief. "At least try, Sesshomaru. The worst that can happen is her laughing at your missing arm like I had."

Sesshomaru gave a grunt as he pushed himself to his feet. His wounds were more than halfway healed so it was time for him to leave. He glanced at his cousin. "What will you do now?"

Kiyoma scratched her head a she stood as well. "I only came down to check on Hosenki's son and you. Now that that's done, I suppose I'll return to auntie. You really should see your mother every now and then, you know. Her pranks on me are getting worse and worse." She went to leave but paused as she folded her hands behind her back. "Choose the right path, Sesshomaru. If I come back and see that you haven't made up with Takara then I'm going to take it upon myself to do just that."

Sesshomaru watched as his cousin disappeared. "The right path, huh?" He reached up and touched the pendant that hung around his neck. ~Perhaps she's right. Perhaps it is time to stop running.~

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **The Wolves and the Goddess, Part One**

" **Wolves?"** Emiko stared at the pack they had found, slaughtering the village they had come across. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Why do you say that?" Akio asked her. "Don't tell me that-"

"I feel a Jewel Shard headed this way," Kagome announced, holding Shippo in her arms. "And fast."

"There's more than one," Emiko nodded.

To the left of the village, a tornado came shooing forward before fading away to reveal a young man, a wolf demon in brown fur with long black hair and blue eyes. He looked furious as he took in the wolves that Inuyasha had killed.

"How dare you. Why did you slaughter my pack of wolves?"

"So you're the one controlling this blood-thirsty pack!" Inuyasha roared.

"And you're their executioner?" Koga growled, crossing his arms. "Damn you for killing my underlings. Do you know how mad Ma's going to be when we return home now? You'll pay with your lives."

"He's a mama's boy, huh?" Akio rubbed his chin. "I'd normally call him a wuss but…"

"Go ahead and try it," Inuyasha replied. "How many innocent people have you and your mongrels killed? You wreak of human blood!"

"It's an eat or be eaten world," The man replied. "And they needed to eat. Got a problem with that, mutt-face?"

Inuyasha looked shocked. "Did you just call me a mutt!?"

"No, you're right; that would be an insult to canines. You smell much worse!"

"Don't like my smell?" Inuyasha growled. "Then maybe I'll fix your problem by slicing off your nose and slamming some air into your belly!"

Inuyasha attacked with the Tetsusaiga but the demon was easily able to jump out of the way before diving back in fast for a sharp kick to the half-breed's face.

"Unreal!" Miroku cried out.

"He's fast," Sango's eyes were wide.

"It's because of the Jewel Shards," Emiko told them.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "He has one in each leg and another in his arm!"

The wolf demon looked at Kagome in shock as Inuyasha struggled to his feet. ~She can tell?~

"Why did you say so earlier?" Inuyasha grunted. "Ha, I thought you were acting pretty tough but it's only because you have Jewel Shards! You haven't got any power on your own, do ya?"

"You gotta know how to use the power, you whining whelp!"

"If only you could fight as fast as you can talk, then we'd get somewhere."

"Shut up, you albino runt!"

"You oughta be put down for rabies!"

"They're well matched when it comes to foul behavior," Miroku commented.

"It's like they're twins," Emiko glanced back and forth between the two of them as Inuyasha and the wolf demon continued to scream at each other. "You, wolf," She took a step forward and the man glanced at her. "You wouldn't happen to live on the mountain just east of here, would you?"

His eyes widened. "How did you…" He took a closer look. "Your skin…it's glowing. Are you…no, it couldn't be."

"So I was right," Emiko took another step forward. "You…what's your name?"

"I'm Koga, the new leader of the wolf tribe," His glare returned to Inuyasha. "And you're the destroyer!"

Emiko went to call again but Koga had done started attacking Inuyasha again. She gave a sigh. Koga had said something about her skin. Her theory had to be correct. This man knew her sister. He had to. It seemed fate was bringer her closer to Takara after all.

She wanted to ask this Koga about her sister but Inuyasha's Wind Scar had made the wolf demon retreat, leaving the group to clean up the village and bury the dead before she could.

~He has to know her. There's no way he couldn't. He lived on the same mountain that Ikkaku had told me that Takara lived. ~ Miroku, Inuyasha, and Akio had buried the dead and Kagome and Shippo were currently gathering firewood as Sango cooked something up for dinner.

Tossing her head back, Emiko glanced up at the sky. The moon was close to being full again. Just two more nights. This would be the first Full Moon since Miyuki had left her. She had to play it carefully. Inuyasha would, undoubtedly, want to follow her to confront Miyuki. She couldn't let that happen. She was going to have sneak away and make sure no one followed her.

That next morning, the group split up into two groups. Sango and Miroku took to the sky on Kilala, Emiko barely having enough room to join them on the giant cat, and Akio stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha on the ground.

"This mountain is dangerous," Emiko was telling Miroku and Sango. "Years ago my sister and I were kidnapped by a group of demons. The Birds of Paradise, they were called. I don't know if they're still here but still be on your guard."

"Perhaps that's why Kilala is so restless," Sango commented.

Miroku gave a thoughtful look. "If you know this mountain, then that means you know the wolves as well, right?"

"Not very," She admitted. "I've never seen that Koga before. Besides, that was almost a hundred years ago; I doubt anyone remembers me."

~But if Takara is there…~

"You don't' happen to remember where the wolves live, do you?"

Emiko gave a frown. "Not the wolves but…there's a way I can find out. If what my brother told me is right, then my elder sister still lives on this mountain. If we find her then I have no doubt that we'll find the wolves."

"Your sister?" Miroku gave a frown. "Why not mention this sooner?"

"My sister and I aren't really on talking terms, if you must know. It's not as bad as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but it's not pleasant, either."

~And that's my fault.~

 _ **~Walk on by**_

 _ **Like a king**_

 _ **And telling everybody**_

 _ **Their ain't nothing~**_

" **You don't get bragging right if you're cheating, you know!"**

Koga stared at the human slung over his shoulder. Her words…they reminded him of something his mother had told him not too long ago. They were almost the exact same as what she said.

" _Because you have two shards of the Scared Jewel in your legs, and another in your arm, making you stronger. Anything not of your own ability qualifies you as a cheater; therefore, you, Koga, are a cheater."_

His mother sure did know how to hit him where it hurt.

Koga glanced to the side. Those damned birds were making their rounds again. The human looked up and saw them too.

"What are those things?"

"They're not canaries, I can tell you that much and I bet they want dinner. See if any of them have a Jewel Shard; can you tell?" His mother told him not to mess with the Jewel Shards and yet here he was, trying to pick up a fourth one.

"I don't see any of them from here," Kagome answered.

He gave a curse. "Then I've got no use for them." He took off fast, leaving the human's friends to deal with the other demons. He needed to get this girl back to the others before the mutt caught up to him. He really didn't need to bring a whole array of weird back to the hideout. Mother wouldn't approve, most likely.

He could sense that the human woman was afraid, hard not to be when you were surrounded by a bunch of demons that were mostly men. It made him smirk as he dropped her inside the cave behind the waterfall.

"Nice look prey there, Koga," Ginta smiled. "Can I have one of the legs?"

Hakkaku joined in. "I claim first dibs on the liver." Kagome stared at all the demons staring at her, trying not to shake in fear.

Koga glared at his pack. "This woman is off limits. I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite." The other backed off and Koga grinned at her again.

After a mishap with Shippo, wolf demons were carried into the cave with injuries. The Birds of Paradise had attacked again. Only two had escaped.

"We need to make that woman protect more than just the cave," A demon called out. "We're losing more and more by the day."

"It's not her job to protect us!" Koga growled at him. "We're supposed to protect her!"

"But if we keep dying then there'll be no one left, Koga," Ginta sighed. "I want to protect her, too, but we're just not strong enough."

"Who are you talking about?" Kagome asked, Shippo on her shoulder. "Is it an elder."

Koga glanced at her before glancing back to the wounded men. "Something like that." He gave a sigh a took a seat on his bed. "One of the Birds has a Sacred Jewel Shard. He's been using it to wipe out more and more of our pack."

"So that's why you need me," Kagome commented, understanding coming to her face. "You want me to find out which demon has the Jewel Shard because your pack is in danger."

"That's right. If you can find him for me then I can wipe him out. Without their leader the Birds of Paradise will back off until we find and kill them all. So, you gonna help us out or what?"

Kagome gave a frown. He…sorta reminded her on Inuyasha. She was kidnapped but the reason behind it all…it made her understand why.

"Yes, I will." ~Either I help them out or I'm dogfood! The only way I'll be able to get back to the others is if I help them. Oh, I hope they find me fast!~

Koga left Kagome and Shippo in the cave with his men and went off somewhere, muttering about something under his breath. She tried to stay calm as she thought of how to escape but there were too many demons there for her or Shippo to do anything though. Shippo had tried to leave in a transformation as Koga but the wolves were smarter than the demons and caught them. Grabbing a spear, Kagome grabbed Shippo and ran but were caught on the side of a cliff. They had to turn and face the wolf tribe that ran after them. Kagome's hands shook as she bared the spear in front of her. She tried to mimic the face that Miyuki would always make in battle with her own spear but she doubted that she looked as confident in doing so.

Kagome tossed Shippo from the mountain so he could fly and get away, leaving her alone against the demons.

"Shippo! Go find Inuyasha! Quick!"

"Conniving witch, I'll devour you whole!"

Kagome turned to the demon that approached but something to her left caught her eye. She could have sworn that someone had been standing there above them but Koga's voice, and a boar being tossed in the air before them all, sidetracked her.

"Hey, what did I say about eating her!? I warned you!" Koga watched as Shippo floated away before pulling a smirk. "She risked her life to save her friend. She's loyal." He jumped down, landing in front of the human girl. "I'm going to make you my woman."

Kagome pulled a face of disbelief.

"I thought you were going to eat her when you were done with her, not marry her."

"You don't want her, she's a human."

"Idiots. This woman can see the Scared Jewel," Koga explained. "The Birds of Paradise aren't the only ones with a sacred shard, you know. With her ability, we'd be able to gather all the scared Jewel Shards in the Region!"

"And just what have I told you about using the Jewel Shards, Koga?"

A clear voice rang through the area; Koga's face flushed red as his eyes grew wide in some kind of fear. He glanced around the area, searching for the holder of the voice.

"I…I didn't mean it, Mother-er, I mean, Goddess. I swear!"

~Goddess?~ Kagome pulled a face. What was going on here?

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you? Already you've cheated and gone against my wishes, using three of those shards and here I find you wanting to collect more." Kagome gave a jump.

A woman seemed to just appear at Koga's side, shaking her head with a stern look. Kagome's breath caught. The woman was beautiful. 5'9' with long black hair that fell close to her knees, her silver eyes seemed to twinkle like stars. Her skin was a milky white and seemed to glow bright, even against the white robe she wore. Her hair was wet, signaling that she had just come from a bath. She didn't look like one of the Wolf Demons but there was something…different about the woman; she just couldn't place what.

"Come on, ma!" Koga looked embarrassed. "Not in front of my woman!"

"I'm not your woman!" Kagome growled.

"Koga, leave the child alone," The new woman told the demon. "You kidnapped, her, right? That doesn't make her your wife. Have I not taught you better?"

Koga hung his head. "Yes ma'am."

The woman glanced at Kagome and gave a smile. "Are you alright?

"Y-yes," Kagome nodded. "Thank you." She paused for a moment. "W-who are you?"

"Me?" The woman's smile turned sad. "I am no one."

"Don't say that, ma!" Koga's voice cut Kagome off. "You're the Goddess, remember?"

"I've told you before not to call me that but it seems even the simplest of teachings do not reach you. And when did we go from Princess to Goddess?" The woman shook her head and glanced back at the human. "Earlier, you said the name Inuyasha. He wouldn't happen to be a half-breed, would he?"

Kagome froze. This woman… "And if he is?"

The woman gave a laugh. "Don't worry, you're safe now. Come with me," She turned from the cliff. "My sister and I shall give you SUITABLE company."

"But, Ma," Koga went to complain but the woman glanced back at him. Kagome caught the sharp look in her eye. Koga went silent and hung his head. "I'll come for her later."

Kagome didn't know what the think but at the moment she knew that she was safer with this new woman than she was with Koga. She hurried after her, breathing a silent sigh of relief but she still had to keep her guard up.

"Um…Koga keeps calling you his mother, but you're not a wolf demon, are you?"

"No, I'm not," The woman answered. "I just raised Koga and a few others of the wolf tribe after the death of their parents. Koga is young but he will learn. I ask that you forgive him."

Kagome pulled a frown. "You also said that you have warned him against using the Jewel Shards. Are you the one that they were talking about asking for help against the Birds of Paradise?"

The woman paused and glanced at the girl. "I have repeatedly told Koga not to use the Jewel Shards but he has refused to listen to me and so I refuse to help him against the Birds of Paradise. If he were to remove the shards from his possession then yes, I would help. But until then, maybe the senseless slaughter of his pack will make him see reason."

Kagome gave a gulp and took back any thoughts of this woman being peaceful; she was just as harsh as Emiko and Miyuki.

Kagome followed the woman to a small cave that overlooked the waterfall from the opposite side of the wall of the mountain, higher up from the wolves. It was a beautiful scene, making Kagome smile. She felt safe, believe it or not.

At least until she entered the cave and saw a face that made her blood run cold.

"Miyuki?!"

Miyuki had been sitting on the bed inside the cave, staring up at the ceiling as she ran a comb through her wet hair. At her name, the half-breed jumped and stared in awe at the young teenager.

"Kagome?"

The woman glanced at Kagome; if her skin had shone before, it surely did now. "You know my sister?"

"Yeah, she's…wait, YOU'RE the sister that she and Emiko have been talking about? You're the one that Sesshomaru's in-love with? You're Takara?!"

Kagome's fears were answered when the woman looked back at Miyuki. "Miyuki, is this Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"Yeah, she is," Miyuki nodded, dragging the comb through her hair again.

"Hmm."

All the stories of their elder sister's strength sent shivers down Kagome's spine. She was in worse trouble now than she was with Koga and his men. Especially not that Miyuki was here. If Inuyasha found out…

"Pl-please don't tell me that you're on Naraku's side as well."

"Naraku's side? Oh," Takara glanced at her sister again. "I am no one's side but my own. I wish to have nothing to do with the Sacred Jewel and so therefore I will stay out of this all. You and my sisters have your fun."

Kagome frowned. "You…you really don't care about the Jewel Shards?" She had told Koga to leave them alone, after all.

"After losing Midoriko to it, of course not. But, be warned, if you attack my sister near me, I'm afraid that I will not stay my hand."

Kagome took a deep breath. She remembered the story that Emiko had told them all, about how Takara and Ikkaku had been there when the Jewel was created; how they knew Midoriko. "I don't have my weapons so you don't need to worry."

"Besides, she couldn't harm me, anyway. Her arrows can't harm me due to the blood from our ancestor. Not even Kikyo can hurt me." Miyuki hissed that name.

"And as long as you're here, I won't let Miyuki attack you either. You're safe here, human." Takara gave a smile. "Please, don't look so frightened. No ill will befall you here."

Kagome gave Miyuki a weary look before watching as Takara sat in a chair and began to comb out her own hair. The stories that she had heard of this woman, this demon, of her strength and how she was even stronger than Sesshomaru, she didn't look it. She looked soft, frail, almost. Maybe she was just imagining it. People can hide many things, just look at what Miyuki had hidden.

Kagome could feel the half-breed's eyes on her, that smirk resting on the edge of her lips, but she refused to look at her. Instead she took in the cave. There wasn't a lot here, save for the armor and kimono that hung on the wall and a few trinkets here and there. What really caught her eye was the blade that sat in the corner. It was covered in Jewels, much like Kiyoma's axe had been. That settled it.

This really was the woman Sesshomaru was in love with; the one he had left behind.

"How…long have you been with the wolf demons?" Kagome found herself asking.

Takara didn't even pause. "Almost eighty years, give or take. You lose track of time when you live as long as I have."

Miyuki gave a sigh and stood up. "If she's here then Emiko's right behind her with the mutt and the others. I don't feel like fighting today so I'm just going to take off," She flashed Kagome a grin. "Consider yourself lucky today, human. Next time you won't get off easily."

Kagome watched as the half-breed disappeared from the cave and glanced at the older woman again. "You don't like the Jewel Shards but you know that she's after them, right?"

"Miyuki is a grown woman now. I have taught her everything that I can. The choices she makes are now her own, as are her mistakes. I can only offer help when she asks for it."

"I don't understand," Kagome stared at her. "Just what happened to make Emiko hate you?"

This woman…she seemed to be so kind; so understanding.

Takara's hand paused, the comb halfway pulled through her hair. "Some sins are best forgotten."

Miyuki had told Kagome something had happened one night during their family's ceremony but she didn't get good details. Something really had happened though for Emiko to act the way she did.

"Tell me, human," Takara decided to change the subject. "Why do you hunt the Jewel Shards down? What do you want with them?"

Kagome was silent for a moment. "I feel responsible. I am the one that shattered the Jewel in the first place and now people are using them for evil. I want to recollect the shards and make the Jewel whole again. And then, maybe, I can find a way to purify it and erase it from the world forever. It's causing so much stress; for everyone and everything."

Takara glanced at the teenager again. "Your heart is pure, human. Don't lose that. It'll save you in the end."

Kagome took her words to heart and nodded. Then she said something else that had been on her mind since their second encounter with Sesshomaru. "Um…that pendant that Sesshomaru wears…is that really your heart?" Takara just stared at her with a smile. She gave a small bow. "I apologize! I…I fired an arrow at Sesshomaru and it nearly hit it! He grew furious! So did Miyuki! I…I wasn't trying to kill you, I swear!"

"It's fine," Takara waved her words aside with her hand. "It will take more than an arrow to kill me, human. If you were a priestess with Midoriko's power, however, then I would be worried."

Kagome bit her lip. "Is everything Emiko told us been true? About how you and your siblings keep a being from hell locked in the moon and that you used to live on the moon and that-"

Takara held up a hand. "I see that my sister has told you quite a lot. Your questions can wait until later. I'm afraid that Koga will be on his way for you soon."

"On his way for me?"

"You agreed to help him sense the jewel shards, did you not?" Takara stood up. "I don't often take part in battle, but that doesn't mean I don't like to watch." Takara gave her a smile as she reached for the armor that hung on the wall. "Stay close to me; you won't get harmed."

Kagome swallowed. She prayed the stories of this woman being powerful were true.

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **The Wolves and the Goddess, Part Two**

" **Just how long has this war been raging between the wolves and the Birds of Paradise?"**

"For a few centuries," Takara answered, staring out over the rocks. The wolf demons had marched towards the nest of the other demons, ready to kill their leader. Takara stood on a top rock, Kagome and Koga beside her, staring out over the area. "I first encountered them when they kidnapped Emiko and Miyuki as children. It was there that Miyuki first met the small spider demon that turned into your enemy."

Kagome gave a frown. This was where Miyuki and Naraku first met, was it? The thought of that gave her chills.

"You say that the twins were kidnapped. You and Ikkaku saved them, right?"

"In a way," Takara gave a smile. "Emiko would have surely died if not for Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru had saved them? Miyuki's words of Inuyasha's older brother being a different person due to Takara was becoming more and more true.

"Enough talking," Koga told Kagome. "Can you see the one with the Jewel Shard?"

Kagome searched but shook her head. "No, but I can feel one. One is here on the mountain."

"Here they come." Takara's voice was the only warning they had before one of the flying demons gave a cry and launched itself at the wolves. It led the others in an attack.

"Are you going to be alright here?" Koga looked at the other demon.

She gave him a smile. "When did you begin to worry about me, Koga? You know better than that." She then gave a slight frown. "You don't truly intend to take the girl with you, do you? Fighting with your arms full is dangerous, you know."

Koga gave a snort. "I'll be fine."

"But will she?" Takara shook her head. "The leader is most likely the one with the Jewel Shard and he will, undoubtedly, be at the top of the mountain."

"But how will I know what he looks like without the girl?"

"It'll most likely be different than the other demons. If you still cannot find it then come back for her but for now, leave her with me."

"Dammit," Koga gave a growl. "You win this time, Goddess!" Koga jumped off and landed a kick in one of the Bird's face.

"Still such a child," Takara sighed.

Kagome was scared at first but as the battle raged around them, the Birds of Paradise didn't even seem to notice the two women standing and watching. She began to wonder if Takara's presence was keeping them back.

"Koga and the others keep referring to you as a Goddess," Kagome decided to speak again. "Sesshomaru's cousin, Kiyoma, did that too."

"Foolish titles," Takara shook her head. "I've asked them not to refer to me as so but they insist on doing so." She gave a small smile. "There it is."

Turning back, Kagome watched as a Bird, much larger than the others and with two bodies sitting on its head, burst out of the cliff before them and faced Koga.

"Are you going to help him?" Kagome asked. "That thing is huge."

"Koga has made his decision," The older woman told her. "He-" A cry rang out and Takara's eyes narrowed. Ginta had been grabbed by one of the Birds. Lifting her hand, she made a slashing movement across the air. Kagome's eyes widened as the bird was cut in half and Ginta fell to the ground; Hakkaku ran to him.

"That…that was amazing! All you did was move your arm!" The human looked at her. "How did you do that?"

"When you're alive as long as I've been, you learn tricks that you shouldn't. Wind manipulation was lost to demons long ago but it does come in handy." Takara smiled. "I told Koga I would not help but when one of my sons is captured I am forced to raise a hand."

"One of your sons?" Kagome asked. "Just…how many orphans have you raised? Miyuki and Emiko now there's Koga and Ginta. Is Hakkaku one of them too?"

"Indeed. Call me soft hearted but I am not one to leave a helpless child to find for itself."

Kagome stared at her in awe. "How do you and Sesshomaru even get along?"

Takara gave a laugh; it rang like bells. "The dog isn't as fierce as he looks; at least, not back then. Then again my anger was quite a problem. We always butted heads but…" Her voice faded as she delved into her memories.

"KAGOME!"

At her name, the human turned to see that her companions had joined them, Inuyasha's sword ripping through a set of Birds that stood between them.

"Are you alright?" Akio asked her, pulling his Humdai from a body.

Kagome nodded, hurrying over to the other human's side. "Yes. Takara here kept me safe from the wolves and the Birds."

"Takara."

It wasn't a question. At the sound of her sister's voice, Takara turned and faced the newcomers. She gave a small smile. "It's been a long time, Emiko."

Emiko found herself frozen, unable to move or talk. This was the first time she had even spoken to her sister in over a hundred years. Her memories of those horrid nights still rang clear in her mind. She had wanted to be strong enough to face this woman but it seems her fears were stronger still.

"It…it's her!" Miroku stared at the demon before them, his eyes growing wide. That face; he'd recognize it anywhere.

"Do you know her, Miroku?" Sango asked, Shippo climbing on the monk's shoulder.

Before he could answer, Inuyasha took a step forward. "So, you're the one everyone's been talking about, huh? I'm not impressed."

Takara let her eyes slide from her sister to the other half-breed. "Your words mean not. Those who talk big always falter in the end," She turned her eyes back to the fight.

Inuyasha gave a growl. "They keep saying that you're stronger than Sesshomaru. If you're so strong then why not end this battle now before more people die?"

"I don't feel like it," Takara's answer was light as she watched Koga fight the leader of the Birds of Paradise. "I have lost all urges for fighting and death. That and I've told them not to mess with the Jewel Shards. Koga didn't listen and so I won't help." At a soft growl behind her, Takara turned to see that Kilala had walked towards her. She smiled and went to the feline demon, allowing the two-tailed cat to rub her face against hers. "It's good to see you again too, my friend."

Sango pulled a shocked face. "You know Kilala?"

"But of course. She's almost as old as I am, give or take a hundred years." She scratched the cat behind the ears and she gave a purr. "She has stayed in the demon hunter village since Midoriko created the Sacred Jewel. I heard of the events that befell your village," She glanced at Sango and Akio, taking in their armor; it was much like her own. "It pleases me to see that at least two of you have survived; three if you count the one that Naraku and Miyuki now have."

Akio took a step forward. "You know where to find them? Tell me where they are!"

"I would love to tell you, but I'm afraid I can't. You and my sister can play your game happily while I only spectate."

"She was here, wasn't she?" Emiko asked.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded. "When I got here. Takara wouldn't let her attack me, though. She left not too long before all of this happened."

"This battle, right?" Akio glanced at the birds for a moment before turning to Miroku. "You think you can get rid of all these bastards? The sooner this is done with the sooner we can get answers out of her."

Takara glanced at him again. "Is that what you think? Tell me, Emiko," Her eyes stared at the silent woman. "What is the reason you have sought me out after so long? Is it to try and get answers of Miyuki and Naraku from me?"

"So you do know what's happened," Emiko growled. "Of course you would know. She tells you everything. Ikkaku told me it would be a good idea to come to you for answers. Takara, I-"

At Hakkaku's cry, Takara's attention turned back to the battle.

"Miroku, now would be a good time to use that hand of yours!" Kagome said worriedly, watching as the battle continued. "We can talk later!"

"I agree," Miroku nodded, taking a step forward. "If you value your lives, stay back!"

Takara's eyes widened as the Wind Tunnel was opened and the Birds were sucked in. Memories flashed before her eyes.

~So, Miyatsu's blood line lives on, does it?~

As Inuyasha and Koga began to fight over Kagome, Takara gave a sigh. "Koga, just kill the Bird leader, will you? You can fight over the human later!"

"Alright, fine," Koga sighed and jumped up the cliff again. "Stay right there, Kagome! I'll be right back!"

"Humans are nothing but trouble," Takara sighed, shaking her head. "Then again, some demons can be a pain as well," She glanced at Kagome. "You've got quite the predicament on your hands, little girl. I am surprised to see that Inuyasha is making the same mistake again, though."

"The same mistake?" Akio raised a brow. "Are you talking about what happened with the priestess, Kikyo?"

"Indeed," Takara nodded, her eyes now on her sister. "Tell me, will you run and hide this time, too? Or will you try and stop him?"

"Takara, I-"

A howl cut through the air, rendering Emiko's words useless. Koga's arm had been caught in the teeth of the enemy and he was being dragged through the air like a doll. At the wolf's cry, Takara's eyes had narrowed. She moved before anyone could speak again as Koga freed himself and was left to fall on top of the cliff. She stood in front of him, glaring up at the Bird.

"Take notes, fleabag," Inuyasha told Koga, shouldering his blade. "You're about to witness some real power now!"

"Stay out of this, half-breed," Takara's eyes were sharp. They froze Inuyasha. All thought of kindness or weakness was gone from those silver orbs. All that he could see in them now was anger and hate; they reminded him of the way Sesshomaru looked at him. She turned back to the Bird of Paradise.

"Ma," Koga tried to stand but Takara held a hand out, telling him to stay back. He gave a grunt, holding to his arm as it continued to bleed.

"This is my fault," The older demon said. "I thought that letting them make their own choices would make them stronger but it seems that I should have just killed you all off after you ate the elders."

"What can a woman like you do?" The Bird laughed. "We have two Jewel Shards now! We're invincible!"

"Still just as foolish as ever," Takara shook her head. "I won't even have to use my sword to cut you down. I turned a blind eye to all of this but when you hurt my son in front of me I'm afraid that I can get quite angry."

"Ma…" Koga watched as Takara moved. It happened in the blink of an eye. It always did. One moment she was standing before him, facing the bird and the next she was facing him with a soft smile, the Bird falling from the sky, cut down the middle. She knelt down in front of the wolf.

"Are you okay, Koga?"

He turned his face away. "I'm sorry, Ma. I couldn't…couldn't protect myself."

"Everyone needs help every once in a while. I'm sorry I let this foolishness go on for so long."

"How immense," Akio's eyes were wide. "You weren't kidding when you talked about your sister's strength. If she were to join forces with Naraku and Miyuki there is no way that we'd stand a chance."

"I know," Emiko muttered darkly, watching as Takara helped Koga from the cliff.

Inuyasha followed right after, his eyes intent on the older demon. He opened his mouth to speak but Kagome moved forward, checking on Koga's wound.

"Ginta, Hakkaku, take Koga home." Takara told the two demons before her. "Make sure he rests before going out again, understand? Take the ointment from my room."

"You're coming back, right Ma?" Koga winced as he gripped his arm.

"Maybe," Takara turned to face her sister as Ginta grabbed Koga and the wolves headed off. "Then again, maybe not."

Things were silent for what seemed forever before Takara's arm lifted.

"Human, take these; their presence makes me sick."

Kagome moved forward. The demon was holding out the two Jewel Shards to her. She gave a frown. "You really don't want them, do you? Neither you nor Ikkaku."

"My brother and I were there when the Shikon Jewel was created. We've seen what power it holds; the evil. Purify it as fast as you can and rid it from this world, human. It'll bring peace all the faster."

"You want peace? I doubt that." Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha, shut up!" Emiko tried to tell him but it was too late.

"Half-breeds should learn their place," Takara turned to him. "But then again, what else can you do but flap those lips of yours when you know you've come up to something you'll never be able to beat."

"Wanna settle this in a fight?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Are you crazy?" Akio asked the man beside him. "You saw what she just did!"

"She's got nothing on me!"

"As enticing as kicking you around sounds, I'm afraid that I'd rather not waste my time. I will, however," She smiled. "Take this."

"What are you-" Inuyasha's voice was cut off by a foot in his chest and the Tetsusaiga being ripped from his side.

"Kiyoma warned us that Takara could hold the Tetsusaiga," Miroku's eyes were wide as they all stared at the transformed sword in the woman's hands. The barrier that had kept Sesshomaru from holding it was not there.

"This is bad," Sango gripped her boomerang but Emiko held an arm out, telling her to stop.

"How…how can you hold it?" Inuyasha asked. "How can you hold the Tetsusaiga?"

"Neither you nor your brother will ever be worthy enough to wield this blade like Lord Inutaisho did," Takara lifted the Tetsusaiga up in her hand. "But then again, neither am I." She shoved the blade into the ground and let go, letting it return to its normal form. "Your mouth has turned quite horrid over all these years. I remember a time when you respected your elders and women; it seems that my teachings have gone in one ear and out the other."

"Your teachings?" Emiko asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've never met you before in my life."

Takara gave a smile. "Never since getting off that little tree of yours, but what about before that, little Inu? Before you let your mind get riddled with the foolish thoughts of a worthless priestess?

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose but then his eyes landed on the sword at the woman's waist. He'd recognize that diamond blade anywhere. And the nickname that she always called him. "A- Aunt Kara?"

"You know my sister?" Emiko asked in shock.

"Wait," Kagome stepped forward. "You said that you took in orphans and raised them. Was…was Inuyasha one of them too?"

"In a way," Takara crossed her arms. "I took both him and his mother in after the death of Lord Inutaisho."

Emiko stared at Inuyasha, both the half-breeds wearing the same shocked look. She hadn't known that her sister was the aunt Inuyasha always talked about years ago. If she had…

"Your family truly is everyone, isn't it?" Akio asked, standing beside his sister.

"More than we think," Miroku said lowly before taking a step forward. "You, your name is Takara, right? Fifty years ago you gave a monk by the name of Miyatsu a mission, do you remember?"

Takara felt her grin spread. She had been right. "Of course I do but in the end he failed from his obsession with beautiful women. In the end, that is why you, his grandson, carry that hole in your palm, isn't it?" She smiled at him. "Such a shame. You're cute too; for a human."

Miroku felt his face heat up. It wasn't often he heard that one.

The older woman tilted her head to the left a bit. "How did you know who I was?"

The monk had to clear his throat. "My grandfather drew pictures of you, claiming to never being able to get that angelic woman, demon or not, out of his head. There are several of them at our shrine. It's hard to get the beauty out of your head."

"Such funny creatures you humans are," Takara then gave a sad smile. "I give my apologies for the cursed hole in your hand. Naraku got…carried away that night fifty years ago. Then again if a monk was chasing you down, trying to kill you and your lover what else can you do but retaliate?"

Miroku blinked at her words. He…he had never thought of it that way before.

"While we're on the subject of Naraku and Miyuki," Akio decided to bring up the reason they were there in the first place. "We want answers from you."

"I don't know what I can tell you," Takara replied. "It seems you know as much as I do."

"I call bullshit," The demon hunter took a step forward. "It's clear you hate this sister, but Miyuki follows you religiously. She-"

"Is that what you've been told?" Takara cut him off, her eyes trained on Emiko; she could meet her eyes. "I've been made out to be quite horrid, it seems, haven't I?" She shook her head and stared at her sister. "Miyuki came to me instead of running away and hiding. I am aware of her spider taking human form and I know about their searching for the Jewel Shards. I was there the night that Miroku's grandfather received the Wind Tunnel and I am now also aware of their ploy in the death of Kikyo and Inuyasha's deaths."

"How long have you known?" Emiko asked her.

"How long doesn't matter," Takara shook her head again. "What does matter is that I know nothing of what Miyuki and Naraku are planning and I don't care to. I've taught the two of you all I can. It's time to make your own paths. I have no desire to join this battle of yours." He took a breath. "That's what I'd like to say but I feel, that in the end, somehow I will be involved; especially now that…" She stopped, a frown forming in her lips. "Don't let this foolish battle ruin the Ceremonies, Emiko. Something much worse will befall the land than just Naraku and the Jewel Shards if you do."

"Both you and Ikkaku refuse to help us," Kagome commented.

"You ask me to raise a hand against my family?" Takara asked the human. "I can't do that."

"That didn't stop you last time." Emiko's breath caught, eyes wide. She glanced at her sister, her mouth hanging open. Those words…they had really come from her mouth.

Takara's face was read less but everyone went still as the two sisters stared at the other. Emiko looked like a rabbit under the eyes of a wolf. Time seemed to go on forever before Takara turned from them all, staring off over the cliff.

"It seems that my part in all of this is called forward. Miyuki is on the opposite side now. Be careful with the actions you take against her."

"Are you threatening me?" Inuyasha growled.

"Threatening. Warning. Call it what you like. Harm my sister and I'm afraid that I will have to return the favor."

"Wait, that's it?" Sango raised a brow. "You're just going to leave?"

"As I said, I can't give you answers that I don't have. I must leave and check on Koga. After that…"

"Wait," Inuyasha took a step forward. If this really was the woman that helped raise him he couldn't let her leave before asking. "You raised that flea-bag. Why didn't you leave him like you left me?" He remembered waking up one morning after his mother died and e was alone. He tried to find her again but he couldn't.

Takara turned her face to stare at the man in red. "I took you and your mother in out of respect for Inutaisho. He died saving you and if you were to do the same then his sacrifice would have been for not. After I taught you to survive I left you. I didn't take you in out of love. In all truths, I hate you almost as much as your brother does. It was you that took all I had from me."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide; Emiko stomped a foot. "Inuyasha isn't the reason Sesshomaru left you, Takara!"

"Isn't he?" She glanced back. "All the half-breed is good for is causing pain. You should know that more than anyone, Emiko. He chose Kikyo and now he's choosing the reincarnation. It's pathetic. I should take my Lord's sword from your hands but I respect his wishes." Her cold eyes landed on Inuyasha. "Try all you want but you'll never be strong enough to defeat Naraku and you'll most likely fail in gathering together all the shards. Mongrels never get far in life, after all."

Takara disappeared much like Ikkaku, leaving the group there on the cliff in silence.

Akio was the first one to break it. "I think I'm in love."

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "Your sister is quite fierce. I'd hate to be her enemy in battle."

Kagome found her knees shaking and had to stop them. She glanced to see that Shippo had a death grip on her shirt. The fear had left the fox child silent the whole time.

Inuyasha turned to look at Emiko. He tried to disguise his hurt behind anger but it was plain in his eyes. "Is there any other secrets that you want to reveal to me?

Emiko shook her head, backing away from them all. "I don't know; I don't understand any of this anymore." She turned her back to them. It was noon; it was almost time for the Ceremony. Before that, though, she needed some time to herself. "I need to go…"

"You can't run and hide!" Inuyasha growled but Kagome stopped him.

"She's not hiding. Tonight's the Ceremony, remember?" She looked at the older woman. "You'll come back, won't you?"

Emiko slowly nodded her head before taking off into the sky in the shape of a hawk. Akio gave a frown before glancing at Inuyasha.

"I have an idea."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	21. Chapter 20

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Horrors of the Ceremony**

" **I thought you were leaving."**

"That was the original plan but then I remembered that the Ceremony was tonight Why not stay another night and see Takara before I return home? That, and I have to make sure that you and Takara finally make-up. I'll force it if I have to, Sesshomaru, and I know a certain little sister that will help me."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes with a silent sigh. Kiyoma had found him near the edge of the Field of Silence where the Moon Siblings performed their Song of Purity every full moon. He always arrived early, leaving Jaken at a camp not too far off. The Imp had come with him once but had fallen asleep in the middle of it. It wasn't hard to do so, though. Sesshomaru, himself, had fallen asleep to the song on several occasions.

Sunset was close and the only one not yet to arrive was Miyuki. Ikkaku stood there, arms crossed as he spoke to Takara about, as his ears picked up the conversation, events that hit the Wolf Mountain earlier that day. Emiko was sitting in her usual spot, staring at the ground in deep thought.

"So, what's your next course of action?" The elder brother asked. "Are you going to help them heal and stay there?"

"In all truths, there is not much I can do for them now," Takara answered. "The thought of leaving has long been on my mind. Besides, with events falling like they are, I'm afraid I've been pulled into this little game of Miyuki's the same as you."

"I've been pulled into no game," Ikkaku hissed.

Takara smiled at her brother. "And yet the stench of that dead woman is all over you. You were involved in all of this the moment you didn't send her soul back to hell."

Ikkaku frowned at his sister before glancing away. "I couldn't."

Takara continued to smile. "I know you couldn't."

"This would be the perfect time to go talk to her, you know," Kiyoma told her cousin. She went to move but Sesshomaru caught her arm, glancing across the clearing.

Miyuki had arrived but with her was a presence Sesshomaru recognized. He had been aware of a person traveling with Miyuki to the Ceremonies over the last fifty years but didn't care enough to look for him. Not until the same presence had offered him a human arm and the Saimyosho nearly two months ago. Miyuki's companion was Naraku which explained why Inuyasha had called the young woman a traitor before their last battle. He couldn't lie; he was interested in this Naraku fellow…

"Takara!" Miyuki ran to her older sister, leaving Naraku to stay in the trees, and tossed her arms around the other woman. "That human didn't try and do anything to you after I left, did she?"

Takara chuckled. "No, everything was fine, next to Koga getting wounded."

"Oh no! Is he okay?"

Ikkaku scoffed and dropped a fist on her head. "Don't act like you care."

Miyuki stuck her tongue out at her brother before glancing at her twin. "Hi, sister!" Emiko glanced at her before turning her attention back to the ground. She turned back to Takara. "I'm beginning to understand how you feel."

The older demon shook her head. "Not even close."

Naraku smiled from his spot in the trees. Normally he would have approached Takara but Emiko and Ikkaku were both there before them so it would have to wait until afterwards. He and Takara hadn't shared words in almost a year with how busy he and Miyuki had been, Conversation would have to be held privately, though. He could already sense Sesshomaru on the other side of the clearing and with him was his cousin; Naraku remembered Kiyoma well. He wasn't worried about Sesshomaru; yet. Hopefully he wouldn't have to be.

"Shall we?" Ikkaku asked, stepping forward to start a circle.

"Of course," Takara stepped to his side, Miyuki moving to her own spot as Emiko stood up.

In an instant, their clothes changed. The family of four was now dressed in black kimonos; Ikkaku's with a pair of pants. Each held different colors.

Ikkaku wore white.

Emiko wore red.

Miyuki wore purple.

Takara wore silver.

Silence settled in the area are the Field of Silence and the three spectators settled in their seats as the final rays of the sun gave into the night. The moment the final rays disappeared, Sesshomaru felt that force again. The strong, evil force that he could feel, pressing down on his shoulders, struggling to break free of its prison as the music began to play. Sesshomaru almost feared what this creature's full strength would be if he ever did break free of his prison.

Takara sat there with the silver flute in her hands, her music leading the others. She looked peaceful, calm as she sat there in the grass, her hands moving softly on the keys. Emiko sat to her right, a Sanshin in her lap as she held a concentrated look on her face; her face was scrunched up as her sister's was just…calm. Ikkaku sat to Takara's left, his face also in a relaxed position as he played the hollow beat on his Taiko. And then there was Miyuki. The youngest of the four sat across from Takara, plucking at the strings on her harp, a pleased smile plastered to her lips.

Sesshomaru had found that the Melody of Purity had calmed him as well. His mind was always raging but tonight…tonight it was like a blank slate, taking all his worry and anger and thoughts away and leaving him in peace. The only thoughts he had now was what he was going to do after the Ceremony.

He had taken Kiyoma's words to heart. He…needed to stop running from what he knew he wanted; what both he and Takara wanted. The woman had suffered long enough at his hands and he had suffered too. Tonight…tonight he was going to change that after the Ceremony. Takara had just announced that she was going to leave the Wolves. Now was the time to talk to her.

Would she listen to him? Perhaps he was hoping for too much. Maybe he had waited too long and that she had finally decided to not forgive him.

No, if she had done that then he would no longer hold her pendant; her heart.

But still…would she just willingly come with him?

Kiyoma couldn't help but smile as she watched her cousin's face. Sesshomaru was so intertwined with his own thoughts that he didn't even notice. It was nice to see him like this. The music put them both at ease, yes, but to see him all confused and emotional over a woman was enjoyable. She found herself wondering if that's the face her father had when he had thought about her mother. When was she going to get someone to look like that when they thought about her?

Sure, she and Hosenki had flirted but they never…got intimate. That was something that Inukimi liked to tease her about; she was the aunt to a 300-year-old virgin. Hell, the only virgin in this area right now beside her was more than likely Emiko; that sister just seemed to be too uptight to do that; that and she was in love with Inuyasha.

Eww.

Sesshomaru straightened that next moment, his eyes alert and searching the trees. Kiyoma felt herself go tense.

"What is-" Her question wasn't needed as the smell of three certain humans and a half-breed entered her nose. "Oh no."

Inuyasha and the others must have followed Emiko here, whether or not to the young woman's knowledge. Sesshomaru's thoughts of his younger brother's anger against Miyuki had been right. Sesshomaru tried to move but Inuyasha was already running headlong into the field, a set face as he headed for the young woman playing the harp.

There was a flash on light and Naraku intercepted the half-breed's attack.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled, grabbing his sword. "I knew you'd be here with her!"

"You're a fool, Inuyasha," Naraku's voice was dark, warning as he glanced over his shoulder. All four continued to play their music, not even aware of the two behind Miyuki. "Now is not the time nor the pl-" His voice was cut off by Sango's Hiraikotsu flying through the air at the man in the baboon cloak.

Sesshomaru knew that the song could not be interrupted but there seemed to be nothing he could do to stop it. Naraku could either take the hit from the hunter's weapon and make Miyuki stop playing due to his wounds or he could move and it would hit Miyuki instead, and even Takara since she was next in its path. Or Sesshomaru himself could move and block the weapon, causing even more of an uproar.

But someone moved before he could. His eyes widened. Takara had dropped her flute and stepped between Naraku and the weapon, knocking the huge boomerang to the side with a fist.

Everything happened at once. All music stopped in an instant. Miyuki jumped to her feet with a cry, running to Takara and grasping her around the waist. Ikkaku was throwing off curses as Emiko backed away, fear mixed with worry on her face.

Takara only had a moment so she gave Miyuki a smile. "Run," She told her sister before shoving her away.

And that's when it hit. The ominous presence that the music had been holding back fell upon the clearing in an instant. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched Takara begin to clutch at her head, staggering away as she tried to put room between herself and the others. Miyuki had instantly cried out to her sister and went to rush for her but Naraku had grabbed her, holding her back.

"Emiko!" Ikkaku instantly called out. "Gather the instruments!" She nodded and hurried to the objects on the ground.

"Damn it, Inuyasha!" Kiyoma had reached the half-breed before anyone else and was beating the hell out of his head. "What do you think you're doing, you moron!?"

"Trying to get answers, what does it look like!?" Inuyasha backed away from her. "Stop hitting me!"

"Kiyoma," Sesshomaru called to his cousin. "There is no time for that."

"Sesshomaru," Ikkaku instantly turned to the other man. "It's too far from Sunrise to try and wait this time, and I can't say for sure whether or not my sister is weaker or stronger than last time, either."

"What are you talking about?" Akio announced his presence with Miroku and Sango; the female hunter was retrieving her weapon.

"If you want to survive then take the chance and get out of here now," Ikkaku turned his back to them. "If Takara doesn't kill you now then I will later."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Can you not feel it?" Miroku asked, covering his face with the sleeve of the robe. "This dark presence…I can barely move in it."

"I'm surprised you can." Kiyoma admitted.

"This is why we never told you where we went, you idiot!" Miyuki screamed at him; she was already on the verge of tears, knowing what was about to happen. "This is why we told you not to follow us! Oh God, this is my fault! This is all my fault!"

"No, it isn't," Naraku told her, still holding her. "It wasn't you they followed here." He glanced at Emiko. The Instruments were nowhere in sight and he half expected the youngest sibling to run off like she had the last time.

"Now's not the time for chit-chat," Ikkaku looked at Naraku. "I'd rather not ask for it, but any help we get right now would be a plus."

"We can't beat her," Emiko took a timid step forward. "She'll kill us; she'll kill us all!"

"Well we're not killing her!" Kiyoma and Miyuki roared together. "This isn't Takara's fault!"

"Just…just what's about to happen?" Sango asked.

"Takara-"

Ikkaku's voice was cut off as Inuyasha gave out a cry. The half-breed stared at the woman before him. Takara…she was different. Her fangs had grown and her eyes were now red and held slits and were giving off a wicked, possessed-like look that went with the large, wicked grin that now spread across her face

Her right hand had penetrated through Inuyasha's stomach, her hand dripping with his blood on the other side.

"INUYASHA!" Emiko cried out in horror.

Akio ran forward to help Inuyasha just for Takara to turn and kick him in the chest, shooting him into Miroku as the monk moved to catch him. Emiko transformed into a wolf and went to help Inuyasha but her sister just caught her by the throat with her other hand and turned her wicked grin to her.

"What the hell is going on?" Akio asked, struggling to get up. He could feel a pain in his chest but he refused to do nothing.

"I think…I think this is what Emiko warned us about." Miroku answered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before we met you, after Sesshomaru nearly killed Inuyasha, Emiko and Miyuki told us that if their Ceremony was erupted…something awful would happen. Something about the demon in the moon trying to break out of his cell."

"Wait, you knew this but still went along with my idea? Why not tell me? If I had known, then I wouldn't have suggested it!"

"I didn't know that it had meant this!" Miroku cried back. "We're way in over our head here!"

There was a cry and they turned back to the field to see that Miyuki had summoned forth her spear and had rushed at Takara to free Emiko from her grip. Kiyoma ran in herself with her axe. Takara tossed Emiko and Inuyasha aside together and ran forward to meet the two other women, that grin never leaving her face.

"We have to knock her out," Ikkaku glanced at Sesshomaru. "Too bad you can't grip your brother's sword."

Naraku looked at the brother as Sesshomaru snarled. "Perhaps not the best time to tease him, Ikkaku." He took a breath. "Miyuki and I have been developing a way to contain Takara if she were to ever be possessed again but we've never had a chance to try it out. I'm afraid that the others will have to hold her for a moment. I need help from at least one of you."

"No time like the present," Ikkaku nodded. "Sesshomaru, go help the women."

Sesshomaru had already left the two of them before Ikkaku could speak. Last time he had been too weak to stop Takara on his own. He had sworn that he would never make her go through the pain of waking up and seeing what she had been forced to do while under Kyorimaru's control.

He had failed.

Kiyoma was struggling to stand from the ground as Sesshomaru moved beside her. Miyuki was blocking Takara's every attack, trying to make her voice reach her sister. Sango had moved forward with Akio to help but neither human was going to be able to hold their own against this…beast.

"Any plans, Sesshomaru?" Kiyoma asked her cousin.

"Just one," Reaching up, he pulled Takara's pendant from his neck and held it to the other demon. "Hold this. I don't want to risk it in this battle."

Kiyoma pulled a confused face as she took the pendant from him. She gave a jump and almost dropped it; it felt like it was on fire and it shuddered and moved, as if a battle was happening inside it. She looked up at him again. "What are you going to do?"

"Staying on defense will do nothing," Sesshomaru answered his cousin. "It's too far to dawn and if we let her wear us out then we're all dead. The only way to beat her is to knock her unconscious; to wound her. Blood loss or a good blow to the head will suffice."

Kiyoma stared at him in shock. "Can…can you do that?" He gave her a sharp look. "I'm not questioning your physical strength, Sesshomaru, I'm questioning your heart."

He was silent for a moment before moving forward. Kiyoma clutched the pendant in her hands, praying for both her cousin and his lover to come out of this safely.

Miyuki landed on her feet, using her hand to stable her as she skidded back along the grass. Takara had bit a chunk out of her left shoulder and her claws had torn at her side. Emiko was trying to stop Inuyasha from bleeding out as Miroku stood guard over a wounded Sango and Akio. Kilala had transformed and was now trying to pin Takara to the ground but the demon's body had contorted into such an odd angle and was able to slip out from beneath the demon cat and send it flying.

With a growl, Miyuki rushed forward again but Sesshomaru's form stopped her. The older demon had stepped into the field and Takara froze, taking in the new opponent that dared to face her. Miyuki felt herself sink to the ground, fighting tears again. It was a repeat of last time. She hadn't been strong enough to help back then, either.

"I'm sorry…sister…"

"I don't know if you can hear me," Sesshomaru's voice rang through the area. "But if you can, I want you to remember one thing. I will be the one to kill you."

A distorted, evil laugh escaped from Takara's lips, her voice a mix of her own and something demonic; deeper.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Miyuki felt her eyes widen. Never before had she talked while in this condition. Was this Kyorimaru? "This woman has all but given up on life, making my control on her even more powerful. I suppose I should thank the great Lord Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West for that. You're abandoning her is a great reason for her submission. Either way, you can't expect to defeat me, even if you had both your arms."

Was…was what Kyorimaru said true? Had Takara really given up?

"Say all you want, it's nothing but lies. Takara fights you off, even now. She always will. She's stubborn; just as I am. I will not die either, Kyorimaru, until I release the hold you have on her and her family."

All talk was done as Sesshomaru zoomed forward. Miyuki tried to keep up, worried about what Sesshomaru could do with only one arm, but their attacks were so fast. When one was knocked away, they just zoomed right back in, not caring about the wounds they received.

"Miyuki!" Kiyoma's voice made her turn and watch as the demon came to her, Takara's pendant clutched in her hands tightly. "You're seriously wounded."

"I'll be fine," She struggled to say but Kiyoma shook her head and placed a hand on her side.

"You can heal?" Miyuki asked as a warmth spread through her body.

"No, but I can manipulate fire. I seared the wound closed. It's the best I can do right now."

"Did you…do the same for Inuyasha?" Kiyoma gave her a blank look; it made her laugh. "Good. This is his fault; I hope he suffers."

"Think about it, it's the second time he's had a hole in his stomach!"

Kiyoma found joy in that and Miyuki shook her head. First Sesshomaru and then Takara. Inuyasha just had bad luck.

"Sesshomaru! Get out of there!"

The demon had enwrapped Takara's body with his Mokomoko but at Ikkaku's call, jumped, leaving his fur wrapped around her so she couldn't move. Naraku and Ikkaku jumped into the clearing, a silver net stretched between them. Sesshomaru realized that it was a web. They ran around Takara as she snarled and struggled to free herself but Sesshomaru's Mokomoko had made it impossible. Her claws weren't free so she couldn't rip through the web. In the end, she was forced to lay on the ground, her body struggling as she tried to wiggle free. Naraku held a pained face as she moved. The web was still connected to his hands; he was seeping his power into it so she couldn't break it.

"Hurry, Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku gave a sour look down at his sister before giving her a short, sharp kick to the face. Even a simple, hard kick to the cranium could knock even the mightiest of demons down.

"TAKARA!"

Miyuki had moved in an instant, dropping beside her sister to cradle her head in her arms. Tears were falling freely now. Naraku gave a silent sigh and moved towards her.

"What happens now?" Kiyoma asked. She had moved to Sesshomaru; it was strange to see him without that fur over his shoulder. Sesshomaru reached out for the pendant but she swatted his hands away, locking it around his neck herself.

"Now," Ikkaku turned to the other side of the clearing where Emiko sat over her companions. "We take care of them."

Emiko looked up at her brother. "Ikkaku-" Her voice turned into a cry as her older brother kicked Inuyasha over. The half-breed didn't even moan, passed out from all the blood that he had lost.

"Damn little shit," Emiko kicked him again before Akio stood.

"It…it wasn't his fault. I came up with the idea to follow Miyuki. I didn't know…I didn't know anything about the ceremony. We just wanted to find Naraku."

Ikkaku's fist landed in the man's stomach, forcing him to the ground just to kick him. Sango moved to help her cousin but the wound she had received from Takara to the leg made her stumble. Miroku moved forward but he received the same beating that Akio did at the hands of the enraged demon.

"Ikkaku, stop!" It was Emiko's voice, but it was Miyuki's hands that stopped her brother, pulling him away from the humans.

"You could have killed us! All of us! If that damn bastard breaks free then this entire world will be destroyed! All our lives would mean nothing! Goddamn half-breeds and humans! I don't care if Naraku is the one you're after! If I ever see any of your faces in this field again I will kill you! There will not be a third chance for you, you bastards!"

His sisters had never heard Ikkaku scream before; never seen tears in his eyes. He turned his face away and looked up at the sky, trying to force the tears back. He…he had felt fear this time. Not over Takara's strength, but because of what he may have been forced to do. If Naraku's web hadn't of worked then he…he would have had no choice but to…

"What happens now?" It was Kiyoma who asked and he looked at the other demon.

"Takara needs to heal; we all do. I'll-"

"I'll take her." Sesshomaru's voice made them turn. The dog demon had already cradled Takara's body between his body and one arm. Her head was placed against his chest as she slept. "She'll not want to awaken here; I won't let her."

Miyuki looked hopefully at the other demon. "You mean…" His silent stare was the only answer she needed. "Oh, Sesshy."

"About damn time," Kiyoma hissed at her cousin. "All it took was her almost killing us."

Ikkaku glared at him. "If you hurt my sister again, Sesshomaru, I won't let you off as easily as I did last time."

"Here," Kiyoma moved forward to take the woman but Sesshomaru pulled away from her. She gave him a look. "Look, I know you don't want to admit it, but you can't fly, protect her, and hold her all at once with just one arm!"

He just stared at her. "Summon Ah-Un."

Kiyoma cured at him before turning away, pulling a whistle from her sleeve. Ikkaku looked at the other man beside his sister.

"Naraku." The black-haired man looked at him. "I don't like that my younger sisters are involved in Jewel hunting with you, but it is…if not for you then I may have…"

Naraku held up a hand, not needing Ikkaku to continue. "I love Takara just as much as the rest of you. I cannot stand idly by while she is in peril. I'll always be there to help when she needs it."

Miyuki gave the man beside her a huge smile before watching as Ah-Un arrived. Sesshomaru jumped onto the Dragon's back, carefully holding Takara against him. "I'll come see her in a few days and see if she's alright. You better be there, Sesshy!"

He gave her a glance at the name before the dragon took off into the air again.

"It's still nightfall," Kiyoma glanced at Ikkaku. "And yet the ominous presence seems to have vanished. Why is that?"

"We believe that after trying to control one of us, Kyorimaru's warn out. He's still sealed away so his strength is not full."

"That wasn't his full strength?" Sango had sat up again, Akio knocked out by Ikkaku as Miroku propped himself up on an arm. Emiko had rolled Inuyasha back onto his back as Kilala came limping back to them. The Cat looked up at Ikkaku and gave a sad purr. The man picked the demon cat up and scratched her behind her ears.

"Kyorimaru's strength is taken up by possessing the body. The strength you saw was Takara's. In all reality, you should be pleased that Takara is always chosen. If he starts to take me, then there's no wat the world would survive."

"You think rather high of yourself," Kiyoma retorted.

"Fact is fact," Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders.

"Why…is it always your sister that's taken?" Miroku asked.

"We don't know," Miyuki was the one to answer. "Before her, I was always told Father was the one to be taken. There…there must be something connecting it, but we don't know."

"Perhaps…perhaps brother is too strong for Kyorimaru to take over," Emiko mumbled out.

"And mother was stronger than father? I don't believe it!" Miyuki hissed. "Besides, Takara was able to kill both of them. She-" Her voice stopped and her eyes grew wide as she turned to look at Naraku. He raised a brow.

"What is it?" Kiyoma asked, glancing between them.

"Just…nothing," Miyuki looked at Emiko. "You might want to get Inuyasha to Kaede before he dies." She turned. "Let's go, Naraku."

"But…but Kaede's is three days from here! He'll die!"

"Oh well," Ikkaku was the one to reply that time and his sister started yelling at him.

Kiyoma gave a sigh. "Dammit, here," She knelt down by the half-breed and seared his hole to stop the bleeding like she had with Miyuki. "If it weren't for Sesshomaru then I wouldn't have helped."

"For Sesshomaru?" Emiko raised a brow.

"My cousin wants to be the one to kill Inuyasha. I'm sure he'd be pleased if it had been Takara's wound, but not while she was possessed by that bastard."

Miyuki gave a soft smile before turning away. She and Naraku left without another word.

Ikkaku looked at Emiko. "Where's the other one? Kikyo's reincarnation?"

"She…went home. The fox stayed at Kaede's."

"Good," Kiyoma crossed her arms. "Both of them would have undoubtedly have died.

"More than likely." Ikkaku gave a frown. "Do you need help getting them back?"

"No. Kilala can carry the four of them; she has before. I can fly after them."

"With a broken hand?" Her brother asked.

Emiko looked at the left hand she had been cradling. "I'll be fine."

Ikkaku gave a sigh. "Take heed, Emiko. If something happens like this again, I will not stay my hand. Same goes for if this blundering fool puts you in danger."

Emiko glanced away from her brother and stood as Kilala transformed into her larger form. Akio and Inuyasha were slung over the cats back and Miroku and Sango got on behind them.

"I'll go help Sesshomaru and Takara," Kiyoma announced. "He might not like it but he can't do everything on his own anymore."

 _ **~Walk on by**_

 _ **Like a king**_

 _ **And telling everybody**_

 _ **Their ain't nothing~**_

 **The sunlight felt good on her face.** The warmth made Takara smile, pleased, until the memories of what had occurred overnight flashed through her mind, vivid and new. Her hand protruding out of Inuyasha's back. Her teeth clamping down on Miyuki's shoulder. Breaking Emiko's hand.

She wanted to cry but it seemed that her body refused her even that as of late.

When she opened her eyes, all that greeted her was white. A soft white that felt good on her face. A soft white that she remembered. Pushing herself up, she smiled. She had been using Sesshomaru's Mokomoko as a pillow. She almost gave a frown when she realized that the demon was not there, and the white fur had been left for her use. But if that was here…then the dog wasn't too far away.

Turning her head, she took in the area she was in. It was a small clearing by a little stream, and the remains of a fire from the night before was smoldering into nothing. Not even three feet away laid a two headed dragon that she recognized as Ah-Un, Kiyoma's pet. Was she here too? Takara couldn't sense her but she could sense her cousin.

The only part of Takara that hurt as she stood up was her face. The right side felt tender and she remembered seeing Ikkaku…

Stooping again to pick up the white fur, she couldn't help but smile again at the feel of it. How many times had she fallen asleep against this in years past? How many times had she dreamed of doing it again?

The man she was looking for was not far from the small camp. He was just standing there, staring across the stream, as if searching for something. His form…he looked quite different without his Mokomoko around his shoulder but there was something else different about him, too.

"So, Miyuki spoke the truth."

Sesshomaru froze. He hadn't noticed her coming up on him like that. Then again, he never really could, could he? Closing his eyes for just a moment, he turned to face her. All her wounds, save for a little swelling in her face, had been healed. He was relieved. If he had to face her, to see the wounds he had placed on her still there…

"Takara."

She took a sharp breath. To hear her name from his lips again. God, it was invigorating. She wished…she wished it had been under different circumstances.

"You lost your left arm."

Sesshomaru just stared at her, his face read less. She wanted him to say something, anything. Anything to where she didn't have to bring up what she knew happened last time. She had sworn to never again let Sesshomaru see her possessed by that…that beast and yet she was unable to stop it.

She hadn't realized it but her arms had tightened on the fur in her hands. She could feel the tears coming. Once Kyorimaru had her, it took days to get his voice from her head. Even now the bastard was chiding her, teasing her with visions of what she had done. Sesshomaru held a wound in his left side, though he didn't show it. Her hands had put it there; she had put it there. She didn't know how to stop him. She had to learn how or else…next time they might not be able to stop her. Next time they-

Before the tears could fall, Sesshomaru was before her, his right arm pulling her against him. She welcomed his touch and let her head rest against his shoulder, trying not to let a sound escape as the tears now began to flow freely. They were mixed tears now, though. Tears over the fear of what had happened and of what she had done but also tears of relief. It had been nearly a hundred years since she had said a word to the man before her, a hundred years since she had even touched him.

"I don't like it when you cry."

His soft words broke a smile across her face. "Even the strongest have to cry sometimes." She lifted a hand and placed it over where his wound would be. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that," She glanced up and found him staring down at her. "I know you're blaming yourself."

She glanced away. "How can I do anything but? This…this was the worst one yet. So many got hurt. Miyuki, Kiyoma…I might have ended up killing Inuyasha if they didn't heal him fast enough. Those three humans…you…" She glanced back at him. "His control…it was worse than it's ever been; stronger."

"How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure. I don't understand it and half of me doesn't want to understand it. I…I think I have to search for answers. Once I just accepted my fate but now…now I know I have to find a way to stop this. The only way I can do that though, is by going back to the origins."

"The origins?" He repeated.

She gave a firm nod. "Yes. I doubt many that were around when Kyorimaru first appeared are still alive but I'm sure stories have passed down. I'm out of ideas. The Wolf Elders told me all that they knew and it led me nowhere."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. So, that was one of the reasons why she had stayed with the wolf demons, was it?

"Do you think the Shikon Jewel could have anything to do with it?"

Sesshomaru's words placed a frown on Takara's face. She had considered it, but…

"I'm not sure of anything just yet," She admitted. "I pray that it's not, though. Getting involved with the Jewel of Four Souls is the last thing I want."

Sesshomaru agreed with that. He had remembered what it felt like to use the Jewel Shard that Naraku had given him; he hadn't liked it at all.

"Where do you suggest we start?"

That made her eyebrows raise. "We?"

Sesshomaru took a breath. "I have no right, I know that. I made a mistake that night and I took out my anger on the closest thing to me and-"

Takara placed a finger on his lips and shook her head. "You don't have to-"

He grasped her hand and pulled it away, clutching it. "Yes, I do. I took a piece of your past and taunted you; ridiculed you. I wanted nothing more than to defeat my father and earn my name as Lord of the West by my own hands. You didn't. You were forced to kill your parents with your own hands before they could destroy everything; each other. The pain I know you felt, still feel, I had no right to take it and use it against you. It proves just how much of a child I still was."

"Compared to my age, you still are."

Sesshomaru locked eyes with her. "You can make jokes but that doesn't change what I did. It doesn't change the guilt that I feel for having left you like that; for so long."

"You're not the only one that made that choice, Sesshomaru," The warmth on her hand in his grip was soothing but she needed to say her own part. "I will admit that it hurt; a lot. Outside of my brother and sisters, you and your family were all that I had. I felt betrayed." She closed her eyes. "But at the same time I was scared. I could have gone to you at any time and I know that you would have taken me back but I didn't…I didn't want to get you involved any more than you already were."

"Involved?" Sesshomaru repeated.

Takara closed her eyes. "I have come to terms with my fate, Sesshomaru. In the end, one day, the Ceremony will be disrupted and at that time there will be no one that will be able to stop me by merely knocking me out. I will have to die. Ikkaku, undoubtedly, will have to be the one to take my life to save the rest. I've accepted it. I…I never returned to you, was cold to you, ignored you, because I didn't want to drag you into it any further. I can't ask you to return my love just to watch me die. I…I never wanted you to see me possessed like that again. For you to have done just that…again…I-"

Takara's next words were cut off by Sesshomaru's lips. He had slid his fingers through her hair to grip the back of her head and pulled her lips to his. It went on forever and god did it feel good. His scent filed her nostrils, his taste traveled through her mouth. His touch sent shivers through her body; just like it always had. She felt like crying again but held it all in.

When he finally pulled back, he pressed his forehead to hers, eyes closed. "If I had known that…if I had been smart enough to know how you felt…I would have come for you sooner. I wouldn't have hidden from you; I shouldn't have hidden from you." His eyes opened and he seemed to peer into her soul. "Come with me."

"With you?"

"Yes." He told her. "Stay with me. I will help you search for anything and everything concerning Kyorimaru and help find a way to keep him from controlling you."

"Don't you have more important things to do?"

"I can see now that nothing is more important to me," His voice never wavered; neither did his eyes. "I should have seen it sooner but I was too proud. My father asked me…if I had someone to protect. I lied to him, to myself, when I told him I didn't. I had you and I should have seen that. I intend to fix that, if you but give me a chance to."

Takara had to close her eyes and this time she couldn't stop the tears again. "I won't let you change your mind again, you know."

He smirked. "You won't have to. All you have to do is never say those words again," His grip tightened, his eyes still as serious as ever. "No one is going to take you away from me again. Not Kyorimaru and sure as hell not your brother. We'll find a way to stop this cursed ceremony so never again do I want to hear about your death, do you understand?"

Takara closed her eyes and nodded. She wanted so badly to believe his words…

"Lord Sesshomaru! We have returned, my lord!"

Jaken's voice announced the arrival of the imp and both demons backed up from the other, Takara turning to wipe the tear trails from her face before facing the green imp before them. Jaken took her in. "Ahh, it is good to see that you're up and about again, My Lady. When my lord brought you to us in the middle of the night, I must confess that I was worried!"

Takara blinked. This imp…she had met him before.

" _Wait! Wait! Please wait!"_

" _It seems we have a friend," Ikkaku commented, turning back to the other side of the field._

 _Takara had been expecting one of the Wolf Tribe but the small imp running up to them caught her by surprise. Very small and green, the imp wore a simple brown top and light brown pants with a black hat on his head with a white strap to keep it on. In his hands was a staff, the head of an old man and a woman with black hair; the staff was taller than the imp himself._

" _Aww, the poor thing looks tired," Miyuki smiled and leaned over. "Are you okay, little guy? Is someone trying to pick on you?"_

" _Away with you!" The imp swatted at Miyuki with the staff and then looked at the older woman next to her. "Silver eyes, long black hair, the Diamond Blade at the hip. You! You're Lady Takara, are you not?!"_

 _Takara placed a hand on her hip and went to answer but Ikkaku beat her to it._

" _Why should she answer to the likes of you, frog? Give your name and explain why you're here."_

 _The Imp went to reply but caught himself. He backed up a few steps and bowed his head a bit. "My name is Jaken. I work for Lord Sessho-"_

" _Sesshomaru?" Takara moved past her brother and took a better look at the Imp. "What would he want with me?"_

 _Jaken looked happy. "So, you are the one I'm looking for!"_

" _Speak, imp." Takara growled._

" _Ah, of course!" Jaken nodded. "Actually, My Lord does not know that I am here. I am here on my own accord. My Lord is in danger!"_

" _Sesshy's in danger?" Miyuki asked, surprised. "But how?!"_

" _The Panther Devas!" Jaken told them. "The Panther Tribe came long ago to take over the land but Lord Sesshomaru's father defeated them and killed the Panther King. The Panther Devas have come for revenge! The Devas and their army!"_

" _An army?" Takara repeated. "Does Sesshomaru not have an army of his own? Is he not the Lord of the West? Where is what is left of his father's men?"_

" _The army disbanded after My Lord's father's death. Lord Sesshomaru had no need for them. Many came but I still fear that it will not be enough! Please, I beg you!" Jaken bowed to Takara. "You must come and help My Lord!"_

 _Takara turned. "Go and get his younger brother to help him," She told the imp. "I have no desire to engage in this battle."_

" _What? But my Lady, Lord Sesshomaru-"_

" _Seek out his brother," She repeated._

" _Well, I really can't. Inuyasha is…well…"_

 _Takara glanced back at the imp. "What's happened to Inuyasha?"_

" _Did you not know?" Ikkaku replied. "Inuyasha has been pinned to a tree by a Priestess after he tried to steal the Sacred Jewel. He's pretty much dead."_

" _Is that so…" Takara closed her eyes and began to move away before pausing and turning back to the Imp. "How did you know where to find me?"_

" _My Lord's Cousin, Lady Kiyoma, told me."_

 _Kiyoma. That was a name that she had not heard in a few years. Whenever she was close, Kiyoma would stop by at the mountain and see her for a while but their paths had grown so far apart now…_

 _Takara turned her back. "Go seek help elsewhere."_

" _Bu-but why? My Lady! Please reconsider!"_

" _Jaken, was it?" Takara began. "The choice has been made. Leave me be. Return to your master and his battle before you anger me." The imp really had nothing left that he could do and turned, leaving the field. Takara was still for a moment before walking off herself. "Pinned by a Priestess, hmm?"_

 _Miyuki watched after the older woman. "She's…she's not really going to leave Sesshomaru to fight all those people by himself is she?"_

" _I wonder…" Ikkaku grinned, staring at their sister._

" **I remember you,"** Takara smiled. "Jaken, right?"

The little imp thought he was going to pass out. "It...it is an honor that one such as yourself remembers someone like me!"

"I apologize for worrying you, Jaken."

"P-please, don't apologize to me!" The imp bowed again.

"Then stop bowing; I don't like being bowed to."

"O-of course, my Lady."

"Are you going to be traveling with us now?"

Takara looked up again to see the small girl in red and yellow that she had missed standing behind Jaken. She was a human girl, barely 8, with long black hair and brown eyes. There were two things wrong with this. One, Sesshomaru had a child traveling with him and two, she was human.

She glanced at Sesshomaru but the man had turned. "Let's go."

Takara gave a silent sigh as Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken and kept walking. She then shook her head as Rin stomped on the imp herself, following after the silver-haired demon. Picking up the imp and his staff, she followed after him. She had a feeling that the little imp got this often at the hands of Sesshomaru.

~Poor thing.~

She didn't know where Sesshomaru was leading them, she would ask later, but as she followed him with Jaken still in her arms and Ah-Un being led by Rin, Takara couldn't help but give a smile and sigh.

"I somehow keep getting stuck with orphans, don't I?"

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Tanjien and Kaldien**

" **You want me to do what?"**

"You heard me, Akio."

"Yes, I heard you, but I'm not quite sure you're sane right now. Have you been drinking?"

Emiko glared at the human before her. "No, I have not been drinking."

"Then you're just insane. After what your sister did to me there is no way in hell that I'm going to even think about giving you a damn paper cut, let alone remove one of your ribs. I still can't walk on my own yet!"

Emiko gave a sigh. It had been nearly two weeks since the event at the ceremony. Kagome had returned from her time to find everyone wounded and depressed at Kaede's village. Emiko had laid into Inuyasha and Akio about following her and she and Inuyasha had yet to speak again; the half-breed had disappeared and not returned since. They were all worried about him but had other things to worry about.

Emiko had approached Akio and Sango as Miroku and Kagome set to preparing dinner that night. What had happened at the Ceremony had opened Emiko's eyes to just how weak she truly was. Miyuki had been training for the last hundred years while she had done nothing but live with Ikkaku on the mountain. Outside of her shape-shifting abilities, she knew nothing of how to fight. She had been able to do nothing as Takara was taken over and the others were all hurt; it made her sick with herself.

Akio was the blacksmith of the Demon Slayers, taking demons bones to make all the weapons that his people had used, including his own and Sango's. She had asked him to take one of her ribs and create a weapon for herself. Takara had that diamond blade and Miyuki had her spear; Ikkaku didn't need a weapon with his strength, leaving her the only one useless in her human form.

"Please, Akio? Please?"

"No!"

Sango looked at the other woman. "Why not just get another demon's bone? We kill plenty of them."

"I need one strong," She replied. "If I could then I would take one from Ikkaku but I doubt that my brother would like that idea."

"As I recall, your brother doesn't use a weapon, right? Why not be like him?" The man asked.

"I don't have time to do that. His strength was created over years of training. I need something now. Something that I..." Her voice stopped short. An idea had hit her, but she wasn't sure it would work. Would she be able to get it?

"Just let me think," Akio told her. "I created over half of the weapons that my village used. I can make you something to use against your sisters; against Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, if it comes down to it."

The very thought of facing Sesshomaru in a full-out match made her shudder. She knew that the full demon was stronger than his brother but she couldn't understand why Sesshomaru had lost the four battles. Sesshomaru's outcomes were...complex; unnatural.

Sesshomaru had lost an arm during their first confrontation but that was because of the sword, not Inuyasha. The second battle, Sesshomaru would have won if Kagome had not interfered; or if Takara's heart wouldn't have been threatened. The third, Inuyasha and the others had been the ones to flee. And their last battle, again, it was the sword that nearly killed Sesshomaru, not Inuyasha. Emiko knew that the Tetsusaiga had been Inutaisho's sword so maybe the demon was protecting Inuyasha somehow. That was the only explanation. Sesshomaru knew how to wield a sword, Inuyasha did not. It just didn't make sense. Only interference had kept Sesshomaru from killing his brother. It...

Emiko stood to her feet, an idea popping into her head.

"What is it, Emiko?" Sango asked, watching the other woman.

"I...I'll be back later tonight, or in the morning, depending. You all just rest up, alright?"

"Do one of us need to come with you?" Akio asked.

"No, I can do this on my own." She turned from the house. "As I said, just rest."

She left Kaede's village in a hurry. Her hand was still not completely healed but Kagome had given her something called a brace that kept her from moving it and wounding it even more. Takara was not traceable but she was able to track Sesshomaru. The dog demon didn't bother to try and hide his presence from those around that land like Takara did.

Emiko wasn't sure if Takara had stayed with Sesshomaru but he had taken her from the ceremony. He could at least point her in the right direction and if she did find her sister, would she even be given any help? The more she moved the more unsure she became.

"Looking for someone?"

Emiko froze and turned to glance to her left. Sesshomaru was undoubtedly over five miles away still but Takara stood there before her, arms crossed beneath her breasts and a calm look on her face. She must have felt her coming. This sealed the question.

She felt her knees tremble but she shoved her fears back. "So, you did stay with him." Sesshomaru was not so close just by chance. Takara and he were together still.

"I have, but I doubt that's why you've sought me out. Or have you come to try to convince Sesshomaru to leave Inuyasha alone?"

"Something to that effect, but..." Emiko swallowed. "In all reality, though, I..." Her feet shuffled. "Before Miyuki left, I told her that...that I wanted to confront you. To apologize for the last hundred years. I want to keep to my word." Emiko locked eyes with her older sister. "You didn't deserve the way I treated you. You were never at fault but all I could see when I looked at you were those eyes; all I could feel were those claws penetrating my back. I was a child...I apparently still am a child. I can see now how all my choices and actions are coming back to haunt me. I want to stop it; I will stop it. My first step is you, sister," She dropped to her knees, bowing to the older woman. "You don't have to forgive me, god knows that I don't deserve it, but at least...at least tell em that I have a chance to change our relationship. At least tell me that you don't hate me."

Emiko squeezed her eyes shut, the silence seemed to last forever before she felt a hand on her head. She looked up at Takara's smiling face.

"There is hate, I will not lie," She told the younger woman. "But it is not your fault. The hate I harbor against you and Miyuki is because of what our mother had done to us. It was because of her foolishness with that human man that I was forced to do what I did. I hated both of you with a passion when I was forced to take care of you. If not for Ikkaku, I would have left both of you to die in that burning castle. But in raising you, the hatred was shoved away. I cannot blame you for the sins of our mother. And neither do I blame you for your actions. You are right to fear me. You will not continue to be lucky. One of these days, someone will end up dying; either one of you or me. I...I don't think I can handle the blood of another of my family on my hands."

Emiko stared at her sister, her guilt growing worse. Of course Takara would have been in pain, she had just been too blind to see it.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Takara shook her head. "No, this is my...task. You have your own path to walk, just like Miyuki does; like we all do." She removed her hand and Emiko stood up. "Why else have you come here?"

"During our last...meeting, Kiyoma told me about Inutaisho. He was your...friend. Why did he leave the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha and not Sesshomaru?"

Takara shook her head. "I can't answer that. The dog's head worked in ways that even I didn't understand, nor care to try to. Wielding the Tetsusaiga is a way for Sesshomaru to prove that he's stronger than his father. It's more of a mental goal than anything else."

"I know. I can tell that Sesshomaru is undoubtedly stronger than Inuyasha; he's nearly as strong as you now, but he keeps coming up short. I...I think that his father is somehow playing a part in his ploy to get the Tetsusaiga."

"Yes, we're already aware of that," Takara nodded.

"Really? So does this mean that Sesshomaru's going to stop attacking his brother?"

The older woman only smiled. "What else have you come for?"

Emiko sighed, knowing that was all she was going to get out of her sister on that subject. "I want you to take me to Kazuhiko and Tsukiko. I want you to take me to where you buried mother and father."

Takara stared at Emiko in silence. For her to want that...

"And why should she?" Emiko blinked, staring at the silver-haired demon that had joined them. She hadn't even noticed that Sesshomaru had approached them, "Why should she take you there?"

Emiko ignored his question and stared at her sister again. "You've never told anyone, not even Ikkaku, where you buried them."

Takara watched her. "Why do you want to go there? After all this time? You can't tell me its for some type of penance."

"No, it's not," Emiko admitted. "Long ago, Ikkaku told me...Mother...Tsukiko, held a weapon; a halberd, I think he called it."

"And you want them?"

"Yes. If...if I'm to fight Miyuki and Naraku I need something...strong."

"So, the family skirmishes between the brothers made you think of mother. Now it all makes sense." Takara stared down at her. "And you think you can wield Tanjien, do you?"

"Tanjien?"

"Mother's halberd is not of human creation. It is created from the remains of Kanduna, an ice demon that ruled the land long before our time."

"So you do have it."

"Of course I do," Takara closed her eyes. "A weapon that powerful can't just be left lying around now, can it? Unfortunately, I'm afraid that I can't just pass it over to you, you see."

"You mean...I have to fight you?" Emiko shook her head. "You know that I'd never survive."

"Convince me."

"What?"

"Convince me. Tell me why you want it; tell me what you will do with it. Even then, you still might not be able to wield it. Tanjien has a mind of his own, you know."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "You're not serious, are you?"

"What good does it do me?" Takara asked. "Both weapons refuse my hand because I killed them. I cannot wield them so they're useless. Unless you want it?"

He glanced away. "No thanks."

"I don't know how to convince you," Emiko admitted. "And I don't deserve to even ask for it, but I have to. Miyuki and Naraku are strong and I can't just rely on my transformations against them. I don't know what they want or what they're planning, but I have to stop them. I have to try! If I can't hold mother's weapon then I'll just find another one! I won't stop until I can! Miyuki is my sister, my twin. Only I can stop her and I'll do whatever it takes to do so. Let me try! I can't leave without at least trying."

Takara gave a sigh and raised a hand out in front of her. Sesshomaru had to advert his eyes from the flickering, white light that filled the area before he could rest his eyes on the halberd that now stood straight up from the ground between them all. He didn't agree with giving the half-breed this weapon. He would have made Emiko fight for it, at least. Takara, in the past, would have, too.

Emiko stared at the weapon. It was taller than her, it's handle a sick gray carved with black symbols and topped with an axe-like blade. It looked familiar.

"It looks like Miyuki's spear!"

"That's because the spear Miyuki wields is Kaldien; it was father's weapon." Takara told her. "She came to me years ago for it. While Tanjien is ice, Kaldien is fire. Miyuki has years experience with her weapon so be wary, sister."

Emiko gripped Tanjien in her hands firmly. She would be lying if she said she wasn't expecting to be rejected, but all that passed through her was a cold feeling and with it came the power she could feel from this weapon. It made her smile.

"Miroku and the others can help me learn fast. Don't worry, Takara, I'll stop whatever foolish words Naraku has placed in Miyuki's head and then the four of us can be a family again. It can be like it used to be."

Takara closed her eyes. ~I'm afraid we can't rewind time that far, Emiko~

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

 **A Deadly Trap**

" **You're not too bad, actually.** You're definitely doing better than I thought you would; you're a fast learner."

"It's because I'm determined," Emiko smiled, happy over Akio's praise. "If I'm going to get Miyuki out of the trouble she's landed herself in then I have to get good and fast."

Sango gave a frown. "Do you really think that you can convince your sister to join us instead of Naraku?"

Emiko faltered in her steps for a moment. It was a question that she had been asking herself as well. Miyuki and Naraku had been together since their first encounter with the Birds of Paradise; that's over a hundred years. The bond and trust the duo held was plainly strong; that she couldn't deny.

"I will continue to try until she either joins us or I kill Naraku and free her that way; either way I will get my sister back."

The group was currently tracking down a bear demon that attacked a village. Kagome was tracking it through a Jewel Shard that the demon had. Everything in the group was back to normal, save for the face that Akio was still hurt from Ikkaku's beating and Inuyasha and Emiko had yet to say two words to eachother.

"Why waste our time hunting down a bear when there's a wolf that we can take care of?" Inuyasha suddenly growled. "We already know that Koga has two Sacred Jewel Shards in those hairy legs." He gave a sniff. "I'd feel more like fighting if I could smell the scent of wolf around here."

"So you want to butcher Koga," Miroku sighed. "Let me remind you just who Koga has protecting him."

"Yeah, it's a hot ass demon that put that unhealing hole in your chest," Akio joined in. "You saw, just as well as the rest of us, what she's capable of. Now I'm still healing so I'd rather not face her again so soon; ever, if I can help it."

"Akio's got a point," Sango agreed with her cousin. "Even if you take away what happened at the Ceremony, Takara was able to take the leader of the Birds of Paradise with barely a flick of her finger. If we were to hurt Koga like the Birds did then I fear how angry she would be. You might not get off so easily for attacking her son."

"He's not her son!" Inuyasha stomped a foot.

"Since we're on the subject," Kagome began. "How did your brother and sister get so strong?"

Emiko took a breath. "As I have told you, Ikkaku and Takara are over 700 years old. More than half their lives were spent on the moon, leaving them with nothing but training with their parents to deal with Kyorimaru. I never met them but from the stories were were told, Kazuhiko and Tsukiko relentlessly trained the two of them. Ikkaku used to tell them to us like old war stories."

"Either way, I don't want to deal with either of your older siblings again any time soon so let's change the subject, shall we?" Akio grumbled, crossing his arms.

Emiko gave him a look. "It's not Takara's fault. You idiots shouldn't have followed me!"

"Trust me, I won't be making that mistake again!" Akio's shout rang through the clearing and he gave an uncomfortable cough as they all stared at him. "Sorry."

Emiko gave him a grin before a group of men with swords decided to step out of the bushes. "Oh, what now?"

"They appear to be a group of ordinary thieves." Miroku commented.

"Who are you calling ordinary, you arrogant bastard?" One of the men growled. "From the looks of you, you ain't got no money so why don't you just leave us the women and we'll call it even?"

"Oh, you're so out of your league here, pal," Akio shook his head.

"Look, I don't want to waste any more of my time, so if you don't want to get hurt you better run away." Inuyasha told them.

"What? How dare you!"

"Here it comes," Kagome took a step back; Akio placed himself in front of her as Sango gabbed her Hiraikotsu.

As if on the mar, a huge tree came flying at them. Sango cut it in half with her boomerang and the thieves ran with screams as a huge bear demon popped out of the trees.

"The Sacred Jewel is in it's forehead!" Kagome told them.

"Let me handle this one," Emiko stepped forward. Her right hand was encased in ice before it shattered, revealing Tanjien, the halberd that she had received from Takara.

"Wait, look!" Miroku's voice made her freeze. A huge cloud had appeared above the bear but it wasn't your normal cloud. "It's Saimyosho!"

"So he's making a move here, is he?" Emiko gave a grin. "Good."

"Wait," Akio placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, they're taking the Jewel Shard!" Kagome cried.

The Saimyosho swarmed around the bear and it gave off huge roars as one of them took the shard from it's forehead. With a frown, they all watched as the bear succumbed to the poison from the insects and collapsed to the ground, the Saimyosho taking off into the sky again.

"Is it a trap?" Miroku asked.

"Probably," Sango nodded.

"Fine with me!" Inuyasha grinned. "This time Naraku won't escape."

"Naraku's mine, Inuyasha," Emiko told the other half-breed. "So keep your damn paws off!"

"Wanna say that to my face?"

"Now now," Akio shoved the duo away from eachother. "This isn't the time to be fighting eachother. We should follow the bugs and be ready for anything that they throw at us."

"You and Inuyasha should stay behind," Kagome told him. "Both of you are still wounded."

"I'm not against that," Akio admitted. "I'd just get in the way but I don't think our dog friend is going to agree with that."

"You damn right I'm not!" Inuyasha growled. "If anyone's going to kill Naraku then it's me!" Inuyasha took off into the trees without another word.

"Are you going to be all right?" Sango asked her cousin.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Akio nodded.

"I'll stay with him," Kagome told them, Shippo sitting on her shoulder.

"Really?" Akio raised a brow.

"Yes. Something could happen; I can't just leave you here alone." The teen looked at Emiko. "If you get the Jewel Shards then just hang onto it until you return so I can purify it."

Emiko stared at the teen for a moment before nodding. "You got it."

As the others left, Akio glanced at Kagome. "Are you sure you don't want to go after your dog?"

Kagome gave a nod. "I'm sure. Besides, like I said, something could happen to you. Miyuki knows how wounded you were after...what happened. This could be a chance to attack you."

"But what would they want with me?"

"What do the want with Kohaku?"

Akio pulled a face. That was a question that he wanted the answer to the most.

 _ **~I'm in love with an angel**_

 _ **Heaven Forbid**_

 _ **Made me a believer**_

 _ **With the touch of her skin~**_

" **They do say that water's sweet but blood is thicker.** Obviously that doesn't matter when it comes to our Masters."

"If you already know that, then why bring it up?"

"Because I can; it's entertaining. They're entertaining."

"Far from it."

"You just have no taste."

"I don't have taste? Try taking a look at yourself in the mirror."

"Coming from the woman in three kimonos."

"Why do I put up with you."

"Because you love me and you know it."

"I'm beginning to think that's a fault on my part."

"You're full of them, but I love every one of them."

Kagura, the Wind Sorceress, gave a sigh as she continued to walk down the hall beside the man. With long black hair that she kept pulled back, two white feathers sat in her hair with a pair of red eyes. She, as stated, wore three kimonos. The bottom Kosode was a light green, sitting beneath a blue one with a floral patter, her top kimono being white and crimson pattened, tied shit with a yellow obi. She walked around barefooted with a white fan in one hand and a pair of bright green earrings, each bearing five beads and a feather on each end.

Beside her was Mamoru. Tall, 6'5', the man had long red hair that he pulled in a tie at the nape of his neck and grey eyes like stone. In a black, skin tight bodysuit, he wore a red and yellow kimono tied open loosely at the waist and a pair of sandals on his feet.

Kagura stopped in front of a set of doors. They were currently in a castle, waiting for the guests of honor to arrive.

"I'm afraid that they've set their sights quite high this time," Kagura commented.

"It makes it easier for us, though," Mamoru replied. Just inside, waiting there, was a shard of the Shikon Jewel. "These shards are supposed to make demons stronger, right?"

"Enticing, isn't it?" Kagura went to enter the room but Mamoru put his arm in front of her, stopping her. "Oh, fine. Just ruin all my fun. I do wonder, though...they could beat them without this thing, so why bother luring them here?"

"He's obsessed with traps; you know that. They both are. I wonder who likes them more." Mamoru gave a grin. "I wouldn't mind finding out." Kagura gave him a frown as he replied with a kiss to the cheek. "Oh, come now, you know me better than that. The only women in my life are you and your sister."

"And it'd best stay that way." She turned from the room. "Our guests are here. Let's go."  
Kagura led the way to the courtyard, giving them both a grand view of all the wolf demons that had decided to show themselves at the castle.

Mamoru tilted his head to the side, his arms crossed. "Would you like to go first?"

"How sweet," She grinned.

The wolves caught sight of them and wasted no time in an attack with tossing spears and running for them. Mamoru closed his eyes with a smile and let Kagura take the floor. Spreading her fan out in her right hand, she gave it a slice through the air in front of her. The wind cut through them like knives and tossed them into the air like dolls.

"Is that it?" Kagura asked. "They're pathetic." She took a few steps forward and pointed her fan at the remaining wolves in the courtyard. "You'll have to do better than that! Bring me someone worth my effort." She waved the fan again, slicing through the wolves effortlessly."

Mamoru gave a grin as the wolves fell down effortlessly. "Well, what now?"

"You know what," Kagura glanced at one of the dead wolves. "We continue with the plan. Go grab the Jewel Shard."

Mamoru sighed and did as he was told. He watched with interest as Kagura performed her technique and set the dead wolf demon on his way.

"I am curious, though," The woman tapped her chin with her fan. "Why not just kill the wolf demon to get the jewel shards?"

"I asked that myself," Mamoru admitted. "She merely laughed and told me that Takara would be displeased."

"Takara?" Kagura raised a brow, "Why would she care about the wolves?"

"Apparently she raised a few of them. Until recently she lived on the mountain with them."

"Meaning she's not anymore and that's why we're attacking them now," Kagura sighed and took a seat. "How tedious."

"Well, the two of us can just excuse ourselves to the back until the rest of them arrive," Mamoru gave her a grin. "I can taking your mind off of boring things."

"Despite how much I would love to, I'm afraid I don't mix pleasure and pain together."

Mamoru gave a purr. "Maybe you should."

Kagura clicked her tongue and turned from the man so he couldn't see the smile spreading across her lips. He liked to tease both her and sister like that. It annoyed her but she loved it, too.

Mamoru took a set on the steps and just waited. Both of them, and Kagura's older sister, were incarnations of the man known as Naraku. He knew that others were bound to be made and he also knew that they were basically weapons. Kagura openly voiced her dislike of Naraku to him but Mamoru didn't have a problem with the man that he had met. It was the woman he didn't care for; Miyuki. He felt that she was...a brat. He didn't like the thought of Naraku going through and giving her everything that she wanted. He knew that there was a deeper story behind Naraku and Miyuki but that didn't mean he had to like the woman, no matter how mice she acted towards him.

Silence lasted between them until there was a roar from behind the large doors before they were busted down, giving entrance to their next set of guests. Mamoru stood up and backed into the shadows of the room, taking a good look at the four people that now entered the castle. He instantly thought of what Naraku and Miyuki had told him.

The one in red was Inuyasha. The monk was the man in the dark robes. The Demon Slayer held the giant boomerang. That left the last one to be Emiko; Miyuki's twin. Their faces...they were almost inseparable when it came to the face.

A cool wind passed over his feet and he took another step back. Kagura had wasted no time. A white wind flowed down the stairs and passed over the dead wolf demons as their guests looked around in shock.

"Oh God," Emiko placed a hand over her mouth, staring at the dead bodies. "Takara's not going to like this." Her eyes grew wide as the dead bodies all began to move. "What's going on here?!"

"I don't sense any life in these men," Miroku announced. "Their souls have left them!"

"That means they're the undead!" Sango whipped out her sword and knocked the charging bodies aside, the others following suit but no matter how many times they were knocked aside they just kept getting back up and running in for another attack.

"Stop over exerting yourself, Inuyasha," Emiko told the man beside her. "You'll make your wound even worse!"

"I know that," He hissed, baring his claws. If he were to pull out the Tetsusaiga then he truly would make his wound worse. He had to use his claws to take care of this fast but it seemed like it wasn't going to be that simple. "But how can they be moving if they're already dead?"

Before another word could be said, the dead bodies seemed to float into the air before slamming into Inuyasha, smearing their blood all over the half-breed. In an explosion as the bodies just seemed to fall lifeless once again.

"What's going on around here?" Inuyasha stared at the bodies in disbelief.

"They've all collapsed," Emiko looked around them, Tanjien clutched in her hands. "What the hell-"

"INUYASHA!"

At the shout, Emiko felt herself freeze. Everything settled into place. She turned and saw Koga standing on top of the castle walls behind them, looking furious and horror struck.

"It was a trap," Emiko voiced. "They want us to fight with Koga."

"But why?" Miroku asked. "What would they gain from it? Wouldn't Miyuki protect them because of your sister?"

"How dare you do this," Koga's voice was shattering, clearly in pain over the sight of all the dead wolf demons.

"Before you jump to conclusions," Inuyasha called to him. "Your pals were already dead by the time we got here!"

"Shut up! You're covered head to toe in blood! You can't lie to me!"

"Koga, wait!" Emiko called out. "This is a trap; a setup! We came here looking for Naraku and my sister and found the wolf tribe like this!"

"Takara nor Miyuki would never do this!" Koga growled. "How dumb do you think I am?"

~Of course he would trust Miyuki over me~ Emiko sighed. ~ She's visited Takara on his mountain since she's lived there. Of course he would known her.~

"So this is what he had set up for us," Miroku shook his head. "Naraku had us the entire time. The Demon Wolf Tribe was probably enticed her somehow, too, and then killed."

"Koga came to rescue them. Finding us here in their blood...I can see why he wouldn't believe us." Sango closed her eyes.

"You can't fight him, Inuyasha," Emiko placed herself between Inuyasha and Koga.

"Stay out of this, Emiko," Inuyasha tried to shove her out of the way but she shook him off.

"Stop being stupid and listen to me!" She roared; he froze and stared at her. "This is what Naraku wants! I won't let you be stupid and hurt yourself anymore!"

Inuyasha found himself lost for wards for a moment but then gave a growl as Koga launched himself from the wall, diving straight at the two of them. Both jumped out of the way, watching as Koga's punch shattered the ground they had just stood there.

"He's using something in his arm, but it's not a regular Jewel Shard," Emiko growled. "I can't tell what it is, but there's...there's something wrong with it."

"Oh, my my, your sister wasn't joking when she said you would be able to tell." Turning, Emiko watched as a man in a red and yellow kimono decided to slip out of the shadows of the castle, a large smile on his face.

Emiko narrowed her eyes. "If Miyuki told you about me then you're one of their helpers, aren't you?"

"What else could I be?" He grinned. "Let's leave Inuyasha and Koga to their battle, shall we? Just because I was ordered to keep you alive doesn't mean I can't play with you."

Emiko gave a growl and tightened her grip on her halberd. "You know me, but don't I get a name to place on your grave?"

"Grave? My, you are fun, aren't you?" The man placed a hand on his chest and took a proud pose, staring down at the woman. "They call me Mamoru Youkou," He dropped his hand with a grin. "Let me show you why."

Confused as to why he needed to show her why his name was Crimson, Emiko let out a horrified gasp as he did. The man slit both his wrists. Still smirking at her, Mamoru watched as his blood began to glow with a dark light. Emiko could only watch as his blood formed into a pair of blades in his hands, the red liquid held there in the air by some kind of force.

"You're an elemental," She gasped out.

"I'm surprised that you know the word, seeming as how elemental manipulation is all but gone from this barren waste you call home," Mamoru smiled. "My specialty is in water but I'm afraid that I've become too attached to my...own design," Grasping the handles of his blades, he twirled them in his hands. "So, let's let the boys play and have some fun of our own, shall we?"

Emiko tightened her grip. She had to think and think fast. Inuyasha wasn't going to last long against Koga while wounded like he was.

~Damn you, Miyuki~

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

 **Of Wind and Blood**

" **Stop playing around and show me a true battle!"**

Emiko bared her teeth, glaring at the man parried against her halberd. She was in trouble. His ability of liquid manipulation was hard to fight against. He could transform his blades in a moment's notice, making them spears or any other type of weapon, making him able to fight in both close combat and from far off. Several times ninja stars came flying out of nowhere, as well as spikes and other things. She realized soon that he was using the blood from the dead wolf demons as well as his own. She had no doubt that, if needed, he could use Inuyasha's blood or even Koga's or her own as well.

Sango and Miroku had gone on ahead and entered the castle to try and find Naraku. Kilala stood on top of the castle out of the way of battle, unsure of what to do. Emiko had told her to try and grab Inuyasha but Mamoru had gotten in the way, refusing to let the half-breed's body be moved to safety.

"Tell me," Emiko began, searching her brain for an idea. "Why do you help Naraku? What has he promised you?"

"Promised me?" Mamoru tossed his head back with a laugh. "I have been promised nothing. As long as I am with the sisters then I don't need anything. You see, unlike you, I'm not greedy."

"Unlike me?" Emiko raised a brow. "What are you talking about."

"I only need to be around those I love; you wanted more. That's why you ran. You ran, leaving Inuyasha to his death. It's amazing he can stand looking at you."

Emiko felt her blood run cold. Of course he would know about what had happened. He probably knew everything since he was on Miyuki's side.

"I am tired of having that hang over my head," She growled. Slamming a foot in Mamoru's stomach, the demon flew back a few feet, giving Emiko room to hold her halberd out in front of her. Tilting his head to the side he watched her for a moment before moving to rush forward again but a strange feeling gripping his hands.

Glancing down, Mamoru watched as the blood he held was frozen. Not keen of the idea of the ice trying to close around his entire body, he dropped them and watched as they shattered on the ground. Once the blood was frozen he could no longer use it to his will. Each elemental manipulation had their draw back and he found this one to be the most annoying.

"I'm impressed," He smiled. "But where you have only begun to control your mother's power, I have been using mine for years," More blood rose from the bodies around them and Emiko took a breath. The man was right. She could freeze some of the amount but not all of it; not yet."

There was a roar and a huge light behind them, grabbing both their attention. Koga had just landed and huge blow into Inuyasha, creating a crater in the ground.

"INUYASHA!"

Mamoru lowered his blades for a moment, watching as Emiko ran for the half-breed in the hole. At footsteps, he turned behind him with a smile, letting the blood fall down to the ground again. "So, tired of just watching?"

Kagura gave him a grin. "Something like that."

Koga turned from watching Emiko check on Inuyasha to the two of them. "And just who are you? Name yourself!"

"Well done, Wolf Boy," Kagura smiled. "With the score settled you're now able to die without any regrets."

Koga narrowed his eyes. "What do you want from me?"

"My name is Kagura. I will see that you have one final dance." Opening her fan, Koga watched as the dead wolf demons around him began to move again"

He stared around in confusion. "What's this? What's happening? Aren't they dead?"

"I tried to tell you, you damn wolf!" Emiko growled. Inuyasha was out and she wanted to take care of him but with the wolf demons up, and both Kagura and Mamoru in play, she had to help Koga. She couldn't blame him for his anger and she couldn't just leave him to fight alone. "This was all a trap! Miyuki and Naraku set us up."

"I told you, Miyuki wouldn't have done this!" Koga growled.

"On the contrary," Mamoru smiled. "This was all my Lady's idea. First we were to slaughter your friends and then lead you here. I'm afraid we want the Jewel Shards you possess. First, why not let you get rid of the half-breed for us?" He tilted his head to the side, that smile still plastered to his face.

"You bastards!" Koga growled. "You're the ones that killed my friends?!"

"I wonder," Kagura teased, raising her fan. The demons flew at the duo but as Emiko knocked them out of the way, Koga dodged past them and ran at Kagura. Something happened in his right arm, though, and he fell to his knees, unable to move.

~It must be that Jewel Shard he has~ Emiko told herself, knocking aside more of the wolf demons.

Kagura laughed from behind her fan. "The poison in the fragment in your arm is starting to work. Now it's time for you to die." With a wave of her fan, blades seemed to slice through the air. Emiko glanced over from her own battle and watched as cuts appeared all over Koga's body before the wolf demon collapsed to the ground.

"Ooh, brutal, as always," Mamoru chuckled to himself.

"You are unable to move," Kagura told the wounded wolf. "The sacred Jewel you have in your arm is an imitation made from crystallized poison and a paralyzing miasma. All that moving around made your blood pump faster and sped up the spread of the poison."

"I believe your mommy told you to stay away from the Jewel Shards, did she not?" Mamoru asked as Kagura began to fan herself. "This is what happens when you're not a good son."

"Damn you!" Koga roared. He tried to move but failed.

"Now that you're paralyzed, I shall help myself to your true jewel shards."

"Over my dead body!" Emiko placed herself between Koga and the duo.

"Oh?" Mamoru grinned. "Did you not get enough already? Do you really think you can take us both on together?"

"While it's true that I don't have the strength that my siblings do, I refuse to just stand back and watch you do this. Takara...my elder sister would never forgive me if I let Koga die without trying to save him!"

"This Takara that keeps coming up, she holds the praise and support of many of you fools," The man shook his head. "I'm interested in finding out why. Tell me, is she even worth it?"

Koga gave a scoff. "You're nothing compared to her!" He then gave a groan. "I'd never be able to show my face to the Goddess again if she found out about this."

"Let's worry about getting you out of here before we worry about what my sister thinks, shall we?" Emiko shook her head, trying to think up of something. She was probably going to have to transform for this. But what would be best in a situation like this?

"I know what you're thinking," Kagura smiled. "What transformation should you take? I advise you against doing so. You see, it will take you anywhere between ten to thirty seconds to transform depending on your choice, leaving both yourself and your wolf friend here completely open against both of us and at our leisure. You'll surely die." She waved her fan again. "I give you a choice. Step aside and let us take the shards from the wolf and you can be on your merry way. Lady Miyuki was very adamant on not killing you too but that doesn't mean I won't harm you."

Emiko stared at them in silence. Miyuki had ordered for her not to be killed. She had to know that she wasn't just going to let these people hurt her friends. What was Miyuki thinking? What was she and Naraku planning? What was the point behind all of this now? Were they just after the Jewel Shards now?

"Think fast and give your answer, half-breed," Mamoru told her. "I'm not a patient man."

"I refuse," Emiko shook her head. "I won't let you kill him."

"Then we'll just dispose of you first." Kagura raised her fan again but a voice caught her hand.

"I...I won't let you lay a finger on her!"

Emiko turned to find that Inuyasha had crawled out of the hole Koga had created, using his Tetsusaiga as a cane to help him walk. She felt strings pull at her heart. His right arm was shattered and the hole that Takara had put in his chest was bleeding again.

"So, you're still alive, are you?" Kagura gave a grin. "Wolf boy, it appears you didn't complete the job.

"As if I'd die from a blow from that puny wolf cub!" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, big words from the one that can barely stand," Mamoru shook his head. "You're worse off than the wolf yourself. You should have just stayed in your hole and let us deal with you after the wolf and the wench."

"Wench?" Emiko growled, glaring at the man. "Piss off, you blood-using freak!"

"I may look bad but I have no doubt in my mind that I can take care of both of you!" Inuyasha growled. "I'll show neither of you any mercy! Tainting me with the blood of those wolves and then setting that fool on me is unforgivable but what's even more infuriating is the reek of Naraku that cloaks you!" He grasped his blade, ready for a fight. "Just the thought of Naraku enables me to move my wounded body!" He lunged forward, the blade transformed, but Kagura was able to hold the blade off with a single blade of wind.

"Inuyasha, you have to be careful," Emiko kept herself in front of Mamoru, waiting for the man to try and move as well. There's no way Inuyasha could fight them both the way he was now. "She can control the wind and he liquid."

"It's too late for warnings," Kagura lifted her fan high in the air. "Dance of the Dragon."

"Ho, she's pissed," Mamoru shook his head as the wind began to get more and more furious.

Tornadoes appeared everywhere. Emiko took the chance to grab Koga and get him out of the way, leaving Inuyasha to dodge on his own.

"Idiot," She hissed at the wolf, grabbing his right arm. She could see the fake Jewel Shard and ripped it out, crushing it into the ground. The poison had yet to spread too far but there was a barrier that fought her every inch of the way; it burned her skin.

~Well, I guess that proves I've got at least some type of Priestess blood in me~

"I can't tell you to stop using the Jewel Shards but take my advice and stop. The next time something like this happens, you might not be so lucky." She stood again. "Now, stay here and try not to move."

Koga stared at her as she walked away, his mind running faster than normal. She looked like Miyuki but it was clear just how different she was from her twin.

"Not giving up, are you?" Mamoru asked. "Surely you know by now that neither you nor your friend can do anything to us. You're just as useless as his sword is."

"His sword?" Emiko glanced at Inuyasha, an idea forming in her head. "Inuyasha, get ready! When I tell you to, attack me with your sword."

"W-what?!"

"Just trust me!"

Inuyasha wanted to argue but he stayed silent, his eyes dodging between the two demons before him.

"You fools," Mamoru shook his head. "You can't think you'll win, do you?" He shook his head and got ready to slit his wrists again. "I'll end this now."

"Now, Inuyasha!"

At Emiko's voice, Inuyasha wasted no time and swung his blade at Emiko, his eyes closed. He was expecting laughter from Kagura and Mamoru but instead he heard the fierce wind; he could smell the Wind Scar.

"Here it goes! Wind Scar!"

Emiko shielded her eyes, using her ears to dodge out of the way of Inuyasha's attack, leaving Kagura open for the direct hit. Her screams sounded across the courtyard.

"Kagura!"

Mamoru jumped right into the middle of the attack to grab the woman. Emiko watched as the two forms disappeared on a large white feather, leaving them and the castle behind. Not before Inuyasha could see the spider shaped scar on the woman's back, though.

Emiko fell to her knees, breathing hard. "If I find out...they have any more...comrades...I'm gonna...make Ikkaku...help us!"

"Emiko..." She glanced up at her name and found Inuyasha staring at her. The look on his face told her that he was fighting with himself to say something. She opened her mouth to speak but at that moment the entire castle began to disintegrate into dust.

"You mean this damn thing is just an illusion!?" She cried out, falling onto her butt. "How the hell does that damn spider have so much power!?"

"Emiko! Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice announced his and Sango's return.

"Where did the Sorceress and her friend go?"

"They ran," Inuyasha shook his head. "What did you do? How was I able to use the Wind Scar?"

"Kagura can control the wind, so you couldn't sense where your wind and her's met. I created a vacuum to where you could see where mine and yours met. It's something that I learned from Ikkaku when I was younger." Emiko stood up. "We need to get back to the village. Your right arm is now useless and the wound opened again." She glanced over at Koga. "Are you going to be all right? Need I take you back to the mountain?"

"I can take care of myself." Koga growled. He stood and began to walk away but turned to face Emiko again. "I'll believe that this Naraku is behind all of this but until I see Miyuki face to face and ask her, I won't believe she had anything to do with it. She could have attacked us any time on the mountain. Why wait till now?"

"Because she knew that Takara is no longer on the mountain with you," Emiko answered. "I know she left after the events with the Birds of Paradise. She hasn't been back since."

Koga took a step forward. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes and no," Emiko sighed. "You'll find her again when she wants you to. Until then...take care of your tribe, Koga." She sighed silently and looked at Miroku and Sango as Koga left them there. "I need a drink."

Miroku gave her a smile. "I think we all do."

 _ **~I'm in love with an angel**_

 _ **Heaven forbid**_

 _ **Made me a believer**_

 _ **With the touch of her skin.~**_

" **I believe that they're upset."**

Naraku lifted his head, glancing at the woman across from him. "Wouldn't you be?"

"Infuriated." Miyuki smiled. "But I'm more upset with the fact they failed to obtain the Jewel Shards from the wolf."

"They would have, if your sister had not gotten in the way."

The woman nodded, unable to deny that. "To think that Emiko was accepted by Mother's weapon; I can admit I'm quite surprised."

"We both are," Naraku closed his eyes. "In the future, we'll have to-" Turning his head to the left, Naraku found both Kagura and Mamoru standing there. Kagura looked furious while Mamoru just wore a frown. "So, you survived the battle, did you?"

"How dare you," Kagura growled, stomping forward. "You never told me about the power of Inuyasha's sword!"

"You also left out the information on your sister being able to create her own vacuum," Mamoru added.

Naraku smiled as he stood. "The sword that cuts through the Wind Scar. I wondered how powerful it was. Seeming as how you came back alive, it isn't that formidable."

"As for my sister, I was not aware of her being able to do that," Miyuki admitted. "It must be something that she picked up from brother."

"So you admit to tricking us then!" Kagura growled.

"No, that's not what he meant!" Miyuki stood up now. "Please calm down, Kagura. If my sister had not been there to help then Inuyasha never would have been able to use the Wind Scar. Had Emiko not been able to create her own vacuum then you would have killed the half-breed."

Mamoru gripped his chin. "She's right. Had the woman not gotten in the way then you would have killed him." Kagura's anger cooled but she still glared at the duo before the window.

"Well, what do we do now?" The Wind Sorceress asked. "Surely you already have another plan ready for us."

Naraku smiled. "Of course we do. But I want you to remember something." Holding out his right hand, they all watched as a red orb appeared.

Kagura's face went pale. "That's..." He squeezed his hand and she fell to her knees in pain; Mamoru caught her, supporting her.

"I hold your heart. It would be simple to turn you back into what you were. Never forget, in essence, you are a part of me; all of you are."

"Please, stop it!" Mamoru's voice shook as he held onto Kagura. "She's just angry over our defeat. Don't...don't do this to her!"

"Naraku," Miyuki's voice was soft but it stopped Naraku's squeezing. She gave Mamoru a smile. "Take her to her sister. I'll check on you all later." She stayed silent until both demons had disappeared and she sat back down. "I was worried there for a minute. I like Kagura. I hope she can contain her anger against us."

Naraku gave her a smile as he sat down beside her again. "She'll learn, as will the others. It's a shame she's not more like her sister, though."

Miyuki gave a frown for a moment. "With Emiko getting stronger, I'm going to have to do the same. Ikkaku, in the end, will side with Emiko and the others due to what we did to Kikyo. He houses that undead woman in his house now. And Takara...I don't know what she'll do. I'd like to think that she'll join us but with her being with Sesshomaru now...I don't know what will happen."

"I do not like the thought of fighting with Takara but...I will not stray from our plans." Naraku locked eyes with her. "If I need to become strong enough to defeat both your older siblings then nothing will stand in my way."

"I know," Miyuki nodded. "And I'll find a way to, too."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **This one's going to be a huge chapter, guys, so enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

 **Trio of Death**

" **How's your wound?"**

Inuyasha glanced at the woman to his right. The group was walking down the road in their ususal demeanor. He and Emiko had not really spoken since the events during the ceremony but she felt the need to check up on him, especially after what had happened with Kagura and Mamoru a few nights ago. The night before the group had come to a decision that Mamoru and Kagura were created by Naraku. It was an interesting idea that Miroku had come up with but it wasn't that hard to believe after some of the things that they had seen.

"It's fine," He replied softly. "Almost gone."

"Almost, but not completely," Emiko sighed. "It's still to risky for you to do anything serious yet."

"I'm fine," He told her. "Stop acting like my mother."

"Someone has to make sure you don't do stupid things to hurt yourself because you sure don't seem able to do it yourself." She replied bluntly. "So just let me do it." Inuyasha opened his mouth to reply but then gave in, glancing away with a sigh. She frowned. "That was fast. What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things," He replied. "But mostly..." The group had paused on the banks of a clear marsh and the two of them had stayed a bit away from the others to keep their conversation between themselves. "A lot of things have happened in the last month. First Miyuki betrayed us and then everything with Sesshomaru and Kiyoma and then we find your older sister just to figure out that she...she's who I had been looking for." Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I had thought Aunt Kara was something that I had made up in my mind. She left me only days after my mother died. I thought she was just something that I had created to feel safe and then I find out that she was within my grasp the entire time."

Emiko closed her eyes. Before everything had fallen apart, when she and Inuyasha had first become friends, he had told her about searching for his aunt. She disappeared when he was a child and he wanted to find her. She had no idea that her sister had been the one raising Inuyasha. Perhaps, if she hadn't acted like she did, if she hadn't resented Takara, then she would have known. And if she had known then she could have reunited them and then all this mess with Kikyo wouldn't have happened. If that hadn't happened...then everything would have been different; wouldn't it?

"And then the Ceremony..." He looked at her. "I'm sorry for following you. I was mad. Angry at everything, even you. I wanted answers."

"I know you did," Emiko gave a soft sigh. "We all were. Still are. My family has a hand in everything around us. The Jewel. Your family. Miroku. Sango. It's infuriating and it'll on;y keep getting worse."

"I won't cause a scene at the Ceremony again," Inuyasha told her. "It's...too dangerous to confront Naraku there. He may be a dirty, sneaky, conniving bastard, but he was the one that saved us. He respects her."

"Of course." Emiko closed her eyes. "When he was still just a spider, Takara was the only one that...accepted him. Ikkaku took him as just a joke that would eventually just die off while I wanted nothing more than for Miyuki to get rid of him. Takara accepted him as a demon and enjoyed his company, it seems. If I had acted different then maybe he wouldn't be our enemy now."

"You can't take all the blame," He told her. "Everyone has their own part in this that was made off of their own choices. You, me, your sisters, Ikkaku, even Miroku's grandfather holds guilt. Don't try and carry it all on your own."

Emiko couldn't help but smile. "Are you trying to adult, Inuyasha?"

He gave her a frown. "I am an adult," He rolled his neck and looked at her again. "I shouldn't be getting mad at you. This isn't your fault; not all of it, anyway."

"Bastard," She gave him a shove with her shoulder. The air was still a bit tense between them but it was definitely better than it had been.

"My anger's not just going to go away," The man began. "And my feelings...they can't just go away. I want you to...just give me some time, Emiko."

She stared at the man beside her, not sure how to respond. He knew that she had been in love with him fifty years ago, knew that she still loved him, but he had more than admitted that he was still in love with Kikyo. Still he asked her to wait for everything to...to what? Calm down? Until he settled his feelings? Was she willing to wait longer for something she might not even get?

"You have until all of this is over." She told him, turning away a bit to stare down in the water. "After that..." She left her words hanging.

Inuyasha gave her a silent nod, accepting her answer.

"Hey, get your hands off, you bastard!"

Akio's shout made the duo turn to watch as Akio was planting his fist in the face of a man on the back of a horse, Sango having knocked another man or two down and grabbed her boomerang.

The men grabbed their leader and took off, offering apologies.

"What was all that?" Emiko asked, walking towards the cousins.

"I have no clue," Sango shook her head.

"Does it matter?" Akio growled. "He thought he was just going to kidnap Sango and take her back home."

"That's a good idea," Emiko chuckled. "Sango wouldn't take something like that."

"Neither do I."

"Thank you," A voice sounded and they all turned to find that a young woman was standing behind them, looking relieved.

"Was it you they were after?" Sango asked her.

"I'm afraid so." the girl nodded.

"Well, I don't think you have to worry about that anymore," Akio told her.

"Yes, thank you."

"Sango? Akio?" Kagome's voice announced that she and Miroku and Shippo finally caught upt to them.

"Did something happen?" The monk asked.

The young girl took one look at the older man before giving out a squeal. "Miroku?" The monk stopped in confusion. "It is you, Master Miroku. You've returned!" She launched ehrself at the monk, embracing him. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

Miroku looked completely confused as he stared down at the girl. "I take it we've met in the past?"

"Oh god," Emiko shook her head. "Don't tell me that this is one of his flirts again." She still remembered when the monk asked her to bear his child; even tried to insinuate a threesome with her twin.

The girl turned out to be Koharu, a girl that Miroku had met three years ago. She had lost her family in the war and had been forced to work under the Keeper of the Oil day and night like a slave. One day she had met Miroku, who had given her some food while he was there to perform an exorcism. And, though she was only eleven, the perverted monk had wasted no time in asking her to be the mother of his children.

"How could you lead an innocent child on like that?!" Kagome growled.

"You lech!" Sango agreed.

"Dude," Akio laughed with Emiko, both shaking their head.

Koharu ignored all their words. "It was the happiest day of my life!"

Both Sango and Kagome stumbled and the school girl glared at the monk. "You'd better take responsibility for this!"

Miroku scratched the side of his face. "Would it change matters if I told you I haven't laid a finger on the girl?"

Both women glared at him. "That's hard to believe."

"Come one guys, lay off," Emiko came to the man's aid. "Though he's perverted, he wouldn't lay a hand on a child, right monk?"

"That's right," Miroku nodded. "Thank you, Emiko. At least one of you is on my side."

"Miroku had to leave the village shorty afterward," Koharu still looked lost in a memory. "I knew that one day that he would return for me. I believed it with all my heart. As of late, I've noticed the son of the Keeper of the Oil leering at me. My fears were realized last night when he tried to force himself on me."

"Bastard," Emiko grumbled, crossing her arms.

"And that's why you ran away?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I hit him with a piece of firewood until he lay motionless."

"Nice," Akio chuckled. "He deserved more than that in my opinion."

Koharu ignored the others and moved closer to Miroku again. "Master Miroku, won't you take me with you?"

Miroku's face stayed plain. "Koharu."

"I have nowhere else to go! Besides," She grabbed his hands in hers. "I am an adult now. I am able to bear your children." Everyone but the monk pulled a shocked face; his was one of nervousness.

"I forbid it." Everyone looked at Emiko as the half-breed crossed her arms.

"But why?" Koharu asked.

"We already have enough problems on our hands without having to take care of you, too."

"I promise I won't get in the way," Koharu turned towards Emiko, practically on her knees in begging. "I'll do anything you want of me!"

I said no," Emiko's voice was firm. "You'd only get in the way." Koharu looked like she was about to cry. She turned and ran; Kagome followed her.

"You could have been nicer," Akio told her.

"I agree," Sango nodded. "But we simply can't abandon an orphaned child."

"Perhaps we could let her come with us until we found a home to take her in," Miroku offered.

"At the least," Sango gave him a look. "Seeing as how it was you who asked you to bear your children.

"Oh, that," Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "I ask that same question every time I meet a new girl."

'Probably not something to brag about there, monk,' Akio laughed.

"Every girl except one, maybe," Sango pouted.

" In Miroku's defense," Emiko decided to reply. "When we met you, you were working for Naraku and trying to kill us all; and then you were seriously wounded and stole the Tetsusuaiga so he didn't have time to flirt with you."

"That and you can be scary as hell," Akio laughed.

"Wait, do you actually want him to try and court you?" Inuyasha asked, staring at her like she was stupid.

Before Sango could reply, Miroku had grasped her hands and moved close. "Sango, would oyu consider baring my-"

She looked livid. "Spare me, would ya?"

"This is growing tedious," Emiko shook her head. "We're wasting time here." She glanced at Miroku. "We'll take her to the next village but after that she can't follow us. And I don't want you touching her, got it?"

"Are you envious, my lady?" Miroku teased.

"Envious of her ability to deal with you, maybe," Akio laughed. "You really gotta put a stop to your flirting, Miroku. It's amazing that you don't have kids already." He then gave the monk a second look. "Or do you?"

"Trust me, if I did, I would know."

The group let Koharu travel with them for a few days before they came across a village and Miroku was able to find a village elder that was willing to let Koharu live with them. Miroku and Koharu left to talk privately, leaving the others with their own thoughts.

"He's really not that bad of a guy," Sango turned her head at Emiko's words. The others had left as well, leaving the two women alone. "He just flirts too much."

"It's a bad habit." the demon slayer commented.

"Yes, but we all have them," Emiko smiled. "All his life, all Miroku knew was that if he did not produce an heir then his bloodline could die. He watched his father being sucked into his wind tunnel and knew that was the fate that awaited him. In fear he turned to what he felt was the safest way to continue on his line. He believes its his duty to continue the line if he doesn't kill Naraku. In fact, I think his resolve is quite...admirable."

Sango looked at her. "Admirable?"

"Yes. His flirting is a way he can express his fear. Undoubtedly, there has been nothing in his mind but his own doubts. He's but a human. His father searched his entire life for Naraku and found not a trace of him. How was he going to be able to do it. And now that he's on Naraku's trail, now that he has a chance to save his bloodline, his tactics of loving women has already settled into him; he can't just change. At least, that's what I think." She gave a smile. "Who knows, maybe Miroku's really just a pervert but I'd like to think that there's something else behind all that. Besides, look at it this way. Miroku's not that bad looking. If he really wanted a child then I have no doubt that he'd already have one. I believe his biggest fear is leaving the woman he loves with a child alone if he is to die against Naraku."

Sango stayed silent, thinking over Emiko's words. They did make sense...she had never thought of it like that before. Was Miroku really just...afraid of it all?

The group ended up staying at the elder's house for Koharu's sake. They were to leave in the morning at first light. Akio had joined Miroku in a bath with Inuyasha, leaving the girls and Shippo to themselves before dinner. Koharu seemed to have disappeared during the peaceful meal; at least until they were surrounded.

"It's strange that there's no scent of demons in the air," Inuyasha commented, grabbing his sword.

"Let's go survey the area," Miroku told them. "Ladies, you stay here."

"Right," Emiko stood up herself though, taking a place at the door as the three men left with Kilala. Their enemies were villagers, a half-dazed look across their faces, as if they were under some spell.

"We can't kill them," Akio called out, using the blunt end of his Humdai to knock some men out.

"I see that," Inuyasha growled, knocking a few in the face with his fist.

"They're in trouble," Sango commented from the door. "We should help them.

The door slid open from behind and Koharu appeared. "Something terrible has happened!"

"Koharu?" Kagome raised a brow.

"A demon got inside and attacked the elder and his wife!" The young girl announced.

"A demon?" Emiko repeated with a frown. "But I don't..." She stopped, her frown deepening as she glanced back outside. ~Could it be?~ "Sango, you and Kagome stay with Koharu. I think I know what's going on."

"Got it," Kagome nodded, standing.

Wasting no time, Emiko hurried outside, her eyes searching for the form she was looking for. ~I know you're here, you bastard!~

"Come out and face me! Both of you! I know you're there!"

Akio looked over at the woman. "What are you talking about, Emiko?"

Emiko ignored him, kicking another set of humans from her. "Show yourself!"

"My, my, you're an annoying one, aren't you?" Out of the darkness, not far from the group, a form faded in, sitting on a large rock. Mamoru grinned at them. "Couldn't wait to see me again, hmm?"

"You again," Inuyasha growled, taking in Kagura's form behind the other man.

Akio re-tightened his grip on his weapon. "I take it these were the bastards you fought at the castle?"

"Yes," Emiko nodded. She wouldn't lie and say that she didn't have a tough time with Mamoru but now that Inuyasha wasn't weakened by Koga and both Miroku and Akio were here the results wouldn't come out the same.

"You fools are so pathetic," Kagura growled from behind her fan. "You would have done good to slay them all. That way they wouldn't keep coming after you."

"What did you expect? They're only humans." Mamoru responded. "I don't know if you can even count the half-breeds as anything but."

"That's right, keep talking out that ass of yours, pal!" Inuyasha growled. "It's not Emiko you'll be dealing with this time!"

"Ooh, going to get revenge for what I did to her last time, are you?" Mamoru grinned. "I'mm all a quiver with fear!"

"How are you controlling them? Emiko asked.

Kagura gave a smile. "A mortal with no soul is no different than a dead man."

"No soul?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Your friend -Kagome was it?- is having her own soul sucked out now as we speak."

"She what?!" Akio glared back at the house but the humans blocked his way.

"So that means there's another demon here with you, not just you two, isn't there?" Miroku demanded.

Kagura ignored the question. "Now them, unsheathe that Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha. This won't end like it did last time!"

"Miroku, go get the girls," Inuyasha told the demon slayer. "The three of us can handle this."

"Is that right?" Mamoru grinned. "I'll let Kagura have her fun," His eyes were alight with a flame as he stared at Emiko. "Let's finish what we started last time, shall we?"

Not waiting for an answer, Mamoru launched himself from the rock, both of his blood blades in his hands, barely giving Emiko time to summon her halberd to block the attack. Akio ran forward to help but more villagers got in his way as Miroku hurried to the house again and Inuyasha glared at Kagura.

"What's the point of all this?" Emiko growled, exchanging blows with the man before her. "What are you to gain from all of this?"

"I can't tell you our secrets now," His teasing voice was more annoying than the damn smile on his face. "You know, her offer still stands."

She raised a brow. "Her offer?"

Mamoru pulled back from her, lowering his blades for a moment. "Your sister's. You can change sides and join us any time, no questions asked. I, personally, think she's being a full and that we should just kill you, but I don't have siblings so I can't begin to understand her feelings. Just say the word and I'll take you to her and you pick up right where you left off at the castle. All you need to do is tell me."

"She...she still..." Emiko stared at him for a moment before shaking her head. "I told her before, whatever it is she wants, I'll never help her. Not after...not after all she's done! All the pain and evil she and Naraku have caused! I'll stop her from continuing on this evil path. I'll save her with my own hands, no help from you or anyone else will be needed!"

Mamoru gave another smirk; a smirk that told Emiko that he had known what her answer was going to be all along. "And just how sure of that are you?"

Emiko couldn't answer; instead she attacked again, her rage powering the force behind her blows.

Kagura's Dance of the Dragon disrupted the battlefield, forcing Mamoru and Emiko to part.

Mamoru retreated back to Kagura's side, his blades disappearing as he decided to take in the show.

"Stay back, Akio," Emiko told the human as Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga. She then frowned at the look on both Kagura's face and Mamoru's. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" Akio asked.

"Last time, Kagura almost died at the hands of Inuyasha's Wind Scar. Both she and Mamoru are standing there, as if waiting on something."

"Do you think that they found a way to stop his attack?"

"I...I'm not sure. They are subordinates of Naraku and Miyuki so..."

Her next words were lost as Inuyasha unleashed his attack and Kagura twirled around. Behind her stood what appeared to be a young girl with long white hair with white flowers in her hair, a matching white dress, and a silver mirror held in her hands. The mirror began to glow and the next instant the Wind Scar was reflected, it's cuts running over Inuyasha's body, running the half-breed into the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Akio and Emiko both rushed forward as the lights died down, Miroku and Shippo running up right behind them.

"This is bad," Akio hissed.

"No, that was perfect."

The voice made Emiko jerk around, anger and disgust on her face. "Miyuki!"

Emiko's twin stood there with a smile, clearly pleased with what had just transpired. Emiko went to rush forward but a dark twister fell from the sky, a hard wind following it as a dark form landed behind Miyuki and the others, his long hair whipping through the air.

"It's you," Akio growled. "Naraku!"

The man gave a dark laugh, standing there in his purple robes with his white baboon pelt hangin open around his waist. "That was indeed simple enough. I came here so I could ask you personally how it felt to have your own power turned against you."

"And so easily, might I add," Miyuki still held her own smirk.

Miroku took a step forward. "My, you mean, we are honored by the man himself and not some demon puppet?" He took a breath and curled his fists. "You are a coward who never sullies his hands who only knows how you lay traps, nothing else."

"Oh, I'm afraid that I have to disagree," Miyuki was the one to answer. "He is quite well trained in using his hands; and he's sullied them more than once."

"You both seem to be quite confident about your trick this time," Miroku growled, grabbing the rosary around his right arm.

Naraku didn't even blink. "The Wind Tunnel. You're free to do as you please and suck up everything in sight. But monk, surely you are not _that_ foolish." He glanced at the mirror the small woman held.

~The souls of Kagome and the villagers are locked in that mirror.~ Miroku growled to himself. ~Damn!~ He wrapped the beads around his arm again.

"Bull," Akio glanced at the monk beside him. "Now's our chance; take it!"

"I can't; not with the souls in that mirror."

"Who cares?" The demon slayer demanded. "What's a few souls when we can kill the bastard and save the ones he'll kill in the future? Say a hundred over more than that? I'd rather take care of this bastard here and now!"

"But...but Kagome's soul is in the mirror too, Akio!" Shippo cried, jumping on the young man's shoulders.

Akio felt his hands lower. "Kagome's is?"

"These people," Emiko called out, taking a stand in between the others and her sister. "The three of them, what are they?"

"Interested in them, are you?" Naraku grinned. "All I did was create Wind, water, and Void as new incarnations of myself. Look at all the damage I was able to inflict? First with the wolves, and now with these humans, and both times against you fools. How pathetic."

"But how?" Emiko asked. "You didn't hold this power when we fought you at the castle. You-" She froze. "It's because of those demons from the mountain, isn't it? Absorbing them has made you stronger."

"If you really think that's the only reason," Miyuki called out to her sister. "Then you're an idiot."

"Haven't we talked enough?" Kagura asked, spreading open her fan. "Shall we take along Inuyasha's head as a trophy?"

"I wouldn't mind Emiko's as one," Mamoru admitted.

"No," Miyuki shook her head. "Killing Inuyasha here would only please Kikyo. I want that woman to suffer for as long as I can." Miyuki grinned.

Emiko cocked a brow. "What does this have to do with Kikyo right now? That Priestess has nothing to do with this battle!"

"But doesn't she?" Naraku gave a grin and then held out his right hand. In the palm of it sat the Sacred Jewel. It looked nearly complete; it made Emiko's heart stop. That's how he was able to make the incarnations before them. The Jewel...it was so close to completion; Naraku was so close to winning.

"How did you get that?!" She growled, taking a step forward.

"A gift," Miyuki answered. "From Kikyo the last time we met. She took it from Kagome that night on the mountain and gave it to us."

"She...did? But...why?" Emiko didn't understand. Why would Kikyo do that? Why would Ikkaku allow her to do that? Surely her brother would have wanted to keep the Jewel from Naraku's hands completely!

"You suggested earlier that I do everything to avoid sullying my own hands," Naraku grinned. "Even the mightiest are inferior to someone. A woman attempted to try and use me to murder Inuyasha, all to try and repent for her past sins."

"Kikyo...Kikyo wouldn't do that!" Emiko growled. "Ikkaku wouldn't let her!"

"What brother doesn't know about won't hurt him," Miyuki replied. "In all reality, Kikyo want's Inuyasha dead just as much as I want her dead!"

"Inuyasha, you're alive!" Shippo's voice made Emiko give an inward sigh of relief but she refused to turn around.

"Surely you see this is futile now," Miyuki called to her sister. "Let's stop this foolish fighting."

Emiko was still for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll never help you do this. I don't care how many Jewel Shards you have; I'll never help you!"

"Then there's no use for you," Mamoru grinned. "We'll place you head right next to the others."

Kagura released another barrage of Wind blades but an arrow came sailing over Emiko's head as she deflected them with her halberd; the arrow was able to deflect the rest of the blades as Kilala came soaring down to them, an extremely tired Kagome on her back.

"Kagome," Akio moved forward to support the young teen; she could barely stand on her own.

"What's this?" Mamoru cocked a brow. "She's still able to move?"

Kagura glared at the smaller woman. "Kanna, you failed! Why did you not steal her soul?"

As Kagome moved closer, a blue light began to shine from Kanna's mirror.

"It's not Kanna's fault," Miyuki frowned. "I should have known something like this would happen," She looked up at Naraku. "It's similar to when that witch, Urasue used the girls soul to recreate Kikyo, remember?"

Naraku nodded. "But can this girl possess such an enormous soul?"

"Apparently so," Miyuki scratched the top of her head, her mind thinking. "If we don't take care of her soon then she could be quite the problem in the future."

"I won't let you," Emiko told her sister. "I won't let any of you harm these people ever again!"

"Fighting all of us is futile, you know," Mamoru chided. "It's suicide."

"She's not alone," Akio spoke from Kagome's side still. "She's still got me. If we kill Naraku then the three of you just disappear, right? Then that's what I'll do!"

"Such fools," Naraku shook his head. "Do you welcome death so openly?"

"I'm tired of your voice," Kagome growled, straining as she notched another arrow. "You make me sick." Shippo warned her about the mirror reflecting it back but she ignored him.

Miyuki went to knock the arrow aside bu Naraku placed a hand across her chest, holding her still. Instead she stood there and watched as Kanna lifted her mirror; it slowly sucked the arrow in.

Kanna pulled her mirror back and stared at it, "The arrow went through; it didn't deflect."

"How is that possible?" Mamoru asked, worry in his voice.

"The arrow," Kanna stared at her mirror as it back to shine, cracking noises coming from it. "It must be made up of souls."

"Made up of souls?" Kagura asked.

"The mirror is entirely filled," The small woman blinked. "Unless the souls are released, the mirror will burst."

"Release them all now, Kanna!" Mamoru ordered her as the glass began to crack. "I will not risk losing you over a foolish girl that wants to play priestess."

Kanna merely nodded her head and moments later, blass of blue light shot out in all different directions; they were the souls returning to the human villagers; and to Kagome.

"Too bad," Miyuki huffed. She watched as Miroku decided to unleash his Wind Tunnel now and glanced at Naraku. "It's time to go."

"Kanna," Mamoru looked at the smaller woman. "Are you alright?"

"Just...tired," She admitted.

Mamoru gave a grin and picked her up in his arms. "You did a good job. Next time we'll outsmar that damn kid, alright?"

Kanna nodded her head up and down slowly, closing her eyes. "Yes..."

"Oooh, that did drain her energy, didn't it?" Miyuki asked.

Kagura turned her back on the sight of Mamoru holding her sister in her arms. "Let's just get out of here."

Using her wind to loosen up huge chunks of rocks for the void to suck in, Emiko could only watch as the group before them disappeared into the night. She gave a frustrated growl, stomping a foot in the ground.

"Damn bastards," Akio growled. "They're always one step ahead of us, dammit!"

Emiko looked down at Inuyasha's motionless form. His eyes had closed again but his chest still moved. "All we seem to be able to do lately is get hurt and heal," She lowly said. "Time to do so again."

"We have to think of something," Akio continued. "We can't keep loosing like this! There has to be a way to defeat them!"

Emiko closed her eyes. ~Is there really? Maybe...I'm not so sure of that anymore~

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Here's another long one for you guys!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Sesshomaru and Tokijin**

" **This is the symbol for tree, and so if you put several of them together, then you get forest."**

"You're such an amazing teacher, Lady Takara! Thank you so much for teaching me!"

The demon smiled at the young child that sat beside her, drawing more words and symbols in the dirt. "You're welcome Rin." ~I have raised several children. If I didn't know how to teach them after all these years then I would be disappointed in myself.

"Lady Takara," Rin began. "Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken went? After he led us to that demon's head...I'm worried."

Takara gave a small smile. Rin was referring to the head of the demon that Sesshomaru took to a swordsmith, Kaijinbo, to create a blade for him. Sesshomaru had sent Jaken to gather the blade but had yet to return; Sesshomaru went after him.

"You needn't fear, Rin. Both of them will be fine. They'll be back soon." Opening her arms, she smiled as Rin giggled and jumped in her lap, sitting up straight so the older woman could com out her hair.

Takara felt at peace. She used to love combing out the twins' hair; Miyuki had picked up on her habits and insisted on combing out Takara's hair whenever she visited the Wolf Mountain. It was a peaceful way the two of them spent time together. Miyuki had only come to see her once since the events on the mountain, outside of the Ceremony of course. Then again, Miyuki had her own things to do now that her and Naraku's plans were placed into motion. She had a vague idea of what her sister and her lover were planning but she never asked for much detail.

"Lady Takara, how long have you known Lord Sesshomaru?"

"A long time," She smiled. "Why do you ask?"

"Will...I get to know him for a long time, too? And you?"

Takara closed her eyes. "You're but a child, Rin. Don't worry about trivial things like that."

"Okay."

They sat there in silence for a while longer before Takara lifted Rin from her lap and stood. "Go pick some flowers for me, would you Rin? But don't stray too far."

"Of course!" Rin ran off with a huge smile.

"Another orphan, Takara? They must be attracted to you."

"Like light to flies," The older woman turned to face her guest. "You have been coming to me often for advice, as of late, Emiko." Takara smiled. "Gotten tired of Ikkaku's?"

"No, that's not it," the younger woman glanced off to the side. "I'm just...trying to make up for lost time."

"Hmm," Takara closed her eyes. "What ails you? You didn't just come to talk."

Emiko took a breath. "The other day, the Tetsusaiga was broken in half."

There was a pause.

"Yes, we already know." Takara repeated. "Sesshomaru was able to tell right away."

Emiko raised a brow. "How?"

"It's Sesshomaru, Emiko. The man even knows every time Inuyasha draws it. For it to break...it is no small matter."

"Then I suppose I should tell you that after the sword broke, Inuyasha...transformed."

"He transformed?" Takara raised a brow. "So that's what that smell was."

Emiko should have known that her sister would know about it already; especially since she traveled with Inuyasha's older brother now. Her older siblings seemed to know just about everything. "Yes, he...he smelled like a full demon. His eyes grew red and his fangs and claws grew longer. He...he was sort of like you when Kyorimaru possesses you; but nowhere near as scary."

Takara glanced off to the side; it would be nightfall, soon. "Inuyasha is a half-breed, son of Inutaisho, one of the strongest to walk this land so therefore his blood would be strong. His blood most likely reacted because Inuyasha felt like he was going to die; all half-breeds go through it. You never have because you've always had Ikkaku to protect you." She glanced at her sister again. "Think of it like this. When Sesshomaru transforms, he takes the shape of a large dog; it's the same but since Inuyasha is only a half-breed he retains his human form."

"So...does that mean you and Ikkaku have a demon form as well?"

"As do you," Takara nodded. "Though I have yet faced a battle to use it; not in a long while."

"So, you have used it before?"

Takara gave another of her sad smiles. "How do you think I killed Kazuhiko and Tsukiko?"

Emiko frowned at the names. Those were the names of Takara's parents. Of Emiko's mother and step father.

"You will most likely go through a transformation yourself," Takara told her sister. "Miyuki, too. Especially if you continue on with this game you're playing."

"It's not a game, Takara!" Emiko growled. "It's anything but!"

The older demon closed her eyes. "Of course."

Things fell silent for a moment before Emiko kicked the dirt at her feet. "Koga is worried about you," She finally said. "He asks me if I know where you're at; I tell him that I don't. Are you hiding your scent from him?" Takara's silence was the only answer that she needed. "He...he wants to confront Miyuki, too. One of Naraku's incarnations told him about Miyuki sending them to get the Jewel Shards from his legs. He defended her; refused to believe that she had done so."

"Of course he would. He's known Miyuki his whole life."

"She...spent a lot of time on that mountain with you the last fifty years; I'm...almost jealous."

"You shouldn't be," Takara faced her sister. "Is there anything else you wish to tell me?"

"I suppose not," Emiko replied. "I just..."

"What is it, Emiko?"

"Naraku told us that Kikyo gave him the Jewel Shards that he stole from us. Kikyo is with Ikkaku...somewhere. I went to his home but he wasn't there."

"Are you worried of Ikkaku taking Miyuki's side?"

"Yeah...I guess I am."

Takara shook her head. "Just like me, Ikkaku will not take sides against the two of you. He loves you both equally and so will refuse to battle against you. He will stay neutral until he feels his life is threatened. Now, as for the undead priestess...I cannot say I know what she is planning. I take it you brought this up to me because Inuyasha was hurt as a result correct?"

"Yes."

"Kikyo was killed with a deep hatred for Inuyasha. It's not going to go away; not while her soul is forced to wander the land without peace. If she does take Naraku's side, though, you shouldn't fear. I have no doubt that Ikkaku will either stop her or stay out of it."

Emiko nodded. Hearing Takara say that...it definitely made her feel better. She supposed that she just needed some reassurance in the matter. Now she just felt like a fool. Of course Ikkaku wouldn't take Naraku's side.

"I would love to stay and talk but the others are pretty wounded from our last battle."

"Of course."

Standing there, Takara watched as her sister flew off, a frown forming on her face. Kikyo had stolen Jewel Shards and given them to Naraku. Ikkaku would have known. Why didn't he warn Emiko? Surely he would have felt the need to do so; or perhaps Ikkaku truly didn't wish to get involved. She would have to ask at the next Ceremony.

"Your sister was here."

The words marked the return of Sesshomaru and Jaken later that night. Rin had been sitting by the fire, just asking about them again. She had jumped up at his voice and greeted them happily.

She smiled at Sesshomaru's comment. "Yes. She told me something quite interesting. It seems that the one to break the Tetsusaiga was one of Naraku's companions; an incarnation, she said."

Sesshomaru frowned. "An incarnation?"

"It appears my sister and her boyfriend have acquired some new tricks."

"Yes, your family is just full of them." Sesshomaru went to add something else but narrowed his eyes. Jumping up, he unleashed an attack to cut down the trees behind Takara; a duo jumped out, one man and one woman; their scent familiar.

"I know that scent," Jaken sniffed the air. "They smell like that strange beast who offered you that severed, human arm."

"His name is Naraku," Takara told Jaken as she faced the duo herself.

"So you're the clever, older siblings that we've heard so much about," The woman grinned from behind her fan. "I am Kagura, the Wind Sorceress and this is Mamoru Youkou."

"So you're the older sister, hmm?" Mamoru grinned. "I do like them older, you know. They're nothing compared to your beauty."

Takara smiled. "So, you're the incarnations that Emiko told me about, are you?"

"Beautiful and smart." Mamoru then frowned. "But it seems you sisters have a thing for dogs. At least this one is promising; and good to look at. It's too bad I don't like my women covered in the scent of dog."

Takara smirked. "And it's too bad that I don't like my men covered in the scent of spider."

"Ooh, touche'."

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded, a frown forming on his face.

"Those fangs you delivered to Kaijinbo to make a sword," Kagura decided to answer. "Were from a demon named Goshinki. Like us, he was also created from Naraku."

"All very interesting," Sesshomaru replied dully. "But did you just search me out to tell me all of this?

Kagura gave a smirk and hid her face behind her fan. "Can you not smell it? The sword which reeks with my brother's aura; Tokijin is so close."

"Your little siblings are playing with the big boys now," Mamoru grinned. "You might want to stop them before they get to far in over their heads."

"Tokijin?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as the duo flew off on a feather.

"Jaken," Takara turned and looked at the imp behind her. "Would you stay and watch Rin for me?"

Jaken placed his face to the ground. "Of course, My Lady!"

Jaken couldn't lie and say he didn't like Takara. Since she had joined him he had, in no ill will against Sesshomaru, been treated better. Sesshomaru and Rin both stepped on him from time to time but Takara had scolded the human child against doing so until she stopped. He had happened to hear her scolding Sesshomaru for it too one night, and though it still continued to happen, he was glad. Every time he was stepped on, Takara picked him up and carried him.

Yes, he liked having Takara around. The asked instead of ordered. Smiled instead of frowned. Offered instead of demanded. And she didn't ignore him. Yes, he liked this woman a lot.

With a smile, she looked at Sesshomaru. "Shall we?"

 _ **~I watched the Sun again**_

 _ **It's leaving now**_

 _ **I've spent all night long**_

 _ **Trying to figure out~**_

" **The only one that could probably handle it is Takara or Sesshomaru...or maybe-"**

"Don't even think about saying your brother," Akio growled. "I still have nightmares of him."

Emiko sighed. The group had wasted a whole night, sitting here by this sword that Kaijinbo had attacked Inuyasha with. None of them could touch it and so they couldn't just leave such an evil sword just sitting around for some poor soul to grab. She was considering trying to find Ikkaku or going back to Takara but...

"We can't even think about letting Naraku get his hands on it." Kagome commented.

"Even Sesshomaru would be overtaken by the sword's evil aura!" Totosai told her.

"Then we'd best ask my brother or sister," Emiko told the others. "It's the only way to keep it from falling into the wrong hands."

"But doesn't your sister already have a sword?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, so? Samurai carry two swords. Besides, Takara most likely won't even use it. She'll probably just keep it hidden like she did Tanjien and Kaldien." Takara's sword, the Naiya, was created from her own tooth by Totosai years ago when she was a warrior under Inutaisho. Kiyoma had covered the blade in diamonds, making the blade unbreakable and so the woman wouldn't need another blade for the rest of her life.

"Then your sister is the only chance we have," Miroku frowned, glancing at the sword again.

"Did you just come from seeing her?" Sango asked.

"Yeah; so she's not that far away," She shot a look at Inuyasha. "We can worry about that OTHER thing after we get this sword taken care of."

The group was arguing amongst themselves about telling Inuyasha about the fact that Tetsusaiga is what keeps his demon blood in check.

"You'd best go and grab your sister," Akio told the woman. "Before something-" Dark clouds suddenly appeared in the sky, making Akio frown. "Dammit."

"What's this?" Sango looked at the sky as lightening flashed and thunder sounded.

Above them a green light flashed and Ah-Un appeared with a roar, Sesshomaru riding on his back. The dragon shot lightening down upon the sword and Sesshomaru jumped down. Totosai began to freak out and moved to hide behind Inuyasha.

"Oh great," Akio hung his head. "This just keeps getting better and better."

"Totosai," They all turned to find Takara standing off to the side a bit, smiling at the older demon. "It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has," The man nodded, and then looked scared again. "You're not here to try and force me into forging Sesshomaru another sword, are you?"

She only smiled.

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just what I would ask you," Sesshomaru replied. "I've merely come for this sword. It seems the demon you've killed it so bitter it desired revenge after it's remains were forged into a sword."

"What?"

"How does he know Tokijin was created from Goshinki's fangs?" Sango asked.

"It's really not that hard," Akio frowned. "The silver-haired bastard's probably the one that had it made."

"At least one of you is smart." Takara continued to smile.

"Takara, you can't let him take the sword! The evil aura, it'll kill him!" Emiko told her sister. "Only you or Ikkaku could-"

Her words were cut off as Sesshomaru stepped forward and grasped the handle of the sword, lifting it from the ground. "Pathetic fools. Just who do you take me for?"

"The evil aura!" Miroku gasped, watching as the red glow of the sword began to recede.

"The evil aura was overtaken by Sesshomaru!" Totosai commented in awe. "I don't care much for him."

"Hmph, the sword has chosen it's master."

"How does it feel?" Takara asked him. She got a sly grin in answer that made her giggle.

Emiko felt her mouth drop open. It was like her sister was a totally different person around Sesshomaru. She hadn't heard Takara giggle since...

"Draw your sword, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru told the half-breed. "There's something I wish to verify."

"Something about me?" Inuyasha growled.

"This is hardly the time for your petty rivalry," Emiko commented.

"Why is that?" Takara questioned. "Let the brothers have their duel. If you're feeling left out, we can have our own."

Emiko's face grew pale. "I'd rather keep my life, thank you."

"Don't do it, Inuyasha," Kagome told the half-breed.

"Would you let go of me?"

"Do you think you can win?" Totosai asked.

"I can't exactly tell him to come back when I finish training." Inuyasha growled.

"Precisely," Sesshomaru agreed. "So come at me, Inuyasha."

"You cannot be serious," Akio stared at the older demons, not sure how to react to this. "Do you honestly have nothing better to do?"

"I'll make it easy," Sesshomaru ignored his words. "I shall come for you."

The older demon rushed forward with lightening like agility, leaving Inuyasha no other choice than to run forward as well as the humans all back up.

"Don't regret it later, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha roared, pulling out his own blade.

One swing was all it took; Inuyasha didn't even try to fight back. All he could do was block.

"Tell me, Totosai," Takara frowned. "When you repaired the Tetsusaiga, what did you use?"

"Uh...the only thing I could use. A fang from Inuyasha."

The woman closed her eyes and shook her head as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at eachother. "Not only is the Tetsusaiga in his foolish hands, but he went and broke it and then you decided to fix it with a half-breed's fang? I know you take pride in your work, old man, but it would have been better off broken."

"You're being rather harsh, don't you think?" Emiko asked. "His father chose to give him that blade for a reason."

Takara stared at her sister for a moment before another smile broke across her face. "So that's the reason, is it? I wouldn't mind seeing this transformation for myself."

Miroku looked at Emiko. "You told her what happened?"

"I...I needed advice."

"Well that's just great!" Akio growled. "Tell the psychopath that the half-breed transforms without the sword and-" Sango hit her cousin in the head, shutting the man's mouth.

"Sesshomaru," Takara called to him. "Stop playing games."

The older dog smirked. "As you wish." Before anyone else could move, Sesshomaru rushed forward again in another attack. "The sword is too heavy for you. You're better off without it!" With a fierce blow, Sesshomaru knocked the Tetsusaiga away, leaving his brother open from a slash from Tokijin. Inuyasha slid back across the grass as the Tetsusaiga landed close to Takara, transforming back to it's normal form.

"Damn it all," Inuyasha growled, sitting up.

"Knock it off you two!" Emiko growled, stepping in front of Inuyasha to face his brother. "Just leave us alone!"

"You would stand in my way?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Every time." She snarled.

"It's a foolish idea."

"Foolish or not, I know you won't risk killing me," Emiko told him. "I'm needed for the Ceremony. You can't compromise something like that."

Sesshomaru gave a smirk. "There is where you are wrong. I know for a fact that Ikkaku and Takara performed the Ceremony with either you or your sister until you were old enough to participate."

Emiko felt her mouth go dry. She had forgotten about that. She and Miyuki grew up without even witnessing the Ceremony until their first night participating in it. How had Takara and Ikkaku played all four instruments? What had they done?

"Stay out of this, Emiko," Inuyasha brushed past the woman as he ran for his brother. "I can take care of him on my own!"

"Wait, Inuyasha!" His companions all cried out to him but he ignored them, running at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru merely stared at Inuyasha for a moment before pointing his blade at him. The dark aura emitted from the blade again before what appeared to be bolts of lightening shout out, hitting the half-breed in the chest and shooting his backwards into the grass again.

Takara pressed a finger to the side of her chin. "Is that...all there is?"

Sesshomaru bared his sword again. "I've seen all that I've needed." He began to rush forward. "Die!"

"Run, Inuyasha!" Miroku cried.

Emiko went to move forward but, as Inuyasha knelt to the ground, a strange scent began to emit from him. It was just the same as with Goshinki.

Takara and Sesshomaru both noticed it, too. Takara let a smirk spread across her face that only grew wider as Totosai lit the field ablaze and, after a strange command of 'sit', watched as Inuyasha was carried away by his companions. Emiko shot her sister a frown before disappearing as well.

"What and interesting turn of events. He was almost as strong as you there, Sesshomaru. No doubt from your father's blood." Sesshomaru only glared at her. "Aww, don't feel bad; we all know who the stronger demon here is. Besides, we both know that you could have easily jumped over that fire if you wanted to and killed him; the question is why didn't you?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, a frown on his face as he tucked Tokijin into his belt beside Tenseiga. "To think that he made me, Sesshomaru, tremble with fear for even a moment..."

"Don't worry about it," Takara told him. "There was a moment where Miyuki had me fearing for my life as well."

"Oh?" Sesshomaru raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"It's embarrassing to admit it, but yes. As I told Emiko, it is most likely his demon blood taking over his body. Why it's choosing to do so now, after all this time, I don't know. What I do know is that I've seen..." She closed her eyes. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." She moved closer to him. "What does matter is that you finally have your sword. Shall we celebrate with Kiyoma? I'm sure she'd make a great moving target."

At that, Sesshomaru couldn't help but let off a laugh. "I doubt she would approve."

"Who said she had too?"

Sesshomaru turned and headed for Ah-Un. "Let's go home."

Takara let her smile grow wider. She had waited a hundred years to hear him say that; he could repeat it as many times as he wanted and it would always bring a smile to her face.

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Yes, Unfortunately Jaken does catch a lot of abuse from Sesshomaru and Rin and even others in the anime. I feel really bad for him sometimes and so that's why I made Takara nice to him. After some of the crap he's gone through over the years, he deserves some love.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

 **Apologies**

" **How's your wounds?"**

"You should know better than anyone the answer to that."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose I should." She glanced at him. "You really don't mind staying here? Surely you would rather stay at your house."

Ikkaku gave his arms a stretch before folding them behind his head again. "I've lived on that mountain since I came back to earth, Kikyo. A change of scenery is good for me."

Kikyo gave the man beside her a huge smile. Ever since the horrid events that occurred at the last Ceremony, Ikkaku had left his mountain home. Kikyo hadn't been there to witness what happened, but she had heard about it all. Inuyasha had attacked Miyuki and Naraku, triggering Takara's possession. Ikkaku and returned to her the next morning and broken down in her arms, pouring out his fears. He realized just how close he had come to having to kill his sister. If Naraku's trick hadn't of worked...

Never before had she seen Ikkaku in such a state. The strong, fierce demon that she knew had been a shaking form in her arms. She was pleased, happy that he trusted her enough to show her that side of him but it was not a scene that she would enjoy seeing often. It pained her heart so see him like that and she wanted to do everything she could not to see it again. She promised that she would be close by for the next ceremony to stop Inuyasha if he tried to show up again but Ikkaku claimed that the half-breed wouldn't be that stupid; and if he was then Ikkaku planned on killing him himself.

Kikyo found herself conflicted. She had Ikkaku now, though romance had not spread between them like she wanted, but there was still the anger from when she died. The anger against Inuyasha; against herself. Everything that had happened, she accepted that it was all her fault. She understood completely that she was the one that forced Miyuki into the route she took, caused Emiko all this pain. She wanted to change it, to fix it, but she didn't know how. She felt that, if she gave Miyuki and Naraku the Jewel Shards it would prove to them that she didn't want to fight, that she wanted to fix things, but Ikkaku didn't approve. In his words, he told her that she was just going to make matters worse by doing so; and she had. She could feel it. She was lost now, just like the wandering soul she now was.

"What are you doing?"

Ikkaku's voice brought Kikyo from her thoughts. Giving him a frown, she opened her mouth to reply but gave a squeak as a body dropped from the tree before them.

"You would have been dead if brother wasn't here, priestess."

Kikyo blinked, taking in Miyuki's smiling face. "What are you doing here?" She glanced around for Naraku but found nothing.

"I came to see big brother, that's all!" Miyuki grinned. "I'm surprised he hasn't done away with you yet, woman. The smell of graveyard soil and death is almost gut-wrenching."

"Miyuki," Ikkaku's voice was sharp and his sister gave a sigh as Kikyo closed her eyes.

"You really hate me that much," Kikyo replied. "I suppose I cannot blame you."

"Of course you can't." Miyuki snorted.

"You didn't bring your pet this time." Ikkaku commented.

"I can't drag him around with me everywhere, you know. He doesn't like it when he's not there to protect me but I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself just fine."

Her brother gave a snort. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"Emiko's been looking for you, you know. The moment she found out that Kikyo here gave us the Jewel Shards that she stole from them she's been trying to find you. But then again, you knew this would happen, did you?"

Ikkaku kept his eyes closed. "I told you that I wasn't going to get involved. I will not take sides against the two of you. If Kikyo wants to, then the outcome falls to her. If she kills herself by trying to get involved then there's nothing that I can do about it."

"You say that, but will you really keep to your word?"

"You came here for a reason, Miyuki," Ikkaku sat up. "What is it?"

"As I said, I came for you," She smiled. "Takara and I are meeting up for lunch before the ceremony tonight and I wanted to invite you. I want to invite Emiko, too, but I don't think that she's going to want to."

"You came all this way to invite me to eat?"

"Isn't that what a family does?"

He frowned. There was something off about all of this. Surely Miyuki was just joking. He was about to reply when Kikyo answered for him.

"He'd love to."

"Kikyo," He frowned.

"Go with your sisters. I'll be fine without you. Besides, the Ceremony's tonight, right? Go spend time with them."

"Listen to the dead one," Miyuki chuckled.

Giving a sigh, Ikkaku stood up. "You should learn to control your tongue, Miyuki." His sister turned her back to him and began to walk away into the trees. He looked at Kikyo. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Of course," She nodded. "I shall be here."

Ikkaku moved after his sister in silence, leaving Kikyo by herself. He still felt like his sister was playing a game with him but he just didn't know what it was. Miyuki moved along before him, humming happily to herself. He couldn't fight the grin on his face. Miyuki would always hum a tune while doing anythign whens she was younger. It was almost like having things back to normal; if only she wasn't collecting Jewel Shards with a creepy spider demon and constantly trying to kill the undead priestess that was now with him.

"Ikkaku," Miyuki stopped in her steps after a while, a frown on her face. "What was father like?"

"Father?" He stared at her. "I never met Tomo so I-"

"I don't mean the human that mother fell in love with. I mean our true father. I mean Kazuhiko."

Ikkaku closed his eyes. He tried not to think about his parents. He knew that Miyuki hated being a half-breed; she blamed everything on Tsukiko.

"Father was strong. His pride was twice that of Inutaisho's as was his strength. He was nearly a thousand when we were sent to the moon. He had been the head of the Henge clan since he was young so he was forced to train and train to prove himself worthy in the eyes of the others of the clan. Though strong and strict, father also had a soft side when it came to Takara and I. I've never seen a man like father let his daughter ride on his back like a horse before." He gave a chuckle, remembering everything.

"Did he...ever feel guilty?"

"Guilty?" Ikkaku frowned again. "Father...did change. I was but a child when Kyorimaru attacked. Father led the clan against him in battle but he was the only survivor. He changed after the Henge clan was completely obliterated. It was then that father...changed. The Kazuhiko that I knew would have fought Kyorimaru until death but something...something scared him. Scared him enough to turn to humans for help in sealing the demon from hell in the moon. He undoubtedly changed after we were sent to the moon. He changed again. I never expected to return to earth to live again. I just thought that, as he aged, father got softer. I never really thought that it was anything else," He looked at his sister. "Why all the questions?"

"You told me that it was either father or Takara that Kyorimaru always tries to use. I...I think that there's some connection. Why only them two? Why not go for you. When you're clearly stronger than Takara?"

"Perhaps...it's a way that Kyorimaru is trying to break us. He knows that, if I have to make a choice of releasing him on the earth again or killing my sister while she is possessed, I will-"

"No!" Miyuki's voice was firm. She had turned to face him, anger clear in her eyes. "I don't want to hear you say that. No matter what happens, you can't kill Takara. I won't let you do that."

Ikkaku gave a silent sigh. "I know it's not something pleasant to talk or think about, Miyuki, but in the end, it just might be inevitable. Takara has come to accept that as well; you should too."

"I refuse," The younger woman told him. "I refuse to do anything to harm Takara. Sesshomaru won't let you either. If you want to kill her, you'll have to go through all of us."

Ikkaku was about to ask her what she meant but he closed his mouth. By all of us, she meant Naraku, too. There was no doubt that Sesshomaru's cousin, Kiyoma, would get involved, as well as the wolf demons that Takara had taken care of all these years.

"I will save Takara," Miyuki told him. "No matter what."

There was a second meaning behind her words here too, but a strange power from the south caught his attention, making him turn his head. It felt like...it carried the same feeling as the Soul Collectors that followed Kikyo around, just stronger; more ominous.

"Dammit," Miyuki sighed. "He sent it out too soon."

"Sent what?" Ikkaku asked but his brain was able to put things together before he had finished. That presence her felt... "You lured me away from her." He stated.

Miyuki gave him a smile. "But of course. With you there, you undoubtedly would have saved her."

"She could die, Miyuki."

"She's already dead," She replied. "Letting her soul pass on would be best, don't you think?"

Ikkaku closed his eyes. "This I cannot deny, but I'm afraid that I can't allow that to happen."

Miyuki watched as her brother disappeared. "Dammit. So close, too. If only he had waited a bit longer. The closer we were to nightfall the less chance he would have had to try and save her," She turned and glanced off to the west, towards Naraku's castle. "I wonder what happened now."

Ikkaku thought of nothing but getting back to Kikyo. Miyuki had led his so far away. He shouldn't have left the undead woman by herself; he would know better next time, now.

Whatever this was was making Kikyo run; she was no longer in the small hut he had left her at, meaning that she had run. Following the feeling, he found himself close to Kaede's village; close to Emiko and her companions.

Not fond of the idea of running into the fools that nearly cost him the life of his sister, Ikkaku found that his fears were true. There was a giant Soul Collector, red in color, that was absorbing the souls from Kikyo's body; the body that a certain half-breed in red was holding. He didn't know what angered him more. The fact that Inuyasha was holding Kikyo or the fact he was doing so in front of Emiko.

With a growl, Ikkaku cut through Naraku's monster with his claws before landing on the ground, trying to keep his anger from taking control.

The giant Soul Collector crashed to the ground before it's body disappeared into the light's of souls.

"Ikkaku," Emiko called to her brother. "I should have known you weren't far behind."

"Ikkaku!" Kikyo's voice made the demon turn as the woman pushed away from the half-breed, reaching for the other man. She stumbled but Ikkaku caught her, holding her as the lights of the souls re-entered her body.

"I'm sorry," He told her. "Miyuki lured me away."

"I should have known," The woman sighed, resting her eyes. "How did you know?"

"I could feel the ominous presence of it," He answered her, frowning at where the creature had disappeared. "There will not be a next time."

"Miyuki, just what's going through that head of yours," Inuyasha sighed, wearing a frown himself. "What changed you so much?"

"Naraku, undoubtedly." Emiko replied. "She didn't start to change until she found that spider in the mountain. I have no doubt that he's playing her."

"I don't think he is..." Ikkaku replied. "I don't know much but...it's just a feeling that I have..."

"Does it really matter?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. "We're just going to kill the bastard anyway, so there's no point in trying to figure out what he's planning."

"And it's thinking like that that will get you killed," Ikkaku told the half-breed. "Take my advice and try not to run into anything blindly. I don't want to have to pull you out of the mess you get my sister into."

Inuyasha opened his mouth before shutting it again with a glance at Emiko. Kikyo watched for a moment before Emiko decided to speak again.

"So, they really are trying to kill you again," Emiko sighed, shaking her head. "I just don't know what they're thinking. Whatever big thing they're planning though, why would Kikyo's death benefit from it?"

"I don't think it does," Kikyo replied. "I believe that you sister just wishes for my death after what happened." She fell silent for a moment before looking at Emiko and Inuyasha. "If it means anything, I'm sorry for what I did fifty years ago. I let my anger cloud my soul."

~So, it always _was_ Ikkaku that you wanted. It really was...never me.~ Inuyasha stared at the ground for a moment. He had hoped, prayed for it to not be true but now...now he could see the truth. To hear it from Kikyo herself...

"Keep your words to yourself," Emiko huffed, turning her head away. "Apologies won't fix anything and we can't do anything about it now. All we can do it move on and try not to make the same mistakes."

"When did you grow up?" Ikkaku asked with a smile.

Emiko gave her brother a glare as her cheeks turned pink. "You said Miyuki lured you away. Where was she taking you?"

"She claimed to be meeting up with Takara before the ceremony tonight and invited me along. I left her in the forest and hurried here. She is most likely long gone; either truly with Takara or back with Naraku."

"Next time we see her we should follow her to Naraku's castle." Kikyo commented, standing up on her own two feet again.

"You're not planning on retaliating against Naraku and Miyuki, are you?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo closed her eyes."I don't want to, but I also will not allow them to continue to attack me. If this continues then I will have no choice." She glanced at Ikkaku, as if asking for permission.

"I understand," the man replied. "If they were attacking me then I would not restrain myself, either."

"If Naraku can be take care of, Miyuki will eventually return to regular self. She may hate me but if I can save her from whatever has happened to her then I can atone for my sins."

"That's what this is all about to you?" Emiko glared at the undead priestess. "You just stay out of this. No one's taking care of my sister but me, understand? I'll be the one to save Miyuki from that spider's web."

Ikkaku watched as Kikyo and Emiko had a staring contest before glancing at the other man in the area. "I heard through the vine that your sword broke," Inuyasha seemed surprised that the older man was even talking to him. "Fixing a blade made from your father's fang with one of your own has, undoubtedly, altered it."

"How do you know that?"

"It's common sense. I remember when Father broke his spear; it's fire powers went haywire after being fixed. It was, in a sense, comical. It's also the reason why Takara's blade is encased in diamonds. If her blade were to break and it was repaired by something other than her own fang, well...things would not be pretty." Ikkaku took a breath. "Take my advice and learn how to actually fight with a sword. I've watched what you call your techniques. I can say you're not that horrible, considering that you were never taught to wield a blade properly, but you won't get much farther without proper technique. If I were you, I would take lessons from your brother; at least he knows how to wield a weapon instead of flailing it angrily."

"Take lessons from Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha roared. "If you haven't noticed, he's always trying to kill me!"

"Then turn to Takara," Ikkaku shrugged his shoulders. "Surely she'll do something to help Inutaisho's child. She did raise you for ten years, didn't she? She must have a soft spot somewhere."

"Wait, you knew?" Emiko looked shocked. "You knew that Takara raised Inuyasha?"

"Of course,"

The younger woman gave a frown. "I'm getting really tied of learning all these things about you and Takara, Ikkaku."

"Takara and I have been alive for over 700 years. You will, undoubtedly, learn things until you die." Ikkaku turned from the two half-breeds, ready to leave. "You don't have to ask Sesshomaru or Takara for help, but I suggest you take lessons from someone, half-breed. It'll save not only your life in the future, but the lives of those around you."

Emiko watched as Kikyo and Ikkaku disappeared before glancing at the man beside her. "He's got a point. Maybe we should ask-"

"No! Never!" Inuyasha roared, clenching his fists together. "I'll never ask Sesshomaru for help! Not even if it's the last, remaining chance of survival!"

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

 **Too Far To Forgive**

" **Are you sure you're okay?** You've been awfully quiet these last few days."

Akio's words brought Emiko from her thoughts. The group was currently sitting around a fire that night, after having found what remained of Naraku's castle. They had found the remains of Sango's father and their other comrades. They had been waiting for the last three days as Kagome had decided to go back home. Inuyasha had to drag her back. Emiko happily commented that the teen should just stay in her own time but was quietly thankful that the young woman hadn't. She was, though she didn't want to admit it, valuable in sensing the Jewel Shards.

Emiko didn't dislike Kagome...not entirely. She just felt...protective of Inuyasha. This girl was the reincarnation of Kikyo; she didn't want Inuyasha falling for the same trap that he had last time.

They had moved the Demon Slayers remains to another grave for now, Sango promising to come back and move them back home with the rest of their people. Akio had been quite silent himself until now.

"I'm fine, just thinking. When your sister is behind horrible plots to collect Jewel Shards there's not much else to do but think until you get close and personal."

"No, I suppose not, but still...she's your sister, right? Are you going to be able to fight her?"

"The same questions just keeps getting repeated, doesn't it?"

"I...I wouldn't be able to do it," Akio's voice was soft. "Not my own flesh and blood. At least...I don't think I'd be able to..."

"No one knows the answer until it's facing them head on." Emiko told him. "The main problem right now would be that stubborn mutt over there."

"I heard that!" Inuyasha's aggravated voice growled at them from across the fire.

"She's too close to be trying to hide it, you know," Shippo commented from beside Kagome.

"You should just ask Sesshomaru for help." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "And I told you that I'd never do it!"

"Then you should ask Takara." Emiko replied.

"Sesshomaru wouldn't let me near her with a hundred foot tree."

"Then we can turn to Kiyoma. She might know something." Miroku commented, recalling Sesshomaru's cousin.

"I wouldn't even know where to start; we'd just have to ask Sesshomaru and I'm not doing it!"

"Then our last resort is Totosai; but he doesn't know any more than we do." Sango sighed.

Kagome stared at the half-breed with a frown, trying again.. "Maybe you _should_ ask Sesshomaru. He knows more about that blade than anyone else now. Even Ikkaku told you to go to your brother, right? I believe that Takara would keep him from killing you."

"As if Sesshomaru could kill me!"

"Coming from the man afraid to approach said older brother," Miroku commented with a deadpan face.

"I'm not afraid!"

"Your face and actions can't lie, you know; neither can the up-shrill tone of your voice." Akio poked.

They all enjoyed a laugh as Inuyasha got even more worked up until Kilala jumped to her feet, growing towards the forest.

Sango looked at her companion. "Are there demons nearby?"

"I can sense a Jewel Shard!" Kagome suddenly yelped out.

"Not just Jewel Shards," Emiko commented, pointing up at the sky. A group of Naraku's Saimyosho were flying above them.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled. "Let's go!"

No time was wasted as the group hurried towards the Jewel Shard that Kagome was sensing. The closer they got, Emiko was able to start feeling it too but with it came the scent of something else.

Her sister.

There was a huge demon, demanding the Jewel Shard from a young boy.

"Kohaku!"

Akio and Sango's combined voices roared out loudly. Sango whipped out her Hiraikotsu instantly . Slaying the demon.

Kohaku turned to look at Sango. "Who are you? Do you know me?"

"What?" Akio felt his eyes widen.

"Well that's not good," Emiko frowned.

"Could this be another game of theirs?" Miroku wondered aloud.

Emiko gave a sigh. "Knowing my sister...yes."

"You..." Kohaku stood up again, all fear gone from his face as he scurried over to Emiko. "It's you again!"

"You know me?" She raised a brow.

"Yes...you were the one that saved me from that...that man!" Kohaku reached forward, grabbing her hands. "You saved me!"

"Could he be talking about Miyuki?" Miroku asked.

Emiko gave a sigh. "For now, let's find somewhere safe for the night. Other demons could come looking."

Sango and Akio stayed in a small hut they found, talking to Kohaku. The rest of them had gathered outside to speak quietly about the situation.

"He said Miyuki had saved him from a man; it had to be Naraku." Miroku commented.

"But if that's true, does that mean Miyuki isn't working with Naraku anymore?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. I think the kid's just putting an act on for us." Inuyasha claimed.

"It doesn't look that way to me," The monk sighed.

Inuyasha glanced at him. "You mean you trust him?"

Miroku turned. "I didn't say that. The last time we saw Kohaku, he was virtually a puppet; like a human without a soul. Miyuki was the one that grabbed him and left with him. Maybe your sister had a change of heart let him go?"

Emiko give us snort. "If she is how I remembered her then I would say yes, but it has become clear to me that this is not the sister I thought I knew. For all we know, he's just another one of their schemes and were playing right into their hands."

"Let's be ready for anything," Inuyasha told them. "We can't let them blindside us; lure us into false security."

"Naraku loves to play with people's feelings," Miroku closed his eyes. "Your sister undoubtedly does the same; she might even be worse."

"No denial there," Emiko sighed. "The only question we have left now is what to do next... And I don't know about you guys but I'm fresh out of ideas."

"I think we all are," Kagome echoed her sigh."

"What are we all giving up now?" Inuyasha demanded.

"No you idiot, being out of ideas does not mean you're giving up." Emiko growled. She went to say something out with the opening of the door behind them made them all turn to see that Sango was walking out, leaving Kohaku and Akio inside the hut.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet without another word and moved toward Sango. The demon hunter froze and stared at him.

"What is it? What's the matter?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Listen Sango. It's about Kohaku. It's obviously another one of Naraku's traps."

"You're wrong," Were the first words from the teen's mouth. I trust Kohaku."

"That's what Naraku wants," the half-breed replied.

"What choice do I have except to trust my younger brother?"

"This whole thing reeks of Naraku; the boy even admitted to knowing who Miyuki was."

"All he did was say that Miyuki saved them; she might have done just that. She could to send him back to us knowing what she had done was wrong!"

"I get where you're coming from, Inuyasha." Akio's voice made them see that the other demon hunter had exited the hut. "Really I do, but that demon had attacked Kohaku. The Saiyosho were around, yes, but no aid was sent for him. Naraku wouldn't willingly toss away a puppet like that so easily. For now, let's leave this alone and watch over him."

"And in the end?" Inuyasha raised his voice. "What if he turns and tries to attack us."

"If it comes to that..." Akio closed his eyes. "I'll kill him myself."

Sango looked at her cousin before turning her head, biting her lower lip. Emiko stared at the two demon hunters before breaking the silence that had fallen around them.

"No one is killing anyone tonight, so I suggest we get some rest. You all sleep; I'll take first..." She froze as thunder sounded above them. "And of course..."

Inuyasha turned. "Here they come."

'Demons?" Kagome asked, standing up.

"Hundreds of them, apparently," Inuyasha nodded.

"Only his bugs," Emiko commented. "But with them..." Her eyes turned to the others. "Sango, Kagome, get the boy out of here!"

"Aww, saw through the plan already?" A teasing voice echoed across the clearing. "You're a lot brighter than I gave you credit for, half-breed."

Kagura's dance of blades hit the ground, forcing Inuyasha and Miroku back as Akio grabbed his Humdai. Kagome and Sango had already hurried into the hut.

"Why do you keep showing up?" Emiko growled at the young man that stood before her.

Mamoru gave a grin, brushing his red hair from his face. "Aww, and here I thought you missed me; why does your sister get to be the only one you long to see?"

"Shut up and tell us what you want," Inuyasha growled as Kagura landed next to him from the sky.

"Are you really that dense?" Mamoru continued with that smirk of his.

"We know you're hiding Kohaku," Kagura grinned from behind her fan. "Give him to us and we'll be on our merry way."

"Never,": Akio growled. "I'll never let him back into your hands!"

"Then just give us the Jewel Shard in his back and you're free to keep him," Mamoru replied with a careless shrug. "Then again, he'll die anyway so I don't see what the arguing is all about; either way he's dead. It's a shame. Miyuki was quite fond of the young boy; kinda creepy, really. Then again, it seems your whole family has a thing for people much younger than themselves."

Emiko began to grind her teeth. "Don't talk like you know us, creep! I'll wipe that damn smirk off your face!"

"Your head will make a fine trophy," Mamoru slit his wrists, bringing forth his blades again. "I wonder...what look will your dear older sister wear when I present it to her? Anger? Anguish? Relief? Will she cry? Oh, just the thought of her tears makes me quiver!"

"As if I'd ever let you win! And besides, do you know just WHAT my sister will do to you? Let alone her boyfriend?"

"Oh, I know alright; and the thought of it excites me."

"You've got some major issues," Akio growled, dodging as Kagura attacked. That was the symbol for the battle to start. He wanted nothing more than to help Emiko with Mamoru but he had his hands full with the little army he and Kagura brought. Miroku was helping him, leaving Kagura to Inuyasha but with the half-breed unable to use his sword properly he was finding it to be difficult.

"Sotto Mezameru

Hakanai omoi zutto

donna toki demon negau yo

anata ni todoku you ni to-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Emiko paused their fight for a moment, breathing hard. This...this thing was just playing with her. He was dancing everywhere out of her attacks, just singing with that stupid look on his face.

"You're boring me so I decided to sing; your mother must be crying to see her weapon in hands such as yours." Emiko felt her grip tighten around Tanjien. "Why your elder sister even gave it to you is beyond me."

"This isn't the time for one of your songs, Mamoru," Kagura growled at the other man.

"Oh? And who is it that complains when I don't sing?" He shot back, that smile glued to his face. "I can recite haikus if you want instead."

"How about neither!" Mamoru lifted his blades up in time to block another of her attacks; his smile widened.

"Oh, so getting you angry makes you fight better? I'll have to keep that in mind."

"You and your damn remarks! I'm going to-" Emiko froze, turning from the demon she was fighting. There is was again' her sister's scent.

Mamoru seemed to sense something too, lowering his blades for a moment. "Ahh, Mother had come out, has she?"

"Mother?" Miroku asked, glancing over from his own battle.

"So, she is here?" Emiko growled. "This was all a ploy, wasn't it? You never really gave Kohaku back; it was just a trap to..." Her eyes widened. "Kagome! You're after Kagome, aren't you?"

"After Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You bastards," Akio strengthened his grip.

"Of course," Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Kagome can sense the Jewel Shards. Without her with us then it would be harder for us to gather them all before Naraku could."

"You certainly know how to think on your feet," Mamoru smiled. "But I'm afraid that it's too late for your little friend. By now, Kohaku has already take care of her; or your sister has. Care to guess which?"

 _ **~Sotto Mezameru**_

 _ **Hakanai omoi zutto**_

 _ **donna toki demon negau yo**_

 _ **anata ni todoku you ni to~**_

 **~I'm sorry, Akio~** Sango tried to hold back her tears as she stared down into Kohaku's face. ~But I'm afraid...I'll have to leave you alone now...Please...forgive me...both of you.~

Readying her blade, Sango felt her tears swell up, ready to burst from her eyes. She went to stab...

"Now now, don't go doing anything rash now."

Sango froze at the voice and turned. There, sitting on a rock as if she had been there the whole time, sat Miyuki. She wore a sad smile this time in place of the smug one she normally wore.

"You..." Sango glared at the other woman. She had only known Miyuki for a short time before they found out she had been working with Naraku since the beginning of all of this. She had liked the other woman but now...

"You're the one that's been using him like this!" She growled, standing up from Kohaku. "This is all your fault."

"Yeah, I suppose it is," Miyuki closed her eyes and stood up. "And you have every right to hate me; despise me. I started all of it; all of this. I have no right to tell you, to ask you, to listen to me, but I beg that you do."

Sango froze. "Listen to you? Why should I do that?"

"Just as you want to protect your family, I want to do the same for mine." Miyuki replied. "You can all hate me with all your heart but I ask that you don't kill your brother. Give me time."

"Time?"

"There is a Jewel Shard in your brother's back. If you were to remove it, then he'll die. Let me find a way to save him."

Sango glared at her. "Save him? Save him when you were the ones that put it there?!"

"I was not there at the castle when you met Naraku; I was not aware of it until I first met your brother. I'm not asking for forgiveness and neither will I apologize for what's happened. Just give me time to find a way to save him. Until then I will keep him safe."

"You say that but you sent him here to die."

"And yet here I am, saving him from tasting your blade," Miyuki frowned. "Think, woman, and think hard."

Sango stared at the other woman in hatred, her thoughts running wild. Kohaku took this moment to jump up from the ground and dove behind Miyuki, hiding from the other woman.

"Kohaku!" Sango reached forward for her brother but froze. She gripped her fist. "I...I won't trust you. After all that's happened...I can't trust you!"

"You don't have to," Miyuki replied. "Just don't go off and kill your brother so fool heartedly."

"Sango!" Akio's voice reached them as the young man jumped in between the two women. He glared at Miyuki. "So, it was all just a trick," He growled.

"Akio..."

"It's become to crowded," Miyuki shook her head. "If you're here then Mamoru and Kagura have retreated." Raising a hand behind her, she stared at Sango for a moment as harsh winds appeared; Kohaku jumped inside them, disappearing. "Remember what I said, Demon slayer."

"Stop running away!" Akio went to move forward but she just disappeared in the winds herself. "Dammit!" He turned at looked at his cousin; he had already found Kagome wounded. He had feared... "Are you alright?"

Sango fell to her knees. "I...I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know what to think!"

The man stayed silent, watching as his cousin knelt there, staring at the ground. Her face was contorted in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Emiko, but that woman..." Akio glared at the ground himself. "She's gone too far...too far for me to forgive..."


	29. Chapter 28

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

 **Words of a Tree**

" **Hey Gorgeous!** Long time no see!"

Takara couldn't fight her grin as her friend's voice reached her. She turned from the dragon that she had been petting and faced Sesshomaru's cousin.

"It's barely been a month, Kiyoma."

The silver-haired woman wore that large grin on her face. "I know that. I meant to come back for a visit before you had to perform another Ceremony but unfortunately my aunt kept throwing jobs at me to keep me from leaving the castle."

Takara closed her eyes, remembering the first, and only time, she had met Sesshomaru's mother.

" _What's this? Has the cold, harsh dog leaked a smile? Could it be that I'm that good?"_

" _You should be honored," Sesshomaru had turned to face her. "Only a goddess could make me smile."_

" _Oh, not this again," She sighed, not helping the smile on her face as it spread wider. "How many times must I tell you people down here? I'm not a goddess and I'm not a princess. I'm just-"_

" _It doesn't matter what you say," Sesshomaru had paused and turned to face her. "Even if you were not from the moon, you would still be a goddess to me."_

 _Takara stared at him in silence before a large smile spread across her face. "Sesshomaru, I-"_

" _Oh, I thought I'd never see the day!" a new voice made Takara jump and she glanced over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see that the two of them were no longer alone. "Oh, my dear boy!"_

 _Inutaisho stood there watching them, a new form beside him._

 _Takara took in this woman. She resembled Sesshomaru just the same as his father did. The silver hair, the markings, the feel of the grace she held. She held a resemblance to the feeling she received from her mother._

 _It didn't take her too long to know who this is._

" _Mother?" Sesshomaru asked, turning to face them. "Why are you here?"_

" _Oh, don't you remember, Sesshomaru?" Inukimi smiled, taking steps towards her son. "Or need I voice the conversation we had when you came to see me a little while ago?"_

" _Don't bother," Sesshomaru replied, crossing his arms._

 _Inukimi gave a giggle before turning her head to the other woman. "So, you're the one that I've been hearing so much about. You're the Moon Goddess."_

" _You people aren't ever gonna stop calling me that, are you?" Takara sighed, shaking her head._

" _I'm afraid not," Inutaisho laughed._

" _After all that you and your family have gone through, what else could you deserve?" She gave a small bow. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Inukimi, Sesshomaru's mother and Inutaisho's wife."_

 _At that, Takara bit her bottom lip. Did Inukimi not know of the human woman, Izayoi? Or did she and just ignored it like her son did? "Don't bow to me," She crossed her arms. "I dislike it." This also meant that this was the sister of Kiyoma's mother._

" _So I have heard," Inukimi chuckled. "It is an honor to finally meet you. Your stories have been told to me since I was a child."_

" _I'm surprised that so many of you know the story." She gave a frown. She had been with Inutaisho and Sesshomaru for a few years now. Why was she only meeting Inukimi now?_

" _We older demons have lived with it since we were children. Unfortunately not many have told their descendants of you. With you returned, though, I am sure that many more will know the story now."_

" _More 'Moon Goddess' passions, huh? Yay." Takara frowned again and crossed her arms._

 _Inukimi gave a laugh. "You are much different that I thought that you would be," She told the older woman._

" _You can thank your husband and son for that." She replied with a grin at the two men._

" _Indeed," Inukimi gave a teasing smile at her son; Sesshomaru gave a huff and turned his head. "I am quite aware that tonight is the night of the Ceremony. It would be an honor if I were allowed to come and witness it first-hand."_

 _Takara blinked. Why did others enjoy coming to watch the ceremony so much? "As long as it is not interrupted, you can do what you like."_

" _Oh, happy day!" Inukimi clapped her hands together. "I cannot wait."_

 _Takara turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru as the other woman spoke to Inutaisho. Sesshomaru gave a small shrug and began to walk back towards the camp to get their food. Giving a small sigh, Takara shook her head with a small smile._

 _~Everyone's family is strange. I just pray that my own does not embarrass me tonight.~_

 **Takara was thankful that nothing went wrong that night.** That was also the night that she had given Sesshomaru that Moon Pendant; her heart.

"Where's my cousin?" Kiyoma glanced around. Jaken and Rin were sitting in the clearing, the young imp sleeping as Rin hummed to herself picking flowers. "Don't tell me he left you to babysit."

"He's taking care of Inuyasha, I'm sure," Takara replied.

"And you didn't go with him to see Emiko?"

"I was...waiting until he left."

"Until he left?" Kiyoma raised a brow. "For what?"

"This morning, Sesshomaru visited a friend; a two thousand year old Magnolia tree."

"Bokusenou," Kiyoma sighed, knowing who she was talking about.

"You know?"

"Yes. That tree is where the sheaths for Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were created from. He's a very knowledgeable creature, I'll give him that, but he annoys me."

"Why?"

"I don't know; he just does." She frowned. "Are you...wanting to speak to him, perhaps?"

"Yes. Sesshomaru talked to the tree about Inuyasha and his...transformations. I have...something else that I wanted to ask him about," Takara stared at her friend. "Will you take me to him?"

"What...what is it that you want to ask him?" Her reply was merely a smile and Kiyoma nodded her head in understanding. "All right, all right, I get it. I'm not leaving, though."

"Do as you wish."

Kiyoma gave a shudder. "Please don't speak like that. I know you and my cousin are close but if you start picking up on his way of talk then I'm going to have to knock it out of you."

Takara giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

The duo traveled to the west, leaving Rin and Jaken at the camp for Sesshomaru should he return before them. They talked and laughed without a care in the world until Kiyoma paused before a large tree in the middle of nowhere.

"So, this is it, hmm?"

"I figured you wouldn't be too far behind, Moon Goddess." The deep voice sounded first before an old face appeared on the trunk of the tree they stood before. It's eyes turned to the other women. "But I expected Sesshomaru to bring her, not you."

"Yeah, well, little cousin's busy taking care of baby brother but then again, you already knew that, didn't you?"

"But of course. I have been waiting for this meeting for the last hundred years."

'Hundred years?" Takara raised her brows.

"Indeed. Sesshomaru visited me over a hundred years ago when you first joined his Father's Ranks to ask all about you. He did not believe your family's past at first but I am pleased to see that his opinion of you has changed; greatly."

"Well it should; he's been banging her, after all." Kiyoma's reply got her an elbow to the stomach from the woman she stood beside as the tree laughed.

"I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me," Takara smiled. "I'm afraid that I had no one else to turn to."

"Just as beautiful as your mother, I see," Bokusenou smiled. "But while you look like your mother, it is your father's spirit that I see burning inside you."

"I guess there' s no reason to ask if you knew my parents," She replied. Takara gave a sigh before crossing her legs and dropping down onto the dirt before the large tree. Kiyoma raised a brow before following her lead. "Then am I right in guessing you already know why I'm here?"

"But of course." Bokusenou closed his eyes for a moment. "I was young when I first met your father. Kazuhiko held a heart of fire, wild, but it had been tamed by Tsukiko."

"Were you there the day that...Kyorimaru ascended from Hell?"

There was silence for a moment before the tree answered. "It wasn't far from here at all. The Field of Silence where you compose your Ceremony is where Kyorimaru first arrived. It is also because of him that I am the last of my kind, my brethren having been wiped out. The terror, the evil that the demon brought with him from Hell scorched the land. Those who didn't tremble before his power died at the blade of Sounga."

"The Dragon from Hell," Takara closed her eyes. "Do you know how Inutaisho obtained Kyorimaru's sword."

"That I do not know," The Tree Answered. "But he was strong enough to hold it's evil back when he held it. The only one possible to do that now would be Sesshomaru...maybe. I'm afraid of what would happen should your brother or you grab a hold of it. If Kyorimaru were to grab hold of it during an outbreak of the Ceremony...I have no doubt he'd destroy the keys and be re-released unto the world." Things fell silent for a moment. "I met your father once, right before he took his wife and your brother to the moon. It is from the trunk of my family that the four keys were created so their quite sturdy. I never thought that I would see him again but when he returned to Earth he came to me."

"But why?"

"He entrusted me with a message to you. Kazuhiko knew all about his wife's affair from the moment it happened; he also knew that you, not your brother, would be the one to stop them."

Takara felt her eye twitch. "And how did he know that?"

"Your brother was kind and silent, like your mother, but you held your father's fire; his personality and spirit. He knew you were more like him when he let you come down to Earth and you met Midoriko. It was because of you that your father brought you all back to Earth to live. He came to see me the night before...his death. He knew what was coming and wanted to leave you a message."

"Before that...is there anything you know about Kyorimaru? Anyway to keep his...attempts of possession at bay? Or to even kill him?"

"None that I know of, I'm afraid. That's why your father came to me as well but I'm afraid I couldn't help him then and I cannot help you now. Some of the elders, like the Panthers or the Bats could help you but I'm afraid even they might be dead. Not many demons live a thousand years anymore, I'm afraid."

"I thought as much," Takara stood to her feet again, hearing all that she had needed. "I apologize for bothering you."

"It wasn't a bother at all." He replied. "It gladdens my heart to see that Kazuhiko's daughter is doing well, considering the ill fate she's been forced to endure."

"She's a tough one, that I agree with," Kiyoma grinned, standing as well.

"Your father left me with an answer to one of your problems, though." Bokusenou began.

"And what is that?"

"The reason why you're chosen to be Kyorimaru's vessel."

Takara's eyes widened and she turned back to the tree. "He knew? What is it? Tell me!"

"It is through guilt," the tree told her. "Your father's guilt not been able to destroy Kyorimaru, of taking his family to the moon like he had... That is why Kyorimaru chose to control him and it is also your guilt that allows him to control you. As long as you are haunted by your past deeds, Takara, he will continue to control you."

The wind blew in silence as Kiyoma stared at her friend. Was it really through just guilt? If so, what guilt is it that she holds? Could it be...

"Is that... Really all that is?" Takara asked. "He controls us based off of who has more guilt?" She closed her eyes. "I'm... Disappointed. I was expecting something...so much more." She bowed her head. "I appreciate your telling me, Bokusenou. I'll have to see what else I can find on Kyorimaru."

"I understand but take my words to heart, Takara. Let go of the past. None of it is your fault."

Takara gave the tree a smile before leaving the area. Kiyoma hurried after her.

"So, I know that's not the answer that you wanted, but did you get anything productive out of that?"

"Yes and no,' Takara replied. She was silent for a moment before glancing at her friend. "Are you busy? Do you have time to go somewhere else with me?"

"Where are we going now?" Kiyoma asked.

"To take care of...an old acquaintance."

"Oh? And what's their name?"

"Ryukotsusei."

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	30. Chapter 29

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only the Moon Siblings, Akio, Kiyoma, and Kyorimaru are mine!**

 ** _Chapter Twenty-Nine_**

 ** _A Helping Hand_**

 **"That bastard."**

Myoga had led Inuyasha and Emiko to a dragon demon. Ryukotsusei was an opponent on Inutaisho many years ago and was sealed with the dog demon's tooth to the side of a mountain. By slaying the dragon, Inuyasha would be able to wield the Tetsusaiga normally again.

Emiko couldn't lie; she was nervous. Ryukotsusei was quite intimidating, even while sealed in slumber.

Emiko had refused to let Inuyasha go off on his own and accompanied him on this dangerous mission. She originally thought that this was all going to be easy, but she knew that she had gotten her hopes up too soon.

Naraku had somehow followed them and disintegrated Inutaisho's tooth, releasing the dragon from his sealed state. She suddenly found herself very pleased that Miroku and the other had been left behind.

Myoga had told them to fell the moment Ryukotsusei had awoken but Inuyasha was much too stubborn to flee and Emiko refused to leave him on his own.

The Dragon extracted himself from the mountain and stared down at the two half-breeds before him as Inuyasha, boldly, claimed his victory aloud.

Ryukotsusei chuckled. "Little man, you think that _you_ can destroy me?" He chuckled again. "How very entertaining. This should prove amusing."

Inuyasha's brow twitched. "Amusing?"

He went to speak again but had to dodge as the dragon attacked. Emiko dodged too, almost glad that his focus wasn't on her, but her companion. That luck didn't last long, though. His eyes turned to her next.

"So, you brought a friend as well? Two is better than…wait…" The dragon seemed to move closer, not in an attack, but to get a closer look. "You…you resemble her…but your smell is different."

"Her?" Emiko stood stark still, yet ready to summon Tanjien if she needed it; when she needed it.

"Yes, her. The one that came with that wretched dog that sealed me to this mountain."

The dog that had sealed him had been Inutaisho. If he was speaking about him then the only other female similar to her that ever would have been around the dog was…

"Are you…talking about Takara?"

The Dragon gave a huge, pleased laugh that shook the area. "Takara, yes. The Moon Goddess. Please don't tell me that you are her child." He seemed to take a sniff of her. "No, you have human in you; I can smell it. But still, it is similar."

"I'm her younger sister." Emiko told him.

"A half-sister then," Ryukotsusei snorted. "Tell me…how does the Moon Goddess fair?"

"She's…I can't quite answer that. I think she's happy…mostly."

"Mostly?" He repeated. "To not know…you siblings aren't very close, it seems."

"We're really not…but that's my fault."

"I'm sure," Ryukotsusei glanced at Inuyasha as the other half-breed tried to attack him again; he flicked him aside with his tail. "The Goddess I met…she was such a kind soul; a beautiful one. It would be a shame if that was tainted in any way.

"Takara wasn't lying when she said you were charming," A voice joined them and Emiko turned to find a surprising guest had joined them on the mountain.

"Kiyoma? What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru's cousin grinned as she stared up at the dragon. "Takara sent me to save you two idiots from the hottie here."

"H-hottie?" Inuyasha repeated in shock.

Emiko did the same. "How does she find that attractive?"

Ryukotsusei gave a chuckle. "Another mutt has come into my presence, has it? And you claim the Moon Goddess sent you? How do I know that you do not lie and try to trick me?"

Kiyoma gave a grin. "Nearly 100 years ago, Takara tried to convince you to join her and Inutaisho, did she not? Offered to teach you how to take human form and continue on your line of power since you were the last dragon in Mushashi. She still holds true to the offer, unless, of course, you're too embarrassed to receive help from the niece of the one that locked you to the mountain."

"Embarrassed?" The dragon snorted. "I am more embarrassed that two half-breeds have decided that they could kill me; they tried to do so in my sleep, no less."

Kiyoma frowned. "Cheaters."

"Hey, I wanted to fight him head on in the first place!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm not a cheater!"

But his reply fell on deaf ears as Kiyoma moved closer to the dragon. "Your skin; it's like armor!" She had hearts in her eyes. "Why don't the two of us head off and leave these morons behind and talk more about it? I might be able to do something about that Hole Takara left in your side all those years ago."

Ryukotsusei stared at her in disbelief. "You're…you're serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kiyoma grinned. "You don't have to, of course. You can waste your time here with these two or follow me and stretch your legs after your long sleep; only one way will bring you back around to meeting Takara, though, so choose wisely, little dragon."

He pulled a face. "Little dragon?" He shook his head. "You women are so intriguing. Fine, I'll play your little game. Just pray you don't bore me, or else you'll find yourself in my line of anger."

"All your dirty talk just makes me more excited, you know," Kiyoma giggled.

"Wait, that's it?" Inuyasha glared in anger and disbelief. "You're just going to run away?"

"It's not running away when you know your opponent is merely just a weak annoyance," Kiyoma growled at him as Ryukotsusei watched with a smile on his face. "Besides, you should be thankful. You'd die, otherwise."

"She speaks nothing but the truth," The dragon chuckled, turning from the mountain.

"Come say that to my face!"

"Stop being a brat, Inuyasha," Kiyoma hissed at the half-breed. "If you want to make it lighter, just use the Backlash Wave."

Emiko raised a brow. "The Backlash Wave?"

Kiyoma frowned. "You don't even know what that is, do you? You've barely begun to master the Wind Scar and you're already searching for yet another attack you won't be able to control." Kiyoma turned and held a hand out; a large portal of white smoked opened before them; large enough for Ryukotsusei to pass through. Just beyond the smoke, Emiko could barely make out towers. Was she taking them to a castle?

"If you're having trouble, go talk to Takara or Sesshomaru." Kiyoma called over her shoulder as the dragon disappeared. "They're the only ones that can help you now; if they choose too."

"I won't do it," Inuyasha shook his head angrily. "I won't ask for help from either of them! I refuse too!"

Emiko stared at the other half-breed, her heart in pain. "Inuyasha…"

"It really is such a shame." The voice made them turn.

"Takara?" Emiko's voice was shocked at the sight of her sister. The older woman was sitting on a large boulder behind them, watching with a frown. Beside her stood Jaken, the imp nervously holding his staff as he glanced around the area. Both of them brought their defenses up again, searching the area for Sesshomaru. His presence nor form could be found anywhere near them. Takara had come alone.

"You have too much pride to admit that you need help," She continued as if not noticing their movements. "In that, you and your brother are the same. Inutaisho, however, had no problem asking me for help. I wonder where you both obtained such a foul trait."

There was merely one time that Inutaisho had refused her help, outside of saving Izayoi and Inuyasha and that was against the large dragon that had so easily just left with Kiyoma.

Takara couldn't help but smile as she remembered the first time she had met Ryukotsusei.

 _"The longer you stand there and stare, the angrier you make me," The deep voice sent a shiver down Takara's back and a grin spread across her face._

 _"I believe that's our cue," Inutaisho told the woman beside him before jumping down onto a lower cliff as the Dragon raised its head to face them. Takara rolled her eyes and joined him. The face the demon spoke of was on the top of the dragon's head, white with black stripes, reminding Takara much of a mask. "Ryukotsusei," Inutaisho called up to the dragon. "I am Inutai-"_

 _"I know who you are, dog," The Dragon cut him off. "And it's not hard to guess what you're here for."_

 _"Then let's get to it, shall we?" Inutaisho went to draw Tetsusaiga, but a glance of Takara from the corner of his eye made him pause and think about her words from earlier. "Tell me, Ryukotsusei, what it would take to stop you from attacking the plains of Musashi?" Takara glanced at the man beside her, shocked._

 _The dragon blinked before giving a laugh. "You truly come to ask me that question? Foolish dog. Are you that afraid of me?"_

 _"Afraid? No," the man shook his head. "Just wondering. Does there always have to be a battle?"_

 _"Oh, how amusing," Ryukotsusei tossed his head back and gave a huge laugh. "Because what can one do when it knows nothing outside of battle?"_

 _"Nothing outside of battle?" Takara laced her fingers together. Wasn't this close to the conversation they had held just a little while ago? "You poor thing."_

 _"Poor thing?" The dragon gave another laugh. "You misunderstand."_

 _"No, I understand completely," She gave a sigh as she shook her head. "You're not evil; you're just bored and are looking for a way to entertain yourself. Sure, killing things isn't a good way to do it, but what else can someone like you do?" She then gave a grin. "I know! Why not learn to take on a human form like us?" She gestured between her and Inutaisho. "I'm sure you'll come out looking exquisite and you'll be able to have a new start! You could even meet someone and start a family and keep that power of yours going, but teach them how to…" the dragon's laughter cut her off and she flushed, bowing her head. Inutaisho raised a brow at her. Why was she being so meek?_

 _"What is your name, woman?"_

 _"Uh…Takara."_

 _"You wouldn't happen to be the same Takara as one of the four of the musicians from the Field of Silence, are you?"_

 _"And yet another one knows," The woman gave a sigh. "I suppose being around here for 25 years does that, though."_

 _"Indeed," Inutaisho nodded._

 _"So you are one of the Moon Goddesses,"_ _Ryukotsusei gave a laugh. "Oh, this is becoming quite amusing indeed. Why would someone such as you decide to travel with a mutt such as him?"_

 _Inutaisho pulled a face as Takara gave a laugh. "Inutaisho has taught me a lot, believe it or not. And I enjoy traveling with him. Perhaps you would as well, if you were to give him a chance. Why not give it a try? You might like it."_

 _"Give him a chance, you say?"_ _Ryukotsusei repeated her with an amused tone. "All right, I'll do just that…on one condition."_

 _Inutaisho looked surprised that the Dragon even considered the words. "And that condition is?"_

 _"If the little dog can defeat me in battle," The Dragon pulled back, looming over them in the sky like the giant he was. "Then I shall give your words a chance."_

 _Takara gave a grin and glanced at the man beside her. "So, old man, you think you can do it?"_

 _"Who do you think you're talking to?" Inutaisho grinned back, his hand reaching for the Tetsusaiga. "Stand back and just watch."_

 _Takara gave a few steps back and watched with a smile on her face but her mind was still laced with worry. Especially as Ryukotsusei's power formed the dark storm clouds above them and the dragon bragged about his body being better than steel. His attacks were merciless but so were Inutaisho's. That didn't calm down her feelings, though. If anything, that just made it all worse. As the ferocious battle continued, and more blood was spilled, it became very clear who the victor was going to be._

 _Ryukotsusei was just too strong._

 _"Inutaisho, perhaps we should-"_

 _"Silence, Takara," The man landed on the cliff, wiping the blood from his face. "We made a deal. If I am going to defeat him and change his opinion, then I will do just that. Without your help."_

 _"But you brought me here to help you, remember?"_

 _"Stay out of it!"_

 _Takara stared at the man for a moment before giving a small smile. Sure, she was worried beyond belief about what was going on here, but she had to admit that Inutaisho's courage and pride was large; it would make anyone be proud to work for him in his army. There was no question to it. He was a real man._

 _Thinking like that made her mind turn to Sesshomaru. What was going through his head to bother him enough to have him take off and leave the two of them behind to fight this Dragon on their own? Had her words worried him that much? Had she even had anything to do with it? Things just didn't make sense at the mom-_

 _"Gah!" The cry whipped Takara from her thoughts in time to see Inutaisho be tossed through the air from a huge energy attack from the said Dragon. She missed what had happened, but the blood that followed after the demon's form made her belt break and she rushed forward without thinking, jumping into the fight herself, that Diamond Blade being drawn._

 _Ryukotsusei gave a cry as the blade pierced how skin. He heated up a quick blast and sent Takara retreating back to the cliff. He stared down at the wound in his skin. "How is it possible? Never before has my skin been pierced. It both infuriates and amazes me. I am quite impressed," Ryukotsusei gave a small laugh. "You truly are a Goddess."_

 _"That's what I've been hearing lately," Takara replied. "It kinda grows on you."_

 _"Indeed," Ryukotsusei gave a grin. "I say we set aside what was said earlier. I'm sure that you will be quite entertaining yourself."_

 _"Well, I'm here. You can either give up and do what we agreed on or let me beat you into it. You decide."_

 _The dragon gave a deep laugh. "Decide I sha-"_

 _"Shall not," Inutaisho's grunt made them both turn to see that the dog demon was still with them. Wounded to hell and back, but still there._

 _"Inutaisho, stop. You're in no form to be fighting! Let me-"_

 _"Let me handle this, Takara," The man cut her off, glaring at the dragon that loomed over them. "Do not interfere."_

 _"Then what can I do, Inutaisho? Just stand there and watch?"_

 _"No," He gave her a grin. "Hand me my sword."_

 _"The longer you stand there and stare, the angrier you make me," The deep voice sent a shiver down Takara's back and a grin spread across her face._

 _"I believe that's our cue," Inutaisho told the woman beside him before jumping down onto a lower cliff as the Dragon raised its head to face them. Takara rolled her eyes and joined him. The face the demon spoke of was on the top of the dragon's head, white with black stripes, reminding Takara much of a mask. "Ryukotsusei," Inutaisho called up to the dragon. "I am Inutai-"_

 _"I know who you are, dog," The Dragon cut him off. "And it's not hard to guess what you're here for."_

 _"Then let's get to it, shall we?" Inutaisho went to draw Tetsusaiga, but a glance of Takara from the corner of his eye made him pause and think about her words from earlier. "Tell me, Ryukotsusei, what it would take to stop you from attacking the plains of Musashi?" Takara glanced at the man beside her, shocked._

 _The dragon blinked before giving a laugh. "You truly come to ask me that question? Foolish dog. Are you that afraid of me?"_

 _"Afraid? No," the man shook his head. "Just wondering. Does there always have to be a battle?"_

 _"Oh, how amusing," Ryukotsusei tossed his head back and gave a huge laugh. "Because what can one do when it knows nothing outside of battle?"_

 _"Nothing outside of battle?" Takara laced her fingers together. Wasn't this close to the conversation they had held just a little while ago? "You poor thing."_

 _"Poor thing?" The dragon gave another laugh. "You misunderstand."_

 _"No, I understand completely," She gave a sigh as she shook her head. "You're not evil; you're just bored and are looking for a way to entertain yourself. Sure, killing things isn't a good way to do it, but what else can someone like you do?" She then gave a grin. "I know! Why not learn to take on a human form like us?" She gestured between her and Inutaisho. "I'm sure you'll come out looking exquisite and you'll be able to have a new start! You could even meet someone and start a family and keep that power of yours going, but teach them how to…" the dragon's laughter cut her off and she flushed, bowing her head. Inutaisho raised a brow at her. Why was she being so meek?_

 _"What is your name, woman?"_

 _"Uh…Takara."_

 _"You wouldn't happen to be the same Takara as one of the four of the musicians from the Field of Silence, are you?"_

 _"And yet another one knows," The woman gave a sigh. "I suppose being around here for 25 years does that, though."_

 _"Indeed," Inutaisho nodded._

 _"So you are one of the Moon Goddesses,"_ _Ryukotsusei gave a laugh. "Oh, this is becoming quite amusing indeed. Why would someone such as you decide to travel with a mutt such as him?"_

 _Inutaisho pulled a face as Takara gave a laugh. "Inutaisho has taught me a lot, believe it or not. And I enjoy traveling with him. Perhaps you would as well, if you were to give him a chance. Why not give it a try? You might like it."_

 _"Give him a chance, you say?"_ _Ryukotsusei repeated her with an amused tone. "All right, I'll do just that…on one condition."_

 _Inutaisho looked surprised that the Dragon even considered the words. "And that condition is?"_

 _"If the little dog can defeat me in battle," The Dragon pulled back, looming over them in the sky like the giant he was. "Then I shall give your words a chance."_

 _Takara gave a grin and glanced at the man beside her. "So, old man, you think you can do it?"_

 _"Who do you think you're talking to?" Inutaisho grinned back, his hand reaching for the Tetsusaiga. "Stand back and just watch."_

 _Takara gave a few steps back and watched with a smile on her face but her mind was still laced with worry. Especially as Ryukotsusei's power formed the dark storm clouds above them and the dragon bragged about his body being better than steel. His attacks were merciless but so were Inutaisho's. That didn't calm down her feelings, though. If anything, that just made it all worse. As the ferocious battle continued, and more blood was spilled, it became very clear who the victor was going to be._

 _Ryukotsusei was just too strong._

 _"Inutaisho, perhaps we should-"_

 _"Silence, Takara," The man landed on the cliff, wiping the blood from his face. "We made a deal. If I am going to defeat him and change his opinion, then I will do just that. Without your help."_

 _"But you brought me here to help you, remember?"_

 _"Stay out of it!"_

 _Takara stared at the man for a moment before giving a small smile. Sure, she was worried beyond belief about what was going on here, but she had to admit that Inutaisho's courage and pride was large; it would make anyone be proud to work for him in his army. There was no question to it. He was a real man._

 _Thinking like that made her mind turn to Sesshomaru. What was going through his head to bother him enough to have him take off and leave the two of them behind to fight this Dragon on their own? Had her words worried him that much? Had she even had anything to do with it? Things just didn't make sense at the mom-_

 _"Gah!" The cry whipped Takara from her thoughts in time to see Inutaisho be tossed through the air from a huge energy attack from the said Dragon. She missed what had happened, but the blood that followed after the demon's form made her belt break and she rushed forward without thinking, jumping into the fight herself, that Diamond Blade being drawn._

 _Ryukotsusei gave a cry as the blade pierced how skin. He heated up a quick blast and sent Takara retreating back to the cliff. He stared down at the wound in his skin. "How is it possible? Never before has my skin been pierced. It both infuriates and amazes me. I am quite impressed," Ryukotsusei gave a small laugh. "You truly are a Goddess."_

 _"That's what I've been hearing lately," Takara replied. "It kinda grows on you."_

 _"Indeed," Ryukotsusei gave a grin. "I say we set aside what was said earlier. I'm sure that you will be quite entertaining yourself."_

 _"Well, I'm here. You can either give up and do what we agreed on or let me beat you into it. You decide."_

 _The dragon gave a deep laugh. "Decide I sha-"_

 _"Shall not," Inutaisho's grunt made them both turn to see that the dog demon was still with them. Wounded to hell and back, but still there._

 _"Inutaisho, stop. You're in no form to be fighting! Let me-"_

 _"Let me handle this, Takara," The man cut her off, glaring at the dragon that loomed over them. "Do not interfere."_

 _"Then what can I do, Inutaisho? Just stand there and watch?"_

 _"No," He gave her a grin. "Hand me my sword."_

"What are you here for?" Inuyasha called out to her. "Is it out of revenge for the Ceremony?"

"Please, I'm not as petty as that. I believe you all learned your lesson in that," Was the demon's answer. "I'm here for another reason." One moment she was on the rock, the next she stood before Inuyasha. No one moved as a small smile appeared on her face. "The longer you can't properly wield the Tetsusaiga, the more you put yourself and those around you in danger. The blade keeps your father's blood in check; without the said blade, you'll be completely useless. You've obtained the Wind Scar, or so I've heard, but in order to truly master the Tetsusaiga there is another technique you must learn."

"How do you know?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I know this because I can wield the Tetsusaiga," She answered him curtly. "I worked with you father for many years; it's only natural that I picked up some things. After Kazuhiko died, Inutaisho became the strongest in the land; until Ryukotsusei wounded him and he made the foolish decision to die for you and your mother." She sighed and shook her head. Inuyasha went to remark but she cut him off. "If only he had asked me to go, I would have done it while he healed himself but he chose to do it alone; I guess that you could call that his one fault when it came to pride; he always wanted to protect those important to him singlehandedly." She brushed her bangs from her eyes before returning her cold, silver gaze upon the half-breed before her. "So, tell me, Inuyasha, why do you deserve the Tetsusaiga? Why should I help you control your demon blood?"

Emiko wanted to speak but she kept her mouth shut. She had been asked nearly the same thing when she had approached her sister for her mother's weapon. Takara was here to help Inuyasha if he were to give her the right answer.

~Come on, Inuyasha, don't screw this up. This may be your last chance to get someone's help. With that dragon gone now the only one that may be able to help you is her; Sesshomaru never will and like she said, you have too much pride to go to anyone else for help.~

Inuyasha's voice opened and closed several times over before closing tightly. He stared at the sword her gripped in his hand for the longest time.

"Hurry up and answer her question, you fool!" Jaken's voice cried out, the small imp clearly ready to leave.

"Now, now, give him time, Jaken." Takara smiled at the creature at her feet. "Let's not be rude."

"Of-of course, my lady!" The imp bowed at her and she smiled before glancing back at Inuyasha.

Emiko wanted to step forward, to say something, but knew better than to do so. This was Inuyasha's chance to get what he wanted. She couldn't chance making him lose it.

"I…I didn't ask to be given this," The other half-breed finally began to talk. "I didn't ask to be born, either, or to be a half-breed with a brother than hate me, but that's the hand I've been dealt and so that's how I'll play. I refuse to just roll over and give up without trying. My father left this sword to me for a reason and I refuse to ignore it, whatever that is. I'll find a way on my own if I have to. I refuse to lose!"

Takara stared in silence for a moment before closing her eyes. "The Backlash Wave can only be used by someone who has mastered the Wind Scar. The Bkaclash Wave builds up from the Wind Scar It engulfs an enemy's attack in a twister and reverses it back on them with the added power. It's the Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack and if used properly, the trump card in a fight of life and death."

"It's that strong?" Inuyasha stared at the blade he held.

"I only ever saw Inutaisho use it once; the enemy didn't even stand a chance. Most around this place wouldn't. Now," Takara placed a tight grip on the hilt of Naiya. "Ready yourself."

Emiko felt the blood drain from her face. "Takara, you can't be serious!"

She didn't even glance in her sister's way, her gaze stuck to the man before her. "I'm quite serious, actually."

"You'll kill him!"

"Then there would be no more need to fear him losing control, would there?" She replied, pulling her blade free from her waist. "If he dies, then the fault is merely his own."

"Takara, you can't!"

"It's all right, Emiko," Inuyasha told her, taking a step towards her older sister. "I have to do this; on my own."

"But-" She bit her lip. Warning signals were going off all in her head. She wanted to keep Inuyasha from fighting her sister if at all possible, but it just seemed that she wasn't going to get what she wanted. If things got too bad, Takara would stop, wouldn't she?

Wouldn't she?

"I've never hand a chance to thank you," Inuyasha began. "For taking care of my mother and I. If not your for, then I would have been dead long before any of this ever happened."

Takara closed her eyes. "As I said before, I did not take you in out of sympathy. It was only out of respect of Inutaisho that I kept you alive as long as I did. Everything else…you did on your own; and at such a young age." She gave a small smile that brightened Inuyasha's heart. "Your drive of survival conquers his own; perhaps even mine."

Any trace of a smile departed faster than it had arrived, leaving behind just a moment to breath before Takara had rushed forward in an attack Inuyasha barely had time to block it. He slid back several feet, leaving a frowning Takara staring down at hi, those silver eyes of hers colder than anything else he had ever seen before.

"That's all the strength you have? No wonder Sesshomaru is in distraught. Then again you were asleep for fifty years; of course you would lack any real strength due to that; and your human blood. I shall have to be careful. If I don't, you might just die."

Inuyasha felt his knees tremble as what just happened registered in his mind. Takara wasn't holding back. She would actually kill him if he wasn't careful.

He could actually die.

"Don't let go of that sword, boy," Takara growled. "If you do, there's no saving you from me. And if you transform, I won't merely stop you like Sesshomaru did."

Inuyasha gave a curse. The very thought of Sesshomaru being the one to keep him from killing all those humans a few days ago…  
Emiko kept her feet frozen to the ground so she didn't get involved with the battle. Inuyasha was at such a disadvantage and was subject to taking nearly every single attack from her sister. She knew that Takara could kill him but she was deliberately holding back her strength. Emiko was surprised that she had the patience to deal with Inuyasha's battle tactics, or lack thereof, but she had to take into consideration that this woman had probably dealt with worse than this when living with the wolves/ Koga was just as bad as Inuyasha was.

"Feel it," Takara told him, giving out another blow. "Surely you can feel the Wind Scar moving forward. Right behind him, beneath the surface, you should feel something else; something new."

Inuyasha tried to focus, all while trying to stay alive and dodge anything that Takara gave to him but he could feel nothing.

"Whatever you think is there, isn't!" He growled.

"You have to want it," Takara told him, pausing in her movements. She held the Naiya out before her, pointing towards the mountain that Ryukotsusei was sealed to. Both Half-breeds watched in shock and awe as diamonds seemed to shoot from her blade tip and demolish the mountain. "Once you feel it once, it's always there. You lack confidence and skill. The two demon hunters with you should be able to teach you a little about swordsmanship; they at least know more then you do. The better you get with the blade, the more confidence you'll have; it's why Sesshomaru was able to subdue and take control of Tokijin. It's why I'm able to control Naiya.

"But isn't your blade made from your own tooth?" Emiko asked her.

"That means nothing if you don't know what you're doing." Takara answered her. "If you or Miyuki were to try and take Naiya, then I cannot vouch for your safety; anyone's, really. Just like if Tanjien did not accept you as it's wielder, you would have been burnt to death. It's the same with the swords. Inutaisho told me that when Tetsusaiga was first created, it didn't listen to a word he said until he grew stronger. Sesshomaru and I both have years of experience on you and therefore can wield the blade, but I believe that the Tetsusaiga refuses to let your brother touch it in order to teach him a lesson."

"A lesson?" Inuyasha growled. "What kind of lesson?"

"Hmm." Takara turned from the mountain, her blade now pointed at the half-breed. "I think I've figured out the problem behind this ill attempt of training. I'll give you three chances, Inuyasha. If you cannot release the Backlash Wave then I shall remove the Tetsusaiga from your possession and slay you where you stand."

"Takara!" Emiko cried but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Stay out of this, Emiko!" He regripped the blade. "This…this is something that I have to do."

Takara gave a smile and her blade began to glow again. "One."

Inuyasha could feel the Wind Scar this time, he just didn't know how. It was tugging at his sleeves, at his hands. She tried to summon it but cried out in pain as Takara's attack struck his body. He expected to die but she must have done something to keep that from happening. He flew back but refused to let go of the Tetsusaiga as he pushed himself back up. Half of him wanted to just toss the Tetsusaiga away and take care of this with fists but he knew that Takara would no hesitate to kill him if he transformed again.

"Two."

Takara didn't even let him regain his stable footing before attacking again. He dodged to the side, barely being grazed by her attack this time. The Wind Scar was stronger this time, as if begging him to unleash it. He tightened his hands again and went to do just that when something else caught him. Another…sensation was poking through. It made his body tingle. Was this…what Takara was talking about.

Another cry of pain exited his mouth and he slid backwards on his face. Blood was beginning to pool around him.

"That's enough! You're killing him!"

"Perhaps it's not Inuyasha that needs training, but you," Takara's silver eyes fluttered to her sister. "Perhaps you're the one holding him back, not himself. How you became so weak, I don't know. Now that Miyuki is gone, you're left alone to fend for yourself. If you wish to not be a burden, toughen yourself up. Your strength should be double what it is now." She turned her blade to her sister now. "I can train you a bit too, if you'd like. It'll give the child time to heal."

Emiko went to reply but her body froze. All she could see was the events of the Ceremony all those years ago; the night that Takara had almost killed her. She had been trying to move past it but it seemed that it wouldn't be so easy. She had feared Takara for the last two hundred years almost. A fear like that just couldn't disappear when she wanted it to, no matter how foolish that it was.

"L-leave her alone!" Inuyasha had returned to his feet, wiping blood on his sleeve. "This is between you and me today. You said three more times. I still have one left. Give it to me! I'll use this Backlash Wave you keep talking about this time!"

Takara pointed her blade back at the other half-breed, a smile on her lips. "Let's hope you do, lest the ending be horrible."

Takara released her attack again but Inuyasha didn't dodge this time. As he stared at the oncoming attack, things seemed to slowdown, save for the winds he felt pulling at him and his sword. It was there again. It started as merely just the Wind Scar but there was the tingling again and this time it was growing stronger. Then there it was. A large ball of raging wind before him in the middle of Takara's attack.

~Right there! That's where I need to hit it!~

It was like a twister had erupted from the Tetsusaiga, capturing up Takara's attack and sending it back at her. Inuyasha was breathing hard as the winds finally died down and went to take a step forward before realizing that the Tetsusaiga had changed. It was no longer heavy, allowing him to hold it with just one hand.

"I…I did it."

He glanced back at where Takara had been standing to find that a new pathway had been carved through nearly half the mountain and that the woman had jumped off to the side, a tired look upon her face.

"I was actually able to do it!"

Emiko took a timid step forward. "How? Just what did you do."

"As I said, the Backlash Wave sends the enemy's attack back at them but at the same time, your own energy has to be more that theirs or else it won't work. It's why he couldn't even feel the Wind Scar in the beginning; it was my aura. I was able to lower my energy to give you a taste of the Backlash Wave. It's the only try I'll give you so learn to pull it out again. Now go," Takara sat down on her previous rock again, Jaken coming out from behind it to latch onto her ankle in fear. "Before I decide to finish you off on my own."

Inuyasha stared at her for a moment before nodding at her. "Thank you, Aunt Kara."

Takara winced at the name, refusing to look at the two half-breeds hurried off, leaving her and the imp alone. She knew that none of this was Inuyasha's fault, nothing that had happened with Inutaisho, anyway, but still…she still felt resentment towards him, just like she did Emiko and Miyuki. It was something that just…wasn't ever going to go away, was it? No matter what she tried to do about it.

Jaken sat in silence beside the older demon, merely basking in her presence. It was nice to be away from everything he did with Sesshomaru. He honestly felt like a babysitter to Rin now, but since Takara had joined them, he felt better; was treated better. He would never betray his lord, but he was very happy Takara had decided to stay with them.

Takara sat there for a while longer, enjoying the silence until she was joined. Jaken had fallen asleep not too long ago, the small imp using her left leg as a pillow. Takara had been watching the sun glint off of the diamonds on Naiya, the rainbows glittering all over the ground before her. She had noticed Sesshomaru's presence long before he joined her on the cliff and merely watched him as he walked past her, taking in the markings from the battle that had happened.

He turned to glare at her.

"You helped him. Why?"

Takara knew that he was going to disapprove of it, but that's why she left without telling him what she planned on doing. He had asked her where she was going but she had refused to answer. She was honestly surprised that he hadn't followed after her sooner, seding Jaken with her instead. He probably thought nothing of it until he felt her power being unleashed the way it had been.

"I understand how he feels," Takara told him. "The way it feels to lose consciousness and then wake up to a slaughter before you, covered in blood. A power that you have no control over just being forced upon you. It's horrible."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself. He continued after a moment. "What he goes through is nothing like what you suffer."

"But isn't it?"

"Inuyasha can't control his demonic blood and looses control. You have a bastard that likes to take control of you and makes you slaughter everything near to you to try and free himself. It's not the same." He could tell from the look that Takara was giving him that she still disagreed. It made him angrier.

"I understand that your anger will be hard to quell, but let's just…try and forget about the sword and your brother for right now. Let's just…"

Sesshomaru face her again, his face turning softer. "Where did Kiyoma go?"

Takara smiled. "Oh, your dear cousin is going to be a bit busy for a while now, I'm sure. She took Ryukotsusei…I'm sure it was to your castle, actually." She giggled at the distasteful look on the other demon's face. A Dragon in his palace? Inconceivable! "Don't worry about trivial things like that, Sesshomaru. Kiyoma's been stuck with you mother for a hundred years now. Let her have her fun. It's not like you live there at the moment."

"One day I will, as will you. Soon enough that will be our home." He told her.

Takara shook her head, a true smile gracing her lips again. "That place doesn't mean a thing to me. You are my home, Sesshomaru. Wherever you go, I'll follow."

He watched her for a moment before turning to the forest behind them, walking back down it. "Then let's go."

With a giggle at his embarrassed reaction, Takara lifted the sleeping imp into her arms and happily followed the other demon away from Musashi.

 **I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


End file.
